La Sombre Vie d'un Démon
by Krystal-Sama
Summary: Ma vie n'a pas été un cadeau, elle ne m'a fait que souffrir et endurer un calvaire invivable, mais c'est à partir de là que j'ai forgé ma personnalité, choisi ma nature. Après tout, est-ce ma faute si je suis aujourd'hui ce que l'on m'a poussé à devenir ?
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

_Démon, monstre, effroi, démon…_

_Ces mots m'ont défini durant si longtemps que je ne sais même plus ce que je suis…_

_… ni même qui je suis._

_Quelle misérable vie j'ai menée, de ma naissance jusqu'à maintenant, cela n'a pas été une réussite, ça a été plutôt une série d'échecs, des échecs irrémédiables, irréparables._

_J'adore faire souffrir et me faire souffrir, mais, tout au contraire, je hais les personnes qui me font souffrir, ou encore celles qui font souffrir les personnes que j'ai admises comme chères, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup. Elles sont rares, et j'ai eu la chance d'en avoir quelques unes, mais l'amitié et l'amour ne sont pas à prendre avec des pincettes, car ils peuvent vous trahir et vous briser à jamais. C'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé, l'amitié qui se transforme en amour pour mieux vous piéger, la seule chose que j'ai pu comprendre dans cet acte, c'est le bout de phrase « c'est pour ton bien… », c'est cette excuse qu'elle a voulue me faire passer, cette petite garce…_

_J'ai vécu dans un pitoyable village jusqu'à l'âge de mes seize ans, une journée bien mémorable ma foi, où j'ai quitté ce taudis pour mener une vie bien meilleure, une vie qui me convenait._

_A ce moment là, je suis passé du stade de l'enfant sage et obéissant au stade du démon machiavélique et cruel, c'était assez brusque, mais j'ai su m'adapter, c'est ce qui a fait ma force._

_J'ai créé mes propres desseins, mes propres choses, ma propre vie, j'ai souhaité l'immortalité, je l'ai eue, j'ai souhaité de puissants pouvoirs, je les ai eus, j'ai même été jusqu'à abattre d'autres démons pour acquérir leurs pouvoirs et leur puissance, cela m'a bien aidé, j'ai évolué ensuite pour faire grandir mon potentiel et devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui. J'étais appelé aux guerres car je faisais d'immenses ravages, de grands désastres pour nos ennemis, j'étais dit le plus fort, le Puissant, mais cela n'a pas duré, j'ai été dupé : l'une de mes anciennes amies, une habitante du village de ma misérable enfance m'a poursuivi, sauvé lorsque j'en avais besoin, emmené dans une grotte où elle m'affirmait que nous y étions en sécurité._

_…mais ce n'était que des mensonges._

_Elle a profité de mes multiples blessures et de mon affaiblissement pour m'enfermer dans une prison dite permanente._

_Je n'ai même plus la notion du temps, je ne sais combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis ce maudit moment, je flotte, immobilisé, je ne sais pas si ma tête est à l'endroit ou bien à l'envers, si elle est tournée à droite ou bien à gauche, je ne vois que le néant, qu'un noir total lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, tout ce qu'il me reste, et ce qui est maintenant aussi précieux à mes yeux que ma propre vie, c'est ma liberté de penser, c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste, au risque de me répéter._

_J'ai encore d'autres choses qui sont précieux à mes yeux, tout d'abord ma vie, qui se trouve emprisonnée, puis quelques petits détails qui ne me servent pas, mais qui m'est tout de même cher._

_Il y a tout d'abord mes yeux, mes yeux rouges, et dire qu'ils étaient bleus auparavant, mais ils l'ont perdu, cette subtile couleur azure… avant que je ne change de stade, de l'enfant au démon je vous rappelle, ma vie n'a été que blessante, j'ai été traité avec indifférence à cause de mon apparence et de mon mental, légère attirance pour les côtés obscurs, j'ai tellement pleuré durant cette période, tous les jours, mes yeux étaient bleus mais à force, je n'ai plus eu de larmes tellement j'en avais versées, et c'est finalement le sang qui a coulé, décolorant et colorant mes yeux, me créant ainsi des pupilles de démon, me faisant passer d'un stade à l'autre._

_Il y a encore une chose qui m'est chère, la marque qui immortalise mon abandon de la raison, pour me tourner vers la folie. Une cicatrice en forme de croix sous mon œil gauche, c'est un infâme qui me l'a faite lorsque j'étais encore au village, et depuis, je la garde comme étant une preuve, la preuve que je renie mon passé pour me diriger vers le futur, meilleur d'après moi._

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'a été ma vie, et je crois que je n'ai jamais su… _

_Mais pourquoi suis-je donc né ?_

_C'est la question que je me suis toujours posée, à la longue, je me suis dit que mon existence n'était qu'erreur, que je n'aurais pas dû naître, mais progressivement, mes pensées se sont tournées vers une toute autre version : ma naissance n'était pas une erreur, mais mon destin n'était que d'errer sans but. Cette version m'a hantée durant un petit moment, mais très peu de temps après, je me suis convaincu que ma vie n'avait qu'un seul sens, que je n'avait qu'un seul et unique but : celui de tuer._

_Tuer, tuer, tuer et encore tuer !_

_Faire mourir des centaines de personnes, mettre des dizaines de villages à feu et à sang, boire la vie qui coulait dans les vaincus en guise de victoire, prendre avec nous les jeunes vierges en guise de butin, telle a été ma vie jusqu'à maintenant, jusqu'à mon emprisonnement, maudite !_

_Avant, dès que l'on me voyait, on s'écartait et l'on me présentait des respects, dès que l'on prononçait mon nom, l'on tremblait, les vieillards avaient des problèmes pour respirer, les hommes mûrs buvaient pour m'oublier, les jeunes hommes faisaient constamment des crises de frayeur, ou d'angoisse mais je ne suis pas médecin, et les petits garçons faisaient dans leur culotte. C'est ce qui s'est passé au début, mais cette stupide mentalité a évoluée et tout le monde a commencé progressivement à m'aimer. Les jeunes voulaient coûte que coûte me ressembler et devenir aussi fort que moi, les hommes mûrs rattrapaient leur retard et espéraient être un jour digne de m'accompagner en guerre et les vieillards regrettaient leur jeunesse lorsqu'on leurs contaient mes exploits. _

_Bien sûr, tout ceci ne se passe que dans le monde des démons, monde parallèle à Hyrule. Cette contrée-ci, envahie d'elfes, reste au stade de la peur, les imbéciles. _

_Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire aux fils des moments que je reste dans cette prison qu'ils avaient raison, car presque à chaque fois que je faisais mon apparition, c'était pour essayer de les détruire, à force, ils se souviennent de moi que comme de la peste elle-même. Avec seulement une seule main, j'étais capable de lancer une unique offensive qui rasait un village entier, je me souviens d'ailleurs d'une guerre où nous avions tout les deux triomphés de cette façon, moi et mon ami, le démon lunaire… oui, mon cher ami, il me manquerais presque là…d'accord, il me manque, on a presque fait les quatre cent coups ensemble, on s'est attirés des fureurs d'autres démons rien qu'en leurs faisant quelques blagues ou en répandant quelques fausses rumeurs, à notre grand bonheur bien sûr, mais le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, c'est bien connu. Enfin, j'aimerais tellement ravager encore quelques villages et armées en sa compagnie, quel bon temps, quels bons souvenirs… _

_Avec ce bref aperçu, ne croyez-vous pas maintenant que mon histoire n'a pas été joyeuse ? Vous pensez toujours que c'était seulement quelques mauvaises passes ? Que tout ceci n'est que de misérables petits et mauvais souvenirs causés par un coup de tête et qui s'oublient après quelques verres ? Quelles bonnes blagues, je pense que vous me décevez, mais puisque vous y tenez tant, je vais vous dire comment cela s'est passé, je vais vous raconter mon histoire, qui n'a pas été heureuse du tout, mais qui, je l'espère un jour, vous apprendra une importante leçon, la leçon qui nous anime et qui nous fait tous mourir._

_Celle de la vie. _


	2. Chapitre 1 : Quand tout commença

Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue sur la page web de ma fiction Zelda !

**Titre :** La Sombre Vie d'un Démon

**Auteur :** Krystal-Sama

**Rating :** K (désoléé)

**Disclaimer :** Vaati appartient à Nintendo et à son merveilleux créateur, et non à moi. Oui, c'est beaux les rêves...

**Note :** Merci à tous ceux qui liront cette fiction et plus particulièrement à **Noumouni, **qui m'a posté ma première review et à qui je fais un gros gros câlin pour ça !

Voilà, bonne lecture à vous !

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Quand tout a commencé ...**_

Je me nomme Vaati, mon histoire débute à l'âge de mes douze ans. Je me faisais discret dans toute sorte de situation à l'époque pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis, pas comme la dernière fois. Je possède des yeux bleus sur un visage charmeur encadré par de mi-longs cheveux blancs virant au violacé, ma peau est pâle, aussi blanche qu'un spectre ou encore un mort. Ce qui est le plus bizarre, c'est que mes cinq sens étaient beaucoup plus développés que la normale, j'entendais, je voyais, je sentais, je goûtais et je touchais donc plus efficacement que quiconque. J'aime m'habiller dans les tons foncé : violet, bleu marine, à l'exception de la couleur crème, j'évite de mettre du blanc, cela me donne l'impression que je suis encore plus transparent, mais pas en hiver avec la neige, je me fonds avec le paysage me rendant presque invisible, là, je mets du blanc, j'aime me promener sans que personne ne vienne me déranger. J'habite dans un des nombreux villages sylvestres de Tyloria, où plus précisément dans le village le plus près de l'énorme édifice appartenant aux Hyliens. Ma maison est un grand cothurne bleu ciel qu'un elfe a laissé là par hasard, c'est assez spacieux je dois dire, il devait avoir de grands pieds. Ma chambre se trouve à l'étage, avec le grenier et les araignées, elle est composée d'un lit avec un drap et une couette, d'une étagère où sont posés quelques livres et bibelots que j'ai pu avoir, une feuille qui me sert comme fauteuil en dessous d'une fenêtre convenable et confortable ainsi qu'une petite boîte où résident mes maigres jouets d'enfances. A cause de mon apparence, tout le monde me fuit et ne m'aime pas : j'ai toujours été seul. Mes parents me sont indifférents, ils ne s'occupent pas de moi, sauf pour me préparer à manger, mais sinon, je me débrouille tout seul. Ils ne se soucient pas de ce que je peux bien faire à l'étude ou pendant mes promenades fréquentes en solitaires, ils s'en fichent pas mal. Mes camarades de classes se moquent de moi et ne perdent pas une occasion de me ridiculiser en public, et pour couronner le tout, mon enseignant est très ingrat, il possède la même mentalité que ses élèves. La plupart de mon temps, quand je ne suis ni dehors, ni à l'étude, je lis, toujours et encore, je lis. Je suis très instruit, mais personne ne veut le reconnaître.

L'aube se levait déjà, achevant par ses doux rayons la nuit glaciale qu'il y'eut. J'étais déjà levé, il faut dire que je suis très matinal. L'étude ne commençait que dans deux heures seulement et, n'ayant aucune envie de me recoucher, j'entrepris de descendre les escaliers en bois qui lâchèrent quelques grincements lorsque je posai mon pied dessus. Arrivé en bas, je m'engouffrai dans la cuisine, vide : ma mère n'était pas levée, ni mon père d'ailleurs, quels paresseux… il fallait donc que j'attende qu'ils se lèvent pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Afin de patienter, comme tous les matins, je décidai de me promener, histoire d'aller me réveiller. Passant de la cuisine à l'entrée, j'attrapai ma cape bleu nuit où était dessiné à l'avant un cercle avec en complément un arc de cercle au dessus de la première forme géométrique. Je sortis donc dehors et découvris un paysage automnal, tissé de brun, marron, vert, gris et d'un soupçon de bleu. J'aimais ce paysage, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs, il faisait un peu froid, mais avec ma cape, je ne sentis presque rien, juste un souffle glacial sur mes joues pâles. D'un pas souple, je me dirigeai vers le nord du village, où résidait un énorme tonneau qui servait comme serre à des plantes de Tyloriannes, fleurs qui produisaient toutes sortes de nectars. Je contournai la serre et je m'engouffrai dans les hautes herbes derrière, j'écartai celles-ci pour me frayer un chemin, le même chemin que je faisais matin et soir, le même chemin que d'habitude. Je manquai de me faire écraser par plusieurs gouttes de rosée, celles du matin. Enfin j'y arrivai : cette haute pierre qui dépassait les herbes et qui donnait une magnifique vue du ciel. Je grimpai à l'aide de petits orifices que cette pierre comportait sur elle pour enfin arriver au sommet, qui était étonnement plat. Je m'allongeai au milieu de cette pierre, qui était en quelques sortes ma « tour », afin de contempler le ciel encore sombre avant de m'asseoir quelques minutes plus tard lorsque je constatai qu'il passait du sombre à l'orangé. J'assistai au lever du soleil, qui était d'une telle splendeur que jamais je ne le ratais, c'était mon petit rituel, une petite manie que j'avais adopté à force d'être seul. Une fois le soleil levé, je m'allongeai une fois de plus pour voir le ciel passer de l'orangé au gris bleuté. J'aperçus quelques nuages, le temps ne sera donc pas très beau aujourd'hui, songeais-je tristement. Néanmoins, j'adorais ce paysage, l'aube et le crépuscule, le début tout comme la fin, je n'en manquais aucun, ce paysage m'était devenu si familier que jamais je ne me suis lassé de le regarder, je pensais que jamais je ne m'en séparerais, mais la vie en a décidé autrement. L'aube était fini, et de ma fine ouïe, je perçus un mouvement d'agitation dans mon village : celui-ci se réveillait. J'attendis quelques minutes, savourant la fraicheur du matin, ainsi que la beauté du ciel dans lequel je vis passer quelques hirondelles, avant de me lever. D'un saut habile, je descendis de ma tour sans me faire mal, puis je refis le chemin inverse de celui que j'avais pris pour venir jusqu'à la pierre. En arrivant devant chez moi, j'entendis les grognements de mes camarades de classe qui se levaient à contre cœur, cela m'arrachai un petit sourire en coin. Je poussai la porte de mon foyer et j'y entrai rapidement afin que le froid ne pénètre. Je déposai ma cape sur une chaise en bois avant de me diriger vers la cuisine où je retrouvai mon père en train de lire son journal et ma mère aux fourneaux.

- Encore sorti te promener, me dit sèchement mon père sans m'accorder le moindre regard.

- Oui, répondis-je, encore…

- Et que faisais-tu ? me demanda ma mère en ne me regardant pas non plus.

- Je me promenais, répondis-je une nouvelle fois en m'installant à table.

- Je le sais déjà, ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! me lança-t-elle froidement.

Je me tus. Ils étaient toujours comme ça, ils me demandaient toujours ce que je faisais ou même où j'allais sans vouloir le savoir. Ils ne font pas ça par plaisir, ils le font, c'est tout. Je m'installai correctement à table et j'avalai presque à contre cœur mes tartines de noix trop grillées et mon thé amer. Quand j'eu fini, je m'empressai d'aller chercher mon petit bonnet bleu nuit aux décorations d'étoiles et de lune dans ma chambre avant de redescendre en bas et de prendre mon déjeuner emballé dans une feuille souple que me tendait ma mère. Prenant ma cape et l'enfilant au dessus de ma robe bleu clair, je sortis une nouvelle fois, en route pour l'étude. J'aimais bien y aller, j'adorerais si on arrêtait de se moquer continuellement de moi. Je passai devant de nombreuses maisons aux façades si belles, la lumière du soleil barré par des nuages translucides les illuminaient positivement. Je profitai de ce beau spectacle tout en marchant, admirant le charme des façades, jusqu'à ce que :

- Hé, Blanche Neige !

Je serrai les dents, mais je continuai mon chemin malgré cela, comme toujours, je faisais la sourde-oreille.

- Blanche Neige ! chanta le jeune Minish en arrivant à ma hauteur.

Blanche Neige, la première et l'éternelle moquerie destinée à m'humilier vis-à-vis de mon physique, je n'aimais pas, mais qui aimais les moqueries ? Je ne répondis toujours pas, au contraire, je restai silencieux en allongeant le pas. J'aperçus enfin la Maison d'Etude, un énorme coffre à jouets où quelques oursons et clowns grossiers étaient dessinés : je n'aimais pas ces dessins, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce que cela m'évoque toutes les dures journées que j'endure chaque jour… je ne sais pas. De manière rapide, j'arrivai devant l'entrée où le Minish qui se moquait de moi me délaissa pour aller retrouver ses amis et j'entrai dans la salle d'étude. L'enseignant était déjà là, quand il me vit entrer, il prit un air dégoûté et méprisant, comme tous les jours, cela ne me fait plus rien à force. Je m'assis à ma table, une table qui se trouvait tout au fond de la classe, l'enseignant m'avait mis à cette place pour me défavoriser, et pour éviter de me voir également, mais avec mes sens surdéveloppés, cela ne me posait aucun problème. Il sonna la cloche, ce qui eut pour effet de faire entrer en trombe tous les élèves de la classe, mes camarades, aussi moqueur soient-ils. Ils mirent plus de cinq minutes pour s'installer et enfin se taire, avant que l'enseignant ne se mette à son tour à parler d'une voix sévère :

- Bien, dorénavant, jeunes gens, je voudrais que vous vous installiez et que vous vous calmiez rapidement, dit-il, tout comme votre camarade blanc au fond de la classe, ajouta-t-il ensuite ironiquement.

Des rires s'élevèrent, je baissai la tête : c'était déjà assez dur de supporter toutes les moqueries, mais je n'avais pas le cœur de les regarder en face quand tout le monde se moquait, surtout en un nombre important.

- Bon, passons, soupira l'enseignant, aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par une petite étude sur les Hyliens.

Lentement, je relevai la tête, j'adorais les leçons sur les Hyliens, ce sujet me fascinais.

- Les Hyliens sont les premiers êtres crées par les Saintes Déesses Nayru, Din et Farore. Ils sont beaucoup plus grand que nous, tenez, prenez votre pouce, eh bien deux fois notre taille font leur pouce à eux !

- Ils doivent être très grands ! s'exclama un Minish au deuxième rang.

- Oui, ils le sont, Liwn, effectivement, mais dorénavant, je voudrais que tu lèves la main avant de parler. Si tout le monde faisait comme toi, la classe serait un véritable chantier !

De nouveaux rires s'élevèrent, le dénommé Liwn afficha un faux sourire avant de pester discrètement comme l'adulte.

- Les Hyliens sont gouvernés par le Roi, une personne particulière qui est un envoyé des Déesses afin de guider le peuple sur le chemin le plus adapté. L'épouse du Roi est la Reine et leurs enfants sont des princes si ce sont des garçons ou des princesses si ce sont des filles.

- Comme dans les fables ! coupa énergiquement une jeune Minish.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire à Liwn, Mahé ? redemanda l'enseignant sur un ton énervé.

Mahé baissa la tête en se rasseyant. Des chuchotements se firent entendre, mais l'adulte réclama le silence et déclara que si c'était ainsi, le cours sur les Hyliens était terminé. Tout le monde poussa un long soupir avant de se reporter sur la prochaine leçon : le célèbre cycle de la vie. Doucement, je laissai moi aussi échapper un soupir d'ennui, ayant beaucoup lu, je connaissais déjà ce cycle. La matinée s'annonçait longue pour moi, et ça m'arrivait souvent, bien malheureusement. Tandis que l'enseignant dessinait sur le tableau noir un schéma représentant la leçon, je m'emparai d'une feuille de papier blanc et je commençai à noter les maigres informations que j'avais récoltées sur les Hyliens : leur extraordinaire taille ainsi que leur mode de gouvernement, un Roi, la personne qui règne sur toute une contrée. Je m'amusai, durant l'heure qui suivit, à imaginer tout ce que pouvait bien faire une telle personne de ses journées. Puis il y eut la récréation, qui durait un peu plus d'une dizaine de minutes, et dans laquelle je restai dans la salle de classe. Jouer, courir, hurler dans tous les sens, ce n'était pas pour moi, je préférais les jeux d'échecs ou de dames, des jeux où on ne se dépense pas inutilement. Les deux heures qui suivirent, où la leçon était encore et toujours la même, je dessinais dans mon cahier de dessins, un cahier quelques peu illégal puisque personne n'en avait, mais comme je m'ennuyais continuellement, j'avais un jour décidé d'en amener un, et depuis, cela m'est très utile. Je dessinais une rose, une rose aux pétales noires qui avait pour nom l'Alraune, je dessinais bien d'après moi, et j'avais regardé assez de livres pour comprendre que ma rose était très réaliste.

La cloche sonna une nouvelle fois, annonçant l'heure du déjeuner. Rangeant discrètement mon cahier, je m'emparai de la feuille souple qui renfermait mon déjeuner avant de suivre les autres dans la cour. L'air étant automnal, il flottait néanmoins un climat tiède, agréable. Je m'installai au pied d'une herbe et commençai à manger mes deux sandwichs, seul, comme d'habitude. Une nouvelle fois, alors qu'une légère brise me soufflait dans le cou, je récapitulai dans ma tête ce que j'avais appris sur les Hyliens. Ces êtres si incroyablement grand, j'aimerais tellement en rencontrer ! C'était mon vœu le plus cher depuis mon plus jeune âge, depuis la première fois que j'en avais entendu parler, c'était en quelque sorte mon rêve. Le rencontrer, lui parler, lui demander tout et rien pour qu'il me raconte sa vie, ses coutumes, ses habitudes, pour que l'on vive ensemble une expérience incroyable où personne ne viendrait me déranger, ou encore se moquer. Mais bien sûr, cela n'était qu'un rêve…

Alors que j'avalai le dernier morceau de mon déjeuner, j'entendis une voix fuser de l'autre bout de la cour, bien que je n'eus pas regardé qui avait crié, je savais très bien que cela m'était destiné.

- Blaaaaaanche Neeeeeeeeeeige !

Je soupirais ouvertement alors que je voyais Liwn accourir et s'arrêter devant moi, me toisant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je innocemment.

- Oh, rien, répondit le jeune Minish, je m'ennuyais juste alors j'ai décidé que j'allais t'embêter un peu !

Je secouai la tête, l'air grave.

- Quelle mentalité de gamin…

- Je te rappelle que tu es toi aussi un gamin, rétorqua un élève surgissant derrière Liwn, tu n'as que onze ans je te signale !

- Oui, mais moi je ne suce plus mon pouce, rembarrais-je doucement.

L'intrus s'immobilisa, me fixant avec surprise. Puis il fit volte-face avant de courir vers l'établissement, les larmes aux yeux tandis que mon bourreau ramassait une pierre.

- Bravo Vaati, fit-il, tu as réussi à te défendre, c'est bien. Mais moi je ne vais pas te blesser avec des mots, mais avec quelque chose de beaucoup plus dur.

Puis il jeta la pierre qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur moi. Je l'évitai de justesse en me baissant au bon moment, puis Liwn en ramassa une deuxième puis me la lança. Trouvant cela amusant, les autres firent pareil et je reçu bientôt une nuée de cailloux de toutes taille. Je me protégeai avec mes bras, mais quelques projectiles passèrent et m'écorchèrent le visage. Les pierres pleuvaient et tapaient mes bras, qui me faisaient atrocement mal : j'allais sans aucun doute avoir des bleus, et je déteste ça. J'avais envie de pleurer, mais avec les quelques années d'expérience que j'avais à mon compte, j'avais appris à ne pas montrer mes faiblesses à mes ennemis, donc ne pas pleurer, et c'était quelques fois incroyablement dur de se retenir. Ils continuèrent à me balancer des cailloux. Je leur hurlai d'arrêter, mais ils redoublèrent leurs lancers. Je voulais qu'ils arrêtent, je ne voulais plus souffrir, ne plus avoir à me battre contre les injustices dont j'étais victime, tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille…

… qu'on me laisse enfin tranquille.

- Stop !

A cet ordre, tous s'arrêtèrent, les bras levés tenant dans leurs petites mains sales des projectiles qu'ils voulaient me lancer. L'unique mot fut pour eux comme une épée qui se plantait dans leurs estomacs. Lâchant la pierre qu'il avait, Liwn se retourna, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Flora, dit-il avec une assurance qu'il n'utilisait qu'en temps voulu.

Le relevai la tête et regardai celle qui faisait face au jeune Minish. Ce fut comme un deuxième soleil en cette belle journée : la Minish de onze ans avait des cheveux châtains coiffés en tresse qui délimitait un côté de son fin visage d'où il ressortait une incroyable impression de fraicheur. Elle possédait des yeux couleur noisette et elle était habillée d'une robe beige avec quelques flots et rubans. Les mains sur les hanches, elle regarda Liwn s'avancer vers elle, avec son assurance douteuse.

- Tu es ravissante aujourd'hui, susurra-t-il.

- Vraiment ?

Alors que le jeune Minish se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser, Flora empoigna soudain l'une de ses oreilles avant de tirer le garnement vers elle. Liwn lâcha un petit cri de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis hier ? questionna-t-elle avec force.

- Heu, que huit fois huit était égal à soixante-quatre ?

- Non, je t'ai dis de ne plus embêter Vaati !

- Ah ça…

La Minish tira encore plus fort l'oreille de mon bourreau qui gémit.

- Je te préviens Liwn, la prochaine fois que je te surprends en train de te moquer de Vaati, ce ne sera pas seulement ton oreille qui souffrira, tu as compris ?

- Oui, murmura le torturé, j'ai compris…

Flora lâcha enfin Liwn qui se retira au fond de la cour avec les autres, intimidés, alors que ma sauveuse s'agenouillait devant moi.

- Merci, dis-je à mon amie d'enfance, merci…

- Vaati, montre-moi tes bras, ordonna-t-elle en ignorant presque mes remerciements.

- Ce n'est rien, Flora, rassurais-je, je t'assure que…

- Montre-moi tes bras !

Contraint, je lui tendis mes bras où elle remonta elle-même mes manches pour découvrir des plaques rouges sur ma peau pâle.

- Tu auras des bleus, soupira-t-elle.

- Je sais, répondis-je.

- Liwn est odieux avec toi, s'exaspéra Flora, il ne perd jamais une occasion de te ridiculiser. Cela devient énervant.

Je regardai ma sauveuse jeter un regard vers le fond de la cour : les autres élèves nous guettaient. Ils se regroupèrent subitement lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard de Flora, ayant peur de la colère de la jeune Minish. Elle se retourna ensuite vers moi.

- Tu as mal ?

- Un peu.

- Il faudra que tu te passes les bras sous l'eau froide ce soir, conseilla mon amie, cela te fera du bien.

- Je sais, souriais-je sensiblement, tu me le répète depuis qu'on se connaît.

Elle afficha un grand sourire. La cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin de la pause-déjeuner et aussi la reprise de l'étude. Nous attaquâmes la composition des fragments du bonheur, sujet qui me déplaisait autant que ce fichu cycle de la vie. Je passai l'après-midi à écouter d'une oreille distraite tout en dessinant clandestinement, à éviter les maintes boules de papiers que l'on me lançait et à me réjouir intérieurement des corrections qu'infligeait Flora à Liwn silencieusement.

La fin de l'après-midi arriva à une vitesse ahurissante. Le professeur nous donna nos devoirs avant d'enfin nous relâcher dans la nature. En sortant, les élèves souhaitaient une bonne fin de journée à l'enseignant, et ce dernier répondait avec gentillesse. Je fis pareil, il m'ignora en faisant mine de guetter certains élèves turbulents. Soupirant, je m'éloignai rapidement de mes camarades de classe, soudainement transformés en bêtes sauvages qui hurlent et courent dans tous les sens, pour éviter qu'ils ne m'embêtent davantage. J'arrivai dans l'allée voisine à celle où était ma maison. Je m'arrêtai, n'ayant aucune envie de rentrer pour entendre ma mère déblatérer avec ses amies et aussi m'humilier ouvertement devant elles. Lentement, j'atteins la dite allée, mais je pris la direction opposé à mon froid foyer et je me dirigeais vers la serre. Contournant celle-ci et écartant les herbes sur mon passage, je montai tout en haut de ma pierre et je m'y allongeai, enseveli par la douce chaleur que le soleil me procurait. Je fermai les yeux et j'essayai d'oublier les événements de cette journée, ce qui n'était pas si facile et ce que j'essayais de faire chaque jour. J'avais mal aux bras, la douleur me procurait la désagréable sensation d'avoir les membres en sang. Je détestais Liwn, depuis tout petit, il me pourrissait la vie à un point inimaginable, et cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec les années. S'il n'y avait pas eu Flora, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé…  
Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi, mais je devais avouer que cela me faisait un bien fou. Laisser libre ses pensées, ne songer à rien, ne pas se soucier de ce qui se passe autour de soi, c'était être bien. J'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés depuis quelques minutes et je me mis assis. Bon, il était temps de rentrer, les amies de ma mère devaient être parties, je pouvais donc rentrer sans craindre d'être souillé. Inspirant longuement, j'entrepris de me lever et de descendre pour enfin rentrer chez moi, j'atterris en bas lourdement en sautant de deux marches plus haut.

- Je savais que tu étais ici.

Je me retournai et je tombai nez à nez avec Flora.

- Flora ! m'écriais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je t'ai vu prendre la route opposée à celle de ta maison, répondit-elle, pourquoi ne rentre-tu pas chez toi ?

- Parce qu'il y a les amies de ma mère.

Elle baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds.

- La mienne fait partie du lot ?

- Oui.

Mon amie soupira longuement. Elle releva la tête avant de me faire un grand sourire.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

- Si tu veux, répondis-je simplement en admirant sa joie de vivre.

Sur le chemin du retour, on ria de choses dont les souvenirs furent perdus, je rentrai chez moi après son départ. Je fus sermonné par ma mère à cause de l'heure où je rentrai et je dus supporter la mauvaise humeur de mon père pour la même raison, Je montai et je fis mes devoirs avant de descendre dîner dans un silence glacial. Puis je sortis en douce par ma fenêtre pour aller admirer le coucher du soleil avant de rentrer me passer de l'eau froide sur mes bras douloureux et de me coucher. Je me demandai pourquoi la vie était injuste avec moi, puis je m'endormis pour rêver d'un monde où toutes les personnes étaient égales, et où la moquerie n'existait pas.

* * *

_Premier chapitre assez court par rapport à ceux qui suivent, mais je l'ai voulu introductif, alors voilà._

_Et oui, comme vous avez pu le constater - pour ceux qui liront cette fic - le perso principal n'est qu'autre que Vaati et je suis très sadique avec lui ^^ C'est son enfance et il vous faudra attendre le sixième chapitre pour le retrouver tel que vous le connaissez dans Minish Cap !_

_Bien, maintenant que ceci est dit, il reste une dernière petite chose à éclaircir : le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas tant que je n'aurais pas atteint un certain quota de reviews, mettons cent pour commencer *w*_

_A vos claviers !_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Injustice

Salut les gens ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction, comme vous pouvez le constater !

**Titre :** La Sombre Vie d'un Démon

**Auteur :** Krystal-Sama

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Vaati appartient toujours à Nintendo et toujours à son merveilleux créateur, et non à moi. Oui, c'est toujours beaux les rêves...

**Note : **Je vous poste ce deuxième chapitre malgré le fait que je n'ai pas atteint mon quota de reviews attendu, je remercie donc les trois personnes qui se sont arrêtées une petite minutes pour m'écrire quelques mots d'encouragements (donc deux qui ne servent _strictement _à rien, elles se reconnaitront...), donc merci à **Naamine**, **Noumouni **et tout particulièrement **abissore **(pourquoi ? Parce que c'est le seul à m'avoir posté des encouragements et pas un rire pathétique, n'est-ce pas petite soeur =D ?).

Sur ce, bon deuxième chapitre pour tous ceux qui liront cette fiction !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Injustice.**

Je me réveillai de bon matin, comme toujours. Après avoir vaqué à mes petites habitudes, je m'installai dans mon fauteuil de fortune et je commençai à survoler le livre de fables que m'avait prêté Flora. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ces histoires lassantes car elles étaient toutes pareilles : il y avait toujours un danger ou une menace, soit un monde, soit une princesse à sauver, soit un prince charmant, soit un bel inconnu qui va les sauver, que de la répétition, ce sont toutes les mêmes. Néanmoins, je ne pus m'empêcher aussi de les envier. Ils devaient avoir une vie passionnante, faite d'aventures et de découvertes en tous genres ! Les héros étaient entourés d'amis qui les soutenaient dans n'importe quelle situation et leurs ennemis finissaient toujours par être vaincus, j'étais tenté par cette vie-ci, mais à quoi bon quand on a ni amis, ni chose à défendre. Je refermai doucement le livre en soupirant, qu'est-ce que je voulais devenir aventurier à cet instant ! J'entendis grâce à mon incroyable ouïe un jeune Minish passer devant mon foyer en fredonnant un air ignoble et insultant qui avait été crée pour moi il y a quelques années. A ce moment là, je réalisai enfin qu'en fait, c'était moi qui avais cruellement besoin d'un sauveur, et non les autres.

Je me levai de mon fauteuil en grommelant, n'ayant aujourd'hui aucune envie d'aller en étude, mais il le fallait, et je n'étais pas du genre à faire l'école buissonnière, pas encore. Je posai le livre de fable sur mon étagère avant de me diriger en bas et de sortir. Cette matinée, on devait faire une sortie éducative dans la serre pour étudier la Tyloriane, rien de bien extraordinaire à mon avis. Je couru car j'étais légèrement en retard, mais j'arrivai devant l'école avec, personnellement, une certaine avance sur certains. Lorsque j'abordai le groupe d'élèves surexcités, je réussi à me frayer un chemin vers Flora, qui étais à quelques mètres de moi.

- Flora ! appelais-je.

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers ma direction avant d'afficher un grand sourire. Elle vint vers moi et nous commençâmes à parler.

- J'attendais depuis longtemps cette sortie ! s'exclamait-elle. Je meurs d'envie de voir ces fleurs de Tyloriane !

- Pas tellement moi, tu crois qu'il y aura des Alraunes ?

Elle me fixa bizarrement.

- Vaati, s'exaspéra-t-elle, l'Alraune est une rose qui a beau être belle, mais elle n'en reste pas moins dangereuse.

- Je sais, mais je les aime bien, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est comme toi et les fleurs de Tyloriane !

Flora retrouva son sourire lorsque j'eus fini de prononcer ma phrase.

- Il est vrai que l'on ne peut pas t'en vouloir, dit-elle, si tu les aimes. Comment vont tes bras ?

- J'ai atroces bleus qui m'ont fait souffrir toute la nuit, mais là, ça va mieux.

- Ca me rassure, murmura-t-elle.

Elle continua de me sourire lorsque soudain, l'enseignant se mit à crier à tous les élèves de se réunir.

- Tout le monde par ici, beugla-t-il, en rang, deux par deux et devant moi ! Liwn, arrête d'embêter Mahé, Tomy, lâche ce sac, tu n'en auras pas besoin pour la sortie, dépêchez-vous !

Et, deux par deux en rang comme l'adulte avait demandé, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la serre dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

- Liwn, je t'ai dit d'arrêter d'embêter ta camarade, gronda l'enseignant une nouvelle fois.

Le fautif stoppa le mouvement qu'il allait faire et se renfrogna, grognant tout seul dans son coin.

- Toujours le même, me souffla Flora avec qui je m'étais mis dans le rang, il n'arrêtera donc jamais ses bêtises ?

- Si, lui répondis-je, quand il sera mort.

La jeune Minish rit à ma remarque, mais je savais qu'au fond d'elle, cette même phrase venait de lui glacer le sang. En y réfléchissant bien, il y avait des moments où je pouvais être totalement effrayant et, malgré cela, Flora continuait à rester avec moi comme si de rien n'était. Je me suis dis d'abord qu'elle faisait ça par obligation envers moi, pour ne pas me délaisser et que je tombe ainsi dans le désespoir, mais je compris bien plus tard que c'était seulement de l'amitié, une amitié pure.

Nous arrivâmes devant la serre où un adulte nous attendait gentiment. Nous nous mîmes en rang devant la porte et l'inconnu nous fit entrer dans le tonneau au moyen de deux portes creusées dans le bois. Mais alors que nous allions franchir le seuil, Mahé lâcha un petit cri de douleur. L'enseignant se retourna brusquement à ce cri, l'air tendu et contrarié, les yeux foudroyants le coupable.

- Liwn-si-tu-n'arrêtes-pas-tout-de-suite-je-te-jure-que-tu-vas-regretter-le-jour-où-tu-es-né.

Ce dernier se figea instantanément, laissant les cheveux de Mahé qu'il tirait, l'enfant fixait l'enseignant en tremblant, ayant peur de la menace que venait de proférer l'adulte. Après que l'atmosphère se soit détendue, nous entrâmes enfin dans la serre, où une odeur de pollen flottait entourée une multitude de couleur vives : il y avait là des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, allant du rouge jusqu'au brun, de quelques centimètres à deux mètres, vu de notre taille, bien sûr. Quelques Minishs avaient revêtus des vêtements blancs avec des masques pour ausculter certaines fleurs, ils montaient en haut de grandes échelles pour pouvoir regarder car l'orchidée en question était bien grande. Nous avançâmes jusqu'à la première fleur, haute de plus de deux mètres, et possédant un bleu qui pouvait rivaliser avec mes yeux.

- Voici une fleur de Tyloriane bleue, dit notre guide dont je n'avais pas entendu le nom car j'étais trop émerveillé par l'univers qui m'entourait, elle a grandit avec seulement de l'eau, elle en ressort bleue quand elle pousse à l'obscurité et à la lumière. C'est la fleur la plus simple qui soit, c'est aussi celle que tout le monde peut avoir avec seulement de l'eau et une graine !

Quelques soupirs admiratifs s'élevèrent, moi, je ne dis rien, contrairement à mon amie qui était au paradis. Nous continuâmes de progresser dans la serre, le guide nous présentait les diverses fleurs qui trônait, mais aucune ne me subjugua, je cherchai du regard autre chose, d'autres fleurs qui m'obsédaient plus. Lors d'une intersection où trois autres chemins s'offraient à nous, l'enseignant se tourna vers nous et déclara :

- Vos avez tous une fleur bien précise à étudier, chacun sait ce qu'il doit faire – oui, Liwn, le nom bizarre que je t'ai dicté hier en fin de journée, tu t'en souviens ? – trouvez-moi cette fleur, vous me rendrez votre compte-rendu demain matin, je vous laisse vagabonder librement, mais revenez ici dans une heure, c'est bien compris ?

- Compris ! dirent tous mes camarades en chœur.

Et ce furent sur ces mots que tous les élèves de ma classe se dispersèrent tel un pissenlit lorsque l'on souffle dessus. Comme d'habitude, nous étions en binôme pour faire ce genre d'exercice, et comme d'habitude, je faisais équipe avec Flora. Nous prîmes le chemin qui s'offrait devant nous et nous nous mîmes à la recherche de notre dite fleur. Nous vagabondâmes durant un petit quart d'heure avant de trouver notre objet d'étude : une fleur de plus d'un mètre de haut, la tige étant vert foncé et la fleur possédait des pétales bleues ainsi qu'un pistil jaune. Nous nous armâmes de la feuille et du crayon de bois que nous avions amenés et nous commençâmes à prendre des notes, à dessiner la fleur, et enfin à piocher deux, trois renseignements auprès des Minish travaillant à la serre. Bref, en une demi-heure, tout était fini, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le point de rendez-vous pour le retour, après avoir remballé nos affaires. Mais en passant dans une allée, une fleur en particulier attira mon attention, elle ressemblait à une rose, mais ses pétales étaient aussi noires que la nuit, sa tige était incroyablement foncée et ornée d'épines, cette fleur était unique dans la serre, elle pouvait tenir dans la main et elle était enfermée sous une cloche de verre : une Alraune. J'avais un peu de mal à y croire.

- Flora ! appelais-je. Viens voir par ici !

Mon amie me suivit lorsque je me précipitai vers la merveille que j'avais remarquée. Arrivé devant cette fleur si sublime, Flora soupira.

- Vaati, c'est une Alraune !

- Oui, je sais ! lui répondis-je surexcité.

- Vaati, pourquoi à ton avis a-t-elle été enfermée dans une cloche en verre ?

Je me redressai puis je me tournai vers elle.

- Je sais qu'elle est dangereuse, lui dis-je doucement, laisse-moi une minute, puis nous nous en allons, d'accord ? Je ne resterais pas longtemps auprès d'elle.

- D'accord.

Comme convenu, je restai une minute pile, et j'insiste sur ce mot, à contempler l'Alraune, puis je rejoins Flora qui s'était un peu éloigné pour que l'on reprenne notre route. Nous arrivâmes à l'endroit prévu les premiers avec dix minutes d'avance, mais connaissant certains, tout le monde ne serait pas revenu avant au moins vingt minutes. L'enseignant était là, il discutait avec un autre Minish. Il était vieux, certes, mais il semblait posséder une grande sagesse, recouvert d'un habit large et vert, il avait une longue et fine barbe qui allait bientôt toucher terre, ses cheveux était aussi longs et, comme sa barbe, ils étaient bien blancs, signe de vieillesse. Il s'appuyait sur un bâton, ou une canne je présume, en bois terminant en haut par une sorte de tête d'oiseau, avec un long bec et une petite bouclette en guise de cheveux. A la vue de ce personnage, Flora me secoua le bras.

- Regarde ! me chuchota-t-elle. C'est Maître Exelo !

Je reportai le regard vers le vieux sage, qui semblait plaisanter. L'enseignant se retourna soudain, nous fixant.

- Vous avez fini ? nous demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondis-je avec Flora.

- Bien, les autres ne devraient plus tarder maintenant…

Nous attendîmes quelques minutes dans le silence. Au bout de dix minutes, personne n'était revenu, ce qui était assez bizarre. L'enseignant, dont la patience n'était pas une de ses vertus, s'énerva.

- Mais que font-ils donc ! s'exclama-t-il. Je vais les chercher, attendez-moi là, ajouta-t-il ensuite à notre adresse.

Nous regardâmes notre professeur partir, le pas lourd et les cheveux presque hérissés sur sa tête, tel un fauve en colère. Flora et moi, nous nous échangeâmes un regard avant de soupirer tout les deux en même temps. Nous ne bougeâmes pas durant quelques poignées de secondes.

- Vous aimez cet endroit ?

Ces quelques mots prononcés quasiment à côté de nos petites oreilles nous firent sursauter. Mon amie et moi fîmes volte-face pour tomber nez-à-nez avec le vieux sage, qui semblait s'adresser à nous. Flora s'agita, nerveuse, tandis que je le fixais d'une manière assez prudente. Il se redressa brusquement et se mit à rire avec une voix forte, pas mal pour un petit vieux.

- Je n'ai pas voulu vous intimidez, n'ayez pas peur ! nous dit-il. Je vous ai juste posé une question et j'aimerais que vous me répondiez, rien de plus.

Nous nous calmâmes. Maître Exelo était réputé pour être un sage à caractère assez difficile, le voir rire devant nous montrait que sa réputation n'était pas totalement vraie, à moins qu'il ne fasse semblant…

Il s'arrêta de rire avant de reprendre son souffle.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

Flora et moi, nous nous jetâmes un regard.

- Euh, oui, répondit mon amie d'une toute petite voix.

Le vieux sage prit une mine boudeuse.

- Voyons, encore une fois ne soyez pas timide, dit-il, tu aimes vraiment cet endroit, jeune fille ?

Flora rougit. Levant la tête, elle répondit clairement et fortement.

- Oui, j'adore cet endroit !

- Bien, bien, et toi Vaati, tu aimes ?

Nous changeâmes aussitôt, de l'air intimidé à l'air le plus étonné qui soit, pour ma part, bien sûr.

- Vous me connaissez ?

- Bien sûr ! Je connais très bien tes parents !

- Je ne vous ai pourtant jamais vu à la maison, fis-je remarquer.

- J'aime rester chez moi, se justifia Maître Exelo, dans mes inventions et mes livres.

- Vaati aime beaucoup lire, lui ! s'exclama mon amie.

- Flora !

- Ce n'est pas une chose qu'il faut cacher, intervint le vieux Minish, au contraire, je donnerais à tes parents quelques livres pour toi, puisque tu aimes lire.

- Merci…

- Et voilà les deux derniers ! s'écria l'enseignant en arrivant avec tous mes autres camarades. Nous allons pouvoir partir. Maître Exelo, c'était un plaisir.

- A moi aussi, Widel, je te laisse la charge de leur annoncer la nouvelle.

- Oui, au revoir.

- Au revoir les enfants, soyez sages.

- Oui, monsieur !

Maître Exelo nous tourna le dos et s'en alla à travers les allées de la serre. L'enseignant nous ordonna de nous mettre en rang deux par deux, comme à l'aller. Je me mis avec Flora. Nous sortîmes du tonneau et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'étude. Bien sûr, Liwn ne manqua pas de se faire remarquer tout au long du chemin, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer l'enseignant à un tel point que nous nous arrêtâmes une dizaine de minutes pour que ce dernier corrige l'âne comme il le méritait. Nous reprîmes notre route et nous arrivâmes enfin dans notre salle de classe où nous rejoignirent nos places habituelles. L'enseignant alla vers son bureau avant de se tourner vers nous.

- Comme vous le savez si bien, car c'est l'une des choses que vous retenez le mieux, je… oui Liwn ?

- Vous n'êtes pas là cet après-midi ! répondit le jeune Minish en ayant certainement oublié que l'adulte l'avait à l'œil.

- Oui, c'est cela, peut-être arrivera-t-on à faire quelque chose de toi, finalement, après le progrès que tu viens d'accomplir…

Il y eut une explosion de rire. Liwn afficha un air contrarié, j'étais assez content de la réflexion faite à son sujet, aussi, je joins mes rires à ceux de mes camarades, mais je savais qu'à un moment donné, il viendrait m'embêter à cause de cela. Lorsque tout le monde fut calmé, l'enseignant, avec un léger sourire en coin, continua.

- Comme certains on put le constater, j'ai rencontré Maître Exelo à la serre. Il m'a avoué qu'il s'ennuyait un peu en ce moment et a accepté de nous consacrer une journée entière pour nous apprendre toutes les bases de la citoyenneté d'un Minish.

Certains soupirs de bonheur, dont les plus gros venaient certainement de moi et Flora, s'élevèrent dans la classe, mais il y eut aussi des soupirs d'exaspérations, dont les plus gros venaient probablement, et même sûrement, de Liwn et sa bande. Les ayant entendu, l'enseignant leur hurla de venir à la fin pour qu'ils discutent tout ensemble. A mon avis, s'il les convoquait à la fin, c'était surtout pour nous éviter à nous tous une scène assez violente de correction.

- Bon, reprit l'enseignant en se calmant, cela se passera dans une semaine exactement, mais je vous préviens, celui ou celle qui ne se comporte pas comme il le devrait, restera ici toute la journée, et je m'assurerais personnellement qu'il ne sorte pas d'ici avant la fin, vous avez compris ?

Nous acquiesçâmes en silence. L'enseignant balaya du regard la salle devant lui avant de nous faire un petit geste.

- Bien, vous pouvez y aller.

Il y eut un grand fracas venant des chaises qui crissaient par terre et des cris que mes camarades poussèrent pour exprimer leur joie.

- Liwn et compagnie, pas si vite.

Les quelques élèves turbulents concernés s'arrêtèrent brusquement et se retournèrent vers l'enseignant qui affichait un sourire ravi, quoiqu'un peu sadique, tout ce qui définit les enseignants en général et dans toutes les catégories quelle qu'elle soit. Je ne pus voir la suite car je fus entraîné dehors par Flora, qui était assez surexcitée. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous marchions tranquillement pour rentrer chez nous, enfin, tranquillement n'est pas le mot exact, car mon amie sautillait dans tout les sens, donc, alors que nous marchions « tranquillement », Flora et moi eûmes une petite conversation.

- Tu te rends compte ! s'exclamait-elle. Une journée entière avec Maître Exelo, c'est chouette !

- Oui, répondis-je, mais j'espère que Liwn ne m'en feras pas baver, je ne voudrais pas être puni.

- Mais tu ne seras pas puni, Vaati !

- Hou, avec l'enseignant et la bande au crétin, on ne sait pas ce qui va m'arriver.

- Oui, c'est vrai…

Elle continuait de sautiller, il faut dire qu'elle ne manquait jamais d'énergie, nous arrivâmes à l'intersection qui allait bientôt nous séparer, oui, il fallait bien rentrer chez nous.

- J'ai hâte d'être dans une semaine !

Flora sautillait toujours, elle commença à venir devant moi et à sauter en arrière.

- Flora, tu ne devrais pas…

- Tu crois qu'on va pique-niquer ? Oui, près de la mare, ce serait merveilleux !

Elle commença à sauter en tournant sur elle-même.

- Flora, arrête ça, tu risques de…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien nous apprendre, hein ? Peut-être les règles d'or des Minish ? Ou bien encore plus de choses sur les Hyliens, vivement ce jour, ce sera génial, j'ai une envie folle d'y… ouille !

Comme je m'y attendais un peu, mon amie venait de percuter quelqu'un à l'intersection. Elle tomba par terre sur les fesses en se frottant la tête. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle.

- Aieuh, gémit-elle.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on ne regarde pas où l'on va, lui dis-je.

- Ah, bah je vais retenir la leçon…

- Tout va bien ?

Nous levâmes le regard vers celui que Flora avait percuté, et quelle surprise lorsque nous constatâmes que ce n'était qu'autre que Maître Exelo.

- Ah, ce n'est que vous deux ! Tout va bien, jeune fille ?

- Je me suis fait mal sur votre canne, répondit-elle, je sens que je vais avoir une bosse.

- Tu mettras quelque chose de froid dessus, ça t'apaisera, lui conseillais-je.

- Merci, Vaati.

- Je peux ? demanda le vieux sage.

Il posa sa main bienveillante sur l'endroit où mon amie venait de se cogner. Un légère lueur bleutée apparut avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il retira sa main et Flora se frotta la tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

- Incroyable ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'ai plus mal !

Elle se releva d'un bond et leva les yeux vers le vieux Minish.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Flora avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose.

- Oh, rien qu'un peu de magie, ce n'est rien.

- De la magie ?

J'avançais de quelques pas et je me mis à côté de mon amie pour mieux entendre le sage.

- Oui, de la magie.

- Vous m'apprendrez ? demanda une nouvelle fois mon amie en joignant les mains.

Je tournai la tête vers elle. Je crus un instant voir quelques étoiles dans ses yeux, mais était-ce sans doute parce que j'avais encore en tête une fable du livre qu'elle m'avait prêté. En tout cas, elle semblait aux anges. Je reportai mon regard sur Maître Exelo.

- Ha ha, non ! sourit-il. Il me semble que vous êtes encore un peu jeune pour cela, quoique… bon, peut-être dans un an, nous verrons.

Flora fut déçue, mais elle resta tout de même joyeuse.

- Dommage, dit-elle.

- Hum hum.

Le vieux Minish reprit sa route et nous dépassa. Nous nous remîmes en marche nous aussi.

- Au fait.

Mon amie et moi, nous nous retournâmes vers Exelo qui venait de nous interpeller.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure, Vaati.

Il me fixait.

- Comment ?

- Je t'avais demandé si tu aimais cet endroit.

- Ah.

Je continuai de le regarder, il insistait avec un regard perçant.

- Oui, j'aime assez cet endroit.

- C'est bien.

Il se retourna et continua son chemin, serein. Flora et moi, nous nous regardâmes avant d'hausser les épaules et de nous retourner à notre tour.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de nous séparer, dit mon amie.

- Oui, répondis-je.

Nous nous fixâmes un moment.

- Tu pense à la même chose que moi ? demanda Flora sur un ton malicieux.

- Je crois bien, répondis-je en souriant.

Nous jetâmes un coup d'œil vers la droite, là où il y avait ma maison, et après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait personnes, nous partîmes dans la direction opposée. Nous courûmes vers la serre, en prenant soin de ralentir et aussi nous baisser devant la maison de mon amie. Arrivé devant le tonneau, nous bifurquâmes à droite et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma « tour ». Après quelques minutes de course, nous y arrivâmes enfin, puis nous entreprîmes de monter tout en haut. Ce fut chose faite.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment les trous dont on se sert pour monter sont apparus, m'avoua Flora en reprenant son souffle.

- Moi non plus, je ne sais pas, mais peut est-ce dû à l'usure du temps.

- Peut-être, alors dis-moi, comment trouves-tu mon livre de fables ?

- Tu veux que je te réponde franchement ou que je te mente ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Nous restâmes une demi-heure à parler de la sorte, puis nous rentrâmes chez nous pour déjeuner et nous nous rejoignirent pour passer l'après-midi ensemble. Nous atterrîmes devant une petite mare, tout près, réputé pour son espace calme et apaisant. Nous restâmes silencieux, à regarder l'étendue d'eau plane.

- Vaati.

- Hum ?

- Je…

Elle bougeait nerveusement les doigts, comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je un peu inquiet de sa réaction.

- Je… veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

Elle arrêta de se tripoter les doigts, soulagée.

- Quelle sorte de promesse ?

Mon amie étendit ses jambes au soleil.

- Vois-tu, nous grandissons, Vaati, et bientôt, nous serons adultes. Nous aurons des responsabilités, nous aurons chacun notre propre travail, on se verra de moins en moins, ce ne sera plus comme maintenant. Et… j'ai peur de ce futur là, j'ai… peur de te… de te perdre.

Ses paroles me touchèrent beaucoup, c'était rassurant de savoir qu'une personne tenait tant à vous dans un village pourri d'injustices.

- C'est pourquoi j'aimerais te faire promettre une chose.

Elle me fit mettre ma main droite sur mon cœur et elle prit ma main gauche dans ses mains à elle.

- Vaati, peux-tu me promettre qu'on restera toujours ensemble à partir de maintenant ?

Je souris. Je me redressai et je me penchai vers elle, près de son oreille.

- Oui, je te le promets, murmurais-je dans un souffle.

Elle rit, elle rit à n'en plus finir. Elle me tomba dans les bras et m'embrassa la joue. Jusqu'ici, ce fut sans doute le plus beau jour de ma vie.

...

_...oO0Oo..._

_..._

- Liwn, cesse de jouer avec ces fruits, nous en avons besoin pour parfumer la cire !

- S'il en reste, je pourrais les manger ?

- Les autres oui, mais pas toi, ça t'apprendra à être trop gourmand !

Cinq jours étaient passés sans encombre, cinq jours après la promesse faite à Flora. Demain, nous devions faire notre sortie avec Maître Exelo, et j'étais heureux de n'avoir pas été puni. Nous étions en classe, chacun ayant devant nous un panier de fruits. Flora avait des fraises, Liwn avait des pêches et j'avais des framboises, tout ce qu'il y a de plus appétissant, et tout ce qu'il y a de plus bon pour la santé. Le professeur avait, derrière lui, une énorme marmite chaude où de la cire était fondue.

Bien, aujourd'hui, c'est la Fête des Mères, et la tradition veut que, tous, vous lui offriez un cadeau. Cette année, j'ai décidé de vous faire faire une bougie parfumée. Dans un premier temps, vous essayerez d'écrasez le plus possible quelques fruits, puis vous le mettrez dans le moule cylindrique qui se trouve devant vous – oui Liwn, la chose que tu t'amuse à te mettre sur la tête depuis tout à l'heure – ensuite, je passerais auprès de vous pour verser la cire de couleur blanche dans le moule où vous avez mis vos fruits, vous mélangerez avec la paille en bois que je vous ai distribué il y a quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que votre cire prenne la couleur voulue. Nous laisserons ensuite refroidir un peu et, quand cela sera moins chaud et moins liquide, vous mettrez un bout de ficelle au milieu et sur toute la hauteur de votre future bougie, est-ce que cela est bien compris ?

Nous répondîmes tous par l'affirmation, puis nous nous mîmes au travail. Un quart d'heure ainsi qu'une cinquantaine de serviette en papier plus tard, nous avions tous fini la première étape. L'enseignant passa dans les rangs pour verser de la cire dans nos moules, puis nous commençâmes à mélanger. Après quelques instants, ma cire commençait à devenir rose jusqu'à virer d'une jolie couleur violette. Nous attendîmes ensuite.

- Que personne ne fasse de bêtises, cria soudain l'adulte, j'ai oublié la ficelle, je reviens dans un instant.

Puis, il s'effaça derrière la porte d'entrée. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, mais tout le monde savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Et nous avions tous raison, car après une poignée de secondes, Liwn se tourna soudain vers moi.

- J'en connais un qui va rester ici demain, susurra-t-il sur un ton mielleux.

Il se leva soudain et, sans prévenir, fonça, totalement par hasard, vers Mahé. D'un coup de main, il renversa le moule de la jeune Minish, et la cire brune, parfumée au marron, coula sur la table. La petite eut les larmes aux yeux, elle commença à pleurer.

- Liwn ! hurla Flora en se précipitant vers son amie.

- Oh, ça ne fait rien, répondit le fautif dans un étrange calme, et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui a fait ça, c'est Blanche-Neige…

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'embêter Vaati ! lui répondit la Minish en l'empoignant par le col de sa chemise.

J'étais impressionné par Flora. Elle qui semblait toujours si joyeuse, c'était l'une des première fois que je la voyais entrer dans une telle colère.

- Pourquoi restes-tu avec lui ? lui demanda Liwn avec un soupçon de jalousie dans la voix. Pourquoi traîne-tu avec une telle chose !

- Parce que, contrairement à toi, Vaati compte pour moi, il sait rester à sa place, il est gentil et encaisse tout ce que tu lui fais sans ronchonner, voilà pourquoi je reste avec lui, parce qu'il est tout le contraire de toi !

Le fautif ne dit plus rien. Il se contenta de regarder bêtement mon amie qui venait de prendre si superbement ma défense. Flora lâcha Liwn, toujours aussi en colère.

- Maintenant, quand l'enseignant arrivera, tu te dénonceras toi-même, tu as bien compris ?

- Oui, répondit à voix basse le jeune Minish.

L'agitation qui s'était installée depuis le début de la dispute retomba, et le silence revint. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'enseignant revint, et étrangement, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Liwn debout à côté de moi, assis, et Flora qui consolait Mahé devant sa bougie foutue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda l'adulte.

Liwn leva soudain la tête.

- Monsieur, Vaati a renversé le moule de Mahé !

- Quoi ? nous exclamâmes Flora et moi.

L'enseignant couru vers la jeune victime pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

- Ta bougie est finie, ma petite, dit l'adulte à Mahé, je t'en donnerai une autre toute prête et aussi belle que celle là.

Je le fixai, je fus étonné de voir qu'il y avait des moments où cet adulte pouvait être adorable. Là ou il fut moins adorable, c'est quand il se tourna vers moi.

- Monsieur, interpella Flora, Monsieur, ce n'est pas Vaati, c'est…

- Cesse donc de prendre sa défense quelques minutes ! gronda l'adulte d'une voix forte. Il faut qu'il assume un peu ses bêtises !

- Mais Vaati n'a…

- Silence ! Retourne à ta place où tu seras toi aussi privée de sortie !

- Toi aussi ? répétais-je pendant que mon amie retournait à sa table la tête basse et les poings serrés.

- Oui, me dit l'enseignant, tu resteras ici demain toute la journée, tu as bien compris ? Toute la journée !

Je sentis un immense sentiment de colère m'envahir à cet instant. Dès que la ficelle fut mise dans ma bougie qui se durcie immédiatement, j'empoignai un morceau de papier de couleur rose, je rangeai mes affaires et je quittai l'étude avec deux heures d'avance.

- Vaati, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'étonna l'enseignant lorsqu'il me vit sortir.

J'étais déjà privé de sortie, alors ce que je faisais maintenant m'était égal. Je fis la sourde oreille et je claquai la porte au nez de l'adulte qui essayait de me rattraper. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de rage et d'injustice à ce moment. Je m'éloignai de l'étude et je marchais tout droit, dans la rue que je prenais régulièrement pour rentrer à la maison. Après quelques minutes, je ne voyais plus l'étude.

- Vaati !

Je me retournai pour, juste à temps, éviter l'enseignant qui essayait de m'attraper.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? lui demandais-je avec un soupçon de colère dans ma voix.

- Et insolent en plus ! Tu dois encore rester deux heures en classe, voilà pourquoi je viens de chercher !

- Je n'y retournerais pas, lui répondis-je en me retournant et en reprenant mon chemin.

Sans prévenir, il m'attrapa le bras. Je lâchai alors les trois cahiers et livres ainsi que ma bougie et le bout de papier que je tenais dans les mains, puis l'enseignant commença à me tirer vers l'étude.

- Lâchez-moi ! hurlais-je.

- Non, me cria l'adulte, tu vas revenir avec moi en classe !

- Pourquoi… pourquoi vous faites ça ?

- Pourquoi je fais quoi ? me répondit l'enseignant en continuant à me tirer.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous tous aussi indifférents à mon égard ?

L'adulte s'arrêta soudain. Je retirai mon bras de sa main et je couru ramasser mes affaires. L'enseignant me suivit de près.

- Comment ça indifférent ? me demanda-t-il.

Mes cahiers et le reste en main, je me retournai vers lui, ma rage ayant doublée de volume et ne pouvant plus être contenue.

- Pourquoi, tous excepté Flora, ne m'aimez-vous pas ? Pourquoi vous vous acharnez à me rendre la vie plus difficile ? Vous ne croyez pas que c'est déjà assez dur de supporter toutes les moqueries et les fausses accusations faites par Liwn ou les autres à longueur de journée ? Vous croyez que c'est facile de vivre quand on sait tous les matins que l'on va encore être perpétuellement humilié par des imbéciles comme vous ou comme Liwn ? Moi, j'en ai marre, marre de venir ici presque tous les jours et ainsi être ridiculisé, je ne peux pas vivre comme ça, sur ce rythme toute ma vie, je… je craque ! Je veux que ça s'arrête ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile pour vous de me respecter ? Parce que je suis différent ? Parce que j'ai la peau plus pâle et les cheveux plus clairs que les autres ? Si ce n'était que ça, je pourrai y remédier, mais c'est autre chose, les raisons pour lesquelles on me hait sont infondées ! Je… cela ne peut pas continuer, je n'en peux plus. Est-ce que c'est trop vous demander de me considérer comme autre chose qu'un monstre ?

L'enseignant ne parlait plus, il ne pouvait plus prononcer un seul mot. Je venais de parler avec une maturité jamais vue chez un gamin de mon âge, en haussant un peu plus le ton à chacune de mes phrases. L'adulte me fixa, la rage que je venais de déverser sur lui faisait apparemment son effet, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux tellement j'étais en colère, pas triste, juste en colère. Après une poignée de secondes insoutenables où personne de nous deux ne dit un mot, l'enseignant releva la tête et, doucement, me prit le bras.

- Tu… ne veux toujours pas revenir à l'étude ? me demanda-t-il gentiment.

Je restai de marbre, déterminé à rester planter là et aussi frappé de stupeur : c'était la première fois qu'il me parlait aussi gentiment. Je dégageai une seconde fois mon bras.

- Non, lui répondis presque en murmurant, je… j'en suis incapable pour l'instant.

Il se redressa et repartit vers l'étude, seul. Quelques mètres plus loin, il me lança avant de disparaître :

- On se retrouve demain devant l'étude, je t'y enfermerais tandis que je ferais la sortie avec les autres.

Sur cette phrase, je ne pris même pas la peine de vérifier si l'enseignant me regardait, je lui tournai le dos et je repris également mon chemin. Je ne rentrai néanmoins pas chez moi, et quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivai devant la grande étendue d'eau claire qu'offrait à mes yeux la mare. Je m'assis devant elle et j'emballai la bougie dans le papier rose. Enfin, je la posai sur mes cahiers et livre à côté de moi et je me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Je ne pleurai pas, au contraire, je me retenais, j'avais déjà assez pleuré. Je fis le vide dans mon esprit et je restai là à rien faire, juste à fixer la mare. Il se passa trois heures ainsi, et le soleil commençai déjà à décliner sérieusement lorsque je pris la décision de rentrer chez moi. Las de la vie que je menais, je me dirigeai vers ma maison en trainant les pieds, la tête basse, je n'avais franchement pas envie de voir ma mère et mon père me gronder pour des choses futiles, je n'en avais plus la force. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte mauve, j'hésitai à rentrer : avaient-ils eut vent de ma fuite de l'étude de cet après-midi ? L'ignoraient-ils ? Qu'est-ce que j'en savais, de toute façon, j'avais déjà touché le fond, je ne pouvais pas descendre plus bas. J'ouvris et je rentrai en refermant doucement. Je posai mon châle sur la chaise et j'allais vers la cuisine, où ma mère lisait une lettre. Je lui glissai le paquet rose sur la table. Elle leva les yeux de son papier.

- Bonne Fête des Mères…

Sans demander mon reste, je me dirigeai lentement vers les escaliers.

- Ah, Vaati, ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Je stoppai net. Je me retournai vers mon père qui me regardait depuis son fauteuil au salon. Je n'arrivai pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Il venait de me demander… comment ma journée s'était bien… passée ? Il venait de dire la phrase que je n'espérais plus entendre depuis longtemps, la phrase qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais dite et que j'avais tant attendue en vain en rentrant de mon premier jour à l'étude, cette phrase. Ils ne me l'avaient jamais posée. Pourquoi seulement aujourd'hui ? Etait-ce un hasard que mon père me pose cette question la même journée où j'ai enfin craqué ? Où est-ce pour mieux me piéger en ayant connaissance de mes actes d'aujourd'hui ? Je le fixai très, oui, très surpris.

- Co-comment ? bégayais-je.

- Bah, je t'ai juste demandé si ta journée s'était bien passée, c'est tout, me répondit mon père avec un ton naturel très douteux.

Je ne sus quoi répondre.

- Alors ? insista ma mère.

Quoi ? Elle aussi s'y mettait ? J'avais l'impression de nager en plein rêve.

- Euh, pourquoi vous me posez cette question ?

Mes parents s'échangèrent un regard de la cuisine au salon.

- Juste comme ça, dit ma mère.

- Ah.

J'avais de sérieux doutes, de gros doutes, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

- Comme d'habitude, répondis-je en les regardant à tour de rôle.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Je repris mes cahiers que j'avais posés sur la chaise et j'allai vers les escaliers que je commençai à grimper.

- Mauvaise.

Je m'engouffrai dans ma chambre et je fermai la porte après avoir jeté mes affaires dans mon fauteuil, je m'effondrai sur mon lit sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller, où encore de me mettre à la fenêtre pour au moins voir le coucher de soleil. En bas, j'entendis un froissement de papier, puis la voix de ma mère qui paraissait enthousiaste.

- Oh, une bougie ! s'exclama-t-elle. A la framboise ! Quelle merveilleuse idée, je n'en avais plus pour le soir !

Je soupirai longuement. La bougie que j'avais faite allait bientôt être consumée, mais je m'en fichais, je ne pensai dès lors plus à rien et je m'endormis aussitôt. Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait déjà nuit noire, je regrettai de ne pas avoir vu le coucher de soleil, c'était la première fois que je le ratais, je me sentis un peu coupable. Je me retournai sur le côté pour être plus à l'aise et je m'aperçus que la porte de ma chambre était ouverte et que j'étais recouvert d'une couverture. Etait-ce mes parents qui étaient venus me voir et qui m'avaient couvert ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions car mes paupières devinrent si lourdes que je me rendormis aussi vite que la première fois. Je ne fis pas de rêves, ni de cauchemars, le noir total, rien, en tout cas, si j'avais rêvé de quoi que ce soit, j'avais déjà oublié.

Quand je me réveillai, le soleil était déjà levé, la première fois que je ratais un lever de soleil, cela faisait deux oublis à la suite. Je me levai et, après m'être lavé et changé, coiffé mes mi-longs cheveux violacé et préparé mes affaires, je descendis à la cuisine, pour voir ma mère aux fourneaux et mon père à table.

- Ah, te voilà enfin, me lança mon père, dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard.

Il abordait le même ton distant et froid que d'habitude, je fus soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient redevenus normaux et déçu par la même occasion.

- Pour ce que je vais y faire, murmurais-je en m'installant sur ma chaise.

- Pardon ? demanda ma mère en me tendant ma tasse de thé.

- Rien, rien…

J'avalais mon petit-déjeuner, je pris mon déjeuner emballé et mes affaires et je partis à l'étude. Mais avant de quitter la cuisine, je remarquais quelque chose : ma bougie qui trônait sur le haut d'un meuble alors que je pensais qu'elle avait déjà été utilisée. Cela m'intrigua, je jetai un coup d'œil sceptique à ma mère avant d'hausser les épaules et de m'en aller sans rien dire. Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que mon père m'avait vu.

D'un pas las, je me dirigeai vers l'étude. Je ne savais pas quelle réaction allait avoir l'enseignant après ce que je lui avais dit hier. Serait-il aussi gentil ou, au contraire, comme mes parents, avait-il repris ses vieilles habitudes lui-aussi ? L'envie de passer ma journée enfermée dans la classe descendait ma motivation et mon envie au zéro absolu, je ne voulais pas y aller, mais il le fallait bien. Après quelques minutes de marche lente, j'arrivai devant la classe, où l'enseignant m'attendait patiemment, seul, les autres étaient déjà partis. Il m'entraîna à l'intérieur et m'installa sur mon bureau. Il me tendit un livre.

- Voilà les exercices que tu dois faire, il ne faudrait pas que tu t'ennuies.

Après m'avoir donné quelques consignes, l'adulte s'en alla, fermant la porte à double tour derrière lui. Je l'entendis s'éloigner, puis plus rien, juste le silence total dans la salle qui me servait de prison. Je regardai le livre d'exercices, puis, dans un mouvement brusque, je l'éjectai de ma table, je n'avais pas envie de le voir, ni même de l'ouvrir. Je fixai le rayon de soleil qui éclairait une partie du bureau de l'enseignant. Je me levai et je me dirigeai doucement vers le meuble. Je grimpai la marche de l'estrade et m'arrêtai devant le rayon, totalement obnubilé par cela. Je présentai ma main droite au soleil, puis je tentai de l'attraper, d'attraper les rayons qu'il m'envoyait. Mais ma main se referma sur du vide, toujours sur du vide. Je joins ma main gauche à celle de droite et je réessayai, mais en vain. La lumière du soleil était si chaleureuse, elle chauffait mes mains, tandis que la salle était bien froide, elle gelait le reste de mon corps. Le soleil symbolisait la liberté, et l'ombre la captivité, voilà ce que c'était pour moi maintenant. Je revins vers ma table avec la même lenteur d'il y a quelques minutes. Je passai à côté du livre par terre, je me retins de le piétiner, puis je m'assis. J'empoignai mon cahier de dessins caché au fond de mon casier, je l'ouvris et je commençai à dessiner. Tout ce que je fis pendant dix minutes, c'est perfectionner l'Alraune que j'avais commencée auparavant. Lorsque j'eus fini, je m'aperçus qu'il ne s'était passé qu'un quart d'heure, la journée s'annonçait bien longue. Soupirant longuement, je posai ma tête sur l'un de mes bras et je dessinai avec l'autre main libre. Soudain, j'entendis des pas. Je ne réagis même pas, trop fatigué de ma vie. J'entendis les clés tourner dans la serrure de la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit dans un grincement. La salle s'illumina un peu, c'est vrai, il y avait beaucoup de soleil dehors, que cela devait être agréable de prendre l'air frais. L'enseignant avait-il oublié quelque chose ? Je me retournai pour le voir venir si promptement vers moi.

Je m'immobilisai soudain, lâchant le crayon de bois que je tenais et laissant glisser mon cahier de dessins à terre devant Maître Exelo, qui me faisait face.

* * *

_Pauvre Vaati x3_

_Bon, en espérant avoir une fois encore quelques reviews ^^_

_P.S : je suis trèèèèèèèèèès irrégulière dans mes chapitres, les premiers arrivent parce qu'ils sont déjà écrit, mais les autres, vous risquez de les avoir après six mois d'absences, encore désolée ^^'_

_Reviews °w°_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une lueur d'espoir

Salut les gens ! Voici le troisième chapitre de La Sombre Vie d'un Démon, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

**Titre :** La Sombre Vie d'un Démon

**Auteur :** Krystal-Sama

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Vaati appartient TOUJOURS à Nintendo et TOUJOURS à son merveilleux créateur, et non à moi. Oui, c'est TOUJOURS beaux les rêves...

**Note : **Après trois semaines, voici le troisième chapitre, je remercie donc **Remus J. Potter-Lupin**, **abissore **et** bate-agar **pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir (et oui, pas de rire pathétique cette fois-ci xD) !

**Réponse à abissore :** Et oui, étant donné que tu poste en anonyme, je ne peux pas te répondre directement, alors voilà ma réponse à ta review : oui, cela fait depuis le mois de novembre que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre à cette fiction, c'est juste que les études de médecine sont très dures et prennent la plus grande majorité de mon temps libre, alors pardon. Je suis actuellement en vacances et j'avance sur ce fameux sixième chapitre, qui atteint déjà les quinze pages word et qui n'est pas encore fini, alors ne t'en fait pas, j'y travaille !

Sur ce, bon troisième chapitre pour tous ceux qui liront cette fiction !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une lueur d'espoir.**

Il se tenait devant moi, souriant, me fixant comme si j'étais le seul être sur cette odieuse terre. Mon cahier de dessin si précieux pour moi était à terre, mais ne m'en souciais même pas, j'étais trop étonné pour me soucier d'autre chose de toute façon. Pourquoi Maître Exelo était-il ici ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec le reste de ma classe ainsi que de mon enseignant si teigne ? Que de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Il fit quelques pas vers moi. Je sentis mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite, mais je ne ressentais pas de la haine comme d'habitude, mais une tout autre sensation. De la reconnaissance ? De l'impatience ? Ou tout simplement de l'étonnement ? Je ne savais pas. Je tentais de découvrir cela, et je ne m'aperçus pas intérieurement que Maître Exelo était déjà devant moi, car extérieurement je le suivais des yeux, mais j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Il se pencha et ramassa mon cahier. Il le regarda et tourna quelques pages.

- C'est toi qui as dessiné cela ?

Je ne lui répondis même pas, j'étais trop stupéfait pour dire quoique ce soit. Trop étonné pour me soucier et pour lui répondre, cela faisait très longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé. Il referma mon cahier d'un coup sec avant de le déposer sur ma table. Voyant ma réaction, il eut un peu sourire en coin avant de m'attraper par le bras et d'essayer de m'entraîner dehors. Je me souvins soudain que je n'avais pas le droit de sortir, et je n'avais aucune envie de m'attirer la colère de l'enseignant. Je tirai sur mon bras, refusant, mais il insista, sans me faire mal, et il parvint à me faire bouger.

- Ma-mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas grondé, coupa le vieux Minish, je parlerais avec ton enseignant, mais quittons vite cette classe, car tes camarades ne vont pas tarder à revenir.

Sans en savoir davantage, j'arrêtai de résister et je me laissai guider. Nous sortîmes de la salle et nous courûmes vers la direction opposée de sa maison. Au loin, mes camarades revenaient avec l'enseignant hors de lui. Nous arrivâmes aux abords du village. Là, nous nous arrêtâmes pour reprendre notre souffle, puis, de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui, je me risquais à lui demander :

- Mais, Maître Exelo, pourquoi avez-vous…

- Pourquoi je suis venu te chercher au lieu d'être avec tes camarades, c'est cela ?

Je hochai la tête. Il redressa et commença à marcher le long de l'herbe haute. Je courus pour le rattraper et je marchais avec lui.

- J'ai eu vent de l'injustice dont tu as été victime.

Tout en parlant, nous continuâmes à marcher. Il regardait le soleil qui brillait au dessus de nos têtes, tandis que, contrairement à lui, je baissai la tête, presque honteux de ce qui s'était passé hier.

- Ah, ça… l'enseignant vous l'a dit ?

Maître Exelo s'arrêta brusquement et me dévisagea bizarrement. Je suivi le mouvement, le questionnant du regard. Le vieux Minish soupira avant de sourire.

- Non, souffla-t-il, non, non, c'est ma charmante voisine d'à côté qui me l'a appris, la maman de Liwn, tu sais…

- Mais… comment savait-elle ? Liwn a dû tout lui raconter…

- En fait…

Le sage eut l'air quelque peu embarrassé, il fuit mon regard et fit mine de se gratter la joue.

- La petite, comment dire, crise que tu as poussé contre l'enseignant hier n'était pas des plus discrètes, comprends-tu. Les Minishs qui habitent là où tu as craqué sont les plus curieux et les plus rapporteurs, ils n'ont pas résistés à l'irrésistible envie d'aller raconter ce que tu avais dis à leur entourage, tout le village savait ce que tu avais fait deux heures après les faits…

- Oh, c'est pour cela que…

Je baissai de nouveau la tête, mon regard se perdit dans le vide et une vague de tristesse m'envahit.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Vaati ? interrogea Maître Exelo. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, non, tout va très bien ! m'exclamais-je en relevant la tête avec un faux sourire aux lèvres. Oui, tout va très bien…

Nous nous remîmes à marcher côte à côte. Le Minish me parla, mais je n'écoutais pas, plongé dans mes pensées. Je pensai à mes parents, et après ce que je venais d'entendre, ce qui était des plus sombres dans ma tête devint aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Je me disais bien qu'il y avait eu quelque chose pour que me parents soient tout d'un coup aussi gentils avec moi, j'avais tout de suite naïvement crus qu'ils m'avaient posé cette question que par un pur hasard, juste pour savoir une seule fois, puis je me suis ensuite dit qu'il y avait forcement anguille sous roche. Et d'après Maître Exelo, ils avaient su ce qui c'était passé, je venais d'acquérir la ferme certitude que la question qui m'avait été posée hier n'était finalement pas si innocente qu'elle ne paraissait être.

Perdus dans mes espérances détruites alors que je marchais, je ne vis pas le vieux sage se mettre en travers de ma route. Il tendit son index gauche et il l'appuya sur mon nez, me stoppant dans ma progression.

- Vaati, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Enfin revenu à la réalité, je me frottai le nez en le fixant.

- Euh…

Je réfléchis durant quelques instants avant d'avouer en rougissant.

- … je ne sais pas.

- Je savais que tu ne m'écoutais pas, c'est pour cela que j'ai parlé de tout et de rien.

Je m'excusai sur le champ avant de remarquer quelque chose.

- Maître Exelo, où est votre canne ?

- Ah, je l'ai laissée exprès près de ton pupitre pour faire comprendre à Widel que je suis venu te chercher…

A travers cette phrase je me rendis compte de quelque chose, d'un oubli. Mon expression qui était si sereine depuis que j'étais sorti de la classe laissa subitement place à un regard et un visage terrorisé, je plaquai mes deux mains sur ma bouche. Le vieux sage réagit immédiatement.

- Vaati, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? interrogea-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté de moi.

- Mon… mon cahier, balbutiais-je.

- Comment ?

- Mon cahier de dessin ! dis-je paniqué. Je l'ai laissé sur ma table ! L'enseignant va le trouver et je… il ne me le rendra pas…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, rassura Maître Exelo, je le récupérerais, je te le promets.

Je me calmai, en enlevant mes mains de devant ma bouche et en soupirant de soulagement.

- Mais… comment allez-vous faire ?

- Oh, tu sais, souffla le vieux Minish, Widel a beaucoup plus peur de moi que de sa vieille maman très autoritaire.

Je souris. Une nouvelle fois, nous nous remîmes à marcher, puis, abandonnant les hautes herbes, nous rentrâmes au cœur du village.

- J'ai eu l'occasion de t'observer en classe cette semaine, tu ne parles pas beaucoup.

- Non…

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Vaati.

Je levai la tête vers mon aîné qui tourna la tête vers moi et qui me sourit.

- Je t'ai menti sur un point.

Je fus impressionné par son honnêteté, mais je fus aussi assez choqué qu'il m'ait déjà menti alors que nous nous parlons depuis vingt minutes à peine.

- A quel propos ?

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas par la maman de Liwn que j'ai appris ce que tu avais fait, auprès d'elle, j'ai seulement su ce que tu avais dit, mais le reste, je l'ai appris autrement.

- Par qui alors ? demandais-je.

- Par qui ? Bien, hier, comme toujours, je faisais ma petite promenade quotidienne dans les allées du village, et alors que j'arrivai à l'intersection de trois routes, là où je t'avais rencontré pour la deuxième fois, ton amie m'est encore rentré dedans en courant. J'ai plutôt tendance à m'énerver facilement dans ces conditions, mais pas à ce moment là. La pauvre petite était en pleurs, elle me raconta ce qui s'était passé.

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison du vieux sage. Ce dernier guetta la maisonnette de Liwn et, s'approchant d'une fenêtre, il me dit que la voie était libre quand il vit que le fauteur de trouble n'était pas là. Il revint vers sa maison, et plus précisément vers moi. Il contempla ensuite la façade orange décoloré de son foyer avant de balayer des yeux ses alentours.

- Widel a dû faire le tour de la maison en voyant que je n'étais pas là, sourit-il.

- Elle aurait tellement aimé faire cette sortie, elle l'attendait si patiemment, dis-je avec un air désolé en repensant à l'euphorie de mon amie.

- Je sais.

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de se mettre à crier.

- Qui a osé dire que ma façade était moche ?

Je ne savais pas avec quelle expression je l'avais fixé à ce moment-ci, mais j'étais quasiment sûr que ce n'était pas avec une telle expression qu'on regardait les gens quand on était poli. Puis soudain, sous mes yeux surpris surgit de derrière une des fougères qui trônait entre un banc en bois et l'entrée de la maison, Flora, toute souriante.

- Bonjour Vaati ! me souhaita-t-elle en me tombant dans les bras.

- Mais… mais… mais…

- Oh, j'avais omis de te dire qu'elle venait avec nous elle aussi, dit Maître Exelo en riant.

Mon amie me lâcha, je me redressai et je la dévisageai, toujours avec autant de surprise.

- Vous… vous avez tous les deux montés un plan pour que nous soyons que tous les trois aujourd'hui ! m'exclamais-je quelques poignées de secondes plus tard. Vous aviez tout prévu à l'avance !

- Oui, m'affirma Flora, hier, lorsque j'ai tout raconté à Maître Exelo, il m'a ramené chez lui et il m'a proposé de l'aider pour que tu fasses cette sortie.

- Et ça a marché, puisque tu es là.

Je regardai alternativement mon amie et le vieux sage, qui me souriaient tous les deux. Puis, emporté par la vive émotion que je reconnu comme étant la reconnaissance, je leur souris à mon tour. Cela s'annonçait être une belle journée.

- Marchons, dit soudain Maître Exelo, dirigeons-nous vers la mare, il ne vaut mieux pas rester ici, car Widel risque de revenir.

Tranquillement, nous nous mîmes en route tous les trois, côte à côte et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais dis-moi jeune fille, tu as réussi à te cacher facilement ou cela a plutôt été dur ?

- Oh, je dois avouer que ce n'a pas été facile, Liwn n'arrêtait pas de me suivre sous prétexte que Vaati n'était pas là. J'ai donc attendu que notre classe reparte avec en tête l'enseignant en colère et Liwn qui se moquait. Je me suis mise dans les dernières et, quand personne ne s'intéressait plus à moi, j'ai sauté derrière la fougère et j'ai patiemment attendu votre signal.

- En parlant de ça, intervins-je, il était tout de même assez bizarre, ce signal, pourquoi cette phrase-ci ?

- Ah, ça ! s'écria Flora en se mettant à rire. C'est quand Maître Exelo m'a mené vers sa maison et lorsque j'ai vu que c'était celle-ci, je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas car je trouvais que les couleurs de sa façade n'étaient pas égayantes !

- Ah, je comprends mieux.

- J'ai été assez vexé, avoua le sage, mais cela m'a paru ensuite assez drôle et j'ai proposé la phrase que tu as entendu tout à l'heure en guise de signal, c'était plutôt pas mal en fin de compte.

- Je vous l'avais dit !

Après un bon quart d'heure où nous continuâmes à marcher tout en plaisantant, nous arrivâmes enfin à la mare où nous nous assîmes au bord. Durant une heure entière, nous parlâmes de ce qui c'était passé hier et aussi la façon dont ils avaient montés leur plan.

- On est restés dessus toute la soirée, dit Flora, et il a ensuite fallu que je rentre chez moi, impossible de décrire l'état dans lequel se trouvaient mes parents !

- Tu as dû beaucoup les inquiéter, reprochais-je, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de traîner si tard après l'étude.

- Non, mais heureusement que Maître Exelo était là, il m'a sauvé en m'évitant les disputes et les effusions de sang.

- Tu exagères ! souriais-je. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne t'auraient même pas grondé, ils avaient sans doute eu trop peur.

- C'est drôle, remarqua soudain le sage, mais tu es beaucoup plus bavard aujourd'hui que l'autre jour où je t'ai observé.

- J'évite de me faire remarquer, dis-je, si je le fais trop, cela me retombera dessus à un moment donné.

- Comment ça ? Rien ne te retombera dessus si tu t'exprimes, voyons !

- Vous ne connaissez pas Liwn, répliquais-je.

- Il a raison, approuva Flora.

Maître Exelo se tut. Il se passa quelques instants avant que, un petit sourire apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres, il demanda :

- Que diriez-vous d'un peu de magie ?

...

_...oO0Oo..._

_..._

Je n'avais jamais cru que le village était si petit vu d'en haut. Sur un petit nuage formé grâce à de l'air accumulé en un seul point, nous survolions tous les trois la forêt que nous regardions de haut avec admiration. Maître Exelo riait avec moi et Flora, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi le vieux Minish faisait tout cela, personne ne s'était occupé de moi de la sorte depuis que j'avais pris conscience de la vie, personne.

Nous aperçûmes l'enseignant qui se dirigeait à grands pas vers la demeure du sage, Flora et moi criâmes, il leva la tête et s'arrêta net. Il resta quelques instants immobile avant de se retourner et de courir vers l'étude.

- Je crois qu'il sait que tu n'es plus à l'étude, fit remarquer mon amie, tu es mal.

- Pas d'inquiétudes, rassura Maître Exelo, je parlerais avec lui et nous referons cette sortie avec toute la classe, enfin, sauf cette promenade dans les airs…

Nous continuâmes ainsi à rire et à nous amuser jusqu'au déjeuner où nous nous posâmes enfin pour pique-niquer au bord de la mare tout en discutant.

- Vous connaissez les règles d'or des Minish ?

J'engloutissais mon sandwich à la noisette tandis que Flora lui répondait.

- Non, pas encore.

Moi, je les savais, j'avais déjà lu un livre sur ces règles, mais savoir seulement les règles et non leurs histoires étaient un peu léger à mon goût.

- Bien, finie la récréation, on passe maintenant à la théorie, je sais vous apprendre ces règles et nous en parlerons ensuite. Comme vous le savez si bien, des règles d'or régissent notre vie à nous, Minish. Et il y en a beaucoup. Notre première règle d'or est, bien sûr, de faire le bonheur des Hyliens.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous sensés faire leur bonheur ? demanda Flora.

- J'y arrive, sourie le sage, cette règle nous vient de nos ancêtres, et plus précisément d'une légende, je vais vous la raconter.

Il but le peu d'eau qu'il lui restait dans son verre avant de continuer.

- Il y a fort longtemps, commença-t-il, bien avant que mon propre grand-père ne naisse, des esprits maléfiques envahirent la terre d'Hyrule. Les Hyliens, bien qu'ayant lutté contre ces esprits, ne purent les éradiquer, et leur contrée commença petit à petit à sombrer dans les plus obscures des ténèbres. Un beau jour, une lumière vint illuminer Hyrule, c'est comme cela que nous sommes apparus, descendant des cieux…

- Nous venons des cieux ! m'exclamais-je.

- Bien sûr ! me répondit Maître Exelo. Nous sommes descendus des cieux et nous avons offert au Héros d'Hyrule une lumière d'or et une épée. Ce Héros possédait un immense courage, il combattit les forces obscures et il gagna, rétablissant ainsi la paix dans Hyrule. Les esprits furent enfermés dans un coffre magique, ce dernier étant scellé par la fameuse épée que les Minish avaient donnée au Héros. Pour nous remercier de notre aide, les Hyliens organisent chaque année une fête en notre honneur, et une seule fois pas siècle, la porte qui relie notre monde à Hyrule s'ouvre.

- Quoi ? Nous sommes dans un monde différent de celui des Hyliens ? m'étonnais-je.

- Oui, dans des mondes différents, mais connectés.

Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen que cette porte pour se rendre dans leur monde ?

- Bien sûr que si ! répondit le vieux sage en riant. C'est juste une légende, nous pouvons nous rendre dans le monde des Hyliens à notre guise.

Je souris. Moi qui me passionnais déjà pour les Hyliens, je fus content d'apprendre que l'on pouvait se rendre dans leur monde comme on le voulait. Maître Exelo enchaîna.

- Bien sûr, dans leur monde, nous ne sommes qu'une légende, si nous y passons normalement, nous serons toujours aussi petit, par contre, si nous passons par la porte, nous deviendrons aussi grand que les Hyliens. Si nous faisons leur bonheur, c'est parce que nous sommes descendus des cieux pour cela, nous les avons autrefois aidés et nous continuons aujourd'hui en fabriquant des fragments du bonheur et bien d'autres choses !

- C'est incroyable, commenta Flora.

- N'est-ce pas ? Bon, revenons à nos règles, la deuxième la plus importante concerne la majorité des Minish, l'un de vous la connaît ?

- Non, dit Flora, je ne sais pas…

- Un Minish n'ayant pas atteint sa majorité ne doit pas s'éloigner de son village sans être au préalable accompagner par le plus d'adultes possibles, récitais-je.

Flora et Maître Exelo me regardèrent quasiment bouche bée.

- Tu connais les règles, Vaati ? me demanda mon amie.

- Oui, répondis-je, j'ai lu un livre dessus.

- Impressionnant, murmura le sage, tu n'es pas encore à l'âge où les enfants prennent conscience de la vraie vie que tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il faut connaître des règles Minish, tu dois être bon en classe.

- C'est le meilleur, intervint Flora, il a tout le temps de meilleures notes que moi…

- Bien, peux-tu me citer la troisième règle, s'il te plait ?

- Elle concerne la magie, dis-je, la magie utilisée par les sages se doit d'être pure et non souillée par les ténèbres.

- La quatrième ?

- Toute alliance avec une personne susceptible d'avoir commis une infraction aux règles des Minishs est grave et sévèrement punie.

- La cinquième ?

- Maître, vous n'allez tout de même pas faire réciter à Vaati toutes les règles ! coupa Flora.

- Oh, j'ai bien envie d'essayer, lui répondit le vieux Minish.

- Je relève le défi, ajoutais-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Pendant au moins un bon quart d'heure, Maître Exelo me demanda toutes les règles Minish existantes, et lui les récitaient toutes sans fautes, il en ressortit plus impressionné que la première fois.

- Tu m'épates ! dit-il. Dans ma vie, c'est bien la première fois que je vois un jeune Minish de ton âge connaître toutes les règles par cœur !

- Et encore, il est capable d'autre chose, sourie Flora.

- Vraiment ? Je veux tout savoir !

Nous éclatâmes de rire tous les trois avant de reprendre notre discussion en plaisantant et en riant.

Le soleil commençait à décliner, dans moins de quelques heures, il allait déjà se coucher. Marchant tranquillement dans les allées du village, moi et Flora raccompagnions Maître Exelo chez lui, nous avions tellement ri cet après-midi que nous en avions encore mal aux côtes. Enfin arrivés devant la maison hautaine du vieux sage, il se retourna vers nous et afficha un grand sourire.

- Pour ma part, j'ai passé une excellente journée, dit-il.

- Moi aussi ! répondis-je en chœur avec Flora.

- Je vais rentrer manger un petit peu, puis j'irais voir Widel, je programmerais une autre sortie et je récupérerais ton cahier de dessin, Vaati.

- Merci…

- Vous devriez peut-être… oh, attendez quelques minutes, j'ai quelque chose pour vous !

Le vieux sage se retourna et se hâta vers sa maison dans laquelle il entra. Flora et moi, nous nous regardâmes avant d'hausser les épaules, nous n'avions aucune idée de ce que le Minish préparait. Après quelques minutes, il n'était toujours pas revenu, et la patience n'était décidément pas de la partie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, se plaignit mon amie, ça fait au moins cinq minutes, pourquoi tarde-t-il tant ?

- Il cherche quelque chose, répondis-je.

- Mais quand même, il tarde…

- Tiens, Blanche-Neige.

Flora et moi, nous nous figeâmes avant de nous retourner en même temps : Liwn. Nous avions complétement oublié que sa maison était juste à côté de celle de Maître Exelo, une erreur qui allait bientôt se répercuter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? agressa l'intrus. Tu n'es pas sensé être consigné à l'étude ?

- Ne commence pas, lui répondis-je sur un ton trop gentil à mon goût.

- Commencer quoi ? Je m'étonne juste de ta présence ici, je me demande si l'enseignant le sait…

- Je le sais.

Je fis volte-face avec mon amie pour me trouver nez-à-nez avec l'enseignant, l'air assez contrarié, il avait mon cahier de dessin ainsi que la canne du sage dans les mains.

- J'aimerais aussi savoir ce que tu fais en dehors de l'étude, Vaati, me dit-il sur un ton condescendant.

J'avalais ma salive, la situation était délicate, très délicate, et je ne voyais vraiment pas comment m'en tirer.

- Eh bien, commençais-je.

- Je les ai trouvés !

Maître Exelo sortit de la maison en courant, l'expression souriante, il arriva sur nous et nous tendit deux colliers : les pendentifs étaient de petites sphères blanches entourées par un épais fil d'argent.

- Ce sont deux colliers de Fée, dit-il, servez-vous de la petite sphère blanche pour soigner une petite coupure ou autre chose.

- Waw, s'émerveilla Flora en oubliant la situation, qu'ils sont beaux !

- Prenez-les, c'est pour vous.

Sans hésitation, mon amie se saisit du collier et commença à scruter la perle avec admiration. Maître Exelo, voyant mon air sceptique, me le mit catégoriquement dans les mains, sans me demander mon avis, il se redressa ensuite et aperçu – enfin – Liwn d'un côté et l'enseignant de l'autre. Le vieux sage lança un regard noir au jeune garçon, qui tressauta, avant de se retourner, souriant, vers l'enseignant.

- Ah, Widel, dit-il, c'est gentil de me rapporter mes affaires.

Il se dirigea vers l'adulte et lui pris des mains sa canne, sur laquelle il s'appuya avec un soupir de soulagement, et mon cahier de dessin. L'enseignant, lorsqu'il vit que le sage allait partir, retint Maître Exelo par le bras.

- Ce cahier est à Vaati, fit-il remarquer.

- Non, c'est le mien, répondit le vieux Minish.

J'écarquillai les yeux : qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, ce cahier était bel et bien le mien, alors pourquoi dire qu'il était à lui ? Flora, remarquant mon expression déconcertée, écrasa sans pitié mon pied, je me retins de justesse de pousser un petit cri de douleur. Dégageant mon fameux pied endolori, je tournai la tête vers mon amie, qui regardait toujours Maître Exelo et l'enseignant.

- Il essaye de te protéger, me souffla-t-elle tout bas sans me regarder.

Je n'avais pas compris, mais cela me paraissait maintenant plus clair. Je reportais mon regard vers les deux adultes qui bataillaient. Le sage se dégagea soudain de l'enseignant et revint vers moi et Flora. Il déchira un petit bout de papier de mon cahier de dessin et fit apparaît un crayon de bois.

- Comment avez-vous fait ça ? s'extasia mon amie.

- C'est encore de la magie, répondit Maître Exelo, je vous expliquerais ça un autre jour…

Il écrivit quelques mots avant de plier le papier et de le glisser dans le cahier qu'il me tendit ensuite, mais au dernier moment, il le retira en poussant un cri d'exclamation. Il repartit en courant dans sa maison et en ressorti une dizaine de secondes plus tard, tandis que personne de Flora, Liwn ou encore l'enseignant n'avaient bougés tellement ils étaient intrigués par le comportement du vieux sage, ni moi d'ailleurs. En complément de mon cahier, Maître Exelo me donna un livre à la reliure en cuir de couleur rouge grenat.

- Je t'avais dit que je te prêterais quelques livres pour que tu puisses t'occuper un peu, je te donne celui là pour l'instant, quand tu l'auras fini, viens me voir, je t'en donnerais un autre. Je t'ai écrit sur le papier les pages que tu peux regarder dans mon cahier de dessin, peut-être pourras-tu reproduire mes œuvres.

Il se redressa et nous sourit.

- Il est temps pour vous de rentrer, j'espère vous revoir bientôt.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'enseignant.

- Allez, filez vite.

Flora m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna dans la direction opposée de celle de l'enseignant, ce dernier voulut nous rattraper, mais il fut retenu par le vieux sage.

- Alors Widel, quand la faisons-nous, cette sortie avec ta classe ?

Je me retins de rire, et Flora eut la même réaction : déjà que l'enseignant fulminait que Maître Exelo n'ait pas été au rendez-vous ce matin, en plus du fait qu'il m'ait sorti de l'étude, le vieux sage se moquait maintenant de lui en lui demandait quand on allait faire la sortie normalement prévue aujourd'hui. Quelle farce.

Nous passâmes à côté de Liwn qui voulut intervenir, mais je lui tirai la langue, et il en fut tellement surpris qu'il en oublia de nous poursuivre. Après quelques minutes de course, après s'être suffisamment éloignés de la maison du vieux sage et, par la même occasion, des ennuis, nous nous arrêtâmes enfin pour reprendre notre souffle, mais aussi pour éclater de rire.

- Je crois que cela sera moins drôle demain, dit Flora en se calmant, l'enseignant risque de ne pas être de bonne humeur.

- Oh, nous verrons bien, mais je crains que tu n'ais malheureusement raison…

Nous restâmes quelques instants silencieux.

- C'était gentil à Maître Exelo de te protéger ainsi, dit soudain mon amie.

- Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance, répondis-je en souriant.

- C'était aussi très gentil de nous donner ces colliers, rajouta-t-elle.

Le collier, je l'avais complètement oublié, je calai mon cahier et le livre entre mon bras et mon corps et j'ouvris ma main pour regarder le petit pendentif qui scintillait à la lumière.

- Tu peux me l'accrocher, s'il te plait ? me demanda Flora en me tendant son collier.

Je levai la tête vers la jeune Minish qui me regardait d'un air enjoué en souriant.

- Bien sûr !

Je donnai mes affaires à mon amie et je lui attachais son bijou autour du cou, elle fit pareil avec le mien.

- Je le garderais tout le temps sur moi !

- Moi aussi.

Nous parlâmes encore quelques minutes avant de juger qu'il serait mieux de nous séparer et de ne pas trop traîner si l'enseignant repassait par ici. Nous nous souhaitâmes une bonne soirée avant de retourner chez nous. J'arrivai devant mon foyer en sautillant quelques minutes plus tard et je rentrai dans le vestibule en claquant la porte. Mon père, toujours dans son fauteuil en train de lire, me demanda comment avait été ma journée sur un ton assez moqueur : il était au courant pour ma punition et voulait sûrement me rabaisser un peu plus, tout le contraire de son attitude d'hier soir. Je me retournai vers lui.

- Super ! lui répondis-je avec joie et bonne humeur.

Ma mère, qui était à la cuisine, tourna lentement la tête et échangea un regard avec mon père qui lâcha son journal tandis que je montai dans ma chambre en chantonnant. Il était vrai que cette journée avait été magique, je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, les souvenirs de ces dernières heures allaient restées à jamais gravées dans ma mémoire. Je fermai la porte de ma chambre afin que l'on ne me dérange pas, même si cela était inutile puisque l'on ne me dérangeait jamais ici. Je posai mon cahier de dessin et, gardant l'autre livre en main, je m'assieds sur le bord de ma fenêtre et j'entrepris de regarder le coucher du soleil d'où j'étais. Il s'avéra être aussi beau que ceux que j'observe depuis toujours assis en haut de ma tour, je ne regrettai pas de ne m'être pas déplacé, mais d'un autre côté, la journée que j'avais eue m'avait tellement épuisée que je n'avais plus la force d'aller où que ce soit. Alors que les derniers rayons allaient disparaître dans quelques minutes, je jetai un coup d'œil au livre que Maître Exelo m'avait prêté : la reliure avait été travaillée, de fins liserés décoraient les couvertures rouges grenat, l'ouvrage était assez épais. Je l'ouvris à la page de présentation et je souris.

- Hyrule, lis-je en murmurant.

Je ne savais pas comment le vieux sage avait deviné ce qui me passionnait, mais il avait absolument raison sur le choix du livre. Je refermais doucement le trésor que j'avais entre les mains et je me levai pour me diriger vers mon lit où j'avais déposé mon cahier de dessins. Je posai le livre intitulé « Hyrule » et je pris mon deuxième trésor. Mais lorsque je l'ouvris, un papier s'échappa d'entre les pages et alla voler en dessous de mon matelas surélevé. Je me mis aussitôt à plat ventre et je tentai d'attraper la petite feuille déchirée qui avait atterri là où je ne pouvais l'atteindre, je dus littéralement ramper en dessous de mon lit pour pouvoir m'en saisir. De plus, la lumière du soleil avait complétement disparue et je ne voyais plus rien, je fus obligé de ressortir et revenir avec en main une bougie qui m'éclairait. Je m'extirpai enfin, couvert de poussière, et j'éternuai un coup avant de déplier soigneusement le papier et de lire ce qui avait été écrit par la main de Maître Exelo d'une écriture fine et droite : « La prochaine fois, fais plus attention, il ne faudrait pas qu'on te le confisque ». Je souris une nouvelle fois, je n'avais pas arrêté de sourire aujourd'hui. Je repliai le petit mot et je le remis dans mon cahier que je repris avec le livre rouge avant de les poser sur mon étagère. J'attrapai quelques marrons que je mangeai en guise de repas, marrons dont mes parents ignoraient l'existence, avant de me coucher. Je soufflai ma bougie posé sur la petite table qui bordait mon lit et je m'endormis instantanément, emmitouflé dans ma couverture, en ayant encore en mémoire les événements qui s'étaient déroulés aujourd'hui.

Et dire que ce matin, je redoutais tant cette journée…

* * *

_Fin du chapitre, décidement, y a une justice pour Vaati xD_

_Allez, pour toute réclamation/critique/encouragement/pleurs/cris/hurlements/évanouissement/mort subite/envie de meurtre/impression sur ce chapitre, c'est le bouton en bas, mais siiii, tu sais, le bouton où c'est écrit review =D ... Comment ça tu vois pas ? Tu te moques de moi ? ... Oui ? P'tit malin va xD_

_Bye !_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Quand l'inattendu frappe

Salut les gens ! Voici le quatrième chapitre de La Sombre Vie d'un Démon, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

**Titre ****:** La Sombre Vie d'un Démon

**Auteur**** :** Krystal-Sama

**Rating**** :** K

**Disclaimer**** :** …

**Note**** : **Après deux mois d'attente, voici le quatrième chapitre, je remercie donc **Lyra64 **(même si elle s'est un tout petit peu trompé de fic xD), **Mayuuki **(merci pour ta review ! ) et à **abissore **pour leur review !

**Réponse à abissore :** Et oui, étant donné que tu postes ENCORE en anonyme, je ne peux pas te répondre directement, alors voilà ma réponse à ta review : oui, j'ai bien profité de mes vacances pour me reposer même si je bosse dur, et patiente encore un petit peu, le sixième chapitre sera sûrement là d'ici la semaine prochaine et, vu qu'il atteint déjà les vingt pages, oui, il va être magnifique !

Sur ce, bon quatrième chapitre pour tous ceux qui liront cette fiction !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Quand l'inattendu frappe… **

La journée suivante fut elle-aussi assez radieuse : en effet, le lendemain matin, en étude, l'enseignant ne parla pas de l'incident d'hier, même si on voyait clairement sur son visage que ce souvenir le mettait encore hors de lui, il annonça juste le report de la sortie dû à un petit problème avant de reprendre aussi sec ses cours. Quant à Liwn, il ne dit pas un mot de toute la matinée, ni même de l'après-midi, pas de moqueries, pas de rires, pas de surnoms ridicules, rien. Moi et Flora étions aux anges, les événements d'hier les avaient sérieusement chamboulés tous les deux. Heureux de cette journée, j'étais assez impatient de rentrer chez moi, je ne tenais pas en place, je savais que j'avais de la lecture en rentrant. Je fus donc plus soulagé que d'habitude en entendant l'enseignant nous dire que nous étions libres, je rassemblais mes affaires aussi vite que je pus pour partir d'ici et regagner ma maison.

- Deux minutes, toi !

Je fus stoppé net dans mon élan alors que je partais et je me retournais vers l'enseignant qui me tenait le bras. Il attendit que mes camarades soient tous partis avant de relâcher sa prise et d'aller fermer la porte qui menait vers la liberté, il revint ensuite vers moi, fulminant d'une rage qu'il contenait depuis hier et qu'il allait enfin déverser.

- Bravo pour votre petit plan d'évasion hier, dit-il entre ses dents.

Il parlait bien évidemment de moi et de Maître Exelo.

- Quel plan ? répliquais-je. Je ne savais même pas qu'il allait vous abandonner pour venir me chercher !

- Toi non, mais j'ai pu remarquer l'absence de Flora dès notre retour en classe, j'ai eu quelques doutes qui se sont confirmés lorsque je vous ais vu ensemble avec Maître Exelo, tu n'as rien comploté, mais je sais pertinemment que les deux autres l'ont fait pour toi !

Je me figeai sur place. Alors comme ça, il avait percé à jour notre petite méthode d'hier, il était bien plus futé que ce que je pensais, trop même. Devant mon silence, il fit volte-face et commença à fouiller de fonds en comble mon pupitre. Après quelques minutes d'acharnement, il se redressa et revint vers moi, encore plus furieux. Heureusement que je n'avais pas ramené mon cahier de dessins en classe, sinon j'aurais été très mal.

- D'accord, tu peux partir, maugréa-t-il vaincu, mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, garde bien à l'esprit que je vous ais à l'œil, toi et Flora, au moindre faux pas, je vous attendrais au tournant !

J'acquiesçais doucement, il se retourna et je pus enfin sortir de l'étude. Mon amie m'attendait dehors inquiète.

- Il a percé à jour notre plan d'hier, lui dis-je, on fait une bêtise et il nous attend au tournant.

- C'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Oui, en résumé, bien évidemment.

- C'est compris, on fera bien attention !

Nous repartîmes alors, moins joyeux qu'il y a une poignée de minutes, mais joyeux quand même.

...

_...oO0Oo..._

_..._

A travers une fenêtre de l'étude, l'enseignant suivait les deux enfants des yeux.

- Il fallait bien que le rêve s'arrête, n'est-ce pas Maître Exelo…

Le sage sortit de l'ombre et alla guetter lui aussi les deux jeunes Minishs.

- Tu as bien fait, dit-il, le rêve ne doit pas durer longtemps, il risquerait d'y prendre goût. Mais je te suis quand même redevable, Widel, merci de m'avoir permis d'emmener ces deux là.

- Ce n'est rien, dit l'enseignant, si c'est pour soutenir Vaati, je suis prêt à accepter toutes vos escapades.

- C'est un gentil gamin, enchaîna le sage, tu as vu comment il dessine ?

- Oui, il gribouille souvent en classe, j'en ai eu des occasions de voir ses dessins, je faisais semblant de ne pas voir qu'il dessinait en passant à côté de lui, mais je me suis aperçu que je n'avais rien vu lorsque j'ai feuilleté son cahier hier, c'est incroyable le coup de crayon qu'il a, et c'est un excellent élève en plus.

- J'avais remarqué, il connait déjà toutes les règles d'or des Minish, il lit beaucoup, j'ai été assez impressionné.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence.

- C'est ironique, repris l'enseignant, on essaye de l'aider alors qu'il faut que nous fassions le contraire, je dois avouer que c'est assez difficile de montrer que l'on hait quelqu'un alors qu'en réalité, c'est tout le contraire…

- Tu dis ça, mais tu as craqué avant-hier, reprocha Maître Exelo.

- Comment ne pas être insensible devant autant de maturité ?

- Bonne question, mais estimes-toi heureux de ne pas être à la place des parents, ce doit être beaucoup plus dur pour eux que pour toi !

- Certes… Vous comptez le prendre sous votre aile ?

- Il est déjà passionné par les Hyliens et leur monde…

- Quoi ! Mais ça…

- Oui, ça a été plus vite que prévu, donc oui, il faut que je le prenne sous mon aile, et rapidement, j'ai déjà commencé à me rapprocher de lui.

- Oui, mais vous ne l'aidez pas en lui donnant un livre sur Hyrule !

- C'est seulement pour évaluer la situation, je verrais bien sa réaction vis-à-vis de sa lecture. Mais pour l'instant, il faut continuer comme avant, c'est bien compris ?

- Oui, mais la jeune Flora ne me facilite pas la tâche…

- Non, c'est Liwn qui te la facilite, quant à Flora, si elle n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas si Vaati aurait tenu jusqu'ici.

- Et ça, on ne le saura jamais.

Les deux adultes se turent sur cette phrase et contemplèrent le ciel orangé sans ajouter un mot de plus à cette conversation.

...

_...oO0Oo..._

_..._

J'avais abandonné Flora au croisement des trois chemins et j'avais couru jusque chez moi - en me calmant lorsque j'étais entré en présence de mes parents - pour me ruer dans ma chambre et me jeter à corps perdu dans la lecture de l'ouvrage à la reliure de cuir rouge. Par chance, je n'avais pas d'étude les deux jours suivants, ce qui me mettait encore plus enthousiaste que je ne l'étais. J'attaquais tout d'abord l'introduction qui s'étendait sur une quinzaine de pages et que je relus trois fois tellement ça me passionnait, vint ensuite la première partie qui nous expliquait ce qu'étaient les réellement les Hyliens et ce qu'ils représentaient pour nous. Je n'en lu que la moitié car je me rappelais brusquement que c'était l'heure de dîner, je descendis juste à temps et j'eus la chance de ne pas être réprimander par ma justesse. J'avalais ce que l'on me servit - même ce que je n'aimais pas - en quatrième vitesse avant de remonter dans ma chambre aussi vite que lorsque j'en étais descendu sous les regards interloqués de mes parents. Je me remis à lire, j'usais en tout deux bougies pour continuer ma lecture la nuit, mais je m'endormis sur l'ouvrage alors que j'en étais à plus de la moitié.

Je me réveillais le lendemain assez tard dans la matinée en ayant la marque de quelques pages sur le visage, lorsque je rejoins la cuisine, on me reprocha l'heure à laquelle je venais de me lever avant de me servir quand même le petit déjeuner. Après m'être lavé et habillé, j'attrapai le livre que l'on m'avait prêté et je sortis pour aller à ma tour. Je montais tout en haut et je me remis à lire après avoir retrouvé le passage où je m'étais arrêté. Je dévorais le reste de l'ouvrage sans avoir la moindre notion du temps, je ne me souciais pas de l'heure qu'il était, de toute façon, cela m'était égal. J'étais arrivé à l'épilogue de l'ouvrage, à mon grand regret, lorsque j'eus la surprise de voir la tête de Flora apparaître comme une jolie fleur là où se trouvait le moyen de monter en haut de ma tour.

- Ah, te voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle finit de monter et bondit à côté de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda-t-elle. Tu bronze ?

Je lui jetai un petit regard plein de reproches avant de lui faire un énorme sourire.

- Non, je lisais, répondis-je, regarde, j'en suis déjà à l'épilogue !

- Tu as fait vite.

- Oh, j'en avais lu un peu hier soir, mais je ne pensais pas tout lire en une seule matinée !

Mon amie me regarda bizarrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Vaati, on est en plein après-midi, si je suis venue ici, c'est parce que tes parents te cherche depuis des heures…

Je perdis mon sourire. Certes, je me fichais de l'heure qu'il était, mais avoir manqué le déjeuner, ce n'était pas bon du tout, ce fut seulement à ce moment que je m'aperçus que j'étais mort de faim. Je finis de lire les dernières pages qu'il me restait et je descendis en vitesse de ma tour avant de courir en direction du village en compagnie de Flora. Nous courûmes à nous en couper le souffle, je faillis trébucher plusieurs fois en m'emmêlant les pieds dans de jeunes herbes avant d'arriver à la serre au bout de quelques poignées de secondes. Nous rejoignîmes le chemin et nous fonçâmes en direction de ma maison, mais arrivé à celle-ci, alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit et je rentrai malgré moi dans mon père. Il vacilla tandis que je fus projeté à terre, je me mis assis et je levai la tête vers mon paternel alors que Flora accourait essoufflée derrière moi.

- Où étais-tu donc passé ! s'égosilla mon père. Ca fait des heures qu'on essaie de te trouver !

Il attrapa mon bras et me mis debout, derrière lui apparut ma mère, de même humeur.

- Où as-tu vu que l'on manquait le déjeuner de la sorte ! gronda-t-elle tandis que Maître Exelo sortait de la maison.

Maître Exelo ? Que faisait-il ici ? Le vieux sage se pencha vers moi et me sourit.

- Alors, on jouait à cache-cache ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix enjouée tout en se redressant.

Je lui fis à mon tour un petit sourire.

- Non, je finissais juste de lire le livre que vous m'avez prêté, lui répondis-je en levant l'ouvrage, j'étais tellement plongé dans sa lecture que j'en ai perdu la notion du temps…

Et c'est ce moment précis que mon estomac choisi pour gargouiller, mes parents eurent un air exaspéré, Flora se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Maître Exelo. Le vieux sage fit de gros efforts pour se calmer avant de reprendre.

- Dis-moi, comment as-tu trouvé ce livre ?

- Passionnant ! répondis-je plus qu'enthousiaste. Vous en avez d'autres sur les Hyliens, ou encore sur leur monde ? Je suis curieux de savoir exactement comment on se rend là-bas.

Je ne sais pas exactement comment je me sentis à ce moment là, quand je remarquai de quelle manière Maître Exelo et mes parents me dévisageaient, ils étaient presque terrifiés. Pourquoi avaient-ils une telle réaction vis-à-vis de ma phrase ? Lentement, le sage se retourna vers mon père.

- Si vous le voulez bien, je vais emmener Vaati avec moi, murmura-t-il.

- Faites comme bon vous sembles, répondit simplement mon père.

Maître Exelo se retourna vers moi et me prit doucement l'épaule avant de regarder Flora.

- Rentre chez toi, lui dit-il.

Puis, le vieux Minish m'entraîna à pas lents en direction de sa maison dans un silence absolu. Dès que nous fûmes suffisamment éloignés de mon foyer, je ralentis la cadence, même si elle était déjà très faible, et je levai la tête vers le sage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je. Pourquoi m'emmenez-vous chez vous ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Cela fait beaucoup de questions ça, me répondit-il dans un souffle, j'ai simplement besoin de te parler, rien de plus, c'est pour ça que j'étais venu chez toi.

Ah, tout s'expliquait, sauf…

- Dites, ça vous terrifie tant que ça de devoir me parler ?

Maître Exelo s'arrêta brusquement.

- Comment… ça ?

- Lorsque je vous ai demandé si vous possédiez d'autres livres sur Hyrule et le moyen d'y aller, vous et mes parents étiez tétanisés, comme si vous aviez un… un monstre devant… devant…

Ma voix se brisa. C'était vrai, ils m'avaient regardés comme si j'étais un monstre, j'avais certes l'habitude avec ma classe et l'enseignant, mais cette fois-ci, cela avait eu un impact différent sur moi, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'ordinaire. Sans le savoir, mes parents et le sage venait de me faire prendre conscience pour la première fois de la terrible réalité que je vivais réellement.

On n'était pas indifférent envers moi juste pour se moquer, mais parce que j'étais un monstre.

Les larmes me virent aux yeux, j'essayais désespérément de les refouler, mais ce fut plus fort que moi, je lâchais l'ouvrage que je tenais toujours dans mes mains puis je me mis à pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que je suis ? sanglotais-je.

Le sage ne parut pas surpris de ma question, comme si la réponse paraissait pour lui comme évidente. Il s'agenouilla devant moi, ramassa le livre à terre et l'épousseta avant de me fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Tu es un Minish, me dit-il, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es comme moi et tes petits camarades, il n'y a pas de différence entre toi et nous, pas une seule, je peux te l'assurer, il n'y a aucune différence…

Maître Exelo me tendit l'ouvrage en continuant à me fixer.

- L'attitude des enfants quand ils ont ton âge peut-être quelquefois si immature, néanmoins, en grandissant, on se rend compte petit à petit du comportement que l'on avait il y a encore quelques années, et on fait tout pour y remédier. Tu n'es pas un monstre Vaati, tu es juste un bouc-émissaire, un sujet de moquerie comme il en existe partout dans le monde, mais ça s'arrêtera, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça s'arrêtera…

Doucement, je repris le livre dans mes mains et je cessai de pleurer, mais je continuai de trembler comme une feuille. Le vieux sage sourit en soufflant un « voilà » et se remit debout. Il me reprit l'épaule et m'entraîna vers sa maison. J'essuyai mes joues encore humides, ce que m'avait dit le sage m'avait un peu réconforté, mais, je n'étais pas pour autant calmé, toujours, toujours cette question m'avait taraudée, toujours cette question m'avait hantée : pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas et on ne voulait pas me le dire, j'avais même la certitude que Maître Exelo venait de superbement me mentir, qu'avaient-ils tous donc contre moi ?

Nous passâmes devant la maison voisine à celle du sage et je sentis sensiblement dans mon cou le regard de Liwn perché sur le rebord d'une fenêtre à l'étage. Je frissonnai à cette sensation, Maître Exelo le remarqua, il se retourna vers la maisonnette puis revint en place aussi droit qu'un i et une expression crispée au visage, c'est drôle, mais je ne sentais plus le regard de Liwn après ça. Arrivés, il me fit entrer chez lui et m'emmena dans une pièce qui s'avéra être son salon, enfin, c'est ce que j'en déduisis en comparant avec ma propre maison, parce que ce que j'avais devant moi ne ressemblait en rien à un salon : tout n'était que désordre, les étagères collées aux murs étaient vides ou encombrées de babioles recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de poussière, je pus apercevoir quelques fauteuils de couleur vert, une table basse en bois et une fine moquette rouge en dessous d'un parterre et d'innombrables piles de livres dont les sujets étaient tous aussi nombreux que les ouvrages eux-mêmes. Je levai la tête pour entrevoir au plafond un circuit de toiles où circulaient en toute liberté et sérénité de petites boules noires à huit pattes. J'éternuai un coup, la poussière ne me réussissait pas, tandis que Maître Exelo s'empressai de déblayer la table basse et les quelques fauteuils.

- Quand… quand est-ce que vous avez fait le ménage pour la dernière fois ? demandais-je.

Je savais que j'étais moi-même quelquefois désordonné, ce dont ma mère avait horreur, mais pas à ce point-là. Le vieux sage se retourna, les mains encombrées, il me fit un petit sourire forcé.

- Oh, ça fait longtemps que je ne range plus, me répondit-il sans aucune gêne apparente.

Je crus défaillir, je n'osais pas imaginer l'état du reste de la maison, je ne savais même pas par quel miracle il n'était pas encore tombé malade dans cet endroit si sale. Il jeta ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur des tas de livres qui s'effondrèrent et il m'invita à m'installer. Je m'assis sur l'un des deux fauteuils qu'il avait réussi à désencombrer, face à face, et je soulevai bien malgré moi un épais nuage de poussière qui me fit tousser. Le vieux Minish se mit assis dans le deuxième fauteuil et commença à me parler.

- Vaati, cela fait déjà un petit moment que je t'observe, me confessa-t-il, et…

Mais je n'écoutais pas, j'étais trop occupé à ne pas essayer de m'étouffer. Il le remarqua et vint à ma rescousse en me tapant dans le dos.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est… la poussière, réussis-je à dire.

Il me regarda un moment avant de se lever et de me prendre le bras.

- On va aller à la cuisine, me dit-il.

Mon cœur eut un raté, néanmoins, je ne protestais pas et je me laissais conduire dans la pièce adjacente. Je voyais déjà la vaisselle sale amoncelée en tas et dégageant une odeur désagréable, menaçant de se fracasser, la table non débarrassée et ayant encore les restes du déjeuner. Je fermai les yeux en me dirigeant dans cette pièce, avec son petit tas de détritus, les toiles d'araignées partout, et toujours cette interminable couche de poussière. Le sage me lâcha et je sus alors qu'on était arrivé à destination. En tremblant un peu, je m'armai de courage pour ouvrir les yeux et constater le désastre biologique qui allait me faire face.

Par rapport au salon, la cuisine était d'une propreté douteuse. Je restai interdit quelques instants avant de me ressaisir. Maître Exelo me désigna une chaise, je m'y installai le plus confortablement que je pus et je le regardais attraper une bouilloire et la remplir d'eau.

- Il n'y a que le salon qui est aussi… poussiéreux ? interrogeais-je timidement.

Il mit la bouilloire à chauffer.

- Non, mon atelier aussi… et les couloirs, sinon, tout est propre.

Il s'assit sur la chaise en face de moi et croisa ses mains sur la table en silence. Il resta ainsi, aucune parole, aucune réaction, j'étais désemparé, je ne savais pas du tout comment réagir. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sorti et je la refermai, j'étais certain de ressembler à un poisson. Après une poignée de minutes insoutenables, devant le sage qui était immobile, son regard dans le vague, je me décidai enfin à vraiment lui parler.

- Maître Exelo, commençais-je.

- Je disais tout à l'heure que cela faisait un petit moment que je t'observais, coupa le vieux Minish.

Après mon attitude désemparée vint une attitude interloquée.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je sur le coup.

En réalité, ce fut le seul mot que je réussis à articuler.

- Parce que je suis vieux.

Il n'y avait pas plus explicite comme réponse…

J'abordais une expression abasourdie, lui était impassible, comme si ce qu'il m'avait répondu pouvais répondre à ma question…

Il dut le comprendre car il me fixa quelques instants avant d'afficher tristement un petit sourire en coin.

- Cela fait des années que je suis connu en tant que sage, et je suis maintenant arrivé à un âge où je me dis… que je ne suis plus tout jeune, que je ne ferais plus jamais ce que je faisais avant, alors je me suis mis en tête d'avoir tout ce que les sages – comme moi – ont, arrivés à ce stade.

- Et, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? me risquais-je à demander.

- Un apprenti.

Il s'arrêta là, il resta de marbre en attendant ma réaction, celle qui ne venait pas, je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi me disait-il tout ça, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait pour qu'il me raconte sa vie ? Devait-il se soulager, et d'abord, pourquoi moi, il y a pleins d'adultes dans ce village, pourquoi n'était-il pas allé en voir un à ma place ? Ce fut lorsque ce croisais le regard perçant de Maître Exelo que tout devint clair dans mon esprit.

- Moi ? m'étranglais-je.

- Il faut savoir que tu es très intelligent et très mature pour ton âge, me dit-il, et il est très difficile de trouver un enfant comme toi…

- Mais…

- Il va de soi que j'assurerais entièrement ton apprentissage et que le choix d'effectuer celui-ci t'appartient, j'en ai déjà parlé à tes parents et ils ne s'y opposent pas.

Tiens, mes parents ont acceptés que je fasse cet apprentissage, c'est bizarre ça…

Le sage continua de me regarder.

- Maître Exelo, balbutiais-je, je…

- Cet apprentissage aura pour but de t'apprendre les importantes leçons qui régissent notre monde, ainsi que l'utilisation de la magie sous toutes ses coutures, ce sera à toi de choisir sur quelle voie t'orienter ensuite.

Il marqua une courte pause.

- Alors ?

- Je… je ne sais pas, je…

Maître Exelo soupira.

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu hésites, m'avoua-t-il, il est vrai que ce n'est pas évident de choisir sur le coup.

Il se leva.

- Tu as une semaine pour prendre ta décision, à toi de choisir celle qui te semble la plus juste.

Puis plus rien, je n'arrivais pas à parler. En silence, je me levai à mon tour, je saluai le vieux sage et je quittai la maison, des questions plein la tête. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'on me fasse cette proposition, je ne m'étais même jamais posé la question de ce que je voulais faire quand je serais grand, jamais. Je restai coincé sur cette question si inconnue pour moi et inexplorée. Oh, je n'étais même pas resté pour prendre le thé que le sage préparait, il avait fait chauffer de l'eau pour rien.

Je rentrai chez moi en silence, je me fichais bien d'être réprimandé une fois de plus de mon retard d'avant, j'avais d'autres préoccupations. Je m'engouffrai dans le salon où mes parents lisaient tranquillement, ah non, ma mère tricotait, je m'approchais et je me plantai à côté d'elle, assise elle-même à côté de mon père qui m'ignorait.

- Vous… vous voulez vous débarrassez de moi ? demandais-je timidement.

J'ai réussi à attirer leur attention, mes parents me dévisagèrent un instant avant de se remettre à vaquer à leurs occupations en me répondant :

- Arrête de raconter des bêtises, tu sais très bien que nous n'aimons pas.

- Mais… vous avez acceptés que je devienne l'apprenti de Maître Exelo, répliquais-je tristement.

Mon père leva les yeux de son livre qu'il posa sur ses genoux et ma mère eut les mains crispées à ses aiguilles comme si on allait lui arracher de force. Lentement, ils se retournèrent vers moi, un air assez surpris collés à leur visage.

- Pourquoi ? questionnais-je.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard.

- Etre l'apprenti d'un grand sage tel que Maître Exelo est un privilège, commença ma mère.

- Pourquoi aurait-on hésité face à sa demande ? enchaîna mon père. De plus, tu es le meilleur en classe, et il nous a affirmé que tu n'aurais aucun problème d'entreprendre cet apprentissage vu ton niveau actuel.

Wow…

C'était bien la première fois qu'ils me faisaient autant d'éloges en face, d'un côté, j'étais heureux comme tout qu'ils me disent ça, mais ce fut l'autre côté qui l'emporta, là où la rage dominait, enfouie et emprisonnée depuis bien longtemps, là où je me demandais pourquoi ils ne m'avaient dit ça que maintenant et pas avant, j'aurais tellement été content, ça aurait embelli ma vie rien qu'un petit peu, le petit peu qu'il me fallait pour avancer. Je serrai les poings pour éviter de les abattre là où je le regretterais plus tard, je gardai la tête baissée en tremblant légèrement.

- Vaati, tu as faim ?

Je ne vis même pas ma mère se lever.

- On t'a gardé un peu de gratin comme tu aimes et…

Autant si j'avais été dans mon état normal, cette phrase m'aurait interpellée, que ma mère sache ce que j'aime et qu'elle m'en propose avec tant de gentillesse, mais malheureusement pour elle, je n'y étais pas, dans mon état normal, bien loin de là.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondis-je froidement.

Je laissais mon père assis dans son fauteuil et ma mère plantée en plein milieu du couloir, coupée dans son élan, et je montai à pas lourds dans ma chambre. Je fis exprès de claquer la porte et je m'assis sur mon lit, je restai dès lors immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vague et l'esprit vide de toute pensée. Et puis, quoi penser de cette situation ? J'étais furieux, je serrai les poings tellement fort que mes jointures devinrent aussi blanches que d'habitude et la marque de mes ongles s'imprima dans ma chair. Je restai ainsi durant un bon quart d'heures – enfin, je crois – avant d'entendre ma mère et mon père quitter la maison pour aller je ne sais où, j'étais maintenant seul dans la maison, il n'y avait personne pour me voir, personne pour me parler et encore moins personne pour m'entendre. Sur cette pensée, j'attrapai mon oreiller, il eut droit à tous les traitements possibles et imaginables sous le contrôle de la fureur : il fut griffé, frappé, oppressé, tiré de par tous les côté, je me défoulai sur lui, je le mordais pour étouffer mes cris de rage, ce fut ainsi pendant un bon moment. Je m'effondrais ensuite sur mon lit, en nage et en pleurant. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, l'expression que mes parents et Maître Exelo avaient eue quand j'avais parlé du livre, la discussion entre le vieux sage et moi concernant ce que j'étais et sa proposition, et enfin les paroles de mon père. La vie peut être juste et injuste dans une même journée, qui l'eut cru…

Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, je ne pensais à rien, à quoi bon de toute façon. Je finis de pleurer tout mon soul et j'attendis que le temps passe. Mes parents rentrèrent deux heures plus tard, et je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, j'entendis ma mère s'affairer à la cuisine, il allait être l'heure de dîner… déjà ? Je levai la tête et je m'aperçus que la lumière avait sacrément déclinée et que le soleil était sûrement prêt à se coucher. Je me mis debout et je me précipitai à la fenêtre en manquant de m'étaler par terre à cause de mes jambes engourdies et je guettai la sphère orangée qui descendait : pas avant une bonne demi-heure le coucher. Je soupirai longuement avant de me frotter les yeux et de m'asseoir dans mon petit fauteuil, j'attrapai un livre de sur mon étagère et je commençais à le feuilleter avec lassitude. Ma tête bascula sur le côté et mon attention diminua progressivement. Le soleil avait à peine terminé sa descente, le livre glissa lentement de mes mains et tomba à terre, j'entendis un vague « à table ! » avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil hanté de cauchemars.

...

_...oO0Oo..._

_..._

Le réveil fut difficile, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais mal partout. Première contrainte à mon réveil, je mis longtemps avant d'arriver à ouvrir les yeux. Deuxième contrainte, à peine eus-je ouvert les yeux que la lumière me broya ces derniers. Et enfin, dernière contrainte, je ne me sentais pas bien. Quel joyeux réveil !

Un léger mal de tête m'assaillait, de plus, je me sentais faible, sans doute parce que je n'avais rien mangé de toute la journée d'hier, je n'avais pas dîné, ou en tout cas, je ne m'en souvenais pas. Je me levais doucement, ou plutôt me mis-je assis, je ne me souvenais pas non plus m'être endormi dans mon lit, peut-être m'étais-je relevé pour me coucher et être dans une position plus confortable. Je repoussai la couverture qui me recouvrait et je me mis debout, la pièce tangua dangereusement et je dû me tenir à mon lit pour ne pas m'effondrer. Je pris le temps de reprendre mes esprits et, avec prudence, je me dirigeai vers le couloir pour descendre à la cuisine, d'où j'entendais mes parents prendre leur petit-déjeuner. J'avais chaud, je sentais mon sang bouillonner dans mes veines et me brûler de l'intérieur, c'était une sensation assez bizarre et plutôt désagréable quand on y réfléchissait bien. La descente des escaliers se révéla être un véritable parcours du combattant, je dus me tenir à deux mains à la rampe pour ne pas basculer et je terminais les dernières marches sur les fesses tellement s'était devenu difficile. Me relevant péniblement, je m'engouffrai ensuite dans la cuisine.

L'odeur du thé à la pêche que ma mère aimait si bien prendre chaque matin me monta aux narines et m'arracha un mal de tête encore plus atroce. Comme toujours, mon père lisait et ma mère cuisinait, et la lumière était étonnement plus intense ici, je me frottais les yeux et les gardai à demi-clos.

- Eh bien, te voilà enfin, soupira mon père, tu commences à attraper de mauvaises habitudes…

Pas de bonjours, ni de comment vas-tu, même si c'était habituel, ça me choquait toujours autant.

- Désolé, soufflais-je.

Je sentis le regard de mon père sur moi.

- Tu as de sacrés couleurs, fit-il remarquer.

Je levai les yeux et vis qu'il s'était remis à se lecture, je regardais ensuite ma mère qui me fixait bizarrement. Elle lâcha soudain ce qu'elle avait dans les mains – soit une tasse et une bouilloire qui atterrirent durement et avec fracas sur le plan de travail – et vint vers moi d'un pas ferme. Elle se planta devant moi et plaqua sa main sur mon front.

- Tu es fiévreux, dit-elle.

Mon père me regarda, puis ma mère, avant de poser doucement son journal.

- Beaucoup ? demanda-t-il.

- Assez…

Ma mère me dévisagea.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes te coucher, me dit-elle, ta fièvre commence seulement.

J'acquiesçais. Je fis lentement demi-tour pour retourner dans ma chambre tandis que ma mère sortait d'un placard un linge propre qu'elle s'empressa de mouiller. Je soupirais silencieusement de soulagement, j'étais content d'aller me recoucher, je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, et cela se compliqua davantage lorsque j'arrivai devant les escaliers que je scrutai. Ca allait être plus difficile de les monter que quand je les ai descendus, quelle plaie. Je mis le pied sur la première marche, ça allait encore, ça se dégrada lorsqu'il fallu que je me hisse sur celle-ci. Agrippé à la rampe, je soulevai mon corps et je montai sur la marche, tout dansa autour de moi, je crus que j'allais vomir, mais ça ne vint pas. J'haletai, épuisé d'avoir monté une seule marche, une seule, je jetai un coup d'œil au reste de l'escalier, qu'est-ce que ça allais être quand je devrais monter les autres ? Respirant à fond, je posai mon pied sur la deuxième marche et j'entrepris de me hisser dessus. J'essayais une première fois, mais j'échouais, vient ensuite la deuxième fois, mais tout tanguait tellement autour de moi que j'échouais encore. Découragé, je poussai un profond soupir en m'apprêtant à renouveler mes tentatives.

Deux mains puissantes m'emprisonnèrent et me soulevèrent de cette maudite deuxième marche : c'était mon père. Il m'installa dans ses bras et monta les escaliers à ma place. Je fus surpris, c'était bien la première fois qu'il me prenait dans ses bras, enfin, d'autant que je me souvienne. Il m'amena dans ma chambre et me posa sans brusque, délicatement dans mon lit avant de se redresser.

- Tâche de te reposer, me dit-il gentiment.

Puis il s'en alla. Je restai bouche-bée, il m'avait parlé avec gentillesse, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps. Je souris, j'étais heureux, contrairement à hier, c'était bien l'une des premières journées où je n'étais pas traité avec indifférence, il fallait que je sois malade plus souvent. Je me mis assis en tailleur juste au moment où ma mère débarqua, une bassine remplie d'eau avec le linge qu'elle avait mouillé à la main. Elle déposa le tout sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de se jeter telle une furie sur mon lit et de soulever mon malheureux oreiller sans défense qui avait déjà tant souffert la veille. Je fus sans voix, elle inspecta le reste de mon lit avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Maître Exelo t'a-t-il prêté un autre livre ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Non…

Elle reposa mon oreiller et soupira.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas que tu lises, me répondit-elle, tu as besoin de repos.

J'étais quasiment sûr en voyant son regard qu'elle envisagea durant une fraction de seconde d'emmener tous les livres qui se trouvaient sur mon étagère. Ma mère empoigna ma couverture, elle alla la secouer à ma fenêtre et revint la remettre en place.

- Couche-toi ! m'ordonna-t-elle.

Il ne fallut pas me le répéter deux fois, je m'allongeais dans mon lit et elle rabattit la couverture sur moi. Elle était toute fraîche, cela m'arracha un frisson, mais tout compte fait, cela me fit le plus grand bien. Ma mère sortit de la chambre en me laissant seul, je me décontractai un peu et laissai libre mes pensées. Je revins à me remémorer les événements d'hier, je réfléchi à la proposition de Maître Exelo, quels seraient les avantages et les inconvénients, ce que ça m'apporterait, et qu'est-ce que je deviendrais après. La fatigue me gagna assez vite, alors que je venais seulement de me remettre de ma nuit, et je n'eus aucun mal à m'endormir.

J'avais très chaud, et le seul fait d'ouvrir les yeux était déjà un supplice, tout comme mon réveil d'avant. Dans un effort colossal, je parvins à me réveiller, je réussis à retrouver mes sens et à sentir un tissu froid sur mon front, le linge que ma mère avait monté avec la bassine d'eau, mais cela ne me rafraichissait pas, bien au contraire, j'avais l'impression que ça accentuait encore plus ma fièvre. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de froid également toucher ma joue, j'eus un long frisson, je tournai les yeux et je m'aperçus que c'était une main qui était collée à mon visage, et que cette main appartenait à Maître Exelo. Il me tenait le poignet avec son autre main et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que j'étais éveillé, mes parents se tenaient derrière lui, en retrait. Le sage avait l'air préoccupé.

- Vous avez froid, soufflais-je faiblement au vieux Minish.

Ce dernier sursauta, surpris de ma conscience. Son visage se décontracta lentement et il me sourit.

- C'est parce qu'il commence à faire assez froid dehors, me répondit-il.

Il continua de m'examiner durant quelques instants.

- Comment te sens-tu ? me demanda-t-il.

Je ne voyais pas la nécessité de lui répondre, l'état dans lequel j'étais en disait déjà long.

- Pas bien, répondis-je quand même.

Maître Exelo se redressa et remit mon bras en dessous de ma couverture.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? interrogeais-je.

- Tu as attrapé froid, me dit-il, sûrement quand on s'est promené au dessus du village, mais tu vas vite guérir.

Il termina sa phrase avec un sourire… peu convaincant.

- Mais… si j'ai attrapé froid tout simplement… pourquoi êtes-vous aussi inquiets ?

Le vieux sage se figea, mes parents également. Ils s'échangèrent quelques regards avant d'afficher une mine confiante.

- Tu vas guérir, murmura Maître Exelo, tu vas guérir…

Je n'en entendis pas plus, la somnolence eut le dessus sur moi, je fermai les yeux malgré mes efforts vains pour les laisser ouverts et je sombrai dans l'inconscience la plus totale. Chose qui m'arriva pour la première fois, et qui fut assez bizarre, c'est que je me retrouvai dans une plaine d'herbe noire, où il faisait assez sombre et où le ciel était à l'orage. La foudre s'abattait aux quatre coins de l'étendue de verdure et il commença à tomber une pluie diluvienne. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, ni comment j'avais fait pour aller de mon lit jusqu'à ici sans m'en rendre compte, mais il fallait que je trouve vite un abri.

Je me mis debout et je courrai dans une direction au hasard pour essayer de me protéger de la pluie. Ca devait sûrement être mon imagination, mais j'avais l'impression de faire du sur-place, et pire, que la foudre se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi. Il faisait encore plus sombre que quand j'étais arrivé, et l'atmosphère lugubre de cette plaine commençait sérieusement à me faire peur. J'accélérai, je progressai le plus vite que je pus, mais ça ne servait à rien, je fus bientôt trempé de la tête aux pieds et le froid qui régnait m'envahit peu à peu. Après un long moment, je plissai les yeux et discernai une forme noire droit devant moi, et en m'approchant un peu plus, je reconnus un saule pleureur, seul, sans aucune habitation installé autour, je m'y précipitai sans hésitation. Essoufflé et à bout de force, j'arrivai en dessous de l'arbre qui était tellement volumineux que la pluie glissait sur des branches et allait s'écraser un peu plus loin à l'extérieur, j'étais soulagé d'avoir trouvé un endroit sec où m'abriter. J'essorai comme je pus mes habits et mes cheveux et je frottai mes bras pour tenter de me réchauffer, tout en allant m'adosser au tronc du saule. Sur le petit chemin qui me séparait du fameux tronc et de là où je m'étais arrêter, je marchai sur quelque chose d'assez mou, cela émit un craquement.

_- Aie._

Je me raidis. Je bondis loin de la chose molle et je fis volte-face pour l'observer. C'est quand je vis qu'elle était en train de bouger que je fus glacé de terreur, elle disparu près du tronc, il y eut un bruissement avant que je ne distingue une personne assise, à qui appartenait la chose sur laquelle j'avais marché. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué en arrivant ici et il faisait trop noir pour que je puisse voir à quoi il ressemblait, tout ce que je vis, ce furent deux yeux d'un rouge sang qui me fixait d'un regard perçant. J'étais tétanisé. Les yeux se baissèrent vers une chose que je ne voyais pas.

_- Mon doigt est cassé, il faut que je le remette…_

Quelques secondes passèrent, j'entendis la personne bouger avant qu'il n'y eut un craquement horrible qui me fit trembler, il avait sûrement dû tirer sur son doigt, celui sur lequel j'avais marché. Ce qui fut étrange, c'est que, lorsqu'il remit son doigt correctement, son regard ne vacilla pas, comme s'il n'avait rien senti, un os cassé est pourtant douloureux. Je mis mes suspicions de côté lorsque les yeux se reportèrent sur moi avec, toujours, ce regard perçant, j'avais même l'impression qu'il me sondait.

_- Tiens, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de visite._

Si j'avais été dans mon état normal, je lui aurais répondu que je n'avais jamais eu la moindre intention de lui rendre visite, surtout que j'ignorais totalement son existence, mais je restai figé, incapable de bouger ni de dire quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux basculèrent sur le côté – où plutôt sa tête bascula sur le côté – et il me dévisagea, je fus parcouru d'un frisson.

_- On ne se serait pas déjà vu il y a une dizaine d'années ?_

Il y a une dizaine d'années, j'avais deux ans voire moins, comment aurais-je pus m'en souvenir, et de toute façon, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que je sois déjà venu ici.

_- Qui sait ? Tu m'es familier, ou peut-être que je me trompe._

Oui, c'était ça, il se trompait. Il ferma les yeux, et je ne les vis plus, je restai toujours immobile jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu ne les rouvre, et je m'aperçus que la distance qui nous séparait avant s'était fortement amenuisée. Je reculai d'un pas, il se mit à rire.

_- Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais, viens t'asseoir, tu as l'air exténué._

J'hésitai, c'était certes gentil, mais risqué. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi, en scrutant la plaine au passage.

_- Ca ne servirait à rien, tu auras beau courir dans tous les sens, tu reviendras toujours ici._

Je me remis droit lentement.

- Où… où suis-je ? demandais-je en tremblant.

_- Ah, tu sais parler ! J'avais perdu espoir._

Je ne relevai même pas, trop peur. Il soupira.

_- Où tu es ? Et bien, vois-tu, ici, tu n'es nulle part._

- Comment…

Il se remit à rire, un rire glauque à en faire mourir de peur plus d'un, dont moi.

_- C'est ici que les âmes perdues errèrent avant de s'éteindre, ou bien avant de retourner dans leur corps, à la vie, ou plongé dans une profonde inconscience, il y a bien des causes, en bref, si je devais te situer approximativement, tu es ici entre le monde des vivants et les monde des morts soit, plus clairement, entre la vie et la mort._

Je tressaillis.

_- Aucune âme atterrissant ici n'arrive à atteindre ce saule, elles s'en vont trop vite, c'est pour cela que je suis content quand quelqu'un arrive ici, je me sens moins seul. _

- Je suis… une âme ? balbutiais-je.

_- Nous sommes tous des âmes, on utilise juste une enveloppe charnelle pou vivre, c'est tout._

- Et vous, pourquoi ne disparaissez-vous pas ?

Ma curiosité me jouait parfois de vilains tours.

_- Moi, c'est différent, je ne suis pas uniquement une âme, ce que tu as devant toi est aussi mon enveloppe charnelle, je suis prisonnier ici depuis bien des siècles en attendant que quelqu'un change le cours des événements, ah…_

Il s'agita.

_- J'ai bien l'impression que notre conversation va tourner court._

- Pourquoi ?

_- Parce que tu t'en vas._

- Quoi ?

_- Regarde-toi._

Je baissai le regard vers mes mains levées… qui brillaient. En m'observant d'un peu plus près, je m'aperçus que je dégageais de la lumière de par tout mon corps. Paniqué, je levai la tête vers les deux yeux rouges qui m'observait.

_- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne sentiras rien, moi par contre, j'aurais juste les yeux broyés et je serais incapable de voir pendant quelques jours, mais ce n'est pas grave. Va, retourne dans ta prison._

- Une prison ? Quelle prison ?

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, je me sentais compressé de partout.

_- Je ne sais pas, mais en te regardant, j'ai l'impression de voir quelqu'un… d'enfermé, quelqu'un qui n'est pas libre de ses mouvements…_

Je n'en entendis pas plus, la lumière devint aveuglante, j'eus le temps de remarquer que la personne avec qui je parlais était relativement jeune avant de devoir fermer les yeux avant d'éviter d'être ébloui, je perdis soudain l'équilibre et je tombai à terre, suffoquant, de plus en plus compressé. J'avais mal. Puis tout se relâcha, je pus enfin prendre une grande bouffée d'air, je retombai mollement sur le dos et je restai immobile, haletant. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ce fut un plafond blanc qui m'accueillit, je me mis difficilement assis et je regardai autour de moi : j'étais revenu dans ma chambre. J'étais seul, mes parents n'étaient pas là, je jetai un œil à la fenêtre, l'aube était levée. Je remis ma tête droite et je commençai à scruter mes mains, elles ne brillaient pas. Je me remémorai avec mal ce que je venais de vivre, avec tout l'incompréhension que cela avait, je réfléchis quelques minutes là-dessus avant de mettre ça sur le compte d'un cauchemar, la fièvre avait dû me faire délirer un peu. Je me levai, je n'eus pas de vertige, c'était un début, je me dirigeai vers le couloir et descendit les escaliers, ce qui fut un jeu d'enfants comparé à la dernière fois, et j'atterri dans le hall.

Je reniflai à plein nez l'odeur du petit-déjeuner qui flottait dans l'air, elle ne provoqua aucun haut-le-cœur, je me surpris même à la trouver alléchante, j'allais donc mieux, mais pas assez pour que je sois mort de faim. J'étais en retard pour l'étude, ça recommençai aujourd'hui et je n'avais pas envie de me faire sermonner, cela briserait la petite bulle dans laquelle j'étais depuis quelques jours. Je me dirigeai donc vers le fauteuil pour enfiler mon châle.

- Hé !

Une main m'agrippa l'épaule, je levai la tête vers mon père.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

- A l'étude, lui répondis-je machinalement, et je ne suis pas en avance…

Il me fixa quelques instants, incrédule, avant de se placer entre moi et la porte, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu n'iras pas.

- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je avec surprise.

- Tu as très bien entendu, tu n'iras pas, me répéta mon père.

Qui empêcherait son fils d'aller à l'école alors que ce dernier veuille bien s'y rendre ? Je restai sans voix devant cette annonce inattendue.

- Pourquoi ? réussis-je à articuler.

- Parce que tu es malade.

Certes, mais je me sentais mieux. Je voulu protester, mais à peine eu-je ouvert la bouche qu'il m'empoigna et me monta dans ma chambre. Ce fut le même scénario, et c'était la deuxième fois qu'il me prenait dans ses bras en deux jours, décidemment, ma bulle ne cessait d'augmenter de volume. Après m'avoir reposé sur mon lit, il me jeta ma couverture à la figure, mais pas méchamment.

- Ta mère est partie voir Maître Exelo pour qu'il lui remette une potion qui te guérira vite.

- Je suis déjà guéri, ne puis-je m'empêcher de lâcher.

- Dans ce cas, ce sera de la prévention, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Puis il quitta ma chambre. Je me recouchai, mais j'étais beaucoup trop agité, je fus incapable de me rendormir, bien au contraire, je me relevai – encore – et je commençais à arpenter ma chambre tout comme un lion en cage. Je remuai toutes mes pensées, il me restait cinq jours pour donner ma réponse à Maître Exelo concernant sa proposition, et je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais faire. Etre le disciple d'un sage était avantageux, on y apprenait la magie, toutes les bases de la vie, les leçons importantes, cet apprentissage m'ouvrirait bien des portes en ce qui concernait mon avenir, mais, qu'est-ce que je voulais vraiment ? Il y a tant de métiers, tant de possibilités qui méritent d'être explorées, il fallait que je fasse le point que ce que j'aimais et le mettre en relation avec un éventuel avenir qui pourrait me plaire. Mais j'eus à peine le temps de plancher dessus que ma mère fit irruption dans ma chambre, ses longs cheveux blonds ébouriffés et ayant à la main une petite fiole bleue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Retourne dans ton lit !

- Mais je…

- Pas de mais, tout de suite !

Je m'exécutai bien malgré moi. J'adoptais une mine renfrogné tandis que je me glissai une nouvelle fois sous mes couvertures, ma mère me brandit un verre dans lequel elle déversa le contenu de la fiole.

- Avale ça, m'ordonna-t-elle.

J'humai le liquide d'une couleur grisâtre.

- Ca sent mauvais, fis-je remarquer.

Vu le regard qu'elle me lança, je devinais tout de suite qu'elle avait déjà senti la potion. Sans réfléchir, je commençai à la boire, je stoppai immédiatement, je faillis même recracher ce que j'avais dans la bouche tellement c'était écœurant. J'avalais avec difficulté et j'hoquetai juste après.

- C'est amer, dis-je avec un petit sourire forcé.

En fait, c'était bien en dessous de la réalité, je n'étais même pas sûr d'être capable d'engloutir le reste. Je tendis le verre à ma mère.

- Je… boirais le reste plus tard, lui dis-je.

Elle le repoussa avec fermeté.

- Maître Exelo m'a clairement précisé que tu devais le boire en entier et en une seule fois.

Je crus que j'allais réellement m'évanouir, je trouvais néanmoins le courage de protester.

- Il faut vraiment que je boive tout, tout de suite ?

- Oui.

- Mais c'est dégoûtant !

- Je sais, mais il le faut, et je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas tout bu !

Son obstination m'impressionna autant qu'elle me blessa, pourquoi il fallait que je boive tout d'un coup ? C'était inhumain. Adoptant derechef ma mine renfrognée, je me bouchais le nez et j'avalais d'un trait le reste. Le liquide me brûla la gorge et m'arracha une grimace qui n'échappa pas à l'attention de ma mère. Je lui rendis le verre et levai mon visage déformé vers elle.

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau… ou quelque chose d'autre qui puisse enlever le goût horrible que j'ai dans la bouche ? demandais-je timidement.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, mais pas de la manière que je pensais : ce fut mon père qui surgit dans ma chambre juste après ma question, un verre d'eau et un bout de chocolat dans les mains. Je lui arrachais et j'avalais les deux en même temps, le goût s'atténua et disparut au bout de quelques poignées de secondes. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, mes parents s'échangèrent un regard.

- On te laisse, me dirent-ils, tu te reposes, d'accord ?

Ils m'avaient peut-être demandé mon accord, mais il va de soi que je n'eu pas le choix, ils quittèrent la chambre et descendirent, me laissant seul. Je ne tins pas plus de dix minutes, je me levai et je recommençai d'arpenter ma bulle.

- Vaati, je t'entends ! hurla ma mère d'en bas. Couche-toi !

Je soupirai, j'attrapai quelques livres de sur mon étagère et je retournai dans mon lit. Je feuilletai l'ensemble sans vraiment prendre le courage de les lire, je revis juste les passages que j'aimais et qui m'avaient marqués, et cela suffit à remplir ma matinée. Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, je m'empressais de cacher les ouvrages sous le lit à l'approche de ma mère qui m'amenait de la nourriture. Du pain, une petite tranche de jambon et une ribambelle de fruits, pour sûr, j'étais au régime, elle avait sûrement peur que je vomisse. J'avalai tout ça en moins de deux, en me faisant un petit peu gronder parce que je mangeais trop vite, et je me recouchai. Bien que je ne sois pas entièrement rassasié, la somnolence eut le dessus et je ne puis m'empêcher de faire un petit somme. Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard et je revins à mes lectures, mais je m'en lassais très vite, j'entrepris de ranger les livres sur mon étagère, je m'armai de mon cahier de dessins et je dessinai le reste du temps. Flora vint me voir en fin d'après-midi, elle m'apporta mes devoirs et le déroulement de la journée : aucun commentaire sur mon absence, ni de remarques désagréables, rien du tout, sauf le contrôle surprise sur le cycle de la vie qu'ils avaient eu, elle me détailla toutes les questions posées et je l'aidai à répondre à ces dernières, pour qu'elle sache si elle avait eu juste ou non. Elle dû partir juste après ça, ma mère veillait au grain. Mon amie d'enfance rangeait ses affaires.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Maître Exelo avant-hier ? me demanda-t-elle.

J'étais sûr à cent pourcents qu'elle attendait le bon moment pour me poser la question.

- Il m'a proposé d'être son disciple, lui répondis-je.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est super ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle me fixa un moment.

- Tu n'as pas l'air enchanté, remarqua-t-elle.

- Je dois lui donner ma réponse dans cinq jours, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- Tu hésites ! s'indigna Flora. Ca aurait été moi, j'aurais dis oui tout de suite !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui ! Ce serait un honneur et une véritable chance d'être son disciple, Maître Exelo est étonnement célèbre dans notre milieu, je le sais, je me suis renseigné, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle descendit en bas pour partir, mais avant, sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna vers moi.

- Si jamais tu refuses, je te tue.

En entendant le ton qu'elle employa, je sus qu'elle était très sérieuse. Je lui adressai un sourire rayonnant, le temps qu'elle parte et qu'elle ne me voit plus, avant de faire venir une mine assez sombre. Elle n'avait pas compris mon problème, si j'acceptais, je m'engageais dans cette voie pour le reste de ma vie, et ça, sans y réfléchir sérieusement, je n'aimais pas. D'un autre côté, si je refusais, je me retrouverais à mon point de départ, soit rien, de plus, je n'aurais même pas à chercher pour ensuite puisque Flora m'aura déjà tué.

Assez morose, je remontais dans ma chambre. Je fis immédiatement mes devoirs, heureux d'avoir quelque chose à faire au lieu de tuer le temps en attendant que ça passe. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, j'eus le même repas qu'au déjeuner et je continuai de dessiner jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se ferment tout seul et que je puisse m'endormir sans trop de mal. Je passai une nuit sans rêves, tranquille, en fait, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une demi-heure, une bonne grosse demi-heure qui m'avait requinquée à bloc. La preuve, j'avais ouvert les yeux et la seconde qui suivie, j'étais déjà en train de dévaler les escaliers, pour rien parce que il faisait encore nuit et mes parents n'étaient pas encore levés. En tout cas, je n'avais plus de fièvre, plus de maux de têtes ni de ventre, je me sentais incroyablement bien, et je n'avais aucune envie aujourd'hui de passer une journée longue comme hier. Je remontai, je guettai le lever du soleil qui arriva une poignée de minutes après et j'attendis patiemment le réveil de mes géniteurs. Je ne tenais pas en place, comme hier, je pianotai le rebord de la fenêtre, je feuilletai tous les livres qu'il y avait sur mon étagère en faisant un désordre pas possible sur mon lit et je m'amusai même à compter le nombre de rayures qu'il y avait sur ma couverture, en ayant à la fin presque marre d'attendre mes parents, il fallait que je les convaincs d'aller à l'étude aujourd'hui, et par tous les moyens possibles. Et j'eus l'occasion de le faire, car à peine mes parents eurent-ils posés un seul orteil en dehors de leur chambre que je commençai déjà à les harceler et à les suivre comme un véritable petit toutou. Sans m'arrêter, je leur parlai de tout et de rien, en insistant à quelques moments sur l'importance des études et des conséquences que ça avait sur l'avenir si je les manquais. Et ça a marché puisqu'au bout d'une demi-heure de calvaire, mes parents me laissèrent partir, impatient d'avoir un peu de calme. Tout guilleret, j'allais à l'étude en sautillant après avoir rassemblé mes affaires. Je croisai Liwn sur le chemin, il m'entendit arriver et se retourna vers moi.

- Blanche-Neige ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras.

Très ironique.

- Salut ! lui répondis-je en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Et je continuai mon chemin en chantonnant, lui resta planté là où il était sans rien dire et en me fixant avec des yeux ronds, j'étais de bonne humeur. Flora explosa littéralement de joie en me voyant arrivé, à croire que je lui avais manqué en une demi-journée, nous rentrâmes ensemble à l'étude en discutant joyeusement et nous nous installâmes à nos places respectives en attendant le début du cours.

Bien entendu, je n'échappai pas au rattrapage du contrôle d'hier, je le réussis haut la main et je rendis ma copie à l'enseignant tout aussi étonné que Liwn quand je lui fis un énorme sourire. La journée passa rapidement, et je suivis le cours avec attention et sérieux, une attitude irréprochable. Je fis le plein d'énergie et de devoirs avant de repartir chez moi avec la même humeur que le matin même.

Le lendemain, ce fut pareil. A la pause-déjeuner, je discutais avec Flora.

- Alors, tu vas dire quoi à Maître Exelo ? s'enquit-elle.

- Je ne sais toujours pas, lui répondis-je dépité.

- Vaati ! s'exaspéra mon amie. Il ne te reste que trois jours !

- Je sais qu'il faut que je me décide, mais ce n'est pas facile, protestais-je.

- J'en suis consciente, mais, Vaati, dis-toi bien qu'une proposition comme ça, il n'y en aura sûrement qu'une seule dans ta vie, il ne faudrait pas que tu regrettes de l'avoir refusée.

Ses paroles me tourmentèrent, elles étaient réalistes et vraies, et elles me faisaient peur. Nous rentrâmes en avance pour l'étude à cause du temps couvert, il allait y avoir un orage dans pas longtemps. La leçon de l'après-midi nous était inconnue, nous fûmes donc étonnés lorsque l'enseignant nous somma de ranger nos affaires.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore là cette après-midi ? questionna Liwn plein d'espoirs.

- Inutile de rêver, je suis là, répondit amèrement l'enseignant.

Il s'assit sur son bureau et nous fit face.

- Bon, vous tous, aujourd'hui, il est grand temps d'aborder la question qui concerne votre avenir.

Comme par hasard, juste au moment où je me la posais, j'étais certain que Maître Exelo y avait semé son petit grain de sel dans cette histoire. L'enseigna continua malgré le brouhaha qui s'était installé.

- Il est temps que vous vous décidiez sur ce que vous allez faire plus tard, si vous avez déjà une idée ou non. Par exemple, Liwn, choisit-il avec un sourire en coin, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire quand tu seras grand ?

Le cancre réfléchit un peu.

- Je ne sais pas de trop, dit-il, j'aime bien lire, alors j'avais pensé devenir bibliothécaire…

Ce fut l'hilarité générale, même l'adulte ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Tu sais, Liwn, souffla l'enseignant entre deux rires, la lecture ne se limite pas à des bandes dessinés.

Vexé, Liwn se mit à nous citer tous les plus grands auteurs de notre monde, en accompagnant leur nom du titre de leurs différents ouvrages et de certains résumés, en affirmant avec fermeté les avoir tous lus. Les rires cessèrent et cela nous laissa tous pantois.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? s'exclama l'adulte. Tu as les pires notes de la classe !

- Bah, vous ne nous donnez jamais de livre à lire pour chez nous, répondit le jeune Minish, ça serait bien de le faire, c'est assez intéressant.

Le reproche débordant d'innocence et de vérité frappa l'enseignant de plein fouet. Sans dire un mot, il se détourna de Liwn pour bombarder la pauvre Mahé de questions qui se ressemblaient étrangement. J'étais baba, je continuai de dévisager le cancre la bouche grande ouverte, tout comme Flora. Jamais, mais alors jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il serait passionné par les livres et qu'il en connaisse déjà la majeure partie. Je me reprenais et je suivis l'enseignant qui en avait fini avec la jeune Minish.

- Comme vous le savez sûrement, le choix de votre métier est crucial, il faut vous décidez vite pour qu'ensuite, vous vous orientiez vers des études plus adaptées à vos attentes. Il existe bien entendu un certain nombre d'orientation…

Je me réjoui, j'allais en apprendre plus sur la voie que me proposait Maître Exelo et je pourrais ainsi réfléchir sérieusement à la réponse que j'allais donner. L'adulte parla durant toute l'après-midi, de tout et de rien, sauf de ce que je voulais savoir. Il nous congédia quand arriva la fin, mais j'étais resté sur ma faim. Tandis que tous les autres partaient en hurlant ou rangeaient leurs affaires, j'attrapai les miennes et je me dirigeai vers l'enseignant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda Flora lorsque je passai à côté d'elle.

- Poser des questions, il n'a rien dit sur les sages…

- Je viens avec toi.

L'adulte rassemblait ses affaires en sifflant un air qui m'était inconnu.

- Monsieur.

Il se retourna vers moi, ses lunettes rectangulaires ayant glissé le long de son nez, il me lança un regard mauvais au dessus de ses montures.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea-t-il brusquement.

- Vous n'avez pas parlé des sages ni des apprentissages qu'ils effectuent, répondis-je, je voudrais en savoir plus.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? enchaîna-t-il.

- Vous devriez savoir, c'est pourtant Maître Exelo qui vous a demandé de parler de l'avenir.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, Flora m'écrasa le pied, elle aimait bien faire ça pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Là, elle m'avertissait qu'il fallait que je me comporte autrement, il était vrai que j'avais répondu avec insolence à l'enseignant avec une supposition que je m'étais faite en début de cours.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Deuxième fois qu'il posait la question en une seule journée.

- Parce qu'il l'a vraiment fait ! m'exclamais-je avec étonnement.

Il y eut un blanc.

- Ah, à propos de l'apprentissage qu'il t'a proposé…

- Vous êtes au courant ? s'étonna Flora.

- Tout le monde est au courant, répondit l'adulte, une offre comme ça est rare et c'est une première venant de Maître Exelo.

L'enseignant avança sa chaise de bureau et s'assit dessus avec un soupir.

- Les disciples des sages apprennent l'usage de la magie, le savoir d'utiliser les forces que l'esprit confère, mais je ne suis pas un spécialiste là-dessus, ainsi que toutes les leçons qu'ils doivent savoir sur le monde, acquérant une grande sagesse au cours de leur carrière et un savoir immense. Pour ce qui est du reste, je ne peux absolument pas me prononcer, c'est en fonction de Maître Exelo.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je.

- Eh bien, les programmes de ce genre d'apprentissage et les métiers que l'on peut faire ensuite sont très variés, m'apprit l'enseignant en remontant ses lunettes, certains sages forment leur disciple aux arts du combats et les envoient ensuite aux champs de batailles, d'autres leur apprennent essentiellement les sorts de guérison pour qu'ils deviennent médecins, certains créent des rats de bibliothèques, restant dans leurs livres à longueur de temps, ou alors ils peuvent tout apprendre et voyager pour aider les personnes qui sont dans le besoin. Mais, sincèrement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que Maître Exelo prévoit de faire.

- Et il y a beaucoup de disciples ?

- Beaucoup de sages, mais très peu de disciples, les vieilles personnes préfèrent aujourd'hui se consacrer à leur petit confort plutôt qu'à l'avenir de leur monde qu'ils pensent quitter prochainement.

- Mais, si je refuse, Maître Exelo trouvera quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

- Tu sais, Vaati, trouver un disciple digne de ce nom n'est pas toujours facile, me dit l'enseignant, Maître Exelo est très méticuleux – et lunatique aussi – et ce qu'il souhaite en tant que disciple, c'est quelqu'un qui réponde à ses attentes. Si tu refuses, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il arrive à dénicher quelqu'un de mieux que le premier à qui il avait proposé cet apprentissage. Si il t'a choisi, c'est pour de bonnes raisons, regarde-toi, tu es intelligent et extrêmement mature pour ton si jeune âge, où trouvera-t-il un garçon comme toi sinon ?

Je réfléchis, que d'avantages dans ses explications.

- Et quels sont les inconvénients ?

L'adulte chercha une poignée de secondes.

- Franchement, je n'en sais rien…

Flora et moi le remerciâmes et nous quittâmes la classe déjà désertée par nos camarades surexcités.

- Attendez !

L'enseignant nous rattrapa alors que nous allions franchir le pas de la porte.

- Dites-moi…

Il se pencha en avant, regarda à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne et nous demanda :

- Vous… saviez que Liwn adorait lire ?

- Pas du tout, répondis-je immédiatement en chœur avec Flora.

Il fit la moue et nous laissa partir en nous souhaitant une bonne fin d'après-midi. Je revins à mes réflexions.

- Whoa, fit Flora au bout d'un moment.

Oui, c'était le cas de le dire, je n'avais jamais été jusqu'à imaginé l'étendue des métiers que l'on pouvait faire après avoir été le disciple d'un sage.

- C'est incroyable, continua-t-elle.

Ah ça, même en acceptant l'apprentissage, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais ensuite, et si Maître Exelo ne me confiait pas ce dont j'avais besoin, je pouvais toujours apprendre en autodidacte.

- T'as vu…

- Oui, répondis-je machinalement.

Mais le fait de ne pas savoir ce que j'allais apprendre me faisait peur, et si j'allais poser la question au sage ? Je serais fixé, mais s'il ne voulait pas me répondre ? Oh, il ne serait pas aussi méchant quand même.

- Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans son attitude.

Brusque retour à la réalité.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- De l'enseignant, Vaati, tu croyais que je parlais de quoi ?

- De ce qu'il nous avait dit… enfin, tu disais ?

- Je disais que l'enseignant n'a été en aucun cas désagréable avec toi.

Ah tiens, c'est vrai ça, où étaient passés la froideur et le rejet qui l'animaient habituellement quand il m'adressait la parole ?

- C'est bizarre, hein ? Il t'a même souhaité une bonne fin d'après-midi, il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

J'admets, c'était louche, il faudra que je réitère l'expérience une autre fois, mes pensées étant tournées vers autre chose. Je saluai Flora et je partis dans la direction opposé à elle pour rentrer chez moi. Au loin, j'entendis le tonnerre gronder et je dus courir les quelques dizaines de mètres qui restaient car il commençait à pleuvoir. Lorsque je fus dans le hall de ma maison, j'étais déjà trempé de la tête au pied malgré le peu de temps que j'avais passé sous la pluie. Je m'essorais comme je pus quand ma mère sortit du salon.

- Regarde-moi ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. A peine guéri qu'il fait déjà tout pour retomber malade !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il a commencé à pleuvoir pendant que je revenais, répliquais-je.

- Tu n'aurais pas été mouillé si tu n'avais pas autant traîné pour revenir.

Ah, un point pour elle.

- J'ai demandé à l'enseignant des informations sur les apprentissages des sages, informais-je.

Et je ne sais pourquoi d'ailleurs, ça aurait été plus facile de ne rien dire et de monter sans un bruit dans ma chambre, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je lui dise ça ?

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Je sursautai, je n'avais pas entendu mon père rentrer derrière moi.

- Je ne sais pas encore…

Mon paternel referma la porte en soupirant, il dégoulinait de partout.

- Toi aussi tu as envie de tomber malade ? incendia ma mère.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si l'orage a commencé quelques minutes avant que je sorte de la serre ! se défendit-il.

- Tu n'aurais pas été mouillé si tu n'avais pas autant traîné pour revenir.

Puis elle s'engouffra dans la cuisine en serrant les poings, ça faisait deux points pour elle. Je levai la tête vers mon père qui était resté interdit.

- Elle m'a répondu pareil quand j'ai dit presque la même chose que toi, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il me fixa quelques instants.

- Ce n'est pas aussi ma faute si ta mère a un sale caractère, répondit-il tout fort.

Cette dernière surgit de la cuisine avec une spatule dans la main et une cuillère à soupe dans l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Oh voyons, un peu d'indulgence pour ton mari qui rentre d'une rude journée.

- Une rude journée ? Ca veut dire que tu as au moins perdu cinq fois à la bataille navale…

- Quelles batailles ? Je travaille moi, madame !

- Oui, en faisant des batailles navales ! Pauvres fleurs, qui les entretiennent pendant que tu joues ?

- Et si on parlait un peu de toi, hein ? Tu fais quoi toute seule toute la journée à part du tricotage ?

- Dis donc, et le ménage, c'est qui qui le fait ?

Je m'éclipsais en pleine dispute amicale, je souriais à tous les pics qu'ils se lançaient gentiment, ce qui renforçait leur amour mutuel. Je montai tranquillement dans ma chambre, puis après avoir fermer ma porte et poser mes affaires, je me changeai en enfilant des vêtements secs après m'être suffisamment essuyé, j'étendis mes affaires mouillées sur ma chaise et je m'allongeais sur mon lit en poussant un long soupir d'aise. Je calai ma tête bien sous mon oreiller et je scrutai l'extérieur par la fenêtre : il pleuvait à torrent, je n'avais jamais vu autant d'eau tomber en si peu de temps, les pauvres qui devaient aller quelque part, ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance. Je revins, une fois de plus, sur toutes les informations que j'avais réunies, il me restait à peine trois jours pour prendre ma décision, et dieu sait que c'était difficile. Comme je me disais tout à l'heure, même si je faisais cet apprentissage, je pouvais m'orienter vers la voie que je désirais, avec ou sans les bases qu'il me fallait, mais, je ne savais pas quels étaient les projets de Maître Exelo, ce qu'il allait m'enseigner, m'apprendre, si cela allait me plaire ou non. Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus cela devenait complexe. J'empoignai mon oreiller et je le rabattis sur ma tête, je ne voyais plus rien, en fait déjà avant je ne voyais plus grand-chose à cause de l'obscurité. Trop plancher à la réponse que j'allais donner faisait poindre dans ma tête un début de migraine, bien heureusement, je n'avais pas eu une journée trop mauvaise.

Et ce ne fut que maintenant que j'eus le déclic. Depuis quelques jours, je vivais dans une bulle, une sorte de rêve, aucune remarque désobligeante, presque aucun ton froid adopté avec moi, j'ai même pu parler normalement avec l'enseignant et rire avec mes parents, et ce depuis que Maître Exelo m'avait proposé d'être son disciple. Etait-ce le fait que le vieux Minish m'ait proposé cet apprentissage qui attendrissait tout mon entourage ? L'enseignant avait été gentil lorsque je lui avais posé des questions sur les sages et leur disciple et j'avais ris avec mes parents après que mon père m'ait demandé ce que j'allais répondre à Maître Exelo, c'était comme cette proposition qui semblait créer autour de moi une aura apaisante. Je commençai à réfléchir dans ce sens là, et ma migraine, qui commençait à venir, s'évapora. Je me redressai brusquement, mon oreiller glissa sur mon lit dans un bruit sourd, je jetai un œil par la fenêtre, il pleuvait toujours autant. J'ignorais et je sautai sur mes pieds, je dévalai les escaliers et, bousculant mon père qui allait au salon et ma mère qui épongeait l'eau qu'il y avait dans le hall, je bondis dans mes chaussures et, sous les hurlements de mon paternel, j'ouvris la porte et je me précipitai dehors dans la pénombre et sous la pluie. Je couru aussi vite que je pus, manquant de glisser sur la boue des chemins et de percuter quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu dans le noir. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrivai enfin là où je voulais, me plantant sur le seuil, je frappai à la porte et j'attendis, les vêtements secs que j'avais enfilés étaient maintenant comme les précédents : dégoulinants. J'entendis des bruits étouffés, de pas, puis la porte devant laquelle j'étais s'ouvrit, je fus ébloui par la lumière qui s'échappait de l'intérieur. Je clignais des yeux pour discerner la personne qui me faisait face, cette dernière me dévisagea quelques instants en se demandant qui venait le déranger à une heure aussi tardive. Un long sourire fendit le visage de Maître Exelo quand il me reconnu et qu'il croisa mon regard déterminé.

- J'accepte.

* * *

_Fin de ce chapite, j'espère sincérement que vous avez aimé !_

_A la prochaine pour le cinquième chapitre !_


	6. Chapitre 5 : La mise en place

Salut les gens ! Voici maintenant le cinquième chapitre de La Sombre Vie d'un Démon !

**Titre ****:** La Sombre Vie d'un Démon

**Auteur**** :** Krystal-Sama

**Rating**** :** K

**Disclaimer**** :** ... (désolé, ça fait trop mal...)

**Note : **Merci à **abissore **pour sa review !

Sur ce, bon cinquième chapitre pour tous ceux qui liront cette fiction !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La mise en place.**

Les deux journées suivantes, d'études donc, furent assez tranquilles. Mais dès que l'aube se fut levée sur le premier de repos, je m'armai d'un balai, d'une bassine et d'une bonne dizaine de chiffons ou serpillères chipés dans le placard de ma mère, et je réquisitionnais Flora pareillement armée pour me rendre chez Maître Exelo. Ce dernier fut étonné de nous voir arriver ainsi chargé de si bon matin, il râla un peu, mais il se mit de bon cœur à l'ouvrage avec nous. Il nous fallu les deux jours entiers de repos pour nettoyer dans son intégralité la maison du vieux sage, en arrivant tôt, en partant tard et en négligeant nos devoirs. Nous dûmes enlever toute la poussière accumulée sur les étagères, les livres, les cadres et le sol, pour ensuite retirer toutes les toiles d'araignées – Flora hurla deux ou trois fois quand des petites boules noires à huit pattes lui tombèrent dessus – et enfin tout laver avant de ranger. A la fin de la deuxième journée, c'est exténués que, mon amie et moi, nous rentrâmes dans nos maisons respectives pour dîner, après quoi nous fîmes nos devoirs pour le lendemain en catastrophe, je m'endormis d'ailleurs sur le cahier où je rédigeais mon dernier exercice. Je me réveillai le matin en ayant la marque des pages sur ma joue et je mis quelques minutes à me rappeler que j'avais étude aujourd'hui. Je finis à la va-vite mon exercice avant de descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner, mon père ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant mon visage et ma mère se tapa le front en soupirant. Après quoi je mangeais et je parti en direction de la boîte à jouets géante pour y passer ma journée.

La matinée se passa sans encombre, jusqu'à ce que l'enseignant ne nous fasse découvrir une pile de livres posés sur son bureau, et jusqu'ici ignorée de tous.

- Un peu de lecture vous fera le plus grand bien, nous déclara-t-il, vous lirez le livre que je vais vous distribuer tout à l'heure et on se donne rendez-vous dans une semaine pour l'évaluation qui portera dessus.

Bien entendu, après les révélations du cancre d'il y a quelques jours, il était certain que nous n'allions pas y couper. Il y eut un soupir général, sauf un. C'est avec un enthousiasme sans limites que Liwn, dès la pause déjeuner venue, partit en sens inverse et se précipita vers les livres empilés. Malheureusement pour lui, l'adulte fut plus rapide : il recouvrit la pile à l'aide de son manteau, pour éviter que le jeune Minish ne voie les ouvrages, et dit qu'il fallait attendre la fin de la journée pour les avoir. Le fauteur de trouble protesta, et l'enseignant dut user de la force pour le jeter dehors en claquant la porte. Je jetai un regard à Flora qui haussa les épaules avant de m'entraîner dans un coin pour manger.

- Donc, c'est ce soir que tu commences ton apprentissage avec Maître Exelo.

- Oui, répondis-je, je suis pressé d'y être, je me demande ce que l'on va faire.

- Tu me raconteras, hein ?

- C'est juré.

Nous rîmes ensemble et nous continuâmes à discuter tout en dévorant notre repas. Une heure plus tard, tout le monde avait fini de déjeuner, excepté Liwn qui, lui, n'avait toujours pas commencé : il guettait par la fenêtre la pile de livres découverte et il se tortillait dans tous les sens pour essayer de lire le titre ou encore de le deviner grâce à la couverture. L'adulte revint nous chercher et nous recommençâmes à travailler, le cancre se tint incroyablement bien, il écouta attentivement l'enseignant – j'irais même presque à dire qu'il buvait ses paroles –, ne dit rien, ne fit aucune bêtise. De là où j'étais, je ne le voyais que de dos, mais j'étais quasiment sûr qu'il n'avait même pas cillé depuis qu'il s'était assis. L'après-midi passa très lentement à mon goût – et pas qu'au mien, tiens ! – et je fus soulagé lorsque la fin fut arrivée. Liwn se leva le premier, comme à son habitude, il rangea avec empressement ses affaires, toujours comme à son habitude, avant de courir vers le bureau, ce qui était déjà moins banal. L'enseignant haussa un sourcil quand il vit le jeune Minish arriver avec un énorme sourire au visage, l'adulte lui remit enfin le livre tant convoité que l'élève pris avec une délicatesse jamais vue, comme si on venait de lui confier le monde. Sauf qu'après, il partit en courant et le malheureux ouvrage valsa malgré lui de haut en bas. Je vins chercher moi aussi mon livre et je repartis en compagnie de Flora, nous continuâmes à parler jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la fameuse intersection.

- Tu rentres d'abord chez toi ou tu vas directement chez Maître Exelo ?

Cruel dilemme.

- A ton avis ? lui répondis-je en souriant.

Elle me sourit à son tour, puis nous nous mîmes en marche, Flora rentrant chez elle et moi vers mon choix, empruntant tous les deux la même direction. Nous atterrîmes devant la maison du vieux sage en silence, je m'arrêtai, mon amie aussi. Elle hésita quelques instants avant d'afficher un sourire résigné, sa mère l'attendait et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver en retard. Elle secoua la main avant de partir en courant, me laissant tout seul devant la maisonnette. Je respirai un bon coup avant de frapper à la porte, j'entendis des bruis de pas précipités, Maître Exelo était apparemment impatient, tout comme moi. La porte s'ouvrit, me laissant découvrir un vieux Minish rayonnant et débordant de vie, je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, ni même de cligner des yeux, qu'il m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna à l'intérieur en claquant la porte d'entrée. Il monta un premier escalier quatre par quatre, en me traînant derrière lui, puis vint un couloir avant de gravir un deuxième escalier à la même allure. Nous arrivâmes dans le grenier, au fond trônait un bric à brac indescriptible, il y avait là tous les objets qu'il puisse exister au monde réunis sur une seule table et rangements pleins à craquer. De chaque côté, trois hautes et énormes rangées d'étagères remplies de livres, cela créait entre chacune d'entre elle des espèces de couloirs et les rangées de gauche étaient plus longues que celles de droite, ce que je comprenais difficilement. Je me rappelais bien de cette pièce, lorsque Flora et moi avions voulu la nettoyer, Maître Exelo avait piqué sa crise comme quoi jamais nous entrions ici, même pas pour l'aider, et à force d'insistance et de mines boudeuses, nous avions quand même put passer un unique coup de balai entre les étagères, la table et les fauteuils submergés.

Le vieux sage me jeta un bref coup d'œil, sûrement pour voir si j'étais encore bien là.

- Bon, dit-il, il faut faire vite, tu dois rentrer chez toi pour le dîner, ce qui veut dire que nous avons moins de trois heures devant nous.

Il tourna dans le deuxième couloir à gauche et s'y enfonça, sans pour autant me lâcher.

- Installons-nous.

Miracle, les fauteuils sont déblayés.

Il me saisit à deux mains et me mis assis sur l'un des deux fauteuils bleu nuit, il se mit en face de moi, dans le deuxième, et commença.

- Bien, aujourd'hui débute ton apprentissage en ma compagnie, je t'y enseignerais toutes les ficelles que tu as à savoir sur la vie ainsi que sur l'usage de la magie, nous resterons ainsi ensemble durant de longues années. Je tiens à te dire que je suis très fier d'être ton maître et de t'avoir comme disciple, bon, en ce qui concerne tes débuts, on commencera par…

Un pur monologue, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il respirait et puis, de toute façon, je ne savais pas non plus comment il aurait fait tellement il parlait vite. Je voulus l'interrompre une paire de fois, mais j'échouais, il ne m'écoutait pas, ou plutôt, il ne m'entendait pas. En fin de compte, il s'arrêta de lui-même, il me regarda et quelque chose dut le frapper quand il me vit car il changea d'expression, peut-être semblais-je perdu.

- Tu as un mot à me dire ? me demanda-t-il.

Enfin.

- Euh… oui, serait-il juste possible que je pose mes affaires ?

Le sage me détailla, il faut dire que j'avais toujours mon gros châle sur les épaules et mes affaires de l'étude dans les mains. Le Minish resta quelques instants immobile avant d'éclater de rire.

- Bien sûr ! dit-il. Excuse-moi, peut-être ai-je été un peu trop vite…

Ce n'était pas peut-être, c'était sûr. Il me désigna une table basse derrière les fauteuils, j'y allai et je revins m'asseoir après m'être déchargé. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué en arrivant dessus pour la première fois, mais le fauteuil était tellement moelleux que je m'enfonçais dedans, je sursautai quand je le sentis, mais je m'y habituai très vite.

- Il est confortable, n'est-ce pas ? me dit le vieux sage. J'adore ces fauteuils, je me sens bien dessus.

En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'est que, plus tard, j'aurais les mêmes.

Les deux heures et demie en compagnie de Maître Exelo passèrent à une vitesse ahurissante, il me parla de la magie, me dit qu'il me l'enseignerait le plus tôt possible, avec son histoire et son apparition, il me cita quelques sorts avant de me réciter les règles d'or des Minishs – que je connaissais déjà – et de me faire un cours de philosophie qu'il, une heure plus tard, jugea inintéressant. Il me parla des Minishs et des Hyliens, ce qui me captiva beaucoup plus, et enfin, il m'avoua qu'il ne savait pas encore à quel métier il allait m'initier.

- La nuit va bientôt tomber, dit-il soudain, il vaudrait mieux que tu rentre.

J'acquiesçai doucement, je me mis debout, à regret, parce que je me sentais vraiment bien dans ce fauteuil et j'entrepris de remettre mon châle.

- Il te reste quatre jours d'étude, viens me retrouver en fin de matinée lors de ta première journée de repos, on attaquera les choses sérieuses : la magie.

- Mais, l'autre jour, vous avez dit à Flora que nous étions beaucoup trop jeunes, rappelais-je.

- Oui, mais là c'est différent, puisque tu es devenu mon disciple.

Je souris, lui aussi. Il m'aida à ramasser mes affaires, il se figea un instant lorsqu'il vit le titre du livre que j'avais à lire, mais il se ressaisit et me le rendit. Il descendit avec moi, m'ouvrit la porte, comme si je n'étais pas capable de le faire, et me laissa partir, le sage me fit un signe de main tandis que je m'éloignais.

- Excellent choix, Widel, murmura-t-il alors qu'il refermait après mon départ.

Je n'y fis pas attention et je repartis chez moi, tout guilleret, content de cette première entrevue avec le sage. J'étais pressé d'être dans quatre jours, et apprendre la magie, cela devait être fantastique. J'arrivai à la maison à temps pour le dîner, à peine fus-je rentré que j'étais déjà installé pour manger, j'étais mort de faim, le début de mon apprentissage m'avait ouvert l'appétit et j'étais capable d'engloutir tout ce qui me passait sous le nez. Ce fut le silence complet jusqu'à ce que mon père ne se retourne vers moi.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Maître Exelo ?

Je faillis m'étrangler, après le coup du « comment était ta journée », ils me sortaient le coup du « qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ».

Inouï.

Suspicieux, je leur résumai le tout en quelques phrases.

- Tu commences la magie dans quatre jours ! s'exclama ma mère. Je trouve que c'est un peu tôt…

- Pas pour Maître Exelo en tout cas, dis-je tout bas.

Nous finîmes de dîner, je débarrassai ma table et je montai dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs. Je les finis vite, je rangeai mes affaires, et par la même occasion ma chambre qui était un peu en désordre, me mis en pyjama et je me glissai dans mon lit, je dormais déjà quand ma tête atteint enfin mon oreiller.

Une nouvelle journée d'étude commença le lendemain.

- Tu commences à apprendre la magie dans trois jours ?

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers nous, il était évident qu'avec un tel éclat de voix, il nous aurait été difficile de passer inaperçus.

- Pas si fort ! reprochais-je.

- Pardon, mais, ce n'est pas une blague au moins ?

- Je t'avais pourtant juré de tout te raconter, non ?

Et hop, place à l'euphorie qui était tant caractéristique chez elle.

- Wouah, tu vas apprendre la magie ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il va t'apprendre, hein ? Des sorts de soins, pour soigner les gens, ou alors des sorts de défense ? Oh oui, tu pourras protéger le village ! Ou alors un sort comme celui de l'autre jour, où on peut voler au dessus du village, oh, tu m'emmèneras, hein ? Dis, dis, tu m'emmèneras ?

- Calme-toi ! coupais-je. Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas encore commencé, et à part me dire qu'il allait m'enseigner la magie dans quatre jours, il ne m'a rien dit d'autre.

- Dommage…

J'eus juste le droit à quelques secondes de répit.

- Je pourrais venir te voir ?

- Ca ne dépend pas de moi, mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu puisses.

- Oooh…

- Qu'entends-je ? Blanche-Neige va pratiquer la magie ?

Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que Liwn n'était pas venu m'embêter, ça devait sûrement lui manquer.

- Oui, lui répondis-je bêtement.

Je n'aurais pas dû lui répondre, il n'était pas bon d'entreprendre une conversation avec un individu pareil. Ce dernier resta de marbre quelques instants.

- C'est une véritable catastrophe ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en faisant semblant de trembler comme une feuille. Aux abris, on va tous mourir !

- Quel superbe comédien…

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'en prendre au village, ni à ses habitants, lui assurais-je.

- On ne sait jamais, me répliqua mon ennemi en arrêtant ses bêtises, il se pourrait que tu change d'avis.

Flora se leva et se planta devant le cancre, ça allait barder.

- Au lieu de raconter des âneries, tu ferais mieux d'aller lire le livre que l'on nous a distribué hier !

Liwn se figea et fixa mon amie, dans tous les cas, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas bon de l'énerver. L'enseignant choisi ce moment précis pour tous nous appeler.

- Je l'ai déjà fini, nous dit l'intrus avant de courir en classe.

Une fois encore, il nous laissa bouche bée, je ne l'avais même pas commencé, moi.

...

_...oO0Oo..._

_..._

Contrairement au temps passé avec Maître Exelo, les trois jours me séparant de ma prochaine rencontre avec ce dernier passèrent avec une lenteur innommable. J'avais l'impression que l'enseignant parlait au ralenti, que le peu de trajet que j'avais à faire pour rentrer chez moi s'était rallongé, que le soleil mettait de plus en plus de temps à se coucher et que le sommeil me fuyait. En un mot : horrible. Le pire, je crois, ce fus la fameuse matinée, où je me réveillai assez tôt. Concrètement, je mis une bonne heure pour me laver, m'habiller et déjeuner, en traînant le plus possible, mais même en faisant cela, il ne me restait pas moins de trois heures à attendre. Pour passer le temps, je me mis à faire mes devoirs, que je terminai un quart d'heure plus tard avec une facilité déconcertante. Soupirant, je rangeais mes cahiers et j'attrapais que l'on nous avait donné à lire. J'examinai la couverture : blanche avec tout en haut le nom à rallonge et totalement imprononçable de l'auteur, puis au centre, une tache foncée avec, juste en dessous, le titre « La Tache d'Encre ». Pas très recherché. Ennuyé, je l'ouvris à la première page et je commençais à lire la préface, l'ouvrage n'était pas bien épais, et je le refermai lorsque j'arrivai à la moitié. Il relatait l'histoire d'un jeune garçon qui servait de bouc-émissaire à son école entière, on l'insultait et l'humiliait régulièrement, par des surnoms et des chansons ou en le battant et déchirant ses affaires. Je me suis arrêté au moment où il quittait son village pour aller étudier quelque part, abandonnant ses bourreaux et sa famille. Dès les premières lignes, je m'étais identifié à lui, mais je perdis cette idée au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, nos histoires étaient devenues trop différentes. Je posai le livre sur mon lit, il ne s'était passé que deux heures, il restait au moins une heure avant que je ne parte retrouver le vieux sage.

Je tins un quart d'heure.

Je descendis les escaliers en courant, manquant d'en manquer une au passage, bondit dans mes chaussures et plongeai dans mon châle avant de sortir. Je tentai de marcher tranquillement sur le chemin, en vain. J'arrivai devant chez Maître Exelo essoufflé, certes, mais content d'y être enfin, je posai un pied sur le seuil et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaître le vieux sage, muni d'un panier. Il referma derrière lui et se tourna vers moi, tout sourire.

- Tu es en avance, mais ça ne fait rien, suis-moi.

Alors lui aussi était impatient, il me guettait, si j'avais su, je serais venu plus tôt. Je le suivis de près, lui aussi marchait vite, il en avait, de l'énergie à revendre. Nous contournâmes sa maison et nous nous enfonçâmes dans les autres herbes derrière, dans un endroit que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Totalement perdu, je pris soin de rester auprès du sage, de peur qu'il ne s'évanouisse dans la nature, j'entendis les bruits d'eau, j'en déduisis que nous étions passés près de la mare. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous débouchâmes dans une jolie petite clairière, jonchée d'herbes, il y avait de grandes fleurs qui délimitaient ce petit paradis empli de fraicheur, dont une particulièrement haute et colorée d'un rose assez pâle, le sage alla d'ailleurs poser le panier sous cette fleur et il me fit signe d'approcher. Je le rejoignis et je me mis assis à ses côtés, il me sourit.

- Bien, dit-il, avant de commencer, je vais t'expliquer un peu en quoi consiste la magie.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Ce que je vais t'apprendre tout au long de ton apprentissage touchera à la magie pure, et en aucun cas à la magie noire.

Ca me paraissait évident.

- Mais avant de la pratiquer, il faut savoir se contrôler soi-même, dompter son esprit.

Là, c'était déjà un peu plus dur.

- La magie nous a été confiée par les saintes déesses nommées Din, Nayru et Farore, je suppose qu'il est inutile de te raconter leur légende.

En effet, je la connaissais déjà, je hochais la tête.

- Bon, pour débuter, je vais te faire faire un exercice d'apaisement, cette étape est très importante pour ton apprentissage, apprendre à être calme.

- Mais je le suis, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Pas du tout, me répondit-il, tiens, va t'asseoir là-bas, au milieu.

Je m'exécutai, je me dirigeai vers le centre de la clairière et m'y assis en tailleur, dos au sage.

- Très bien, pose tes mains sur tes genoux, paumes sorties.

J'avais l'impression, non, j'étais ridicule, je priais intérieurement pour que personne d'autre n'arrive et ne me voie ainsi.

- Et maintenant, ferme les yeux et fais le vide dans ton esprit, ça risque d'être assez long et tu ne bougeras pas d'ici tant que ça ne sera pas fini.

Je me retournai et j'acquiesçai avant de me remettre droit et de commencer. Je fermai les yeux, comme demandé, j'inspirai un bon coup et je vidais mon esprit. Ne penser à rien pendant un temps indéterminé semblait facile, enfin, c'est ce que j'avais cru au début, mais je me rendis bien compte que la tâche était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle n'y paraissait. Je ne voyais peut-être plus, néanmoins, je pouvais sentir et entendre, ce qui compliquait davantage les choses. Une odeur de fleur parvint à mes narines et les chatouilla, menaçant de me faire éternuer, je me retins de justesse et je guettai derrière moi, inquiet, le moindre bruit suspect qui pouvait m'indiquer que le sage s'était aperçu de ma non-concentration, mais rien ne me parut bizarre. Au contraire, j'entendais clairement le bruissement des feuilles et des herbes, ce qui, il y a quelques minutes à peine, m'était égal. Un courant d'air froid s'infiltra sous mon châle et me fis frissonner, un autre sujet à la déconcentration, c'est fou, il y en avait plein et jamais je ne m'en étais jamais soucié. Je restai ainsi un long moment, immobile, essayant de ne penser à rien et d'être calme, reposé, apaisé. Au bout d'un temps que je ne connaissais pas, j'entendis derrière moi le sage manger, je m'aperçus alors que j'étais mort de faim, et mon ventre gargouilla.

- On se concentre Vaati, on se concentre.

C'était facile à dire quand on était bien tranquille derrière à regarder les autres travailler en se délectant d'un bon sandwich. J'ignorais et j'enfouis ma contrariété tout au fond de moi pour continuer l'exercice. Le temps s'écoulait et je ne savais pas combien de minutes, ni même d'heures, s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais fermé les yeux et, franchement, je commençais un peu à en avoir marre. Tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose se poser sur mon épaule, je dus faire un effort colossal pour m'empêcher de hurler mais je ne pus pas éviter mon sursaut.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, me dit Maître Exelo, mais ça suffit, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Soulagé, je me levai et je m'étirai, ça faisait du bien, je suivis le sage vers la fleur rose sous laquelle il s'était installé et, à ma grande surprise, il administra un énorme coup de canne dans la tige claire. La fleur s'épanouie et ses pétales roses se libérèrent, se scindèrent en petites parties et volèrent pour se poser dans la totalité de la clairière.

- C'est une fleur assez spéciale, m'expliqua Maître Exelo en voyant ma tête, ses pétales repoussent en une seule nuit, elle tire son énergie de la lumière de la lune, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour elle.

Il vint à mes côtés.

- Première étape de ton apprentissage, tu vas essayer de faire voler ces petits pétales !

Il avait dit ça comme si ça paraissait évident à faire, moi, personnellement, je ne voyais pas du tout comment m'y prendre.

- Et, euh, comment je suis sensé faire ? demandais-je.

- Regarde.

Maître Exelo leva les mains, je sentis alors le vent se lever et les pétales se soulèvent d'elles-mêmes, enfin, grâce à la magie. Il les fit tourbillonner, vite, de plus en plus vite jusqu'à créer une petite tornade, avant de tout stopper et d'éparpiller les morceaux roses sur toute la clairière, comme la première fois. Il baissa les bras et se retourna vers moi.

- Y croire, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Il me fit un petit signe de tête, pour m'encourager. Je m'avançais de quelques pas et, tout comme le sage, je levai les bras et je fermai les yeux. Là, je souhaitai de tout mon cœur, en me le hurlant en pensée, faire voler ces pétales, qu'elles s'élèvent, qu'elles dansent et virevoltent devant nos yeux. Je sentis une chaleur émaner de mon cœur, et aussi le même vent que lorsque Maître Exelo avait utilisé la magie, je rouvris les yeux pour voir mes efforts ainsi récompensés. Au sol, un pétale tressaillit… et c'est tout. J'en tombai des nues, avoir fait cet exercice d'apaisement pendant tout ce temps en y ayant mis tout son cœur pour, au final, ne pas réussir.

Rageant, très.

Maître Exelo vint à côté de moi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, me dit-il, ce n'est jamais évident lorsque l'on se sert de la magie pour la première fois, réessayons, ça viendra, mais viens manger quelque chose avant.

Nous retournâmes au panier et il me donna mon déjeuner. Je mangeai en silence, lentement et, après avoir avalé ma dernière bouchée et avoir bu un coup, j'allais me rasseoir aussi sec au centre de la clairière pour recommencer mon exercice d'apaisement. Je restai assis en tailleur pendant de longues heures, yeux clos et esprit, immobile à en avoir des fourmis dans tous les membres, avant de réitérer l'expérience. Ce fut la même déception qui me submergea quand je vis que rien ne bougeait, le sage posa sa main sur le sommet de mon crâne et m'ébouriffa les cheveux en me disant qu'à force de travail comme celui que je venais d'accomplir aujourd'hui, je pourrais soulever les pétales dès demain. Un peu consolé, il me raccompagna chez moi et nous prîmes rendez-vous dès le lendemain, même heure, même endroit. Ma soirée se passa sans aucun problème, aucune question ne me fut posée sur ma journée et l'habituelle atmosphère silencieuse et froide régna tout le long du repas. Je me couchais de bonne heure et me réveilla tôt le lendemain, mais contrairement à la journée précédente, je n'attendis pas la fin de la matinée pour rejoindre le sage, j'y allais dès que j'eus avalé mon petit déjeuner. Je retrouvais sans mal la clairière où Maître Exelo m'avait emmené et j'eus la surprise d'y retrouver ce dernier, déjà assis sous la fleur rose, attendant. Tout le long de la journée, je fis trois tentatives pour essayer de faire voler ces pétales, c'est-à-dire trois fois deux heures d'exercice pour m'apaiser et trois essais qui aboutirent à un échec complet. Lorsque la fin de la journée arriva, je n'étais pas plus avancé qu'hier au petit matin, le sage me proposa de revenir le lendemain après l'étude, j'acceptai. Je rentrai chez moi, un peu déprimé, pour m'occuper l'esprit et ne plus penser à ces deux journées perdues, je me mis à lire le reste du livre, où l'évaluation avait justement lieu demain matin. Le jeune héros avait continué et brillé dans ses études, mais une trahison de la part d'une de ses connaissance dans son village natal l'avait poussé à vouloir le détruire. Il y prépara durant de longs mois, mais avait finalement renoncé en se disant qu'il ne voulait pas ressembler à un criminel, il se maria à une fille dont il était tombé amoureux et fonda une famille, une fin typique des belles histoires. Il y avait un message à tirer de cet ouvrage, mais j'étais trop fatigué pour savoir lequel et je m'endormis en redoutant encore une tentative de magie ratée le jour suivant.

Je dis à Flora, surexcitée, que je n'avais pas pu pratiquer la magie car j'avais échoué à chaque fois, elle ne m'en demanda pas plus, jugeant peut-être le sujet trop sensible. Nous commençâmes les cours par le contrôle tant attendu sur « La Tache d'Encre », les questions étaient assez recherchées et j'eus même du mal à répondre à certaines, l'enseignant voulait sûrement tester les capacités de Liwn. Bien sûr, il nous demanda quelle était le message caché dans cette lecture, j'inventai une réponse, comme quoi le fait d'être odieux ne servait à rien car cela ne faisait qu'attiser la haine des autres, et je rendis ma copie. L'adulte nous annonça qu'il y aurait une autre interrogation le jour suivant portant sur les matériaux des fragments du bonheur, il y eut des protestations, mais l'enseignant fit la sourde oreille et revint sur le chapitre commencé trois jours auparavant. Comme pour accentuer ma peur d'échouer avec Maître Exelo, la journée passa très vite et je me retrouvai bien plus tôt que je ne l'avais imaginé dans la clairière à vider mon esprit. Mais cela ne servit à rien puisque j'arrivai encore au même résultat que durant les deux jours de repos, j'étais découragé.

- Ca devient problématique, dit le vieux sage, on va utiliser une autre méthode pour dompter ton esprit, c'est un peu brusque, mais son efficacité est réelle.

Quoi, il allait m'exiler au fond d'une montagne, coupé de tout, pendant une semaine ?

- Mais d'abord, je dois en parler à tes parents, allons chez toi.

A quoi bon leur en parler, ils se fichaient bien de ma vie et de ce j'en faisais.

Ca y est, j'étais énervé, et il en fallait beaucoup pour que je le sois. Je respirai un bon coup et je suivis Maître Exelo, tête baissée, honteux qu'il ait à avoir recours à une autre méthode pour que je puisse utiliser la magie. Quelques minutes plus tard, moi et mon maître, nous nous trouvions dans mon salon.

- Va faire tes devoirs, m'ordonna Maître Exelo, je viendrais te voir dès que j'aurais fini.

J'acquiesçai, je montai dans ma chambre, pris mes affaires – en rangeant un peu ma chambre au passage, pour ne pas donner une mauvaise impression de mon organisation au sage – et m'installa sur mon lit pour faire mes exercices. J'essayai, à certains moments, de tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient en bas, mais j'étais trop loin et, même avec ma bonne ouïe, c'était incompréhensible. Après un quart d'heure, je vis la tête du vieux sage apparaître dans mon champ de vision, il vint vers moi et s'accroupit devant mon lit.

- Bon, commença-t-il, j'ai parlé avec tes parents et ils acceptent.

- Acceptent quoi ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de lâcher.

- Je vais te lancer un sort.

Hein ? Utiliser la magie pour que je puisse l'utiliser ensuite, n'était-ce pas un peu barbare comme méthode ?

- Grâce à lui, tu auras la possibilité de lire les pensées des autres personnes qui sont autour de toi.

Encore mieux…

- Mais, dans ce cas, je violerais l'intimité des gens…

- Ca ne sera que pour deux jours, se justifia-t-il, et puis, tu oublieras vite ce que tu as entendu.

C'était faux, il essayait de me convaincre que je ne violerais rien, mensonge éhonté de sa part. Néanmoins, je savais que je n'avais pas le choix, je soupirai.

- Ton enseignant sera prévenu de la situation, au cas où il y aurait un problème, je reviendrais dans deux jours te le retirer et nous réessayerons. Si jamais cela ne se passait pas bien, viens me voir, j'arrêterais tout.

- D'accord.

Il se releva et posa un doigt sur mon front, un cercle bleuté se forma autour de nous et illumina toute la pièce. Je sentis ma tête être envahie par une chaleur inconnue avant que tout ne s'arrête, le cercle disparu et Maître Exelo retira son doigt en reculant, il s'accroupit de nouveau.

- Bien, dit-il, le sort est actif, maintenant, regarde-moi.

Je m'exécutai.

_"M'entends-tu ?"_

Je sursautai, ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé et sa parole avait résonné dans ma tête comme si l'on avait parlé dans une grotte. Il sourit.

- Bien, je vais m'en aller, tâche de bien te reposer, on se voit dans deux jours.

Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la porte et je le regardai partir, je montai ensuite terminer mes devoirs et je redescendis pour dîner. Le silence fut plus lourd que d'habitude, ce qui m'interpella, y avait-il eu une dispute avec Maître Exelo ? Ma mère tourna la tête vers moi et me fixa.

_"Il… Il peut vraiment lire dans les pensées ?"_

Ah, la voilà, la raison de cet étrange silence !

- Oui, répondis-je machinalement.

Elle en lâcha sa fourchette, finalement, ça pourrait être intéressant de pouvoir lire les pensées des autres, mais en quoi cela pourrait-il m'aider à être calme ? Je ne savais absolument pas.

Le lendemain, je rejoins Flora avant le début de l'étude.

- Bonjour Flora ! souhaitais-je.

- Bonjour Vaati ! me répondit-elle.

_"Tiens, il a meilleur mine qu'hier, peut-être a-t-il réussi à faire voler les pétales, je vais lui demander."_

- Dis…

- Non, je n'ai toujours pas réussi, lui répondis-je.

C'était assez spécial, pour moi et pour elle aussi, de répondre à une question qui n'avait même pas été demandé en vrai.

- Ah…

_"Wah, il m'a fait peur, je ne lui ai même pas posé la question qu'il y répond déjà, j'avais peut-être une tête qui trahissait mes pensées…"_

J'éclatais de rire à sa pensée, elle ne compris pas tout de suite jusqu'à ce que je lui explique le sort que m'avais lancé Maître Exelo. Elle bloqua ses pensées à partir de ce moment et nous rentrâmes à l'étude qui était très bruyante. En passant auprès de mes camarades, j'appris que l'une d'entre elle portait une nouvelle tunique et que personne ne l'avait remarqué, qu'un garçon avait perdu son grand-père il y a quelques jours, que Liwn prévoyait de mettre des cailloux dans les chaussures de son père et que Mahé avait – encore – fait pipi au lit cette nuit. Je m'assis à ma place, et le cours débuta. L'enseignant voulu nous faire faire l'évaluation de suite, mais flot de protestations, tout comme la veille, se déferla sur lui et il décida de mauvaise foi qu'elle serait faite en fin de journée. Il y eut une explosion de joie, et pas seulement dans la salle avec des cris, toutes les pensées de mes camarades hurlèrent leur satisfaction, l'adulte dut lui aussi crier plus fort que ses élèves pour réclamer le calme, avant de nous donner des exercices à faire. Tout le monde se tut mais je pus entendre ce que se disaient mes voisins de classe, qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de les faire, qu'ils ne savaient pas les réponses, qu'ils voulaient rentrer chez eux. Je me mis à travailler, dix minutes plus tard, l'enseignant, qui passait dans les rangs, s'arrêta à côté de mon pupitre et me dévisagea.

_"Tu arrives vraiment à entendre ce que je pense ?"_

Je levai la tête et je lui fis un grand sourire, il tressauta et continua son chemin, gêné.

_"Ne penses pas, ne penses pas, ne penses pas, ne pen… deux minutes, qu'est-ce qu'il fait lui ? Mais…"_

- Liwn ! Cesse donc de dessiner et fait tes exercices !

Ce dernier se vit confisqué sa feuille de croquis et dû se mettre à la tâche à contre cœur. Entendre les pensées des autres était assez bizarre et assez amusant en même temps, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait, je pouvais percevoir les pensées des gens qui se trouvaient plus loin, et à la fin de la matinée, j'entendais la totalité de mes camarades. Ca allait encore, les paroles étaient distinctes et cela ne me dérangeait absolument pas, mais cela se gâta après le déjeuner. En effet, les pensées que je pouvais discerner devinrent floues, je cru comprendre enfin le sens de ce sort, me concentrer pour entendre parfaitement les autres, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ce que j'écoutais n'étaient pas seulement les pensées de mes camarades, mais des personnes habitant les maisons environnantes. Les innocentes petites paroles distinctes devinrent tout à coup un brouhaha incessant que je ne pouvais en aucun cas stopper, même en mettant mes mains sur mes oreilles, le bruit était dans ma tête. L'après-midi devint peu à peu infernal, une horrible migraine s'installa à l'intérieur de mon crâne, l'enseignant annonça juste à ce moment précis le début de l'interrogation. Je fus un peu soulagé, j'espérais que cette évaluation m'apporterait un peu de calme vu que tout le monde allait se concentrer dessus, mais cela ne m'aida pas, bien au contraire, le bruit doubla d'intensité. Je ne pus absolument pas me concentrer sur ma copie, je n'arrivais même pas à lire ne serait-ce que deux mots d'affilé, en plein milieu, je lâchais mon crayon et je tins ma tête entre mes mains, je cru qu'elle allait exploser. Je restais ainsi jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que l'enseignant ne vienne ramasser ma feuille, blanche comme neige.

_"Mais, il saigne du nez !"_

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais ma table était couverte de sang. Aussi sec, j'attrapai un mouchoir et je l'appliquai sur mon nez, je pris un autre mouchoir pour essayer le sang sur le pupitre. L'adulte fit mine de rien et s'éloigna pour ramasser les autres copies.

_"Prévenir Maître Exelo, et vite."_

Ce fut l'une des dernières paroles compréhensible que je compris, mes camarades sortirent du l'étude en criant, je restais assis, attendant que tout le monde sorte. Flora vint vers moi, inquiète.

- Vaati, est-ce que ça va ?

"… _Tout pâle…"_

C'est ce que je compris de sa pensée.

- Ca… Ca va, lui répondis-je.

Pas convaincant du tout, elle me raccompagna chez moi – elle avait sûrement peur que je m'effondre en plein milieu du chemin – et elle repartit tandis que je rentrais dans ma demeure. Je montai immédiatement dans ma chambre et je mis mon oreiller sur ma tête, tentant d'étouffer le bruit environnant, en vain. Je ne fis même pas mes devoirs, je descendis manger pour montrer que je tenais le coup, mais je ne faisais que leur mentir, à eux et à moi, au final, je ne pus rien avaler et je remontai le ventre vide et un mal de crâne encore plus intense. Je me couchai tôt, après avoir encore passé plus de deux heures avec mon oreiller et ma couverture sur la tête, et je fus heureux de constater que le brouhaha diminuait progressivement, sans doute parce que les gens allait se coucher. Je soupirai d'aise et je m'installai confortablement pour dormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, même pas la moitié de la nuit, je me réveillai en sursaut, les mains crispées sur mes tempes : je n'entendais pas seulement les pensées des gens, je pouvais aussi percevoir leurs rêves, ce qui était deux fois plus bruyant, et le pire, c'est que j'arrivais à écouter l'intégralité du village. Je mis mon poing dans la bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler de douleur, il fallait que je trouve un endroit éloigné de toute cette agitation, et il était un peu tard pour aller voir Maître Exelo. En tremblant comme une feuille, je me levai, m'habillai et j'entrepris de descendre les escaliers, mais incapable de tenir correctement sur mes jambes, je chutai dans ces derniers et je m'égratignai le poignet en atterrissant lourdement en bas, en plus de quelques bleus. Sans prendre la peine de savoir si j'avais réveillé mes parents, j'enfilai mes chaussures et mon châle et je sortis dehors, dans la nuit noire et fraiche. J'avançais sur le chemin en titubant, les deux mains tenant ma tête qui était en ébullition, le bruit se faisait de plus en plus grand, et je savais que je n'allais pas le supporter longtemps. Je dépassais la maison de Flora, puis de Liwn, silencieuses, avant de contourner celle du sage et de m'enfoncer dans l'obscurité, là où seule la lune faisait office de lumière pour me guider. Je connaissais à peu près le chemin pour me rendre dans la clairière, j'espérai que ce serait assez loin pour que je n'entende plus ce brouhaha continu, sinon, il faudrait s'enfoncer encore plus. Soudain, ma migraine se fit plus violente, je me pliai en deux et je vomis mon déjeuner au pied d'une herbe, ce fut très désagréable, mais j'eus l'impression que mon mal de tête s'était atténué après cela. Me tenant à tout ce que je rencontrais, je continuai pour, au bout de dix minutes insoutenables, rejoindre le fameux endroit. La grande fleur rose dégageait une étrange lumière de la même couleur qu'elle, mais cela disparut dès que j'eus posé un pied dans la clairière. Je n'en tins pas compte et j'allais m'asseoir au pied de cette fleur, en trébuchant en plein milieu du chemin qui me restait à parcourir et en m'esquintant encore un peu plus mon poignet ainsi que l'une de mes chevilles. Je lâchai un grand soupir de soulagement lorsque mon derrière fut à terre et je me recroquevillai sur moi-même pour avoir moins froid, même si cela m'était égal, et pour masser mes tempes douloureuses. Il subsistait encore quelques pensées floues, mais c'était beaucoup moins bruyant que lorsque j'étais dans le village. Une nouvelle fois soulagé, je me détendis un peu et je mis correctement mon châle qui avait été mal enfilé. Même si le froid m'était égal, cela ne m'empêcha pas de frissonner au coup de vent glacial qui me fouetta le visage. Un pétale rose tomba devant moi et la lumière rosâtre qui entourait la fleur avant que je n'arrive revint et m'enveloppa.

_"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer."_

Le fait qu'une simple fleur me parle par la pensée ne me frappa même pas, son aura rose dégageait une vive chaleur et la fraicheur de la nuit devint pour moi un souvenir lointain, mais tout disparait lorsque des nuages cachaient la lune, d'où les paroles de Maître Exelo comme quoi elle tirait son énergie de la lune. Je ne dormis pas le reste de la nuit, craignant à chaque seconde le retour du bruit et, par la même occasion, une migraine plus violente, car cette dernière n'avait pas disparue avec le brouhaha. Je perdis la notion du temps et le jour se leva rapidement, je remerciai intérieurement la fleur pour la protection et la chaleur qu'elle m'avait apporté cette nuit avant que l'aura rose ne s'éteigne pour la journée. Je me pelotonnai sur moi-même et je fermai les yeux pour essayer de trouver un peu de sommeil, mais comme il s'avérait que j'étais le favori de la malchance ces derniers jours, le bruit revint soudain à la charge, et pour cause, le village était en train de s'éveiller. Je laissai échapper un gémissement de douleur grâce à mon mal de tête réapparut, et je replaçai une énième fois mes mains sur ma tête. Ce n'était peut-être que mon imagination, mais il me semblait que le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi.

- Il est là !

Je reconnu la voix de l'enseignant, je ne me posais même pas la question de ce qu'il faisait là, quelques secondes passèrent avant que je ne vois quelque chose de vert barrer mon champ de vision, c'était la couleur de la longue tunique de Maître Exelo. Il y avait donc l'adulte qui faisait l'étude et le vieux sage, mais étant donné l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, j'étais incapable de lever les yeux, ni même de distinguer les pensées de ce qui se disait en vrai.

- Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? demanda l'enseignant.

- Difficile à dire, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir attrapé froid.

Maître Exelo avait répondu à l'adulte, j'en déduisis qu'ils avaient parlé, et non pensé. Néanmoins, les dires et les pensées se mélangeaient tellement que ça en devenait incompréhensible pour une personne comme moi.

_"Il a de sacrés cernes sous les yeux ! "_

- Il n'a pas dû dormir de la nuit…

_"Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état des parents quand ils se sont aperçus de sa disparition ce matin…"_

- Non, il a saigné du nez tu dis ?

- Oui, hier en fin d'après-midi.

_"J'ai pourtant correctement lancé mon sort…"_

_"Il a rendu sa copie blanche, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, moi qui croyait qu'il se lâchait un peu, il semblerait que le problème était autre part."_

_"Serait-il possible que le sortilège se soit amplifié beaucoup plus vite que d'ordinaire ?"_

- J'ai d'abord voulu vous prévenir, mais je me suis dis ensuite que ça ne voulait rien dire.

- Hum, il semblerait que le sort ne fonctionne pas comme je l'avais prévu.

_"Ah bah ça, vous y êtes quand même allé un peu fort cette fois-ci, Maître Exelo !"_

- Il n'a pas froid ?

- Il est glacé.

_"C'est un peu normal, après avoir passé la nuit dehors, c'est même étonnant qu'il ne soit pas déjà malade."_

- Je vais lui donner ma veste.

- Excellente idée.

- Pourquoi est-il venu ici ?

- Parce que c'est un endroit calme.

_"C'est calme, certes, mais ça n'atténue en rien la douleur, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ?"_

_"Il est vrai que c'est assez éloigné du village."_

- Il n'aurait pas été plus simple d'aller vous voir ?

- Si, bien sûr que si, mais je pense que…

- Taisez-vous, suppliai-je dans un souffle en me recroquevillant davantage, taisez-vous, taisez-vous…

Je n'entendis quasiment rien d'eux, je ne les sentis même pas bouger durant quelques secondes.

_"C'est alarmant."_

_"Ca devient urgent, il va craquer, il faut que j'annule le sort, et tout de suite !"_

- Attends quelques instants, Vaati, je vais t'enlever tous ces bruits…

Je sentis un doigt se poser sur mon front, puis une douce chaleur envahir mon crâne, ce qui aggrava ma migraine, et tout s'arrêta, je n'entendais plus que le vent et le bruissement des herbes entre elles. C'était fini, mon calvaire avait disparu.

Enfin débarrasser de ma capacité à lire dans les esprits, je choisis ce moment précis pour éclater en sanglots, je hurlai aussi de douleur en m'apercevant brutalement que mon mal de crâne était encore plus intense sans le sortilège avant de plonger dans une demi inconscience, j'étais toujours là, yeux mi-clos, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger.

- Prends-le, Widel, et ramène-le chez lui, moi je vais chercher une potion contre les migraines, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos.

- Il est en piteux état.

- Je sais.

Je sentis quelque chose se poser sur mes épaules, sûrement la veste de l'enseignant, avant d'être soulevé pour atterrir dans les bras de l'adulte.

- Hé, il s'est blessé au poignet !

- Ce ne sont que de simples égratignures, bien heureusement, je ramènerais des compresses aussi, et du désinfectant.

Sur ces paroles, je me sentis transporté, à travers mes yeux à demi ouverts, je voyais les herbes défiler, puis ensuite les maisons, sans pour autant me rendre compte de ce qui m'arrivait. Après quelques minutes où je fus balloté, je sentis la chaleur m'envahir avant que quelqu'un ne se jette sur moi.

- Grand dieu, où était-il ?

C'était la voix de ma mère, elle tremblait et était inquiète. Juste après, je changeai de bras, ce fut sans doute dans les bras de mon père que j'allais, étant donné la fermeté avec laquelle on me tenait.

- Il était dans une petite clairière située près de la mare, recroquevillé sous une grande fleur rose. Apparemment, il n'aurait pas dormi de la nuit et le sortilège que lui avait lancé Maître Exelo aurait pris de trop grandes proportions en peu de temps. Oh, et il semblerait qu'il soit tombé, vu l'état de son poignet.

- C'est donc lui qu'on a entendu cette nuit, souffla mon père.

- Maître Exelo arrive, il est parti chercher des compresses et une potion pour sa migraine, il en a hurlé de douleur, il lui faut du repos.

- Monte-le dans son lit.

- Tout de suite.

Je bougeai à nouveau, j'entendis les pas de mon père dans les escaliers avant qu'il ne rentre dans une autre pièce – ma chambre – et qu'il ne me pose tout doucement dans mon lit en retirant la veste de l'enseignant de mes épaules et en me recouvrant avec ma couverture. Le confort, la chaleur, aucuns bruits, toutes les conditions étaient réunies et je fermai enfin les yeux pour sombrer dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

...

_...oO0Oo..._

_..._

Le silence, c'est ce qui m'attendait à mon réveil. J'avais chaud et j'étais confortablement installé dans mon lit, mais même si j'avais eu froid et mal partout, j'appréciais le calme autant qu'on appréciait une gourmandise. Je n'avais plus mal à la tête, un peu sommeil, certes, mais pas de migraines, un véritable bonheur. Je jetai un coup d'œil dehors, étant donné la position du soleil, je su que nous étions en début d'après-midi, plus ou moins. Usant des forces que j'avais récupérées, je me mis assis, une douleur transperça alors mon poignet et je me penchai un peu pour le regarder, il était couvert de bandages, une conséquence de mes chutes. A peine eu-je fini d'examiner les pansements que trois ombres se jetèrent sur moi, deux m'attrapèrent par la taille et une autre par les épaules, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un cri de terreur.

- J'ai cru qu'il allait tomber de son lit, soupira ma mère en se redressant après avoir desserré son étreinte.

- Moi-aussi, rajouta mon père.

- Aie, j'ai été un peu trop vite, se plaignit Maître Exelo.

Mes parents aidèrent le vieux sage à se relever convenablement, il y eut un superbe craquement qui nous fit tous frissonner avant que le vieux Minish ne s'étire.

- Ce n'est pas bon de vieillir, marmonna-t-il.

Il vint vers moi.

- Alors, Vaati, comment te sens-tu ?

C'est drôle, il m'avait posé la même question il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Mes parents s'éclipsèrent soudain, je me retrouvai seul avec Maître Exelo, qui tira mon fauteuil et s'assit dessus avec une grimace. Je me retournai vers lui pour lui répondre.

- Mieux.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ?

Il y avait dans sa voix un ton de reproches très prononcé, rien qu'en l'entendant, je savais que l'heure des réprimandes était arrivée.

- Vous dormiez, lui répondis-je.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu toquer à ma porte ?

Il était en colère, c'était indéniable, et il y tenait à cette question, peut-être n'avais-je pas encore saisi l'ampleur de mon inconscience.

- Mais vous dormiez…

Je n'aimais pas déranger les gens pour qu'ils m'aident, et encore moins en pleine nuit. Il dut le comprendre car il soupira.

- Ca aurait pu être grave, Vaati, me dit-il, très grave. Mais je dois quand même avouer que j'ai une part de responsabilité dans ce qui t'es arrivé, je n'aurais jamais pensé que le sort s'amplifierait de la sorte. Je nous estime déjà heureux que tu n'ais rien et que tu sois réveillé.

- Désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire des excuses. Ce matin, lorsque j'ai entendu frapper à ma porte, j'ai cru que c'était toi qui était venu me dire quelque chose, mais ce furent tes parents que je vis sur le seuil, les pauvres, ils se rongeaient les ongles et étaient morts d'inquiétude.

Tiens, mes parents, aussi inquiets que cela ? C'était du jamais vu…

- Ta mère, trop inquiète, resta ici si jamais tu rentrerais par toi-même, tandis que ton père et moi retournions le village à ta recherche. Après plus d'une heure, le jour se levait à peine et ta disparition était devenue très alarmante, j'ai été cherché ton enseignant – bien heureusement levé – pour qu'il nous aide et on a continué. C'est Widel qui a eu l'idée de te chercher hors du village, et il avait raison, puisque c'est lui qui t'as trouvé.

Il fallait que j'aille remercier l'enseignant dans ce cas, pour m'avoir trouvé, prêté sa veste et m'avoir porté. Le vieux sage et moi restâmes silencieux quelques instants.

- J'ai beaucoup dormi ? demandais-je.

- Quelques heures, celles qui manquaient pour compléter ta nuit.

Il se leva et remit mon fauteuil en place.

- Tu te sens d'attaque pour une petite promenade ?

Je lui souris.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions dans la clairière, moi à vider mon esprit et à profiter du silence, et Maître Exelo debout derrière moi, à me surveiller. J'avais été présenté mes excuses à mon père et à ma mère avant de partir, ils ne me grondèrent même pas, ils savaient sûrement que ça ne servait à rien puisque ce n'était pas entièrement ma faute et je n'étais pas prêt de recommencer une telle expérience. Après deux heures d'acharnement, l'heure de vérité avait enfin sonné, le vieux sage alla vers la fleur et lui donna un petit coup de canne, pour ne libérer qu'une partie des pétales.

- Vous savez que vous lui faites mal à cette plante, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Ce n'est qu'une fleur, me répondit-il en haussant les épaules, elle ne sent rien, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une personne vivante.

C'était pourtant cette même fleur qui m'avait parlé et réchauffer la nuit précédente. Je regardai la plante avec tristesse avant que le sage ne me rejoigne, il me fit signe de commencer. Me retournant vers les pétales, je levai les bras et je souhaitai de tout mon cœur que le vent se lève et fasse virevolter les petites choses roses qui étaient à mes pieds. Contrairement à la dernière fois, l'étrange chaleur qui émanait de mon corps se répandit dans tout le thorax, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant, car rien ne bougea. Le sage poussa un long soupir avant de me prendre par le bras et de m'entraîner doucement vers mon foyer. Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, j'étais dépité, et le vieux Minish encore plus que moi, il me somma une nouvelle fois de monter dans ma chambre et il me conseilla d'aller me reposer. Je montai lentement les escaliers, découragé, mais arrivé en haut, je me dis finalement que l'espoir n'était encore pas perdu, vu la progression de la chaleur, et qu'il fallait continuer. Faisant volte-face, je redescendis les escaliers.

- Je vous avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, cet apprentissage, Maître Exelo.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement en plein milieu, je retins mon souffle, en espérant que l'on ne m'ait pas entendu, et j'écoutai la conversation qui se tenait dans le salon.

- Hum, mais au moins, ça valait la peine d'essayer, soupira la voix du sage.

- Oui, vous avez failli le tuer ! incendia ma mère.

- Je pense que ce n'est plus la peine de s'acharner autant, il n'y arrive pas, dommage, il aurait sûrement fait un excellent disciple…

Ces mots eurent sur moi l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

Maître Exelo voulait stopper l'apprentissage, il voulait chercher un autre disciple.

Extrêmement peiné, je remontai en silence dans ma chambre, mais incapable de rester en place, je sautai par la fenêtre et je couru me réfugier dans les hautes herbes. Je fis quasiment le tour du village en courant comme une furie, à l'abri des regards, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la maison du vieux sage, jusqu'à ce que cette maudite clairière soit en vue. Essoufflé, je m'arrêtai quelques secondes avant de me diriger vers la fleur rosâtre, dont les pétales qui étaient à terre il y avait une vingtaine de minutes avaient disparus. Respirant un grand coup, je préparai mon pied à l'énorme coup que j'allais administrer à la tige, mais après quelques instants de réflexion, je le reposai à terre et je mis une main sur la plante.

- Je suis incapable de frapper une fleur qui m'a aidée, murmurais-je comme pour la rassurer, je suis désolé, pardon…

Comme si cette dernière avait entendu mon appel, les pétales se déployèrent d'elles-mêmes et allèrent se poser au sol. Je fus ébahis, Maître Exelo n'arrêtait pas de donner des coups à cette plante pour qu'elle libère ses pétales, alors que si on lui demandait, elle le faisait toute seule. Il fallait que je lui dise.

Je criai un grand merci avant de me précipiter vers les petits bouts roses et de lever les bras, en quête de réussite. La chaleur ne s'étendait pas plus loin que mon thorax, et je restai plus d'une demi-heure les bras en l'air avant de m'effondrer à genoux, je sentis mes yeux me piquer avant que je n'abatte mon poing par terre.

- Allez, suppliais-je, allez, volez, s'il vous plait, volez…

Mais rien à faire, je n'arrivais pas à bouger quoi que ce soit, même pas un petit coup de vent, rien. Je fondis en larmes, si j'échouais maintenant, je savais que j'allais échouer le reste de ma vie, et je me sentais si impuissant face à ça. Je me décevais moi-même, moi qui avais cru que faire de la magie allait être amusant et très intéressant, il s'avérait que cela avait failli me tuer et que ça prenait un certain plaisir à me voir souffrir. L'étincelle d'espoir qui me restait quand j'étais arrivé ici s'envola, il ne subsistait que le néant qui engloutissait progressivement mon esprit et qui aurait bientôt raison de moi. On m'avait accordé une confiance, celle de celui qui, je le croyais, allait devenir mon maître, on m'avait encouragé et même fait preuve de patience, mais j'avais déçu, Maître Exelo allait maintenant chercher un autre disciple qui serait plus compétent, et moi, j'allais retourner dans ce monde si froid. Sans l'apprentissage, mes parents allaient redevenir distants, l'inquiétude n'aurait plus lieu d'être et l'indifférence reprendrait la place qui le fuyait depuis quelques temps, l'enseignant continuerait d'être odieux, et les moqueries tomberont aussi souvent que mes larmes. J'allais retourner dans cette vie qui était similaire à un enfer pour moi, et ça, je ne voulais pas.

Absolument pas.

La peine ressentit à ce moment précis devint une force, la chaleur qui émanait de mon cœur doubla d'intensité, elle envahit mon thorax et s'engouffra dans mes bras. Je regardai ces derniers que je sentais se métamorphoser, il y eut un petit choc électrique, avant que la température de chaque bras, chaque muscle, chaque cellule, n'augmente, cela atteint mes mains et parcouru chacun de mes doigt jusqu'à sortir au bout de ceux-ci. Comprenant cette sensation qui régnait maintenant en moi, je me mis debout sur mes deux jambes et j'élevai les bras. Le vent se leva et tous les pétales qui se trouvaient à terre vinrent danser devant mes yeux, formant un véritable ballet où l'invité d'honneur n'était autre que moi. Dans ce tourbillon rosâtre au centre duquel je me trouvais, je me mis à rire, je faisais de la magie, j'y étais arrivé, Maître Exelo n'avait pas besoin de chercher quelqu'un autre, non, il m'avait moi.

La vie pouvait enfin débuter.

Plus loin, derrière un arbre se tenait un vieux Minish, appuyé sur une canne, vêtit d'une longue tunique verte et à la longue barbe. Il sourit en me voyant.

- Et bien tu vois, quand on y croit…

Je couru chez moi, après m'être exercé un peu, chercher Maître Exelo pour lui montrer, il me félicita et posa notre prochain rendez-vous, en m'affirmant que j'étais officiellement devenu son disciple et lui mon maître. Ma mère l'invita à dîner le soir et il accepta, la soirée fut teintée de rires et de joie de vivre, je m'endormis sur la table et ce fut mon père qui me coucha. Le lendemain, j'allais remercier l'enseignant directement chez lui avant l'étude pour ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, il me répondit qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi le remercier avant de me congédier pour qu'il finisse de se préparer. Flora fut plus qu'heureuse pour moi, elle me serra dans ses bras et commença à sauter partout pour montrer comme quoi elle était contente, nous rîmes ensemble avant de rentrer à l'étude, où l'enseignant nous rendait nos devoirs de lecture fait quelques jours plus tôt.

Et c'est Liwn qui eut la meilleure note.

* * *

_Et hop, un chapitre de plus !_

_A plus pour le sixième !_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Vol

Bonjour les geeeens ! Me revoilà !

**Titre :** La Sombre Vie d'un Démon

**Auteur**** :** Krystal-Sama

**Rating**** :** K

**Disclaimer**** :** Si jamais je le fais, je vais pleurer...

**Note : ****abissore, **C'EST POUR TOI !

Etant donné que ce chapitre était attendu depuis plus d'un an (et oui, je ne suis PAS régulière dans mes écrits), ne vous étonnez pas des fautes qu'il puisse y avoir. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Vous en avez pour une bonne heure, que du plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Vol.**

_Quatre années plus tard…_

C'était assez étrange de voir à quel point l'étude devenait de plus en plus longue à notre goût, mais lorsqu'on se retournait pour regarder tout le chemin qu'on avait parcouru, on se rendait compte que le temps était décidément passé très vite. Quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais commencé mon apprentissage avec Maître Exelo, quatre années bien remplies, où l'ennui n'avait pas eu sa place, bien au contraire, j'avais même découvert l'existence des nuits blanches tellement j'étais surchargé de travail.

Tout comme l'ensemble de mes camarades, j'avais eu droit à ma petite poussée de croissance : plus de quarante centimètres en l'espace de quelques mois, une voix changée d'un ton plus grave qui avait remplacé mon intonation enfantine, sans parler de mes cheveux qui avaient grandis et que je dus couper plusieurs fois. En bref, j'avais découvert l'adolescence, et encore je m'estimais heureux parce que je n'étais pas le pire, l'un des élèves de l'étude était devenu tellement grand qu'il dépassait l'enseignant et un autre avait hérité d'une voix de petite fille. Soit, c'était peut-être petit de notre part – même moi – mais cela nous avait fait bien rire, surtout que cela s'était passé quasiment juste devant nous, au fil des jours, même l'adulte de l'étude ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire quelques remarques de temps en temps.

D'années en années, le village n'avait pas changé, enfin, presque pas.

La première année, Maître Exelo s'était arrangé pour que nous nous voyions au moins un jour durant mes deux de repos, j'apprenais en premier lieu la magie, puis ensuite, lorsque mes mains me brûlaient et que mon cœur battait la chamade, le sage me faisait d'ennuyeux discours avant de me congédier au milieu des livres et des devoirs dans sa petite bibliothèque personnelle. Ce fut les trois premiers mois qui furent sans doute les plus éprouvants pour moi, j'avais tellement envie de réussir et de rendre mon maître fier que je me détruisais la santé à bourrer tout ce que je lisais dans ma tête et à ne plus dormir des nuits, jusqu'à ce que, épuisé et avec deux nuits de retard, je ne m'endorme sur l'un des fauteuils du vieux Minish. J'eus quelques remarques pour mon attitude irresponsable et je dus promettre que je ne recommencerais plus, promesse vaine puisque ce fut la même rengaine une quinzaine de jours plus tard. Il n'y eu sinon pas de grands changements les neuf mois restants, je m'habituai très vite au manque de sommeil et mes endormissements (spontanés) ne furent plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Maître Exelo commença à m'enseigner des sorts basiques et relativement simples, comme un sort de lévitation pour des objets assez légers ou encore des petits tours de passe-passe que quiconque saurait faire avec de l'entrainement, je devins un as dans ce domaine. Sinon, le vieux sage continua de me faire ses longs discours de philosophie en plus de ses monologues habituels qui avaient de don de m'ennuyer profondément, Flora m'avait dit un jour qu'il fallait que je prenne mon mal en patience, et elle avait raison car le Minish arrêta de parler tout seul quand il s'aperçut que son élève ne se souvenait même pas de la moitié de ses paroles et, qu'en plus, ce dernier somnolait pendant ses cours. Il les remplaça par des pratiques supplémentaires de magie et je n'entendis plus aucune référence philosophique pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Lorsqu'arriva la deuxième année, et plus particulièrement les six premiers mois, Maître Exelo fit en sorte que j'aille seulement que quatre jours sur cinq à l'étude, et la journée restante avec lui, en plus de celle de mes deux jours de repos. Cette alternance me plut tout de suite, j'avais davantage de temps pour pratiquer la magie et apprendre ce qui me plaisait, pendant ce temps, mes camarades assistaient à des cours sur l'orientation, plus sérieuse et complète que la dernière fois, ils remplirent un questionnaire sur leurs passe temps et les domaines qui leur plaisaient avant d'avoir un entretien individuel avec l'enseignant, et moi, j'avais échappé à tout ça, j'étais content. Liwn fut orienté vers le métier de bibliothécaire, étant donné les excellents résultats qu'il nous avait fourni la première année en lecture, et Flora choisi de s'occuper des fleurs. Au troisième mois de l'année, des Minishs citadins firent leur apparition et commencèrent à notre grande surprise, à construire un nouveau bâtiment avec des brindilles et des feuilles, nous ne nous posâmes pas de questions et nous continuâmes à vivre comme si de rien n'était. Les moqueries dont j'étais victime avaient peu à peu cessées la première année et avaient quasiment disparue au cours de la deuxième, cela faisait du bien ne plus être traité comme un bouc-émissaire, même si quelquefois, Liwn aimait en lâcher pour m'embêter, enfin, quand il n'était pas plongé dans un de ses livres, bien entendu. C'est au début des six derniers mois de l'année que nous apprîmes que le bâtiment en cours de construction allait devenir une bibliothèque, cela nous ravirent, moi et Maitre Exelo, mais aussi Liwn, qui ne put s'empêcher de courir à travers tout le village en hurlant sa joie jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre dans les bras de son père quelques heures plus tard, complètement épuisé. Moi, tandis que mon camarade de classe ne cessait d'exprimer son contentement pour le nouveau bâtiment venu, je m'efforçais de ravir mon maître en essayant de maîtriser le mieux que je pouvais les nouveaux sorts qu'il m'enseignait. Ayant déjà une année d'apprentissage à mon actif, le sage avait décidé d'augmenter la difficulté de la magie d'un cran, passant ainsi aux sorts de soins mineurs ainsi qu'aux sorts élémentaires, concernant l'eau, la terre, le feu et le vent. On essaya une fois le feu, et Maître Exelo décréta que ce sera la seule quand je faillis mettre le feu à l'atelier, les trois autres éléments furent moins désastreux : je manipulais l'eau si bien que j'en fus trempé à la fin de l'exercice, toutes les racines des fleurs et des herbes que je rencontrais me suivirent pendant deux jours après essai d'un sort concernant la terre et je me trouvai une préférence pour le vent quand je vis que j'arrivai à exécuter des sortilèges difficiles du premier coup et ce avec une facilité déconcertante.

La première moitié de la troisième année, nous passâmes de trois jours à quatre jours de fréquentation par semaine, ce qui me réduisait à trois jours d'étude. Flora me prenait régulièrement les cours et je la remerciais pour cela, même si j'en connaissais déjà la grande majorité, et cela me permettait de ne pas être perdu quand je revenais à l'étude, parfois après deux jours de suite d'absence. Maître Exelo commença à m'apprendre les sorts de protection, créer des boucliers autour de soi en cas de besoin, j'arrivais tout d'abord à créer une petite boule dans ma main, vers le quatrième mois, j'arrivais à envelopper la moitié de mon corps, et complètement le mois suivant. Seul hic, le temps que je mettais pour exécuter ce sort, une heure, et je devais tout recommencer si l'on me dérangeait, pas pratique quand on se faisait attaquer, alors, à chaque leçon, je m'attelais à réduire le temps de préparation de mon bouclier, et le vieux sage se montrait fier de mes progrès chaque jour. Ce fut dans la dernière moitié de l'année que l'ouverture de la bibliothèque fut prévue, et la fameuse semaine venue, je surpris Liwn à faire l'école buissonnière pour spécialement attendre devant le bâtiment. Voyant très bien l'enthousiasme avec lequel il attendait, je laissais passer et décidais de ne rien dire, je me contentai de hausser les épaules et de passer mon chemin en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien vu. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui avait pris sur le coup, de me sauter dessus et de me couvrir d'un chapelet de remerciements avec des mots dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence, néanmoins, il ne le fit qu'une seule et unique fois. Le cancre, en attente de l'ouverture, se mit à littéralement camper devant la bibliothèque, et ce, plusieurs jours avant, ignorant le début du printemps et les nuits encore assez fraîches malgré la saison. La veille de l'événement, ce fut l'enseignant qui, travaillant tard le soir, ramena Liwn chez lui, ce dernier s'étant endormi sur les marches de l'escalier justes devant, à peine couvert, ce qui ne l'empêcha nullement, une fois réveillé, de retourner devant le bâtiment. L'ouverture venue, ce fut le cancre qui eut l'honneur d'entrer le premier dans l'édifice tant attendu, mais aussi lui qui eut l'honneur de rencontrer en premier la bibliothécaire acariâtre qui avait été mutée ici, ils arrivèrent à se disputer et à se haïr dès les premières minutes où ils entrèrent en contact. J'étais sur place en compagnie de Flora et nous avions suivis la scène sans oser bouger d'un poil, ça promettait…

Puis vint enfin la quatrième année, celle où je réussis enfin à créer un bouclier digne de ce nom en seulement quelques secondes, Maître Exelo m'avait d'ailleurs félicité et m'avait aussi dit que la prochaine étape serait de le créer en seulement une seconde, mais il ajouta qu'avant cela, il fallait se mettre à des sorts élémentaires plus compliqués que ceux déjà appris. Et c'est ainsi que, malgré ses réticences, le vieux sage réessaya une deuxième fois de m'apprendre, malgré mon niveau, le même sort élémentaire de feu qu'il y avait deux ans, et l'essai fut concluant puisque, cette fois-ci, je ne faillis mettre le feu qu'à la tunique de mon maître qui, par précaution, avait prévu des bacs d'eau pour éteindre un incendie éventuel. L'exercice suivant fut un sortilège fusionnant la terre et les soins, j'appris à rendre à une fleur, ou même à un petit arbre, sa vitalité ainsi que ses couleurs, l'apprentissage aurait été un succès s'il n'y avait toujours pas eu les racines des plantes qui me suivaient à la trace en permanence, si bien qu'un petit pot de fleurs à l'étude explosa pour se ruer vers moi. Je réussis à m'en sortir en basculant mon pupitre pour coincer la malheureuse plante et en courant chez Maître Exelo pour qu'il règle le problème, résultat, je restai confiné chez moi durant toute une semaine, et le vieux sage barra de ses espoirs les sorts élémentaires de terre tout comme ceux du feu. Vint ensuite l'eau, je pouvais faire mouvoir le liquide et l'enrouler autour de mes mains et de mes bras, plus difficile et dangereux ensuite, j'assimilai du premier coup comment je pouvais extraire de l'eau de mon propre corps. J'essayai et je réussis, au grand soulagement de mon maître qui avait eu peur que je me dessèche à l'issu de la pratique. Je continuai à briller dans le domaine du vent, enchaînant les sorts difficiles à longueur de journée, sous le regard éberlué du vieux sage qui m'attribua le zéphyr comme mon élément principal. La leçon suivante consistait à mélanger l'eau et le vent, j'appris à créer des plaques de bourrasques concentrées en un unique point pour marcher sur l'eau, ou encore à générer une bulle d'air – moi à l'intérieur – pour se rendre sous l'eau, et en dernier lieu, je sus le sort que Maître Exelo avait utilisé pour nous promener au dessus du village, mais je dus promettre de ne pas l'utiliser sans sa présence formelle. Au milieu de l'année, alors que nous étions passé à cinq jours par semaine, l'enseignant nous somma de trouver dans le village un lieu de stage pour commencer à nous plonger un peu dans la vie professionnelle, moi, étant le disciple de Maître Exelo, je n'eus rien à faire, Flora, elle, alla voir directement mon père chez moi, alors que nous sortions de l'étude, pour lui demander si elle pouvait venir à la serre, ce que mon paternel accepta immédiatement. Liwn, lui, choisi la bibliothèque, malgré les piteuses relations qu'il entretenait avec la bibliothécaire, d'ailleurs, je tins personnellement, avec mon amie, à être présent lors de sa demande. Le cancre déboula devant la gérante de l'établissement et lui balança directement qu'il voulait effectuer son stage ici-même, ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que la femme n'accepte à contrecœur, parce qu'elle y était obligée. Je m'aperçus quelques temps plus tard que, Liwn étant toujours fourré dans un des rayons, ils avaient finis par s'entendre, je le sus car je les surpris à débattre sur une métaphore tirée d'un livre qui avait apparemment un sens caché. Ce fut au sixième mois de l'année que mon maître réussit à trouver pourquoi les plantes ne cessait de me suivre à chaque fois que j'utilisais un de leur sort élémentaire, une erreur de ma part il semblerait, je réessayai correctement et, voyant que j'étais tranquille, nous consacrâmes le reste de l'année à la pratique de la terre.

Ce n'est qu'un mois avant le début officiel des stages que le vieux sage m'apprit qu'il allait me confier une mission assez spéciale pendant que mes camarades bûcheraient leur avenir. Il s'agissait plus précisément d'une étude, et pour y parvenir, je devais quitter le village avec un accompagnateur. Je n'étais pas très rassuré à cette idée, me retrouver seul avec un inconnu dans un endroit inconnu lui-aussi, je fis part de mes inquiétudes à Maître Exelo qui m'assura que mon guide était une personne de confiance et il m'apprit alors le sujet de mon prochain exposé : les Hyliens. J'allais étudier les Hyliens. Je sautai de joie à cette nouvelle inattendue, pas mon maître qui me somma immédiatement de me calmer si je ne voulais pas ne pas faire cette étude, personnellement, je crois plutôt qu'il s'inquiétait de quelque chose lui aussi, mais je n'aurais pas su dire quoi. En tout cas, savoir que j'allais avoir pour étude un sujet qui me passionnait me réjouissait plus que tout, et j'avais vraiment hâte d'y être.

...

_...oO0Oo..._

_..._

Je fixais avec appréhension depuis déjà quelques minutes la petite entrée qui se situait en plein dans une souche d'arbre. D'accord, j'étais content d'aller dans le monde des Hyliens pour pouvoir les étudier, mais passer d'un monde à l'autre comme ça, j'avoue que cela me faisait un peu peur. Je tournai la tête vers Erwin, mon accompagnateur, en abordant une mine hésitante, il m'encouragea par un sourire, j'étais content de l'avoir avec moi, il était jeune et avait beaucoup d'énergie à revendre, et puis de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu quitter le village seul, c'était contraire à l'une des règles d'or des Minishs. Nous abandonnâmes notre moyen de transport, une petite charrette en bois tirée par un scarabée très bien élevé, avec mes affaires de voyage, j'avais d'ailleurs pris le strict minimum, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée de la souche. Je m'arrêtai juste devant, nous ne pouvions pas entrer tous les deux en même temps, et étant responsable de moi, Erwin devait passer en deuxième et donc moi en premier. Inspirant un bon coup, je m'agrippai à mon sac en tissu et je m'engageai à l'intérieur de la souche.

Je ne ressentis rien du tout lorsque, après avoir traversé un long couloir qui devait parcourir toute la longueur de la souche, je ressortis de l'autre côté avec la même taille et dans le même environnement, si je n'avais pas su que j'avais changé de monde, je n'aurais rien remarqué du tout. J'avais juste une étrange impression, un sentiment étrange qui m'avait assailli dès que j'étais sorti, quelque chose avait changé, mais j'avais beau regarder autour de moi, je ne trouvais pas. Mon accompagnateur surgit de derrière moi et s'avança sans aucune crainte dans cet univers inconnu, apparemment ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait le voyage et Maître Exelo m'avait affirmé qu'Erwin passait le plus clair de son temps dans ce monde. Ce dernier, tout en marchant, me conseilla de faire attention, étant donné que, maintenant, nous étions dans la contrée des Hyliens, il fallait faire attention de ne pas se faire écraser par des randonneurs. Il ajouta en voyant ma mine catastrophée que ça n'arrivait jamais et que peu de personnes s'aventuraient aussi loin dans cette forêt.

Notre destination était une petite taverne située non loin de là, isolée, assez éloignée du château d'Hyrule et de son agitation. Un couple Minish anciennement citadin s'était installé ici et, après la demande de mon maître, ils avaient gentiment acceptés de m'héberger quelques jours, apparemment habitués à recevoir des disciples de tous les milieux. Nous étions partis le matin, avions mis quelques heures pour arriver à la souche en charrette et nous allions continuer le reste du chemin à pied, alternant longue marche et petites pauses. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la journée, et avec les pieds en compote, que j'aperçus enfin l'immense bâtiment dans lequel j'allais effectuer mon étude, je fis la connaissance du fameux couple qui m'accueillit avec enthousiasme, toujours heureux d'avoir de la visite en ces lieux assez reculés. Ils m'attribuèrent une petite chambre avec vue sur la salle principale de la taverne, aujourd'hui fermée, pour que je puisse continuer à observer ce qu'il se passe jusqu'à tard, le couple ne doutant plus de la capacité des disciples à rester sans sommeil durant plusieurs jours. Erwin repartit juste après s'être assuré que tout allait bien, il me dit qu'il reviendrait me rechercher dans trois jours pour que je puisse rentrer au village et rendre mon étude. On me fit visiter la taverne, et notamment le chemin pour se rendre dans la pièce principale, sur le comptoir ou à terre. On dîna, j'appris à mieux connaître mes hébergeurs, qui étaient tout de même assez âgés, et qui s'étaient installés ici après que leur unique enfant soit parti faire sa vie chez les Minishs montagnards, cela faisait un peu plus de dix ans qu'ils partageaient leur vie avec les habitués de la taverne et ils ne s'en plaignaient pas, au contraire. M'excusant auprès d'eux, je montai me coucher juste après les avoir aidé à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle, en ayant bien en tête que la journée suivante serait, pour moi, très riche en émotions.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé assez tôt par un bruit de verre assez inhabituel. Sachant pertinemment qu'un Minish ne pourrait pas, même s'il le voulait, faire autant de vacarme, je sautai de mon lit et regardai vers l'ouverture qui donnait sur la pièce principale.

Grand. Très grand. Ce fut la première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit quand j'aperçus un Hylien. Un vrai. Ils n'étaient pas très différents des Minishs en réalité, si ce n'était la différence flagrante de taille et les oreilles un peu moins longues que les nôtres. L'elfe qui s'activait juste en dessous de moi, qui se trouvait être le tavernier, faisait en sorte que sa salle et ses chopes soient propres pour accueillir ses clients. Première chose à noter dans mon rapport : les Hyliens étaient très consciencieux. J'allais prendre mon petit déjeuner en vitesse avant d'attraper des feuilles et un crayon et de descendre sur le comptoir, caché derrière quelques verres qui, d'après le couple, n'étaient jamais utilisés. Je trouvai sur place un tabouret et une petite table sur lesquels je m'installai et je me mis à observer le quotidien du propriétaire de la taverne. Vers midi, la femme du couple m'apporta gentiment mon déjeuner que j'avais superbement manqué en étant beaucoup trop absorbé dans mon travail. C'est environ vers quatorze heures qu'arrivèrent les premiers habitués de la maison, ils saluèrent chaleureusement le tavernier qui leur répondit avec autant d'entrain et qui leur servit le nectar tant attendu. Deuxième chose importante notée dans mon rapport : la convivialité entre les Hyliens. La salle se remplit au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulèrent, alternant entre jeunes elfes venus fêter quelque chose en particulier ou elfes âgés venus prendre leur boisson quotidienne. La soirée arriva très rapidement, je montai prendre moi-même mon dîner, ne voulant pas abuser de la gentillesse de mes hébergeurs, et je retournai étudier juste après. Les jeunes de la journée s'en allèrent bientôt et furent remplacés par des femmes qui devenaient de plus en plus aguicheuses au fur et à mesure qu'elles buvaient, néanmoins, le tavernier prenait grand soin de limiter la consommation quand il jugeait que c'était nécessaire. Troisième chose à noter dans le rapport : prudents. Je regardai encore quelques heures la salle se vider progressivement avant de décider d'aller me coucher, exténué de ma journée. Je me levai le lendemain dès que j'entendis le bruit de verre que faisais l'Hylien peu après son arrivée.

Les deux jours suivants furent ponctués par les allées et venues des elfes qui me fascinaient toujours autant, même si les visages que je voyais devenaient familiers. Il n'y eut pas de grands changements par rapport à ma première journée d'observation, l'univers qui m'entourait ne cessait de me plaire. Le tavernier lavait ses verres au fur et à mesure que les clients les lui rendaient, ce qui était assez drôle, l'elfe sortait un certain nombre de verres et de chopes au début de son travail et il se débrouillait toujours comme un chef pour ne pas en ressortir. Les habitués, facilement reconnaissables car ils s'installaient au comptoir pour papoter avec le propriétaire, regorgeaient toujours d'histoires croustillantes que je prenais plaisir à écouter, et même avec un coup dans le nez, ils restaient encore intéressants. J'observai aussi le quotidien que chaque client, reportant chaque détail, chaque manie sur une feuille de papier qui faisaient office de brouillon, j'avais même eu peur à un moment de n'en avoir pas assez. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, j'étais plus que content d'être ici et les Hyliens qui venaient étaient heureux de partager des moments de leur vie avec leurs amis de beuverie.

Enfin, c'est ce que j'allais reporter dans mon rapport jusqu'à l'incident du dernier soir.

J'allais rallier la chambre qu'on m'avait attribuée pour recopier mon étude au propre quand la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer ce que j'appellerais communément une montagne de muscle. Tout se fit plus calme tout d'un coup, le grand baraqué se dirigea à pas lourd vers le comptoir où il se planta juste derrière un client qui ne semblait pas prêter attention à se qui se passait dans son dos. Le nouvel arrivant beugla alors à celui qui était assis devant lui de dégager vite fait bien fit s'il ne voulait pas se faire refaire le visage, ce fut avec déjà quelques verres à son actif que l'elfe menacé refusa, à mon avis pas du tout conscient de la situation. La montagne commença lors à beugler, elle empoigna violemment sa victime et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce non sans recevoir entre temps un monumental coup de poing, personne ne protesta, même le tavernier laissa passer, trouvant soudain un quelconque intérêt au verre qu'il frottait vigoureusement. Le baraqué s'installa à la place apparemment tant convoitée et abattit son énorme poing sur le comptoir qui trembla pour réclamer à boire, il se fit servir de suite, une chope qu'il but d'un trait avant de commander un autre verre. Je regardai alors, de marbre, l'Hylien immense qui s'envoyait des verres et des verres d'alcool sans même que le propriétaire n'intervienne, jugeant sûrement l'individu trop dangereux pour l'arrêter. Après avoir absorbé suffisamment de liquide pour visiblement ne plus pouvoir distinguer correctement les contours des personnes ou encore penser comme il le faudrait, la montagne déclencha une bagarre générale en administrant à ses voisins des crochets du droit monumentaux et des verres vides qui explosèrent au contact de leur cible. Le tavernier se cacha sous le comptoir, de peur de se prendre quelque chose, et le couple de Minish vinrent me chercher en catastrophe de peur que je ne sois blessé dans ce qu'ils appelaient ce chaos. Je ne pus observer le reste, interdiction formelle de mes hébergeurs qui ne voulaient absolument pas que je sois choqué de quelque chose, et je dus rejoindre ma chambre où l'on avait installé un rideau pour ne pas que je guette le déroulement des choses en bas. Je restai quelques instants immobile, me remémorant les événements dont j'avais été témoin, l'homme, celui qui avait provoqué tout cela, était on ne peut plus mauvais, ce qui me fit penser que chaque elfe possédait en lui un côté assez obscur qui, il semblerait, se révélait après quelques verres d'alcool. Néanmoins, c'était aussi grâce à ce côté que l'on pouvait avoir ce que l'on désirait, on arrivait souvent à ses fins en utilisant cette manière là, par la ruse, par le pouvoir, par la force…

Je sentis quelque chose s'éveiller au fond de moi, quelque chose longtemps enseveli qui remuait et qui me soufflait que j'étais sur la bonne voie. Soudainement très inspiré, je me jetai sur une table et, ignorant presque la quasi-totalité du travail effectué les jours précédents, je me mis à rédiger mon rapport en détaillant ce qui venait de se passer après une brève introduction, en exposant mes pensées sur le sujet et en développant bien assez. Lorsque j'eus fini d'écrire mon travail sur très exactement douze pages et demi – recto-verso –, je rassemblai toutes mes affaires et je me mis au lit, content de moi.

Erwin arriva tôt dans la matinée me chercher pour me ramener au village, je remerciai chaleureusement le couple qui m'avait hébergé avant de partir en direction du village sylvestre. Nous retraversâmes la souche d'arbre qui nous permettait de changer de monde et l'impression étrange qui ne m'avait pas quitté ces trois derniers jours s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Nous rejoignîmes le village quelques heures après, je remerciai également mon accompagnateur avant de le laisser repartir de son côté, moi, je me retournai et m'engageai dans les petites ruelles qui m'avaient tellement manquées. Alors que je marchais tranquillement, savourant le calme et les effluves des herbes environnantes si familières pour moi, je passai devant la maison de Flora, qui, après un bref coup d'œil à la fenêtre, n'était pas rentrée. Etant une passionnée de botanique, la jeune fille avait l'habitude, dès qu'elle rentrait chez elle, de mettre un petit pot de fleurs sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, et l'absence flagrante de ce dernier me renseignait plutôt bien. Ce fut donc sans surprise que, par habitude, mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à la serre dans laquelle j'entrai sans problème, je déambulai parmi les allées avant de débusquer celle que j'étais venu voir, accroupie dans un coin en train de s'occuper d'une quelconque plante. Ce fut sans bruit que je m'approchai d'elle par derrière et que je me penchai près de son oreille.

- Coucou.

Flora sursauta et bondit sur ses deux jambes en faisant volte-face, sa longue tresse de cheveux châtains manquant de m'assommer.

- Vaati ! s'écria-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur son cœur. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me faire peur !

- Désolé, mais c'est plus fort que moi, lui répondis-je en riant.

Mon amie soupira longuement, s'exaspérant de mon attitude de gamin avant de me sourire.

- Alors, comment s'est passé ton étude des fameux Hyliens ?

Je sentis mon regard pétiller, je lui résumai mes trois journées en quelques mots en évitant de parler de la bagarre de la veille, Flora n'aimait pas la violence. Elle écouta attentivement mon récit et m'avoua à la fin que je lui avais manqué durant mon absence. Nous continuâmes à discuter ainsi.

- Et ta maman ? demandais-je gravement. Comment va-t-elle ?

Les traits de mon amie s'affaissèrent, l'état de santé de sa mère étant très instable depuis quelques mois, restant au lit à longueur de journée et ne cessant d'alimenter en ses proches beaucoup d'inquiétudes.

- Ca va en ce moment, elle s'est même levée avant-hier.

Je savais que c'était dur de parler de ça avec elle, mais j'avais toujours l'impression qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux après, comme soulagée d'un poids.

- Au fait, Vaati, tu tombes plutôt bien en fait, j'ai besoin de toi.

Devant mon air interrogateur, Flora agrippa le bras et m'entraîna à l'autre bout de la serre, et plus particulièrement devant une petite fleur d'à peine une dizaine de centimètres, complètement fanée, à l'agonie.

- On a beau lui prodiguer tous les soins possibles et inimaginables, pas moyen de la soigner.

Je soupirai.

Concentré, je me penchai vers la petite plante et j'avançai ma main vers ses pétales qui tirait vers le bas. Une petite lueur verte s'échappa de mes doigts et alla entourer la fleur qui retrouva progressivement ses couleurs et qui se redressa un peu, gagnant quelques millimètres. Mon travail ainsi fini, je me redressai et je soufflai, Flora, elle, fixait la petite plante avec enthousiasme.

- Merci beaucoup Vaati !

Elle sauta de joie et alla étudier d'un peu plus près la fleur aux pétales d'un blanc éclatant que je venais de sauver. Une présence s'approcha soudain de moi par derrière.

- Ah, tiens, tu es rentré !

Je me retournai vers mon père, qui abordait une mine assez dépitée, je souris.

- Tu as perdu combien de parties ? demandais-je en souriant de plus belle.

Depuis que j'avais appris il y avait quatre ans que mon paternel faisait chaque jour un tournoi de batailles navales avec ses collègues de travail, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui demander tous les soirs quand il rentrait, à l'insu de ma mère, s'il avait bien joué. Au fur et à mesure des semaines, cela évolua et mon père se mit à me répondre sans même que je lui pose la question, c'était presque devenu un rituel et c'était bien l'un des seuls sujets sur lequel j'arrivai à bien m'entendre avec lui, avec mon apprentissage.

- Oh, assez pour le reste de l'année, me répondit-il en faisant la moue.

- Il n'y a pas moyen de rattraper le coup ?

- Non, c'est mort pour aujourd'hui…

- C'est honteux, intervint une fois encore Flora en se cachant à moitié derrière moi, vous jouez à longueur de journée alors qu'il faut arroser et prendre soin des fleurs !

- Quand tu auras travaillé une dizaine d'années ici, tu comprendras.

Toujours le même sujet de dispute, mon amie ne supportait pas voir les plantes de la serre délaissées de la sorte, elle râlait souvent mais personne n'en tenait compte. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait le courage de protester, j'étais présent et elle se servait de moi comme d'un véritable bouclier humain, c'est beau l'amitié.

Ignorant les propos que continuait à sortir Flora, encore et toujours les mêmes, mon père leva la tête vers moi.

- Au fait, ta mère est au courant de ton retour ?

- Je rends mon rapport à Maître Exelo et je rentre de suite !

- T'as plutôt intérêt si tu tiens à la vie.

Il se mit à rire, pas moi. Ma mère était très opposée à l'idée que je quitte le village pour cette étude concernant les Hyliens, une semaine avant mon départ, elle alla jusqu'à harceler Maître Exelo pour qu'il abandonne l'idée, en vain. Nous nous arrangeâmes pour que je parte sans qu'elle ne soit présente, lui ayant au préalable dit au revoir, et je n'ose imaginer la scène qu'elle avait dû faire quand elle s'était aperçue de mon absence.

Jugeant qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas aggraver mon cas, je dis au revoir à mon amie et je quittai la serre en courant presque. J'arrivai devant la maison de mon maître quelques minutes plus tard dans laquelle je rentrai sans même prendre la peine de toquer à la porte, une habitude. Je gravis les marches qui se présentaient à moi et j'entrai dans l'atelier où, au fond, se trouvai le vieux sage, bricolant sur l'une de ses dernières inventions.

- Maître Exelo !

Ce dernier se retourna et un sourire illumina son visage, je m'approchai de lui.

- Vaati ! s'exclama-t-il en lâchant ses outils. Alors, comment c'était ?

Tout comme pour Flora, je lui fis un bref résumé, en lui parlant tout de même de la bagarre de l'autre soir. A l'entente de mon récit, le vieux Minish prit un air grave.

- Les Hyliens ne sont pas parfaits, dit-il, il ne faut pas croire ce qui est écrit dans les livres, eux aussi ont leurs défauts.

- Oui, j'ai vu, répondis-je.

Je posai mon sac en tissu sur la petite table à côté des deux fauteuils bleus, qui n'avaient pas bougé de leur place en quatre ans, et je fouillai dedans pour en sortir mon étude que je tendis à mon maître. Il la prit avec un grand sourire et la posa sur sa table de travaux, dans un petit coin propre réservé aux livres de sorts que consultait le Minish lorsqu'il expérimentait ses dernières inventions. En parlant d'invention, je laissai glisser mon regard vers l'objet qui trônait sur le plan de travail, au milieu des éraflures et des diverses brûlures qu'il présentait.

- Vous l'avez fini ! m'exclamais-je tout à coup.

- Oui ! me répondit-il avec entrain encore jamais vu chez lui. J'ai eu du mal, mais c'est prêt !

Avec fierté, il prit l'objet dans ses mains et me le montra.

- Un chapeau à vœux, m'expliqua-t-il, spécialement crée pour la fête Minish organisée par les Hyliens dans très exactement une semaine.

- Là où s'ouvre la porte pour entrer dans leur monde, rajoutais-je, une fois par siècle.

- C'est ça, affirma Maître Exelo, tu as bien appris tes leçons !

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux en riant et alla reposer avec soin le bonnet d'un rouge éclatant surmonté d'une monture d'or pur et d'une émeraude écarlate. Le vieux sage avait spécialement été jusqu'au Mont Gonggle et à la citadelle d'Hyrule pour acheter ses matériaux, il lui avait fallu de longues négociations avec Melta pour réussir à avoir ce qu'il désirait, et encore, il avait eu de la chance qu'il soit tombé sur le forgeron, l'entente entre les Minishs sylvestres et les Minishs montagnards ne volant pas très haut, il aurait été éjecté vite fait si il avait eu quelqu'un d'autre.

Maître Exelo me proposa gentiment de rester chez lui boire un thé, mais je refusai poliment en lui expliquant qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je ne traîne pas de trop, il comprit tout de suite mes sous-entendus et me libéra. Je fus chez moi quelques minutes plus tard, la maison étant étrangement silencieuse. Ne doutant pas de la capacité de ma mère à pourrir l'existence à mon père jusqu'à ne plus venir lui dire bonjour, je fis quelques pas dans le hall en posant mes affaires sur une chaise.

- C'est moi, risquais-je.

Et cela eut l'effet estompé, puisque dans la seconde qui suivie, je vis ma mère entrer dans mon champ de vision en déboulant du salon et en courant vers moi telle une furie. Une fois sa proie capturée – en l'occurrence, moi – elle commença à me scruter de fond en comble et à me tirer les joues.

- Ah enfin ! lâcha-t-elle avec une pointe de mépris. C'est pas trop tôt, j'avais peur que tu ne reviennes pas et que ce couple de Minish citadins t'ai enlevé pour te torturer, ou te découper, ou te tabasser, ou te tuer et te jeter dans une flaque ni vu ni connu. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, hein ? Non, toi et ton père, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de ne pas me prévenir de ton départ, hein ? Pourquoi t'es parti sans rien me dire, comme ça ? Parce que j'y étais fermement opposée ? Certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me laisser sur le carreau comme ça ! Ton père m'a laissé mariner toute la soirée jusqu'à qu'il me dise enfin que t'étais parti, il est même allé jusqu'à m'enfermer ici pour ne pas que j'aille décortiquer Maître Exelo, tu te rends compte ? Et puis, ce couple, il a été gentil ? Ils t'ont bien nourri ? Et comment t'étais logé ? Au fait, la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je te garantis que tu n'oseras même plus sortir de ta chambre sans ma permission après tout ce que je t'aurais fait, est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

Soit c'était moi, soit ma mère avait développé une paranoïa aigue durant mes cinq jours d'absence, et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle me parlait autant en un seul coup et ce, en plus, pour savoir si tout s'était bien passé.

- Ce couple était très gentil, lui dis-je en enlevant ses mains qui pinçaient un peu trop fort mon visage, et non, je n'ai pas été torturé, ni découpé, ni tabasser, et je suis toujours vivant et non dans une flaque. J'ai très bien mangé là-bas et ma chambre était très spacieuse et confortable, et d'accord, je ne partirais plus sans que tu sois là.

Elle me toisait de très près, je pouvais presque sentir son souffle dans ma figure.

- Pour ce qui est du départ sans toi d'il y a cinq jours, il faut s'adresser à papa.

Elle soupira un bon coup, se calmant par la même occasion et elle s'engouffra dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Par pure charité – et aussi pour me faire un tout petit peu pardonner – je m'affairai avec elle en l'aidant à éplucher les légumes ou en faisant la vaisselle, et ce jusqu'au retour de mon paternel.

- Viens voir ici, j'ai deux mots à te dire toi.

Et tandis que ma mère se dirigeait à grands pas vers mon père qui n'avait pas osé bouger, je jugeai qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller ranger mes affaires en haut. Je m'éclipsai discrètement de la cuisine, en tapotant au passage l'épaule de mon père comme pour lui souhaiter bon courage, et je me ruai dans ma chambre le plus vite que je pus. Quelques instants plus tard à peine, je discernai distinctement les hurlements de ma mère et les protestations de mon père qui essayait tant bien que mal de se justifier. Je redescendis une demi-heure plus tard, après m'être bien assuré que la tempête était bien passée, et je m'installai à table où l'ambiance était déjà bien tendue. Nous commençâmes à manger en silence, ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude, jusqu'à ce que mon père ne se retourne vers moi.

- Au fait, ça s'est bien passé ?

Et je suis sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès, car sa demande attisa une fois de plus les flammes de la colère de ma mère puisqu'elle se remit à hurler comme une dératée. Après s'être protégé des éventuels coups et postillons, mon paternel et moi, je me mis à raconter en détails les trois jours que j'avais passés loin d'eux, et même si elle n'était pas d'accord pour ce voyage, ma mère écouta mon récit avec attention.

- Oh, et il y a eu une bagarre le dernier jour à la taverne.

Mon père se tendit soudain et ma mère posa brusquement sa fourchette avant de me regarder, et de se remettre à hurler.

- AH ! Il est beau l'exemple, on l'envoie faire une étude et il assiste à une bagarre !

- Mais on ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'il y aurait un conflit entre deux Hyliens ! tenta mon père.

- Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas l'envoyer là-bas !

Las des disputes incessantes de mes parents, je me levai d'un coup, ce qui fit taire mes deux géniteurs. Je débarrassai ma table et montai dans ma chambre sans un mot pour aller me coucher, et même sans moi, ils continuèrent à se chamailler.

- Non mais tu te rends _compte_ au moins !

- Oui, c'est bon !

Réprimant un énorme soupir, je me déshabillai et me couchai pour dormir, ce qui ne fut pas difficile étant donné que, ayant voyagé toute la journée, j'étais fatigué. Mais avant de sombrer, j'eus le temps de repenser à la fameuse bagarre, celle qui avait fait naître en moins un soudain intérêt pour les côtés sombres des gens. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifiait, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de rester avec ces seules connaissances, je m'endormis donc en pensant qu'il fallait que je continue mes recherches dans ce sens là.

...

_...oO0Oo..._

_..._

Ce matin là, je me réveillai avec un étrange sentiment, j'étais incapable de dire ce qu'il le causait, mais j'avais le pressentiment que quelque chose allait se produire aujourd'hui, et que cela allait sûrement se répercuter sur ma vie entière. Je restai quelques minutes assis sur mon lit, sans bouger, à essayer de discerner ce qui ne pouvait pas aller, mais mes efforts furent vains et je me levai sans savoir ce qui me tiraillait de l'intérieur. Je m'habillai en vitesse et jetai un œil dehors : le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, le vent soufflait assez fort et l'air était lourd, un orage arrivait. Ne voulant pas me prendre la rincée du siècle, et étant donné que la matinée était déjà bien avancée, je décidai de me dépêcher un peu. Je descendis en bas, enfilai mes chaussures et m'apprêtai à sortir sans ne rien manger, mais la porte d'entrée était fermée à double tour, ce qui était suspect. Soudain, surgissant derrière moi sans un bruit, ma mère m'agrippa le bras et m'entraîna dans le salon.

- Hors de question que tu sortes ce matin, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire et étrangement froid, tu vas rester ici et m'aider.

Je voulu protester un coup, mais elle se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard des plus glacials que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Pétrifié sur place, je ne dis rien et je me mis au travail aux côtés de ma mère qui gardait le silence. Il restait environ trois heures avant le déjeuner, et il n'y avait pas que les déesses qui savaient que ces cent quatre-vingt minutes ont été sûrement les plus longues après celles qui précédaient ma première leçon de magie. Il régnait une étrange atmosphère, tendue, insoutenable, ma mère ne pipait mot et je n'avais pas le courage d'engager la conversation, ayant l'impression que ça tournerait vite à la dispute. Etait-ce encore cette histoire de voyage qui mettait ses nerfs à vifs ou était-ce autre chose ? Dans tous les cas, je ne préférais pas savoir.

Durant ces trois heures, je fis le ménage dans l'intégralité de la maison, à dépoussiérer les étagères, faire l'éventuelle faire, si bien qu'à la fin, je me retrouvai à tenir la pelote de laine dont ma mère se servait pour tricoter. Et encore, ma mère était tellement énervée qu'elle faisait ses mailles à la va-vite, rapidement, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle les faisait bien. Après les trente dernières minutes de calvaire qu'il restait avant midi, ma génitrice abandonna son ouvrage dans un coin du fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée et se rua dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger, et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je la rejoignis pour l'aider tout en lui jetant discrètement quelques petits coups d'œil. Je ne savais pas ce qui provoquait son état, elle faisait des mouvements brusque, jetait tout dans la casserole sans ménagement et laissait les aliments cuire jusqu'à la carbonisation, enfin, pas exactement puisque j'étais là pour les retirer du feu juste à temps. Après une bonne poignée de minutes de ce rythme, alors que je finissais de mettre les -couverts, j'entendis soudain la porte d'entrée claquer et mon père entra à grands pas dans la pièce où je me trouvai.

- Déjà rentré ? demandais-je en m'approchant de lui.

Mon paternel me lança alors un regard des plus noirs, cela me surpris tellement que j'en reculais. Il se détourna et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en pestant.

- Ils m'ont renvoyé à la maison, ils trouvaient que j'étais trop énervé, maugréa-t-il.

Ma mère laissa échapper un petit bruit d'agacement avant de prendre la casserole et de la poser sur la table avec violence.

- A table, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Je rajoutai vite fait une assiette et des couverts à mon père avant de m'installer et de me servir. Nous mangeâmes une nouvelle fois en silence, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui pesait plus que d'habitude. Je regardai alternativement mes deux parents, qui regardaient leur assiette, tout en tentant de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas, en vain. Ils restèrent muets comme des carpes et aussi expressifs que des statues jusqu'à la fin du repas, encourageant…

En soupirant silencieusement, je me levai et entreprit de débarrasser avant que ma mère ne s'y mette et ne casse quelque chose. Mais malheureusement, c'est ce qui se passa, en attrapant un verre trop rapidement, ce dernier valsa et écrasa par terre dans un bruit de vaisselle brisée. Ma génitrice resta quelques instants hébétée, à fixer les débris au sol, avant de se reprendre et de serrer les dents. Voulant à tout prix éviter un accès de colère qui semblait pourtant être bien parti, je me précipitai vers le verre cassé.

- Attends, je vais le ramasser…

Me saisissant brutalement le bras alors que je m'agenouillai, ma mère me tira en arrière en me jetant au passage un regard meurtrier.

- Je préfère le faire moi-même, dit-elle pour seule explication.

J'en restai pantois. Ma propre mère avait-elle si peu confiance en moi pour ne pas me laisser ramasser de simples débris de verre ? Moi qui arrivais à soigner une simple fleur et à retirer de l'eau de mon corps, me croyait-elle aussi incapable que ça ? Je m'éloignais tandis qu'elle recueillait les morceaux dans sa main et je me hâtai de faire la vaisselle. L'atmosphère qui régnait commençait sérieusement à m'étouffer, et sortir le plus vite possible de la maison devint la première de mes priorités. J'essuyai les assiettes correctement avant de les ranger, puis je passai un coup sur la table et je me précipitai dans l'entrée, et plus précisément vers la porte qui n'était plus verrouillée. Avec un soulagement non simulé, j'actionnai la poignée.

- Où vas-tu ? interrogea tout à coup mon père en sortant de la cuisine. Tu comptes encore t'éclipser l'après-midi entière ?

- Il ne fait que cela, de toute façon, coupa ma mère avec mépris, quand il ne passe pas ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre, il les passe dehors.

Je frissonnai. Cela faisait bien quatre ans que je n'avais pas entendu ce genre de remarques sur moi, j'avais alors cru que, ayant grandi, cela avait définitivement cessé, mais je me rendis soudain compte que je me trompais lourdement.

- Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme tous les autres ? me reprocha mon père avec haine. Rester au salon et participer un peu plus à la vie de famille ?

- Qu'il s'en aille, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il changera.

Mon paternel me dévisagea avec dédain, moi qui avais encore la main crispée sur la poignée, avant d'émettre un bruit qui reflétait, à ce que j'ai pu identifier, une exaspération et une déception totale.

- Si seulement nos avions eu un autre enfant bien différent de toi, je n'aurais pas alors l'impression d'avoir gâché ma vie.

Il fit volte-face et s'engouffra dans le salon. Je demeurai immobile sur le seuil de l'entrée, mon père avait-il au moins idée de ce que ses paroles venaient de me faire ? J'étais plus qu'attristé, voire même déprimé, pourquoi m'avaient-ils dit des choses aussi blessantes ? Je n'avais pourtant rien fait de particulier pour mériter toute cette haine, je ne faisais aucune bêtise, j'étais poli, une bonne pâte qui venait de se prendre un coup très dur. Refoulant au plus profond de mon être l'envie persistante de fondre en larmes, j'ouvris et je m'en allai non sans prendre la peine de claquer bien fort la porte. Je pris la direction de la serre à grands pas, l'air soudainement furieux, il ne me fallu que quelques minutes pour arriver au tonneau disproportionné sur lequel je m'adossai pour attendre mon amie. Après un temps d'attente, mes jambes flagellèrent et me laissèrent tomber sans prévenir, permutant ma colère contre une tristesse infinie, je glissai le long du mur pour finalement atterrir assis par terre. Je me répétai en boucle les paroles de mes géniteurs, je me remémorai tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient mis dans cette conversation et je sentais encore sur moi le regard qu'ils m'avaient lancé tous les deux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi être aussi odieux avec moi, je n'avais rien demandé, je voulais juste être un fils modèle, dont les parents seraient fiers, c'était en partie pour cela que j'avais accepté cet apprentissage avec Maître Exelo, mais tout ce que j'avais réussi à faire, c'était m'enterrer encore un peu plus, moi qui croyait naïvement que tout s'arrangerait avec le temps, j'avais tout gagné. Si cela n'avait pas marché, alors qu'est-ce qui contenterait mes parents une bonne fois pour toute, qu'est-ce qu'il leur ferait plaisir, quelque chose qui ferait stopper ces paroles horribles qui ne voulaient pas partir de ma tête, qui prenaient un malin plaisir à me torturer et à vouloir me faire craquer.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire de plus ?

- Vaati ?

Arrêtant de ruminer mes idées noires, je levai la tête vers Flora, qui était penchée sur moi. Je me relevai et lui adressai un petit sourire timide avant de marcher à ses côtés, néanmoins, je fus incapable d'engager la conversation avec elle et ce fut sans un mot que j'avançais auprès d'elle.

- Vaati, ça ne va pas ? me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Je la regardai, elle avait l'air préoccupée par mon mutisme assez prononcé, et elle n'avait pas tort.

- Si, si, ça va, lui mentis-je, c'est rien…

Non, ça n'allait pas, mais je ne voulais pas la déranger avec mes histoires.

- Vaati, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista-t-elle.

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais rien lui cacher, des années de complicité et d'amitié l'avait amenée à savoir déchiffrer chacune de mes expressions et à deviner quand je mentais. Je m'arrêtai doucement et la fixai avec un regard empli de tristesse avant de lui répéter mot pour mot d'une voix tremblante les paroles que mon père et de ma mère m'avaient dites un peu plus tôt.

- Mais c'est affreux ! s'indigna-t-elle effarée. Jamais aucun parent n'oserait dire de telles ignominies à leur propre fils !

- Il faut croire que si, lui répondis-je d'une voix faible, mais peut-être est-ce ma faute ? Si j'avais été un meilleur fils…

- Ne dis pas ça ! me coupa la jeune Minish. Tu es un très bon fils, ce sont tes parents qui doivent changer, pas toi !

J'étais peu convaincu, un vide s'était formé en moi et j'avais peur qu'il ne s'agrandisse. Je gardai la tête baissée, dépité, je continuai malgré moi de me ressasser la conversation, mon moral atteignant un piètre niveau.

- Vaati.

Je ne bougeai pas, je ne voulais pas.

Je vis soudain Flora tendre les mains et attraper la mienne pour la ramener devant elle. Surpris, je relevai les yeux et dévisageai mon amie qui me regardait d'un air tendre.

- Ne te laisses pas abattre, me dit-elle doucement, c'est inacceptable que tes parents t'aient dit ça, alors ne t'en prends pas qu'à toi-même, garde la tête haute et affronte cette mauvaise passe.

Elle me sourit avant de baisser le regard vers ma main qu'elle caressa affectueusement.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Vaati, continua-t-elle, ne change pas, je trouve que tu es quelqu'un à qui on peut faire entièrement confiance et qui ne mérite pas ce que tu vis en ce moment. Sache que je suis là si jamais quelque chose venait à se produire, d'accord. Je... Je serais toujours là pour toi, tout comme tu l'as été pour moi ces dernières années.

J'assimilai avec un peu de mal ses paroles, et quand ce fut fait, ce fut à moi de sourire. Ses mots venaient de me faire tellement plaisir, et ils m'avaient permis de reprendre un peu courage. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais toujours bien aux côtés de Flora, elle m'apaisait quand il le fallait et me remontait souvent le moral, rien que le fait de la voir illuminait ma journée.

J'étais heureux avec elle.

Heureux.

- Regardez-moi ça…

Sorti de nulle part, Liwn s'avança vers nous, un livre à la main, abordant encore et toujours son air si prétentieux.

- La belle et la bête, joli tableau.

Je sentis les mains de Flora serrer la mienne sous l'effet de la colère avant qu'elle ne la lâche et ne se tourne vers le nouvel arrivant. En quatre ans, Liwn avait bien changé, ses cheveux d'un blond cendré, atteignant une petite dizaine de centimètre, étaient tirés en arrière, laissant échapper quelques mèches rebelles sur son front, son visage s'était affiné, passant de la petite bouille enfantine à un visage quasiment adulte, et il paraissait presque sérieux, mature. Il portait sur lui un pantalon, une chemise et une veste de couleur foncée par-dessus qui le faisait presque ressembler à l'enseignant, il semblait alors être quelqu'un de réfléchi, de mûr. Ce qui n'était pourtant pas le cas, et cela se voyait clairement dans son regard quand il me toisa avec ses yeux ambre.

- Liwn ! s'exclama mon amie. Que fais-tu donc ici, tu n'es pas à la bibliothèque ?

- Bah, comme il faisait bon, j'ai décidé de lire à l'extérieur, expliqua-t-il en ayant un air vraisemblablement gêné, et apparemment, j'ai bien fait, ajouta-t-il ensuite accompagné d'un sourire carnassier.

Il s'avança vers nous et s'arrêta juste devant moi.

- J'ai tout entendu, tu sais.

Je me figeai, la suite n'allait pas être bonne à entendre.

- Et je suis entièrement d'accord avec tes parents, je trouve personnellement que ton existence même est une erreur.

Les yeux de Flora s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes.

- Cela saute pourtant aux yeux de tout le monde, continua-t-il impitoyable, regarde-toi, tu as la peau pâle, les cheveux violets et les yeux bleus, ton père ni ta mère n'ont aucune de ces caractéristiques.

Il venait de mettre la main sur un point qui me faisait particulièrement mal, en effet, j'avais moi-même noté cela depuis déjà de nombreuses années et cela m'attristait plus qu'autre chose. En plus d'avoir des caractères complètements différents, je m'étais à une époque rabattu, pour me consoler, sur l'existence des points communs physiques entre moi et mes parents, il m'avait fallu deux jours entiers pour admettre que je n'avais rien de commun avec eux et un autre mois complet pour me remettre de la dépression dans laquelle j'avais discrètement sombré.

- Dis-moi, Vaati, à ton avis, pourquoi tes parents t'ont-ils traité qu'avec indifférence et haine, hein ?

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi tout en continuant sa torture.

- Pourquoi te méprisent-ils un peu plus chaque jour ? Pourquoi te disent-ils perpétuellement des choses qui font mal ?

Liwn s'était tellement rapproché de moi qu'il était maintenant à la hauteur d'une de mes oreilles. Je l'entendis émettre un petit rire avant de reprendre.

- Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne t'_aiment pas._ Tu les as tant déçus qu'ils n'attendent plus rien de toi et ils auraient franchement préféré avoir un autre enfant plutôt que de devoir continuer à te supporter chaque jour.

Il se recula, laissant apparaître un large sourire satisfait sur son visage.

- Tes parents te _haïssent._

Je fus parcouru d'un très long frisson très désagréable, et pour cause, le blond venait de m'achever. Je sentais les larmes affluer et je faisais de très gros efforts pour essayer de les retenir, tandis mon bourreau devant moi se délectait de mon désespoir. Flora, jusqu'alors inactive, attrapa brusquement Liwn par le bras et le fit se retourner vers elle. Un claquement sonore retentit, le blond fit quelques pas en arrière et porta la main à l'une de ses joues, devenue rouge. La Minish en face de lui bouillonnait de colère, à un tel point qu'elle en tremblait. D'une voix trahissait bien son état, elle dit sèchement au féru de lecture :

- Va-t-en. Va-t-en _tout de suite._

Le principal intéressé ne se fit pas prier. Après m'avoir lancé un regard plein de reproches injustifiés, il détala comme un lapin aussi loin qu'il put. Flora prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer avant de se retourner vers moi et de s'avancer.

- Vaati…

- Merci, Flora, dis-je, je crois que… que je vais rentrer chez moi. Merci pour m'avoir remonté le moral.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je fis volte-face et parti la tête baissée. J'avais des remords à laisser Flora ainsi, seule, mais après ce qui venait de se passer, j'avais eu un soudain besoin de me retrouver seul. Je m'évertuai à faire le vide dans mon esprit tout le long du chemin, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que j'avais vécu depuis ce matin. J'atteignis enfin ma maison alors que le ciel s'était considérablement assombri. Je poussai la porte d'entrée et je la refermai derrière moi, en lâchant un long soupir las.

- Ah.

Sursautant, je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec ma mère, un livre sous le bras. Ma main toujours sur la poignée se crispa d'elle-même.

- Maître Exelo te cherchait, me dit-elle, il vient de repartir d'ici il y a quelques minutes.

Je hochai la tête silencieusement et, voyant qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de me fixer d'une manière que je jugeai bizarre, je rouvris la porte que je venais de passer et je revins dehors. A peine fut-elle fermée que je me sentis tout à coup extenué, je m'adossais contre le mur et je pris quelques minutes pour souffler, sentant les larmes revenir à la charge. Je m'essuyai le visage avec le revers d'une de mes manches en reniflant, j'avais franchement hâte que cette journée ne se termine, que j'aille me coucher pour me reposer.

Je me redressai et je me mis à la recherche de mon Maître qui devait sûrement me chercher dans tout le village. Je sentis une goutte tomber sur mon visage, puis deux, je levai le regard vers les nuages noirs avant de me rendre compte qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. J'avais intérêt de me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas être trempé jusqu'aux os. Je débutai mes recherches vers la serre avant de revenir vers l'étude, j'évitai soigneusement la bibliothèque avant de revenir chez le vieux sage. Ce fut dans les coins là que je le trouvai, près de chez lui. Il venait vers moi à grand pas, mon étude sur les Hyliens dans une de ses mains. Un imperceptible sourire passa sur mon visage, voilà au moins quelque chose qui n'allait pas entacher mon moral, et qui allait même me le remonter. Je m'avançai vers mon Maître, cachant au mieux mon air las et fatigué. Le vieux sage se planta devant moi et ne bougea plus, il se contentait de me fixer dans le blanc des yeux.

- Heu, Maître Exelo ? tentais-je en voyant qu'il ne disait rien.

- Vaati, qu'as-tu fait pendant ton voyage à la taverne ?

Je fus surpris par sa question, ne sachant pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

- J'ai étudié les Hyliens et j'ai rédigé un rapport sur eux, lui répondis-je.

Il écarquilla soudain les yeux avant de prendre un air indigné, gonflant la poitrine.

- Quoi ? s'explosa-t-il brusquement. Un rapport, ce _torchon _? Un brouillon traitant de tout ce qui vaut pas la peine d'être dit ni même d'être écrit, un _rapport _? Même un enfant de cinq ans aurait rédigé ce qu'il fallait ! Le travail que tu m'as rendu ne mérite même pas être lu, c'est une aberration totale, je suis extrêmement déçu, Vaati ! A quoi cela a-t-il servi de t'envoyer quelques jours dans cette taverne si le travail que j'avais demandé n'a pas été effectué ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je t'ai envoyé là-bas uniquement pour que tu prennes du bon temps ?

Sous mes yeux, il avait broyé ce que je lui avais rendu, il ne restait plus que de petits morceaux au sol. Mon moral avait atteint le zéro absolu. La pluie avait redoublée d'intensité, je ne pouvais voir qu'une vingtaine de mètres plus loin.

- Franchement, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps ces quatre dernières années !

Son ton me rappela soudain mon père, et les paroles de mes parents me revinrent aussitôt en mémoire. Un peu plus loin, je voyais encore clairement la maison de Liwn et son monologue resurgit également dans ma petite tête. J'assimilai les trois situations ensemble, les mélangeant, me répétant chaque phrase, me remémorant chaque ton employé, chaque attitude adoptée, tout. Absolument tout.

Quelque chose tilta en moi, je me rendis soudain compte d'une chose qui, comme une paire d'années auparavant, m'avait complètement échappée. Maître Exelo, mes parents, Liwn, tous, tous…

Ils me détestaient. Pire même. Je n'étais rien à leurs yeux.

Qu'un déchet qui ne valait même pas être regardé.

Je n'étais rien.

Les larmes affluèrent en masse vers mes yeux, je commençai à être secoué de sanglots. Puisque personne ne semblait attacher de l'importance à moi, il valait mieux pour tout le monde que je fasse ce qu'il y avait à faire, ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps.

Disparaître.

Je fis brusquement volte-face et je me mis à courir aussi vite que je pus tout en limitant mes pleurs. Derrière moi, j'entendis Maître Exelo crier mon nom et me courser après, mais je savais qu'il allait très vite se fatiguer. La pluie avait une nouvelle fois gagnée en intensité, et j'avais même du mal à voir où j'allais. J'arrivai à la serre après quelques minutes de course effrénée, je la contournai et je m'engageai sur un petit chemin de terre si familier pour moi. Alors que je continuais à courir, je glissai tout à coup dans la boue et je m'étalai par terre. Ma main alla taper une pierre qui se trouvait à proximité et une douleur transperça mon poignet. L'ignorant superbement, je me remis debout et je repris ma course folle jusqu'à elle. Oui, elle, ma tour, l'apercevoir enfin après tout ce que j'avais enduré aujourd'hui me fit chaud au cœur. Cœur qui se refroidit bien vite.

J'atteins enfin l'endroit qui me permettait de monter tout en haut et, malgré mon poignet souffrant et la pluie qui rendait la roche glissante, je débutai mon ascension. Lentement, mais sûrement, toujours plus haut, alternant les jambes puis les bras, jusqu'à atteindre une surface plane et se hisser dessus avec peine. Me relevant avec peine, je titubai jusqu'au centre avant de m'y arrêter et de laisser libre cours à ma tristesse.

Le ciel était noir, je pleurais, tout en haut de ma tour, je pleurais. Le ciel pleurait aussi, avec moi, comme s'il partageait mon chagrin. Plus personne ne voulait de moi, je n'étais rien pour eux, la seule chose qui me restait à faire était de disparaître de leurs vies.

Le sol était trempé, il refusait d'absorber l'eau qui s'étalait sur lui, déjà saturé. Mon corps était secoué de sanglots, j'étais recroquevillé sur moi-même, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon être, sentant ma vie s'en aller, sentant mon âme me quitter. Mon cœur me tirait, mon esprit s'éteignait, tout comme mon existence en forme de flamme sous cette pluie diluvienne. Je tombai à terre, laissant librement mes forces m'abandonner, laissant la pluie m'achever et le froid m'ensevelir. Le tonnerre gronda, m'éclairant quelques secondes, faisant apparaître mon apparence, aussi pitié et effroyable était-elle. Mes vêtements étaient trempés, me collant de partout, mes cheveux s'accrochaient désespérément à mon visage en larmes. Je pleurais.

J'avais trop vécu, j'étais éreinté de la vie que j'avais menée jusqu'ici et, maintenant, je ne demandais plus qu'une seule chose. Que l'on mette fin à tout cela, que l'on mette fin à mon calvaire.

Je ramenai mes jambes contre ma poitrine et je continuai de pleurer, mes sanglots étouffés par le bruit de la pluie. Mes yeux me piquaient, et malgré les gouttes d'eaux qui ruisselaient sur mon visage, je sentis clairement au bout d'un moment que je ne pleurais plus, que je n'arrivais plus à pleurer. A force d'avoir trop pleuré, mes yeux s'étaient ternis, tout comme mes larmes dont mon corps se retrouvait dénué en cet instant. Mais la tristesse qui m'accablait était telle que pleurer était la seule chose qui me restait à faire en ce bas monde. Je continuai à sangloter, tremblant comme une feuille alors que la pluie ne cessait de tomber. Je désirai pleurer, mais j'en étais devenu incapable.

Le tonnerre gronda soudain et un éclair s'abattit tout près de moi, à une petite centaine de mètres. L'ignorant royalement, je continuai de m'apitoyer sur mon sort avant que la foudre ne tombe de nouveau, mais cette fois à moins de cinquante mètres. Je me figeai tout à coup et j'attendis. Un troisième éclair retomba à une vingtaine de mètres, le flash produit m'éblouit méchamment et je dus cligner des yeux. Au même moment, un quatrième éclair, à dix mètres. Glacé de terreur alors que le temps entre chaque éclair s'amoindrissait, je voulus, malgré mes faibles forces, me mettre debout et fuir. Mais je fus trop lent. A peine avais-je amorcé le geste pour me relever qu'un cinquième éclair s'abattit sur moi dans un grondement assourdissant.

La douleur que je ressentis à ce moment précis fut telle que j'eus l'impression de m'arracher les cordes vocales. Quelque chose venait de se briser en moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais persuadé de cela, mais c'était une chose dont j'étais sûr. J'avais la douloureuse sensation de brûler sur place, cela s'apaisa après quelques secondes avec la pluie qui continuait toujours de tomber. Je fus parcouru de décharges électriques qui s'évanouirent après une poignée de minutes. Haletant, je réalisai à peine ce qui venait de m'arriver quand je sentis soudain un liquide autre que la pluie couler chaleureusement le long de mes joues. Oubliant d'un coup ce qui venait de se passer, je fus rassuré de savoir que je pouvais encore pleurer et je me remis immédiatement à la tâche.

Je ne sus combien de temps je restais là à sangloter, à m'apitoyer, à me haïr tandis que j'essayais d'ignorer la pluie infiltrée dans mes vêtements et ce froid qui tardait à m'emporter. Le ciel était devenu encore plus noir et les éclairs tombaient sans cesse, mais loin de moi. Reniflant une énième fois, je m'essuyai brièvement le visage avec le revers de ma main alors que la foudre ne s'abattait une nouvelle fois. Sa poignante lumière ne m'éblouit qu'une fraction de seconde, mais ce que je vis durant ce court laps de temps me tétanisa : ma main avait viré au carmin. Alors qu'une autre fulguration déchirait les nuages, je me rendis compte que le sol était lui aussi devenu rouge, un rouge de la même couleur que le sang. Je frottai une nouvelle fois mes joues avec mon autre main blanchâtre qui en ressortit elle-aussi sombre. Il me fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre d'où venait tout ce liquide.

Je me remis à hurler de terreur. Le sol en dessous de moi virait peu à peu au noir, et une odeur métallique, de fer, me parvint aux narines. Pris d'un haut-le-cœur, je me mis à quatre pattes pour vomir plus loin avant de revenir m'effondrer à ma place initiale. Depuis que cet éclair m'était tombé dessus, ce n'était pas des larmes qui avaient coulées, mais du sang. Je continuai à crier en roulant dans l'eau rougeâtre dans laquelle je baignais, la folie commençant à s'emparer peu à peu de moi. Ma voix se brisa et je m'immobilisai enfin, n'ayant plus la force de faire quoique ce soit, et encore moins de lutter. J'écoutais la pluie s'abattre tout autour de moi, je la sentais couler le long de mon corps meurtri et je frissonnais quand je me rendis compte que j'étais glacé. Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer d'eux-mêmes, je n'avais jamais autant été impatient de m'endormir, plonger dans le sommeil une ultime fois.

Alors que le froid m'engourdissait et commençait à me faire mal, ce qui je suivais inconsciemment avec une extrême attention, la pluie arrêta de tomber sur moi. Pourtant, je l'entendais toujours tout autour, et avant que je n'eus amorcé le moindre petit mouvement, je sentis quelque chose me recouvrir et deux étaux de fer me mirent assis, je me retrouvai appuyé contre la personne qui était près de moi. Mécontent que l'on me sauve de cette mort si douce qui m'attendait, je réussis à entrouvrir les yeux quelques fractions de secondes. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir une canne posée non loin de là avant que je ne sombre enfin dans cette torpeur que j'avais tant attendue.

...

_...oO0Oo..._

_..._

_Un saule pleureur au beau milieu d'une plaine sombre et pluvieuse, un arbre qui demeure le seul abri d'une personne emprisonnée dans cet univers. Cette dernière scrute inlassablement l'horizon, en elle l'espoir de voir quelqu'un apparaître pour la tirer de sa solitude et de son ennui. Le tonnerre retentit, et son regard se posa sur l'éclair qui venait de fendre le ciel pour s'écraser tout près, un éclair particulier qui brûla l'herbe à l'endroit exact où il avait atterri. Un sourire vint se dessiner sur le visage inchangé de la personne depuis des siècles, il jeta un œil à sa main, et plus particulièrement à l'un de ses doigts, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire._

_- Eh bien, on dirait qu'il y en a un qui se rebelle et qui brise ses chaînes, dit-il._

_Il se leva et avança un peu, pour voir de plus près une ombre s'agiter._

_- Profites bien des instants présents, maintenant que tu es quasiment libre, gamin !_

_Au loin, une silhouette se découpa et s'estompa progressivement avant de disparaître, ne laissant rien derrière lui à part au sol quelques cheveux qui possédaient une étrange teinte violette._

...

_...oO0Oo..._

_..._

Je me réveillai lentement et difficilement, avec une étrange impression de déjà-vu. La lumière était faible, mais malgré cela, elle me fit néanmoins mal aux yeux. Ces derniers me brûlaient bizarrement, et le moindre clignement de paupières me faisait souffrir. Encore engourdi, je remuais mes membres courbaturés et j'essayai de me redresser pour me mettre assis. Tâche ardue tellement je me sentais faible, mais après quelques efforts accompagnés d'une certaine obstination, j'atteins enfin mon but. Je remarquai le bandage que j'avais sur l'un de mes poignets, séquelle de la vilaine chute que j'avais eue en courant dans la boue. Ma tête commença à tourner et des nausées mes virent, mais elles s'en allèrent bien vite et je pus enfin regarder autour de moi.

Le dernier souvenir qui me revenait était ces éclairs qui tombaient, dont l'un d'entre eux m'avait foudroyé. Le reste était flou, je me souvins que quelque chose m'avait effrayé, mais j'étais incapable de dire quoi. Je me souvenais d'un froid mordant, puis d'une douce chaleur, ce qu'il s'était passé après se résumait dans ma tête sous la forme d'un trou noir, rien ne me revenait.

J'étais assis dans un lit que je connaissais que trop bien, m'y étant beaucoup réveillé après mes multiples expériences de nuits blanches. Un coup d'œil autour de moi finit de m'apprendre que j'étais chez Maître Exelo, et plus précisément dans l'une de ses chambres. Le dernier souvenir que j'avais du vieux sage, lui, était encore bien frais dans ma mémoire. Je pouvais encore me remémorer avec exactitude les paroles qu'il m'avait dite et le ton qu'il avait employé la précédente fois que je l'avais rencontré. Je frissonnai un coup avant d'être soudain pris d'une quinte de toux qui m'arracha la gorge. Bien évidemment, être resté sous cette pluie ne m'avait pas réussi.

Alors que je finissais de m'étouffer, la porte jusqu'ici close de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Maître Exelo apparut dans son encadrement. Je me figeai tandis qu'il glissait son regard vers moi et qu'il s'avançait. Néanmoins, en l'observant, je me rendis compte que son expression colérique dont je me souvenais tant avait laissé place à des traits inquiets et préoccupés. Il arriva à mes côtés, continuellement appuyé sur sa longue canne, et se pencha légèrement vers moi. Je gardai la tête baissée.

- Vaati, est-ce que ça va ? me demanda-t-il.

- Euh…

Je m'étonnai de ma propre voix. Rauque, voire même rocailleuse.

- Pas… Très bien, répondis-je après un instant d'hésitation.

J'osai enfin lever les yeux vers le vieux sage et je croisai son regard. Il trembla un coup avant de respirer un grand coup et de s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionnais-je.

Ma voix montait involontairement dans les aigus. Je toussai un coup et répétai ma question, mais pas moyen de la faire redevenir normale.

- Tu t'es enfui alors que je te parlais, m'expliqua-t-il, et tu as réussi à me semer.

Je baissai les yeux, honteux. Mon maître choisit ce moment pour se répandre en excuses, s'injuriant d'avoir été aussi dur. Je fus étonné, non pas parce qu'il s'excusait, mais parce que ses excuses ne me faisaient ni chaud ni froid, j'y restai indifférent. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, aussi, je n'écoutai presque pas ce que déblatérait le sage à côté de moi pour essayer de comprendre. Finalement, Maître Exelo reprit la parole, me coupant dans mes réflexions.

- Je me suis mis à ta recherche. Chez toi, ici, à l'étude, la bibliothèque, la serre, et même chez Flora, mais tu restais introuvable, comme la fois d'il y a quatre ans. Inquiète, ton amie m'apprit qu'il y avait un endroit où tu te rendais chaque jour pour observer l'aurore, je m'y suis donc rendu. Et je t'ai trouvé.

Il employait un ton grave.

- Tu étais là, à moitié-mort, aussi glacé que de la glace. Je t'ai ramené ici et je t'ai réchauffé comme j'ai pu. Tu es resté trois jours dans le coma.

Cela faisait donc trois jours que ça s'était passé.

- J'ai prévenu tes parents, ils sont passés et m'ont donné leur accord pour que tu restes là quelques jours…

- Quelle utilité de les avoir prévenus ? Ils se moquent de moi comme de leur première dent, les avoir mis au courant ou pas, ça n'aurait rien changé, crachais-je sur un ton plus qu'acide.

Le sage sursauta brusquement et se leva du lit. Je fus moi-même effaré de ce qui venait de sortir de ma bouche, les mêmes mots que j'avais pensé et qui avaient franchit d'eux-mêmes le seuil de mes lèvres. Mes yeux recommencèrent à me brûler, j'émis un petit gémissement avant de les frotter. J'entendis Maître Exelo soupirer avant de me dire :

- Je vais te préparer un thé en bas.

Il sortit de la pièce, me laissant seul. J'en profitai pour faire le point : je ne me souvenais pas de ce qui s'était passé il y a trois jours et j'étais soudainement devenu plus qu'agressif, exprimant mes pensées à voix haute et avec un ton que je n'aurais jamais cru utiliser. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'était arrivé, mais cela m'avait changé.

Incapable de rester en place, je me levai, je marchai un peu pour désengourdir mes jambes et je descendis rejoindre mon maître dans la cuisine. L'eau avait fini de bouillir et le vieux sage la versa dans une tasse orangée. Il se retourna vers moi et me la tendit. Je la pris et soufflai sur le liquide brûlant.

- Reste ici veux-tu, me dis soudain Maître Exelo, il y a une chose que je dois aller voir en haut.

Il me contourna et se dirigea vers l'étage. Je m'appuyai contre la table et entrepris de boire mon thé moins chaud. La première gorgée me parut étrange, elle réveillait en moi une sensation bizarre. Pourtant, le goût était le même que ceux que j'avais bu avant, pourquoi cette impression alors ? Cogitant quelques minutes, je laissai finalement tomber, la fatigue me rattrapant un grand coup, et repris une gorgée de mon thé. Je me figeai tout à coup : le problème ne venait pas du liquide, mais du reflet qu'il projetait, mon reflet. Je remis la tasse droite et, à la surface de l'eau claire, j'essayai de discerner mon visage. J'y arrivai lorsque l'eau fut devenue plane, et la première chose que je remarquai, ce fut mes yeux. Rouge.

Rouge comme le sang.

Surgissant du plus profond de moi-même, les quelques souvenirs qui me manquaient d'il y a trois jours refirent brutalement surface. Je me souvenais de cette douleur insupportable après cet éclair, de l'absence et du retour de mes larmes, du froid qui me pénétrait de plus en plus, et aussi du sang. Le mien, celui qui coulait de mes yeux. Mon sang.

Je lâchai la tasse qui se brisa en mille morceaux au sol et je me mis à hurler de terreur. Je tombai à genoux, me les écorchant sur les bouts de verre, et je me pris la tête entre les mains. Je perçus des bruits de course, puis je sentis quelqu'un s'agenouiller à mes côtés, comme ce fameux jour, avec cette canne. J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Vaati, qu'est-ce que…

- C'est vous ! crachais-je une nouvelle fois. C'est vous qui m'avez arraché à la mort que j'attendais tant !

Je le savais pourtant, Maître Exelo m'avait dit que c'était lui qui était venu me chercher, mais je n'avais pas compris. Il était celui qui m'avait sauvé, celui qui avait interrompu l'union que j'allais effectuer avec la Mort, brisé mes espérances et fait revenir dans un monde que je haïssais et voulait tant quitter. C'était lui le responsable.

- Mes yeux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mes yeux ?

- Vaati, calme-toi ! supplia le vieux sage en m'attrapant par les épaules.

Je me dégageai avec force, j'en perdis l'équilibre et je tombai les fesses à terre, l'une de mes mains s'enfonçant dans des morceaux de verre. Je hoquetai sous l'effet de la surprise et de la douleur, j'enlevai ma main et je la regardai, du sang coulant lentement des petites plaies où était enfoncé le verre. Du sang.

La peur revint à la charge et je me remis à hurler une seconde fois. Complètement désemparé, Le vieux sage me serra contre lui pour essayer de calmer mes tremblements, ou du moins les limiter. Je continuai de me déchirer les cordes vocales et de me débattre jusqu'à ce je m'évanouisse dans ses bras.

Je m'éveillai deux heures plus tard, allongé sur un long fauteuil et recouvert d'une épaisse couverture. Je me mis assis d'un coup, sans prendre d'appui. Un bandage à la main s'était ajouté à celui de mon poignet, et de petites auréoles rouge de dessinaient à l'endroit de ma paume. J'eus un haut-le-cœur et je me retins de vomir le peu qu'il devait me rester dans l'estomac. Je jetai un œil autour de moi et j'aperçus mon maître sur le fauteuil d'en face, me dévisageant. Il se redressa.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Vous avez vu mes yeux ? lui rétorquais-je. Comment cela pourrait-il aller ?

Il me fixa avec des yeux aussi gros que deux soucoupes. Réalisant mon comportement, je plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche et j'écarquillai les yeux avec surprise. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

- Mes yeux…

Je recommençai à trembler. Remarquant cela, Maître Exelo eut vite fait de venir s'asseoir près de moi.

- Calme-toi, Vaati, calme-toi, ce n'est rien, je vais t'expliquer.

Je cessai de trembler et je levai la tête avec le vieux sage.

- C'est un phénomène assez rare, dit-il, l'éclatement d'un vaisseau sanguin derrière l'œil. Le froid d'il y a trois jours et le fait de pleurer n'a bien sûr rien arrangé, ça a éclaté et traversé l'œil au lieu de le contourner. Tes pupilles étant assez claires, elles en ont pris la couleur.

J'acquiesçai doucement.

- Ca va être permanent ? demandais-je.

Maître Exelo grimaça.

- J'en ai bien peur, me répondit-il franchement.

Je soupirai. Voilà quelque chose de plus qui serait sujet de moquerie, je les entendais d'ici.

- Comme si j'en avais besoin, marmonnais-je tout bas.

Je sursautai, encore quelque chose qui m'avait échappé sans le vouloir, il fallait que je règle ce problème.

Bien heureusement, mon maître n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu.

- Vaati.

Je relevai la tête que j'avais baissée.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose que j'ignore tout en haut de cette pierre ?

Une seconde. Ce fut mon temps d'hésitation. Durant cette seconde, je me posais une multitude de questions : devais-je parler de cet éclair ? Saurait-il expliquer ceci ? Me croirait-il ou me prendrait-il pour un fou ?

- Non, pas que je m'en souvienne.

Le sage me fixa quelques instants avant de soupirer et de se lever. Depuis quand je savais aussi bien mentir, moi ?

Maître Exelo m'apprit que je resterais ici quelques temps pour me reposer et observer comment évoluaient mes yeux. Je ne bronchai pas, sachant très bien que je n'aurais pas le dernier mot dans l'histoire. Je me mis debout et alla regarder à la fenêtre : le ciel était encore gris, et je vis que nous étions en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Cela n'empêcha nullement le vieux Minish de concocter un festin que j'engloutis voracement avant de retourner me coucher.

Le lendemain fut difficile à vivre : à chaque fois que Maître Exelo me disait quelque chose, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de répondre méchamment. Et à chaque fois, je m'excusais de mon comportement avant de recommencer un peu plus tard. Je m'évertuai grandement à corriger ce problème, mais arrivée la fin de journée, je me rendis-compte que c'était déjà peine perdue. En plus de mon agressivité s'ajoutait une constante mauvaise humeur. J'arrivais à m'énerver très facilement et j'étais bien capable d'avoir des accès de colère. Autre changement, toutes mes petites habitudes avaient disparues. Je considérais depuis peu que les levers et couchers de soleil n'était qu'une perte de temps pour ce que cela était. Je ne dessinais plus, les romans ne m'attiraient plus, la seule chose qui m'intéressait maintenant était le côté sombre de chacun d'entre nous.

La matinée de la journée suivante fut similaire au jour précédent, mais en pire. Aussi, dans l'après-midi, excédé par l'attitude du vieux sage, je montai dans l'atelier en haut afin de m'isoler un peu. Je m'installai sur l'un des deux fauteuils bleu après avoir attrapé le livre que je lisais en ce moment _« Magie Noire et autres pouvoirs obscurs »._ Je m'intéressais à ce livre depuis peu, et plus précisément de mon réveil deux jours plus tôt. Je me replongeai alors dans ma lecture, là où m'étais arrêté hier soir, soit dans un chapitre qui comparait les deux sortes de magie existante.

_« ... La magie noire est similaire à la magie blanche, dite pure, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que c'est pareil : la magie blanche tire ses pouvoirs de la lumière tandis que la magie noire tire ses pouvoirs des ténèbres._

_La magie est une force venant de l'esprit que nous concentrons afin d'accomplir une multitude de choses : créer, soigner, changer, habiller, pousser, détruire … »_

Je m'attardai sur ce mot : détruire. J'imaginais en même temps sans m'en rendre compte des destructions : de maintes maisons détruites, des villages en flammes, des personnes tuées, baignant dans leur sang … Le sang … Je me surpris à me remémorer la fameuse nuit où mes yeux devinrent rouges comme ce liquide. Frissonnant, je chassai ce mauvais souvenir de ma pensée et je me remis à lire :

_« Toutefois, la magie n'est pas à prendre à la légère, elle varie sa puissance selon l'être qui l'utilise._

_Pour manier ce genre de pouvoir, un long apprentissage est nécessaire, comprenant une certaine maîtrise de soi et un développement des capacités psychiques. Peu de personnes savent correctement utiliser la magie, cet art étant difficile, et c'est pour cela qu'il y a de moins en moins de pratiquants chaque année, même si beaucoup de sages s'efforcent de pallier à ce manque._

_La magie peut-être pure ou impure, cela varie selon l'esprit bienveillant ou malfaisant de son utilisateur._

_Les trois plus puissants élus de la magie pure sont les trois porteurs de la Triforce. Sagesse, Courage et Force, respectivement les déesses Nayru, Farore et Din. La magie qui leur est fournie est quasi illimitée._

_Il y eut, dans l'histoire d'Hyrule, de nombreux démons aux puissants pouvoirs, en voici quelques uns :_

_- Éfeunéos, démon du feu et des flammes, ayant vécu il y a 1804 années, il a réussi à assassiner plus de la moitié de la moitié royale._

_- Stanght, démon lunaire, ayant vécu il y a 1692 années, il fit sombrer le château d'Hyrule dans les limbes._

_- Les Quatre Ombres Noires, démons des enfers, ayant vécu il y a 700 années, ils ont fait couler Hyrule dans un désespoir total durant un siècle._

_- Ganondorf, seigneur du Malin et Gérudo à l'âme maléfique, ayant vécu il y a 3 années. Il envahit Hyrule avant d'être vaincu par le Héros du Temps._

_Ces démons et êtres malfaisants furent ceux qui marquèrent le plus l'histoire d'Hyrule. Ils furent tous vaincus, mais pas tués. Enfermés quelque part, ils sont tous vivants, patient, attendant leur vengeance. » _

Ce livre avait une particularité, les dates inscrites dedans changeaient au fur et à mesure des années, comme pour garder au fils du temps un certaine part de vérité.

La dernière phrase que je lue me fit frémir : savoir que des dangereux démons vivaient toujours était assez effrayant. Je refermai le livre que je tenais et je le posai sur la petite table d'à côté, ensevelie sous les innombrables ouvrage que j'avais parcourus ces derniers jours. J'en attrapai d'ailleurs un qui menaçait de tomber et je l'ouvris pour le lire. Il traitait essentiellement des légendes Minish, et celle qui retenait le plus mon attention était celle qui nous liait avec les Hyliens, celle qui concernait cette mystérieuse Force. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cet artefact m'attirait de plus en plus, la force qu'il possédait, les pouvoirs qu'il pouvait donner…

Je voulus continuer à réfléchit sur le sujet, mais l'on vint me déranger. Maître Exelo arriva soudain devant moi et me dit la phrase que je n'aurais jamais crue entendre :

- Tu as de la visite, Vaati.

Je hochai lentement la tête et posait mon livre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil en prenant soin de marquer ma page. Puis je me levai, passai avec indifférence devant mon Maître qui ne bougea pas, et descendis en bas, dans le salon.

Assise sur un siège en se triturant les doigts, Flora attendait patiemment ma venue. Elle se leva d'un bond lorsque j'entrai dans son champ de vision et se précipita vers moi dès que j'eus posé un pied dans la pièce, avant de stopper net. Elle me dévisagea quelques instants avant de me sourire tristement et de me serrer dans ses bras. Elle s'écarta un peu plus tard et prit mes joues entre ses mains pour me les tirer.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, gronda-t-elle très lentement en détachant chaque syllabe.

J'émis un petit rire, mais pas celui que j'avais voulu, celui que j'entendis sortir de ma bouche insinuait clairement que ses paroles n'étaient que du vent. Elle ne souleva pas – elle avait l'air ne pas avoir entendu – et nous allâmes nous asseoir à la cuisine.

- Je me suis inquiétée ces quatre derniers jours, m'avoua-t-elle, d'abord Maître Exelo qui te cherchait partout, puis ton absence à l'étude…

Mais pitié…

- J'ai réussi seulement hier à savoir que tu étais ici, après bien avoir cuisiné l'enseignant.

Je me mis à sourire, imaginer Flora se débattre avec l'enseignant à grands coups de hurlement avait quelque chose d'un peu… jouissif.

- Je me suis rendue ici et j'ai longuement insisté pour te voir.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, lui dis-je.

- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien !

Et encore, ma voix avait retrouvée son timbre normal et j'avais enlevé les bandages que j'avais à la main et au poignet. Le vieux sage avait protesté, mais finalement, j'avais très bien fait.

- Sinon, coupais-je, raconte-moi, que s'est-il passé ces derniers jours ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose, me répondit-elle, ma mère va mieux et j'ai terminé mon travail à la serre.

En résumé, il ne s'était rien passé.

- Ah, et puis, Liwn a fait son exposé.

Mon attention fut soudain happée par cette simple phrase.

- Son fameux exposé qu'il vantait tant ? Celui où clamait à longueur de temps que tout le monde se devait de l'entendre et de ne surtout pas le rater ?

- Précisément.

Mon amie me fixait avec une certaine insistance. Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, je me mis à rire.

- Il n'était pas content, n'est-ce pas ?

- En fait, le but premier de cet exposé où il s'est jeté à corps perdu était de te surpasser et de te clouer le bec. Evidemment, ne pas te voir à ce qu'il considérait son heure de gloire l'a passablement énervé.

Je soupirai d'exaspération avant de rire. Pourquoi je riais ? La situation n'avait pourtant rien de drôle…

- Les seuls jours où tu es absent, il fait son exposé. Il est persuadé que tu l'as fait exprès.

- Qu'il en pense ce qu'il veut, mes absences étaient justifiées, et cela se voit très clairement.

Flora sursauta vers leva son regard vers le mien. Elle le détourna aussitôt et tenta de sourire, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, ce fut grimacer. Cela m'agaça.

- Ou-oui, dit-elle, effectivement.

Pourquoi ses hésitations m'énervaient-elles au plus haut point ? Tentant de me contrôler, j'inspirai un grand coup avant de continuer la conversation, histoire de me calmer.

- Sinon, il y avait autre chose dont tu voulais me parler ?

- Oh non ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je voulais juste vérifier que tu allais bien et aussi que, accessoirement, Liwn n'allait pas faire de bê…

Des éclats de voix nous parvinrent soudain, dont une que je reconnue comme étant celle du cancre. Elle venait de devant la maison.

- De bêtises, achevais-je tandis que Flora était devenue blême.

- Oh non ! souffla-t-elle.

Elle sauta sur ses deux jambes et détala dans le hall. Je la suivis et j'eus juste de temps de voir son expression crispée avant que la porte d'entrée ne claque. Réprimant un long soupir, je me traînais jusqu'aux fauteuils du salon et je m'effondrai dans l'un deux, en m'étirant soigneusement. Je tendis ensuite l'oreille, écoutant attentivement ce qui se passait dehors.

- Liwn ! avait tonné mon amie dès sa sortie. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Où est-il ! hurla l'intéressé avec rage.

Deux secondes de blanc.

- Laisse-le, il n'est pas bien.

Ouuh, le gros mensonge.

- Qu'il soit bien ou non, je m'en contrefiche ! Qu'il vienne, faut qu'on parle !

- Cesse donc de tout vouloir !

- Et toi cesse donc de le protéger ainsi, il est très capable de se débrouiller tout seul !

Le ton montait. De mon côté, je me jaugeais intérieurement. Y aller, pas y aller, y aller, envenimer les choses…

- Pourquoi n'était-il pas là, hein ? Non seulement il n'est présent que deux jours sur cinq, mais en plus, monsieur se permet de ne pas venir les deux jours restants parce qu'il a déjà trouvé sa voix et que son avenir est déjà tout tracé !

Joli sens de la repartie en tout cas.

- Vaati travaille dur pour devenir un excellent magicien…

- Magicien ? Tout ce qu'il deviendra en faisant cela, ce sera qu'un moins que rien doté de pouvoirs qu'il ne saura même pas utiliser ! Ce genre de personnes me met en colère !

Ça tombait bien, parce que moi aussi, j'étais en colère. Elle était montée doucement et avait maintenant atteint un point non supportable pour quelqu'un comme moi, assis dans un fauteuil. Oser dire que je ne saurais pas manier la magie après tant de travail était la goutte de trop pour mon vase déjà bien rempli. Voulant le vider au plus vite, je me levai d'un coup et j'avançai à grand pas vers le hall. Dehors, ça hurlait encore lorsque j'ouvris la porte d'entrée en grand et que je m'engouffrai à l'extérieur. Tout le monde se tut et me fixa. En plus de l'intrus, il y avait là toute sa clique, celle qui se trimballait avec lui depuis l'enfance. Ils eurent un mouvement de recul en me voyant, sauf Liwn qui, aveuglé par sa colère, ne remarqua aucun changement chez moi et se contenta seulement de beugler.

- Toi !

Je souris.

- Que me vaut la visite d'un cancre de ton espèce ? demandais-je le plus naturellement du monde.

Le jeune Minish serra les dents.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à l'étude écouter mon exposé ? questionna-t-il de but en blanc.

- Quel exposé ?

- Le mien ! explosa mon ennemi.

A côté de moi, mon amie se raidit. Il y eut une longue minute de silence avant que je ne réponde.

- Oh, cet exposé ? Celui que tu as préparé et qui relate tout ce que je sais déjà ? Une véritable perte de temps, pourquoi irais-je assister à quelque chose d'aussi inintéressant ?

Je sentis Flora s'éclipser, mais je l'ignorais, mais trop absorbé dans ma querelle.

- Comment oses-tu ! s'étrangla Liwn d'indignation.

- J'ose parce que c'est la stricte vérité, achevais-je, retourne dans tes livres, c'est là que tu parais le moins bête…

Je m'apprêtai à faire volte-face, mais Liwn fut plus rapide. Il se baissa, empoigna la première pierre qui se trouvait sous sa main tendue avant de se relever et de me la lancer. Je la pris sur la joue gauche, un peu en dessous de l'œil.

La particularité des pierres qui se trouvaient devant la maison du vieux sage, c'était qu'elles étaient extrêmement plates et, quelquefois, extrêmement tranchantes, comme celle que je reçu en plein visage. Je la sentis s'enfoncer dans ma chair et frotter contre mon os, avant quelle ne retombe à terre. En face de moi, Liwn se redressa et me dévisagea. Je sentis quelque chose de chaud couler abondamment le long de ma joue. De marbre, je passai ma main sur cette dernière et je la regardai : rouge comme le sang qui se trouvait dessus.

Contrairement à il y a deux jours, je ne me mis pas à hurler de terreur à la simple vue du liquide. J'en redemandais.

Pris d'une puissante sensation de jouissance, je ramassai le caillou souillé de mon sang à terre et, d'un geste sec et précis, je me refis une nouvelle entaille sur la joue. Je sentis une nouvelle fois la pierre déraper sur mon os, la douleur que je ressentais se transformant en plaisir, et tout en faisant cela, je ne cessai de fixer Liwn dans le blanc des yeux, ce dernier ayant d'ailleurs perdu toute couleur. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je délaissai mon arme maintenant trempée de sang et je m'avançai vers le cancre.

- Ça y est ? demandais-je. Ça t'a plu ? Tu as réussi à me faire saigner et j'ai continué ton travail.

Je me plantai devant lui et je le fixai, imperturbable, lui n'osait pas bouger.

- Je ne crains plus tes coups, lâchais-je, tout comme je ne crains plus rien venant de toi ni de tes pseudos-amis. C'est fini. Et si jamais tu retentes quoi que ce soit de malsain envers moi…

Je levai une de mes mains et, s'enroulant autour de ma paumes et de mes doigts, descendants jusqu'à mon poignet, de petits tourbillons blanchâtres firent leur apparition. Liwn resta indifférent jusqu'à ce qu'une rafale n'entaille profondément l'un de mes doigts rien qu'en l'effleurant. Le cancre comprit et écarquilla les yeux en reculant d'un pas.

- … tu le regretteras.

- Ça suffit !

M'empoignant le bras, Maître Exelo me tira en arrière et m'éloigna le plus possible du jeune Minish. Je stoppai mon sort en ne détachant pas les yeux de ma victime. A mes côtés, Flora réapparue, elle était donc partie chercher le vieux sage. Ce dernier tourna la tête, détailla ma joue ensanglantée avant de brailler.

- Rentrez chez vous, tous ! Je ne veux plus vous voir dans les parages !

S'exécutant aussitôt, toute la jolie petite troupe se dispersa dans la nature, Liwn le premier. J'émis un petit bruit d'agacement tandis que mon Maître se retournait vers mon amie.

- Toi aussi.

Elle ne broncha pas et commença à partir alors que le vieux Minish m'entraînait à l'intérieur. Il claqua la porte et me traina dans la cuisine où il m'assit de force sur une chaise. Je grognai un coup avant de lever la tête vers mon Maître qui me regardait sévèrement.

- Vaati ! je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de sortir les voir ?

- Vous auriez peut-être préféré que je ne reste à rien faire en les entendant m'insulter ouvertement ? répliquais-je.

- Tu aurais dû !

- Pas du tout !

Le vieux sage soupira. Sans dire un mot de plus, il se leva et partit pour revenir un peu plus tard avec des compresses et du désinfectant. Il ramena une chaise à côté de moi, s'y assit et entreprit d'essuyer le sang qui inondait ma joue. La douleur y était maintenant lancinante, toute trace de plaisir ayant disparue, mais j'étais beaucoup trop énervé pour mes soucier. Liwn ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Maître Exelo termina de nettoyer ma plaie qui me brûlait avant de poser un bandage dessus. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en se mettant debout.

- C'est profond, dit-il, tu auras une cicatrice.

Cela m'importait peu, qu'elle reste, toute comme la preuve de l'imbécilité de ces crétins et de ma reprise en main.

Je n'adressai pas une seule fois la parole à mon Maître tout le restant de la journée, ce dernier restant enfermé dans son atelier et moi assis en bas à lire les livres que j'avais descendus. Dans deux jours s'ouvrait la porte qui reliait officiellement le monde des Hyliens au nôtre, un symbole fort pour ces elfes qui croyaient qu'aucune autre entrée n'existait. J'avais découvert il y a quelques jours comment se rendre dans leur monde tout en adoptant leur taille, et ce sans passer par cette fameuse porte. Encore une histoire de souche et d'entrée dissimulée accompagnées d'une formule magique bien spécifique. Plus j'en apprenais sur la Force, plus ma curiosité grandissait, je me surpris même à la convoiter tellement elle m'obnubilait. Je finissais généralement par secouer la tête pour chasser cette pensée et j'abandonnai mes recherches pour un bon roman qui me changeait les idées.

Ce fut la même rengaine le lendemain, quasiment pas une parole au vieux sage, pas un regard, et franchement, c'était tant mieux, cela m'arrangeait, je voulais être tranquille. Une fois arrivée la fin de l'après-midi, je me rendis dans la salle de bain après avoir laissée ma lecture et j'enlevai le bandage qui me seyait la joue.

Les deux entailles s'étaient refermées, mais elles demeuraient noires, rougies tout autour. La première entaille, faite par Liwn, me barrait le haut de la joue, à un peu plus d'un centimètre de l'œil, parallèle à ce dernier. Et la deuxième, me l'ayant faire moi-même et plus longue que l'autre, croisait la première en son centre et descendait le long de mon visage, parfaitement droite. Je n'aurais pas su que ça avait été fait sur le coup, j'aurais affirmé que cette blessure avait été faite avec minutie. Deux traits fins se croisant sous mon œil gauche, une marque semblable à une croix, la même sur laquelle on inscrivait le nom des défunts dans les cimetières.

Je m'appliquai de la crème apaisante avant de redescendre en bas, croisant mon Maître dans les escaliers.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas remis un bandage ? me demanda-t-il.

- Ça me gène, lui répondis-je.

- Tu as remis de la crème ?

- Oui.

- Bien.

Les rares conversations que nous entretenions se limitait à ça, pas plus. Je me préparai un thé dans de monter avec dans l'atelier pour le savourer tout en continuant mes recherches. En chemin, je m'arrêtai devant une fenêtre et je scrutai l'extérieur. Depuis cet orage, le soleil n'était pas réapparu et le ciel était resté désespérément gris, et aujourd'hui, j'avais la nette impression qu'il l'était plus que d'habitude. J'haussai finalement les épaules et je repris mon chemin vers le dernier étage.

Un courant d'air frais me chatouilla la nuque. Frissonnant, je posai le livre que je tenais sur mes genoux et j'entrepris de m'étirer. Voilà deux heures que je planchais encore sur ces légendes que je connaissais maintenant sur le bout des doigts, à côté de moi gisait ma tasse définitivement vide. Baillant négligemment, je me levai et descendis dans la chambre que l'on me prêtait gracieusement pour chercher une couverture dans laquelle je pourrais m'envelopper. Tirant sur celle orangé qui recouvrait mon lit, j'entendis deux femmes passer devant la maison en discutant assez bruyamment.

- Tu as entendu ? Il paraîtrait qu'il y a eu une altercation avec ce Vaati pas plus tard qu'hier !

- Oui, il a apparemment perdu le peu de raison qu'il avait, il aurait menacé le jeune Liwn…

- Cela devait arriver, je n'ai jamais fait confiance à ce gamin de toute façon.

- Moi non plus, je me demande bien pourquoi Maître Exelo perds son temps avec lui.

- Oui, il a bien d'autres choses à faire !

Et elles se mirent à rire. Je serrai les poings si violemment que mes jointures en craquèrent. Je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la fenêtre en grand pour dire ma façon de penser à ces vieilles mégères quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

- Tu as faim ? me demanda mon Maître plein d'attention.

- … Pas des masses, répondis-je tout bas.

Il me tapota l'épaule avant de quitter la pièce. Je restai quelques instants immobiles avant de finalement remonter en haut avec le cœur lourd et ma fameuse couverture en main. J'abattis cette dernière sur mes épaules et je me réinstallai dans le fauteuil pour lire. Mais je n'en avais plus envie, je me contentai de fixer la page d'un regard absent.

Comment avaient-elles osé dire ça ? Savaient-elles au moins ce que l'on m'avait fait subir toutes ces années, tout le travail que j'avais fourni pour rester à un excellent niveau ? Elles auraient été à ma place, je serais curieux de savoir comment elles auraient réagis. Et je n'avais pas perdu la raison, j'étais seulement énervé, là était toute la différence. Je me rendis compte un plus tard que, si ces deux femmes avaient parlé de ça, alors ça voulait sûrement dire que tout le village était au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Je soupirai, voilà qui n'arrangeait pas mon cas, quand me laisserait-on tranquille à la fin ?

Des bruits de pas me tirèrent de mes pensées. Je levai la tête et m'apprêtai à lancer à Maître Exelo que je ne voulais pas être dérangé quand ce que je crus être le vieux sage s'avança timidement vers moi. Flora avait l'air extrêmement peinée, elle s'arrêta devant moi et me dévisagea.

- Bonjour, lui dis-je.

Elle tendit le bras et posa sa main sur ma joue, caressant de son pouce ma cicatrice.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? interrogeais-je. Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

- Mais quand même, j'aurais pu au moins avoir eu le courage d'intervenir…

Elle soupira longuement avant de rapprocher son visage du mien et de scruter ma plaie.

- Ça va rester, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu mutilé toi-même ? me demanda mon amie. Il y a de sacrés rumeurs qui circulent sur toi dans le village…

- Je sais, j'en ai entendu quelques unes…

Nous restâmes quelques instants silencieux, elle gardant toujours sa main sur ma joue.

- Réponds à ma question, Vaati.

Mon amie avait toujours les yeux braqués sur ma cicatrice.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu infligé ça ?

Inconsciemment, elle s'était davantage rapprochée de moi.

- Parce que…

J'eus quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Parce que je ne voulais plus me laisser faire.

Pourquoi, ici, je ne me mettais pas en colère, pourquoi son côté inquiet qui m'avait tant agacé hier ne me faisait plus enrager ? J'avais l'impression d'être redevenu celui que j'étais avant cette nuit, je sentais toute la colère enfouie au fond de moi s'envoler, et cela n'étant dû qu'à sa seule présence.

A Elle.

Elle était si proche de moi, abordant une expression que j'ai tant aimé autrefois et que j'adulais davantage aujourd'hui. Flora se rapprochait lentement, son souffle se mélangeant au mien et sa bouche n'étant plus qu'à quelques millimètres de la mienne. J'étais bien avec elle, tous mes soucis semblaient être loin de moi, plus rien n'existait autour. Je la fixai dans les yeux, désireux de continuer dans cette voie quand elle leva le regard et croisa le mien.

Flora se recula vivement, les joues rougies, et je réussi à discerner en elle un semblant de peur. Elle tremblait de tout son corps en me dévisageant, puis elle fit soudain volte-face.

- Pardon ! s'écria-t-elle en disparaissant derrière les étagères.

Je l'entendis dévaler les escaliers en courant avant de sortir dehors.

Mon visage s'assombrit et mon regard devint glacial. Alors c'était ça, le seul sentiment que je réussissais à lui inspirer, de la peur ? Etais-je aussi terrifiant que cela au point de me fuir ? Dans un accès de rage, je balançai le livre que je lisais de toutes mes forces. Il traversa la pièce en volant et alla s'échouer à l'autre bout dans un bruit sourd. Ceci fait, je me repliai sur moi-même et je tentai de calmer l'afflux de ressentiment et de haine qui déferlait en moi.

Dehors, le tonnerre grondait, le bruit assourdissant de la pluie résonnait dans l'atelier et le vent fort faisait presque trembler les murs. Je frissonnai, depuis cette nuit, j'avais une certaine appréhension des orages, et celui là avait l'air particulièrement violent. Je rabattis la couverture sur ma tête et je fermai les yeux, tentant de chasser l'angoisse qui me prenait peu à peu. J'essayai de détourner mes pensées vers de bons souvenir que je prenais plaisir à me remémorer quelquefois, mais chacun d'eux incorporaient Flora avec eux. Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée. Je raffermis ma prise sur mes jambes et j'enfoui ma tête dans mes genoux tout en fermant les yeux, cet orage allait passer, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, il allait passer…

Quelque chose se posa sur ma tête, je tressautai violemment et hurlai de terreur tandis que la couverture qui me recouvrait se soulevait.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mon garçon, s'excusa aussitôt Maître Exelo.

Quelque part, je fus soulagé de le savoir près de moi.

- J'ai vu Flora partir en courant, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Rien qui ne vous concerne, répondis-je au tac au tac.

Il soupira, il ne faisait que ça, de soupirer.

- Tu sais, Vaati, si tu as envie de parler, je suis là.

Je restai dubitatif un moment.

- Laissez-moi seul, répondis-je finalement.

Le vieux sage me fixait avant de se redresser et de partir, l'air résigné.

J'avais envie qu'il reste, qu'il ne me laisse pas seul avec cet orage dehors, mais une idée m'avait soudain traversée l'esprit. Lentement, je me levai et avançai, je bifurquai à gauche une fois les étagères dépassées et je m'arrêtai devant la table de travail de mon Maître, là où trônait encore son œuvre. Dehors, le tonnerre doubla d'intensité.

Un chapeau à vœux, invention spécialement faite pour la traditionnelle fête des Minish qui se tiendrait demain chez les Hyliens. Un chapeau capable de réaliser n'importe quel souhait, mais tout comme bonne création, le bonnet qui était posé devant moi avant lui aussi ses limites. Il n'affectait en rien l'environnement tout autour de lui et se contentait de réaliser un souhait qui se portait uniquement que sur son utilisateur. D'où mon idée.

Et si… ?

Tremblant, je levai les mains et m'emparai doucement du chapeau, qui dégageait déjà, mine de rien, une sacrée puissance. Puis, avec une certaine crainte, je le portai sur ma tête et je l'y positionnai, le tissu rouge du bonnet retombant dans mon dos, le long de mes cheveux. Je fermai les yeux et j'attendis, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni encore quel vœu formuler et comment m'y prendre. Je restai de longues minutes immobile.

_" Quel est ton vœu ?"_

Une voix cristalline, exemptée de toute once de ténèbres, pure, résonna dans ma tête.

Mon vœu ? Oui, quel était-il, qu'est-ce que je voulais vraiment ? Doucement, une pensée prit forme dans mon esprit, l'une des réponses à cette question qui venait de m'être posée.

J'ouvris la bouche en frémissant, bien conscient que cela changera ma vie du tout au tout.

- Je souhaite…

Un éclair tombait toutes les trois secondes, le tonnerre ne cessait de gronder et la pluie tapait brutalement les vitres quand je formulai enfin ma phrase.

- Je souhaite devenir le sorcier le plus puissant des mondes.

Pourquoi sorcier alors, qu'à la base, je voulais dire mage ? Mes pensées avaient encore parlées à ma place. La différence entre les deux, c'était qu'un sorcier pratiquait la magie noire, et un mage la magie blanche.

J'avais souhaité devenir un sorcier.

J'avais souhaité exercé la magie noire, celle interdite.

J'allais devenir l'être le plus puissant que les mondes n'avaient jamais connus.

Le plus puissant.

- Vaati ?

Je me raidis tout à coup et je fis demi-tour pour faire face à Maître Exelo qui se trouvait à l'entrée de l'atelier.

- Vaati, mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre. Une puissante déferlante d'énergie se diffusa en moi, parcourant chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je me sentis m'allonger, changer, ma vue se brouilla quelques instants lorsque je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Une incroyable puissance monta en moi, et je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir qu'elle était mienne.

J'étais enfin devenu ce pour quoi je travaillais jour et nuit durant quatre longues années.

Un sorcier.

Un sentiment de supériorité s'empara de moi et m'arracha un large sourire de contentement. J'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés et je fixai mon Maître qui se tenait devant moi. Vu la tête qu'il affichait, les changements effectués sur ma personne devaient être assez conséquents.

- Vaati ! Qu'as-tu fais avec ce chapeau ?

- Cela ne se voit-il pas ? lui répondis-je avec une insolence qui m'étonna moi-même. J'ai réglé le problème que vous vous évertuiez en vain à résoudre. Grâce à ce chapeau, j'ai acquis ce qu'il me fallait pour prouver à tous le monde que je pouvais aussi réussir !

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

- La Force…

Le vieux sage se figea, me dévisagea d'un air apeuré.

- Qui aurait cru qu'une telle chose existe ? Une entité si puissante qu'elle a réussi à vaincre le mal à elle seule. C'est ce qu'il me manque. Avec elle, plus personne n'osera dire que j'ai passé ces quatre dernières années à perdre mon temps !

Même le timbre de mon voix avait changé, plus grave, plus enjouée.

- Arrête donc cette folie, Vaati ! tenta de me persuader Maître Exelo.

- La porte qui ne s'ouvre qu'une fois par siècle. Demain est un grand jour.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire une bêtise pareille ! hurla le vieux Minish en se précipitant vers moi.

Mon corps réagit de lui-même : je levai un bras et, apparaissant au bout de mes doigts, une boule d'un noir profond qui alla percuter Maître Exelo dès qu'elle eut atteint une taille correcte. Ce dernier fut enveloppé une brume noirâtre, le sage hurla un coup tandis qu'il changeait progressivement de forme sous mes yeux. Lorsque la fumée disparue, il ne se tenait plus qu'un vieux chapeau à l'effigie de la canne sur laquelle il se tenait continuellement. Amusé, j'éclatai de rire sous l'air pitoyable que le vieux Minish avait à cet instant.

- Sous cette forme, vous ne risquerez pas d'entraver mes plans, dis-je en souriant.

Un long gémissement me répondit.

- Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne soirée à vous, Maître !

Je fermai les yeux et, me concentrant, je cherchai à changer d'endroit. Comme si j'avais fait ça toute ma vie, je disparus peu à peu, mon corps s'effaçant entièrement et ne laissant derrière lui que de petits rubans bleus volant qui s'estompèrent peu après. Devant moi, le chapeau vert n'avait amorcé aucun mouvement pour me retenir.

Dehors, l'orage battait son plein.

* * *

_Il m'en aura donné du mal ce chapitre, pfiioouu ! Et voilà, c'est le début de la véritable histoire, celle de Vaati, le mage du Vent, le méchaaaant !_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Et dorénavant, je tâcherai de ne plus mettre un an avant d'écrire le prochain chapitre !_

_Un petite review pour me récompenser de mon travail ?_


	8. Chapitre 7 : La montée

Hum.

**Titre :** La Sombre Vie d'un Démon

**Auteur**** :** Krystal-Sama

**Rating**** :** K

**Disclaimer**** :** HUM.

**Note : **Euh, je vais m'abstenir en fait. Histoire de ne pas me faire tuer.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La Montée**

Mes pouvoirs étaient vraiment impressionnants.

Non seulement j'avais réussi à lancer à mon Maître une malédiction permanente, un sort de haut niveau que j'aurais été bien incapable de composer avant, mais j'étais également parvenu à me téléporter. Même Exelo ne savait pas faire cela. Voler le chapeau à vœux, sur le coup, m'avait paru si facile, ce qui avait d'ailleurs été le cas. Si seulement j'avais un peu plus préparé mon évasion… J'aurais pu au moins attendre la fin de cet orage.

Recroquevillé sous une racine noueuse d'un arbre plus qu'imposant, je regardai d'un œil absent la pluie s'abattre sur le sol, perdu dans mes pensées.

Et maintenant ? Que devais-je faire ? Où devais-je aller ? Je me traitai moi-même d'imbécile pour avoir agi sous le coup d'une telle impulsion. Le tonnerre retentit, je sursautai brusquement avant de m'apaiser et de me pincer l'arête du nez. La nuit tombait seulement, et le temps n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se calmer. Je soupirai bruyamment, impossible d'avancer avec une météo pareille, sauf si je voulais tomber malade. La seule solution qui se présentait alors à moi, à mon grand dam, n'était qu'autre que l'attente. M'y préparant, je ramenai mes jambes contre ma poitrine et je posai mon menton sur mes genoux, guettant avec peu d'espoir une légère amélioration. Tuant le temps comme je le pouvais, je me mis à réfléchir quant à l'organisation de ma journée de demain. En premier lieu, trouver une souche d'arbre qui serait susceptible de faire la transition entre le monde des Minish et celui des Hyliens. J'y réciterais la formule adéquate que j'avais apprise du bout des doigts pour que je grandisse et entre dans cette dimension parallèle à celle où j'avais vécu. Ensuite, j'irai à la rencontre de ces elfes et je tenterais par tous les moyens de localiser le coffre scellé par cette maudite épée. Il était dit dans la légende que, nous Minish, avions donné au héros des Hyliens la Force accompagnée d'une épée forgée par les forgerons du mont Gonggle, une arme purificatrice qui eu raison des ténèbres s'étalant peu à peu sur la contrée d'Hyrule. L'intégralité des monstres vaincus fut enfermée dans un unique coffre en or massif avec pour sceau l'épée elle-même. Après de longues heures à réfléchir cette dernière semaine, j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que la Force devait se trouver dans cette boîte. Autrement dit, si jamais je venais à briser le sceau, les monstres se libéreront et envahiront le pays comme il l'avait fait auparavant. A cette pensée, j'haussai les épaules. Tant pis, les Hyliens se débrouilleront avec.

Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel. Je levai la tête et m'aperçus que la nuit s'était déjà installée, l'obscurité régnant en maître. Tandis que j'écoutais le bruit que la pluie faisait, je me demandais ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire au village, s'ils étaient au courant de ma fuite, s'ils s'organisaient pour me retrouver ou s'ils passaient leur chemin en ricanant. Cette dernière option me semblait la plus plausible.

Dépliant mes jambes engourdies, je m'étirai précautionneusement, soudain pris de fatigue. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon abri, enfin, j'essayai, je ne voyais franchement pas grand-chose. Pour y remédier, je levai mon bras. Je n'eus pas besoin de faire quelque chose que de petites sphères lumineuses s'échappèrent du bout de mes doigts et s'éparpillèrent un peu partout sous la racine. Le sol était tapi de terre légèrement humidifiée, collante, la seule partie sèche étant celle où j'étais assis. Doucement, je m'accroupis et je passai longuement ma main au dessus du sol. Petit à petit, un tapis de mousse fit son apparition, remplaçant la terre. Ma besogne une fois terminée avec une facilité déconcertante, je m'installai dessus et m'y allongeai en baillant. C'est que tous ces événements m'avaient vidé.

Un courant d'air froid balaya le sol, je frissonnai. J'avais sur moi une longue cape, apparue juste après que le chapeau m'eut transformé, je m'enroulai dedans et je me couchai sur mon lit improvisé en regardant au dehors. Bercé par le bruit de la pluie qui tombe, je m'endormis finalement, les petites sphères s'évanouissant une après une après que j'eus sombré.

…[…]…

Le soleil se levait à peine, projetant timidement ses rayons orangés sur mon visage. Il régnait autour de moi un calme incroyable, seul le vent sifflait légèrement à mes oreilles et l'odeur de la rosée flottait dans l'air. Je m'éveillai doucement, ayant tout particulièrement bien dormi bien que les conditions soient assez médiocres. Lentement, je me mis assis et commençai à m'étirer avant de bailler longuement. Mes yeux papillonnèrent vers le ciel d'un bleu éclatant, ce qui m'arracha un long sourire. Aujourd'hui allait être une longue journée.

Je me mis debout et je m'avançai hors de mon abri de fortune. Le sol était un peu boueux et les herbes étaient courbées sous le poids des gouttes d'eau qui pendaient à leur extrémité. Rien de bien grave pour entraver mes plans. Je me dirigeai vers une immense flaque d'eau et contemplait mon reflet dans celle-ci. L'image que l'eau me renvoyait fut frappante : outre le chapeau qui ornait maintenant ma tête, mes cheveux, qui étaient encore hier à la hauteur de mes épaules, chutaient jusqu'au milieu de mon dos et j'avais l'impression que leur couleur violacée s'était accentuée, comme pour bien souligner ma peau albâtre. Ma cicatrice, qui avait guérie entretemps, avait virée au noir et mes yeux, avant en amande, s'étaient invraisemblablement étirés comme pour cacher le plus possible mes yeux carmin. Niveau vestimentaire, j'avais troqué ma longue tunique contre une plus courte et de couleur violette qui tombait sur un pantacourt de toile rouge sang. Je portais des bottes de cuir de même couleur que le bas et une cape bleu marine agrafé par une broche dorée et ronde sur le côté. Accroché à ma ceinture couleur or, je pouvais nettement sentir un poignard appuyer contre ma jambe droite.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire. Je comprenais pourquoi Maître Exelo avait été aussi surpris de me voir après, il fallait dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de changement. Après m'être aspergé d'eau et débarbouillé un minimum, je me mis en quête d'une quelconque nourriture qui puisse calmer mon estomac qui réclamait sa pitance. Je tombai par hasard sur quelques mûres et framboises sauvages que je dévorai avec avidité avant de me mettre en route. Je m'aventurai dans les hautes herbes et je me mis à chercher cette fameuse souche. Au bout d'une heure de marche et de recherches infructueuses, je vis enfin mon objectif se dresser au loin devant moi. Un peu fatigué, je fis une petite pause avant de m'attaquer à ma tâche. Inspirant un bon coup, je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur de la souche et j'y progressai lentement, guettant le signe qui me dirait de m'arrêter pour exécuter mon sort. Au bout de longues minutes, je remarquai, en plein milieu du couloir, une autre entrée qui débouchait dans une cavité où trônaient trois énormes champignons. Tout près se trouvait une pierre blanchâtre. Je me dirigeai vers cette dernière et me plantai devant. Je me mis alors à réciter de tête la formule qui me permettrait de passer dans l'autre monde. L'incantation était dans une ancienne langue, aussi, je ne compris pas un mot de ce que je dis. Des signes bleutés se mirent soudain à tournoyer autour de mon corps dès que j'eus fini. Content que cela ait marché, j'allais vers les champignons. Après quelques minutes d'attente, je fus capable de grimper sur le premier. Puis le deuxième et enfin, le dernier. J'arrivai à attraper le bord de la large ouverture en haut, et je me hissai au dehors. Je patientai encore quelques instants, le temps que le processus ne se termine. Enfin, lentement, je descendis de la souche et s'observai autour de moi.

Je ne reconnaissais rien, tout était si nouveau, même la brise qui me caressait le visage me semblait différente. Je baissai la tête et regardai mes pieds. Les herbes, qui faisaient il y a encore trois fois ma taille, ne m'arrivaient même pas à la cheville. Pourtant, je me sentais comme avant. Je me retournai et fixai la souche de laquelle j'étais descendu. Tout comme la pelouse, j'aurais très bien pu l'escalader un peu avant au lieu de monter dessus d'une seule enjambée. C'était tout bonnement incroyable.

Laissant de côté mon émerveillement, je me mis en marche dans une direction au hasard. Il fallait dire que je ne connaissais pas du tout l'endroit. En progressant, je me mis à observer mon environnement. Il était magnifique : je voyais maintenant les arbres en entiers, ma vue ne s'arrêtant plus à leurs racines, je cueillais de petites fleurs qui me dépassaient avant et j'avais l'impression que le soleil était plus proche. A chaque fois que je voyais quelque chose de nouveau, je m'arrêtai pour la regarder attentivement, tout comme un scarabée qui normalement tirait des chariots et que je pouvais aujourd'hui écraser d'une simple pichenette.

Je rejoins finalement une route. Plus loin, j'aperçus deux pancartes : l'une indiquait le cœur de la forêt dans laquelle je me trouvais, Tyloria, et d'où je venais très certainement, et l'autre montrait le chemin à suivre pour aller à la citadelle d'Hyrule. Je suivis la deuxième et m'engageai sur le chemin de terre qui me menait à destination. Après vingt minutes de marche, le feuillage des arbres se fit moins dense et la luminosité augmenta sensiblement. J'arrivai à la lisière de la forêt un peu plus tard : devant moi s'étendait une vaste plaine verdoyante. Au loin, en face, se dressait fièrement un château. Je souris, la Force était tout près.

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps – et ayant aussi, j'avoue, très envie de manipuler mes nouveaux pouvoirs –, je décidai de me téléporter. Après m'être suffisamment concentré, je fus projeté sur une immense route, qui faisait sûrement suite à la plaine, assez près de la citadelle. A peine une demi-lieue. De bonne humeur, je me mis en marche. Je dépassai une maison un peu à l'écart que j'ignorais avant d'apercevoir enfin la voûte d'entrée de mon objectif, d'où s'échappait une mélodie entraînante.

Obnubilé par l'arche de pierre immense, je rentrai dans la ville sans me poser de questions. En sens inverse et en grommelant, passa un jeune garçon blond aux habits verts.

C'était incroyable. J'en restai bouche-bée : ce qui m'étonna d'abord fut de voir une maison faite entièrement de pierre. Moi qui avais vécu toute ma vie dans une chaussure, cela était très étrange pour moi. Ensuite, ce fut le monde qui me surprit, je n'en avais jamais vu autant d'un seul coup, il fallait aussi dire qu'on n'était pas aussi nombreux au village. Enfin, ce qui m'émerveilla le plus, ce fut les couleurs. Il y avait de tout pour l'événement de l'année : des banderoles multicolores étaient accrochées en hauteurs et pendaient dans le vide, des affiches tapissaient les murs tandis que des confettis recouvraient le sol. Difficile de déterminer la véritable couleur des dalles.

Fasciné par un tel spectacle, planté en plein milieu du pavé, je ne vis pas une jeune fille, de mon âge approximativement, s'approcher de moi. Elle me secoua doucement le bras. Je sortis de ma rêverie et me tournai vers elle.

- Je peux vous aider ? me demanda-t-elle.

Les cheveux mi-longs bruns et de grands yeux verts, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogatrice, en voyant que je ne lui répondais pas. Je restai figé, c'était la première fois que j'interagissais avec une Hylienne, une vraie. Je sentais monter en moi un grand sentiment de fierté, je n'aurais jamais pu en avoir l'occasion si j'étais resté avec ce vieux débris d'Exelo. Je me demandais d'ailleurs ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en ce moment-même.

- Vous êtes un voyageur ? questionna soudain la jeune fille.

Je sursautai et reportai mon attention sur mon interlocutrice. J'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'un son ne parvienne à sortir, avant de finalement réussir à répondre.

- Oui, je suis un voyageur itinérant, mentis-je avec une aisance qui me surprit.

- Vraiment ? D'où venez-vous ?

Ah, elle commençait fort. J'eus quelques secondes d'hésitation, histoire de bien trouver un mensonge qui tienne la route.

- D'assez loin, en réalité… J'arrive d'un petit village assez… sylvestre.

- Et c'est votre première visite à Hyrule ?

- Oui…

J'affichai un petit sourire timide, parler à une étrangère, et de surplus à une Hylienne, m'intimidait plus que je ne l'aurais cru. La jeune fille en rit.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'un festival avait lieu aujourd'hui, renchéris-je, alors je suis venu voir.

- Effectivement, c'est le festival des Minishs, vous connaissez la légende ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire nerveux.

- On me l'a raconté.

- Superbe ! s'écria-t-elle d'un coup. Ca ne dure qu'une seule journée, mais il y a tant de choses à voir ! D'ailleurs, vous avez faim ?

Je voulus répondre non, pressé de commencer mes recherches et d'explorer la citadelle, mais mon estomac préféra donner sa réponse avant moi. Je me mis à rougir, gêné, alors que mon ventre grondait, tandis que la jeune fille devant moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

- Vous avez de la chance, ils distribuent des boissons pour les voyageurs, plus loin. Venez, moi, c'est Aélis !

Pas moins de deux minutes plus tard, j'étais assis autour d'une petite table ronde avec Aélis, et, devant moi, thé et petite brioche. Je regardais cette dernière avec suspicion, n'ayant encore jamais goûté de nourriture Hylienne, avant de lever le regard vers mon interlocutrice, qui me fixait de façon curieuse.

- Tu as dû voir beaucoup de choses en voyageant, commença-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai lentement. Fini les formules de politesse, elle devait sûrement considérer qu'on s'était côtoyés assez longtemps pour me tutoyer. Elle prit un air rêveur.

- Ce doit être bien, ajouta-t-elle. Aller visiter d'autres contrées, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, j'aimerais voyager moi aussi.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air, la coupai-je soudain.

- Pourquoi cela ?

Je pris une minute pour réfléchir. Oui, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, il y a pleins de choses à prendre en compte, inventai-je. Tu es assez jeune, il ne faut pas que tu partes comme ça. Il faut que tu saches si tu es capable de te débrouiller seule, si personne ici ne te manquera le temps que tu seras partie, que tu n'oublies rien. Et puis, il y a des personnes mal intentionnées qui peuvent te dépouiller et, pire, te tuer.

Elle afficha une expression horrifiée. Je l'avais dégoûtée, et bizarrement, cela me ravit plus qu'autre chose. Décidément, cette journée s'annonçait radieuse.

Je mangeai finalement ma brioche – qui fut délicieuse – et finit mon chocolat. Alors que je me levai la jeune fille laissa échapper un petit cri.

- Quelle malpolie je fais ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom !

- … Vaati.

- Enchantée Vaati !

Je souris. Elle n'allait pas oublier mon nom de sitôt.

A peine avons-nous quitté la table, elle insista pour me faire visiter. Je ne pus rien dire qu'elle m'attrapait déjà la main pour m'entraîner dans la foule. Je protestai, mais voyant qu'elle ignorait superbement ce que je lui disais, je la laissai me conduire. Après tout, qu'avais-je à perdre.

Aélis me promena dans la citadelle une heure durant. Elle me montra les différents stands installés pour l'occasion, de jeux ou de nourriture, me fit même jouer à quelques un, avant de me présenter deux trois monuments qui faisaient la fierté d'Hyrule. Le premier fut la fontaine construite au beau milieu de la place principale, avec en son centre une sculpture des trois déesses divines. Le deuxième fut la statue de l'actuelle princesse d'Hyrule, Zelda, ornée de fleurs de toutes sortes à ses pieds. Et pour finir, la jeune brune me conduisit sur le toit d'une immense et vieille maison où trônait une cloche assez spéciale. Il y avait une file d'attente où une dizaine de personnes patientaient. Nous nous y engageâmes et nous y prîmes place. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un air sceptique.

- La Cloche de l'Espoir ? répétais-je lentement.

- Oui, on dit que faire sonner cette cloche porte chance, et qu'à chaque tintement, elle nous attire les faveurs des déesses.

Nous avançâmes de quelques pas.

- Pour une simple cloche ? m'étonnais-je.

- Elle nous aurait été offerte par Nayru elle-même, tu n'as jamais entendu cette histoire ?

Je secouai la tête. Je m'étais juste contenté d'éplucher les légendes ayant un rapport avec les Minishs, j'avoue avoir laissé de côté toutes les autres.

- On raconte qu'il y a quelques siècles, la famine ravageait Hyrule, en proie à de telles chaleurs qu'une personne, trop exposée au soleil, mourait de chaud en peu de temps. L'eau manquait terriblement, les lacs et les rivières s'asséchant jusqu'à ne ressembler qu'à de vulgaires flaques. Le ciel, quant à lui, restait désespérément bleu, dénué d'un quelconque nuage qui puisse donner quelques gouttes de pluie. Petit à petit, la population dépérissait. Le Roi d'Hyrule, inquiet pour son peuple, se rendit au célèbre Temple du Temps et y pria trois jours de suite, sans s'arrêter une seule seconde. A l'aube du quatrième jour, il s'effondra, assoiffé et désespéré, son royaume continuant à mourir. Aux portes de la mort, il fit une dernière prière. C'est alors que la déesse de la Sagesse, Nayru, touchée de l'amour que portait le souverain à son peuple et des plaies qui s'abattaient sur le pays, apparut dans le temple. Elle donna au roi une coupe d'eau pour qu'il puisse se désaltérer et lui fit don d'une cloche, en lui ordonnant de spécialement construire une maison pour la placer sur le toit. Il s'exécuta, en faisant faire la construction la nuit, beaucoup plus fraîche que la journée. Une fois terminée, le peuple se rassembla tout autour. Sur le toit, priant une ultime fois, le souverain sonna la cloche. Aussitôt, le ciel s'obscurcit et il plut à torrent une journée durant. Les lacs et les rivières retrouvèrent leur niveau habituel et les récoltes reprirent vie. Depuis ce jour, on vient régulièrement faire sonner cette cloche pour que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Je restai silencieux, doutant légèrement de la véracité de ses propos. En quoi une cloche pouvait-elle sauver tout un peuple ? Nous arrivâmes devant cette dernière, décorée par de petits motifs et des liserés bleus. Sous les encouragements de mon guide, je m'emparai de la corde qui était attachée au battant et je tirai dessus, frappant le corps de la cloche qui émit un son aigu. Aélis me sourit et, attrapant une nouvelle fois mon bras, m'entraîna hors du bâtiment. Alors que la jeune fille m'énonçait encore un nombre impossible d'endroit à visiter, une affiche placardée sur un mur attira soudain mon attention.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandais-je en tirant sur mon bras.

La brune s'arrêta et regarda ce que je désignai du menton.

- Ah, le tournoi ?

- Un tournoi ?

- Oui, chaque année, un tournoi est organisé au château pour déterminer quel est le meilleur combattant d'Hyrule. En récompense, le gagnant reçoit une épée faite spécialement par le forgeron attitré de la famille royale et peut également approcher le coffre sacré.

Je détournai mon regard de l'affiche et je le plantai dans les yeux de mon interlocutrice. Avais-je bien entendu ?

- Le coffre sacré ? Celui de la légende ?

- Oui, celui où sont enfermés tous les monstres.

Un imperceptible sourire fleurit sur mon visage. Je l'avais trouvé ! Ce coffre qui renfermait la Force que je cherchais tant, je l'avais enfin localisé ! Je reportai mon attention sur l'annonce au mur.

- Vous voulez participer ?

Je fis volte-face vers l'Hylienne, elle était très perspicace. Ou bien, étais-je aussi expressif que cela ?

- Oui, répondis-je après une petite hésitation, ce serait un honneur d'affronter les meilleurs d'Hyrule.

- Dépêchons-nous alors ! Les inscriptions vont bientôt être terminées !

Encore une fois, elle me traîna à travers la ville. Nous zigzagâmes à travers la foule pour finalement entrer dans une petite maison en bois, où était installé au fond derrière un bureau de fortune un vieillard qui mâchait lentement une brindille. Il était avachi sur sa chaise, attendant patiemment quelque chose les yeux fixés sur un tas de feuilles devant lui, ses cheveux poivre et sel attachés en une vulgaire queue de cheval derrière sa tête.

- Oncle Alfy ! Ce jeune homme veut participer au tournoi !

Je me figeai soudain : oncle ? Le vieux, lui, leva ses yeux verts dans ma direction avant de se redresser et de sourire.

- Il était temps ! s'exclama-t-il avec une voix bourrue mais enjouée. J'allais clôturer les inscriptions !

Il me lorgna quelques instants, tout en me jaugeant du regard, en s'arrêtant sur mes habits et ma cicatrice. Pas mes yeux. Ce qui me surprit le plus, je pensais qu'en arrivant ici, j'allais avoir des problèmes avec la couleur de mes pupilles, mais il semblerait que ce soit courant par ici.

- Ça fait plaisir de voir que des étrangers viennent s'inscrire ici, dit-il en prenant une feuille posée non loin. Approche, mon garçon.

Avec une certaine prudence, j'allais vers le bureau et me plantai devant lui alors que l'homme finissait de tailler un crayon de bois.

- Alors, souffla-t-il, ton nom, s'il-te-plaît.

- Vaati, répondis-je.

- Vaa… ti, épela-t-il. Âge.

- Seize ans.

- Des problèmes de santé, de vue ? Incapacité ?

- Pas que je sache.

- Aptitudes au combat ?

Il me dévisagea une nouvelle fois.

- Plutôt agile, je dirais, tu as une arme sur toi ?

- Un poignard.

- Ça suffira. Inscription terminée. Un petit tampon, là, voilà. Des questions ?

- L'usage de la magie est-elle autorisée ?

- Tout est permis.

- C'est parfait.

Il me tendit la feuille qu'il venait de signer.

- Rends-toi sans tarder à l'arène. Tu sors d'ici, tu vas à gauche et c'est tout droit, dans les jardins du château. Etant donné que tu es jeune, tu n'as pas à payer de frais d'inscriptions.

J'eus une seconde d'absence à ses paroles. Quand je m'aperçus que l'Hylien me dévisageait, je souris.

- Merci.

- De rien. Bonne chance à toi, p'tit gars.

Je les remerciai une nouvelle fois avant de sortir, la jeune fille me faisant un petit signe de main et le vieillard alla s'adosser sur sa chaise en soupirant longuement. J'inspirai un grand coup et m'éloignai, avant de m'arrêter après quelques pas.

Sans le vouloir, le vieux avait soulevé un problème, trouvé une faille dans mon plan si parfait : l'argent. Comment avais-je pu oublier une chose aussi importante ? Il fallait que j'y remédie, et vite. Il n'y avait pas de boutique dans le village Sylvestre, je n'avais jamais vraiment manipulé de l'argent, n'ayant rien à acheter. Aujourd'hui, dans ce monde, je remarquai que, sans cela, je n'irais pas bien loin. Je cherchai rapidement des yeux un moyen d'en avoir facilement. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Pour en avoir, il fallait travailler, et mon temps était compté. Il me restait alors une seule solution : en voler. Je frissonnai à cette idée, ce serait mon deuxième vol, mais cette fois-ci, j'opérerais en plein jour. Ca différait beaucoup du premier, où j'étais seul dans la pièce. Jugeant cette idée comme la meilleure, je balayai la foule du regard.

Après de longues minutes à rester immobile, je suivis finalement un homme qui s'engageait dans une petite ruelle entre deux maisons. Discrètement, je m'assurai qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours qui puisse me voir avant de silencieusement fondre sur le malheureux qui sifflotait innocemment. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier, ni même de comprendre qu'on l'attaquait qu'il recevait une puissante décharge électrique. L'Hylien s'effondra à terre comme une vraie masse, inconscient, alors que je fixai, sidéré, mes deux mains. Il avait fallu seulement que je souhaite assommer cet homme par magie, et ça s'était produit. Ça avait été si facile, comme si j'avais fais ça toute ma vie. Reprenant mes esprits, je m'agenouillai et je fouillai minutieusement ma victime pour sortir après quelques secondes une petite bourse en cuir bleu où s'entassaient une multitude de rubis verts, bleus et rouges. Malgré ma maigre connaissance sur la monnaie Hylienne, je savais quand même que j'avais déniché une somme assez coquette, bien assez pour le moment.

Je sortis rapidement de la ruelle, en prenant un air le plus innocent possible, et je me dirigeai vers un stand pour m'acheter quelque chose à manger. Je m'approchai de ce dernier d'un pas lent, regardant avec attention ce qu'il vendait. Je me sentais tout excité, avec ma petite cagnotte en main, c'était la première fois une j'allais acheter quelque chose, de surplus dans le monde des Hyliens. Le vendeur, bien enrobé, au double menton et habillé tout de blanc avec une toque posée sur sa tête, criait ses offres pour rameuter la foule. Il leva vers moi deux yeux rehaussés d'imposants sourcils, avant de me faire un grand sourire qui découvrit une dentition carrée.

- Une petite faim, jeune homme ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Je fus une nouvelle fois surpris du fait que mes yeux ne l'effrayaient pas. Je parcouru du regard son étalage : une multitude de croissants, des parts de tarte et bien d'autre pâtisserie que je découvrais en même temps que ce monde. Je devinai l'homme boulanger.

- Ne te prive pas ! continua l'Hylien. Il y a du choix !

Il roulait les « r ». Au bout de quelques instants d'hésitation, j'optai pour un petit pain au raisin. Le vendeur s'empressa de l'emballer dans une serviette en papier.

- Trois rubis, je te prie.

J'ouvris ma nouvelle bourse. Je fouillai dedans et en sorti trois rubis de couleur verte que je tendis au gros. Il me les échangea contre mon achat.

- Bon festival à toi ! me souhaita-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Je le remerciai timidement et m'en allait à pas rapides.

Mon premier achat… Et quelle facilité pour communiquer avec les Hyliens ! Moi qui pensais que j'aurais plus de mal que ça à m'exprimer aisément avec eux, je venais d'être agréablement surpris. Même si j'étais facilement impressionné en leur présence, et même si le premier contact que j'avais eu avec Aélis avait été forcé.

Transi de faim, malgré mon récent thé, je mangeai le petit pain au raisin avec un plaisir insoupçonné, je fus même tenté d'aller en rechercher un autre tellement c'était délicieux. Mais trouvant cela assez déraisonnable, de dépenser le seul argent que j'avais, je renonçai à cette idée et me mis en route vers le château.

Les gardes me laissèrent entrer sans problème, c'est à peine s'ils me regardèrent lorsque je traversai la grande porte. L'un deux, qui revenait sans doute d'une ronde effectué dans les jardins alentours, m'aborda. Je lui demandai où se trouvait l'arène où avait lieu le fameux tournoi. Après avoir vu son visage afficher progressivement une expression sceptique, il accepta de m'y conduire avec un grand sourire. Nous traversâmes des dédales de routes et de petits chemins qui ne cessaient de se croiser dans tous les sens inimaginables, avant que n'apparaisse enfin une immense structure de bois construite récemment, et ce pour l'occasion. Le soldat me souhaita bonne chance en m'abandonnant devant et partit en réajustant son armure qui, à mon goût, semblait assez lourde. Légèrement dépassé par ce qui m'entourait, je pris une grande inspiration et je m'engouffrai dans l'entrée qui se trouvait non loin.

Il y avait là une petite trentaine de personnes qui patientaient. Si je n'avais pas eu d'objectif à atteindre, soit le coffre et, au final, la Force, je serais déjà parti en courant : je distinguai clairement dans la foule des montagnes de muscles et des gens armés jusqu'aux dents. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon petit poignard discrètement accroché à ma ceinture avant de déglutir. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Je m'avançai timidement avant de me souvenir de la puissance que je possédais et de prendre un pas plus assuré.

Un homme fit soudain irruption à mes côtés, si brusquement que j'en sursautai. Il me jaugea du regard de longues secondes, comme l'autre tout à l'heure avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu es inscris ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Je lui tendis la feuille de papier qui justifiait ma présence, sans un mot. Il la prit et la parcourut avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Il soupira ensuite.

- Cette vieille bourrique inscrit vraiment n'importe qui, maugréa-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment ça, n'importe qui ?

- Quelle est ta spécialité ? demanda-t-il en pliant le mot et en le fourrant dans sa poche.

- Magie, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Son expression changea soudain : ses yeux se mirent à pétiller et ses lèvres s'étirent en un large sourire. Je n'avais jamais vu un changement d'expression aussi rapide.

- Un magicien ! s'exclama-t-il avec un certain enthousiasme. C'est rare d'en voir participer. Etranger ?

- Je voyage beaucoup, lui dis-je simplement.

Il resta un long moment immobile, un sourire béat combiné à un air rêveur sur le visage. Je dû toussoter pour le faire redescendre sur terre.

- Le tournoi commencera dans moins d'une heure, m'expliqua-t-il. Vous allez chacun tirer un numéro que vous porterez tout le long de l'épreuve, et pour ensuite être tiré au sort, afin de déterminer quel sera votre adversaire. Si vous vous débrouillez bien et que vous arrivez en finale, vous aurez totalisé en tout cinq combats. Le tournoi durera environ deux heures, vu le nombre de participants. Des questions ?

- Du tout.

- Bien, veuillez rejoindre les autres et attendez.

J'acquiesçai et je m'exécutai. Je me plantai à deux mètres de la troupe et je patientai. Pas la peine de me mêler aux autres, de lier un quelconque lien d'amitié, ça ne servirait à rien puisque je les écraserais tous. Pour tromper l'ennui, je me mis à écouter la conversation des inscrits. Certains jubilaient déjà sur leur victoire prochaine, sur les éloges que leur ferait le roi et la notoriété que cela leur apporterait. D'autres parlaient de la princesse Zelda et des légendes Minish. Il y eut même une dispute plus loin, pour avoir qui des deux avait la plus belle hache. Plus ennuyé qu'autre chose, je soupirai longuement. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un interminable quart d'heure qu'il se passa enfin quelque chose. Dans la loge réservée à la famille royale et située dans les gradins en hauteur apparut un petit homme. Je dû m'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réaliser que c'était lui aussi un Hylien, un Hylien très petit. Son crâne était dégarni et brillait au soleil, mais une impressionnante touffe de cheveux blancs persistait sur les côtés. Ses sourcils épais cachaient ses yeux et son nez portait quant à lui une pareille moustache. Il portait un riche gilet violet au col en fourrure, les rides que je pus entrevoir m'indiquèrent qu'il avait déjà atteint un certain âge. Il se racla la gorge et se mit à nous parler d'une forte fluette, mais néanmoins forte.

- Mesdames et messieurs, soyez les bienvenus ! Je suis le ministre Tengaro, bras droit du roi d'Hyrule, et je suis ici pour vous rappeler les quelques règles qui régissent ce tournoi. Le tournoi d'art martial consiste à s'affronter maints adversaires et à triompher d'eux pour gagner. Vous devez vaincre l'homme qui sera devant vous dans l'arène quelle que soit la méthode que vous utiliserez. Vous pouvez très bien être à mains nues devant quelqu'un armé, c'est à vous de gérer, il fallait y penser avant. Vous portez tous un numéro, celui qui vous a été donné lors de votre inscription, ces seuls numéros seront ceux qui choisiront votre adversaire avec un peu de hasard. Le tournoi débute dans un quart d'heure, bons combats et bonne chance à tous !

Le petit homme fut applaudit par toute l'assistance, sauf moi, je restai de marbre, fixant avec perplexité le ministre qui disparut les secondes qui suivirent. Il avait été bien rapide et bien froid pour un premier ministre. Et alors comme ça, le moyen par lequel nous vainquions notre adversaire ne sera pas à être justifié. Ca m'arrangeait, je pourrais donc librement livrer ces combats, sans avoir à me retenir. Après ce bref discours, nous fûmes tous conduits dans les coulisses où l'on nous distribuait des boissons dès notre entrée. Je refusai gentiment et poliment, ce qui était assez inhabituel de ma part, mais valait mieux ne pas trop attirer l'attention. J'allai ensuite tirer mon numéro – je sortis le vingt-deux – avant d'aller me poser dans un coin, toujours à l'écart, et d'attendre. Dehors, un brouhaha commença lentement à s'installer, en même temps que les gens dans les gradins.

Des trompettes retentirent soudain : c'était l'heure du tournoi. Des numéros furent tirés au sort et les personnes les possédants furent appelées dans l'arène. Les combats ne duraient pas plus de cinq minutes : le vainqueur revenait, triomphant, dans les coulisses tandis que le perdant, honteux, se mêlait dans la foule sous les huées du public. J'attendis patiemment une demi-heure avant qu'on n'annonce d'une voix forte :

- Le numéro trente-huit, Max, affrontera dans quelques instants le numéro vingt-deux, Vaati !

Lentement, je me décollai du mur sur lequel je m'étais adossé et je me dirigeai vers l'entrée de l'arène. Mon adversaire y'était déjà entré : un molosse deux fois plus grand que moi ayant pour arme un énorme marteau et possédant sans doute une intelligence quasi-inexistante. J'entrai, il me vit et commença à me toiser de haut, le public fit de même. Moi, je voyais plus de deux cents personnes, voire plus, assises dans des gradins et regardant de stupides combat relié à un stupide festival. Eux devaient sûrement voir un jeune garçon normal, venu pour prouver sa valeur.

M'apercevant pour la première fois, Max, si c'est comme cela qu'il s'appelait, eut un mouvement de recul avant de se reprendre. Dans le public, j'entendis des chuchotements, des remarques sur moi et encore bien d'autres.

- Vous avez vu sa monture ? demanda un premier.

- C'est de l'or ! s'exclama un deuxième.

- Encore un gosse de riche, dit un troisième.

Je tiquai. Les Hyliens se préoccupaient-ils autant de l'argent ? J'aurais pensé qu'ils s'inquièteraient plus du fait que j'aie les yeux rouges plutôt que de mon bonnet. Cela me déçu profondément.

Le ministre qui avait précédemment fait son discours claqua des mains et hurla un « Commencez ! ». Mon adversaire courut alors vers moi, son marteau brandi en l'air, menaçant de s'écraser, et malgré cela, je ne bougeai pas. Alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à moins de quelques mètres de moi, j'étendis mon bras, l'index pointé vers lui. Il ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qui lui arrivait : un flux de magie se déversa et l'atteignit de plein fouet, le projetant à l'autre bout de l'arène. Il s'étala de tout son long par terre et il ne se releva pas. La foule m'acclama aussitôt, j'en souriais : un premier pas vers la victoire. Je rentrai donc dans les coulisses, victorieux, sous les regards stupéfiés des autres inscrits.

Le tournoi dura un peu moins de deux heures, et durant ces deux heures, j'affrontai plus de cinq adversaires que je vainquis de la même façon que ce cher Max sous les regards étonné des spectateurs et de la famille royale. Arriver en finale fut simplissime, tout comme celui qui me faisait face. Je n'avais jamais rien fait d'aussi facile. Alors que les gens, debout, m'applaudissaient, je savourai ma victoire avec un certain délice. Le coffre serait à moi dans les prochaines minutes. Mais contre toute attente, le ministre qui nous avait fait son discours leva sa petite main boudiné et tous se tut en le fixant. Il se racla encore la gorge et prit la parole.

- Peuple d'Hyrule, pour votre plus grand plaisir et aussi pour clôturer ce tournoi, notre champion va maintenant affronter un chevalier !

Je le figeai et regardai avec incompréhension le petit vieux. Quoi ? Encore un combat ? Et que sous-entendait-il par chevalier ?

- Veuillez acclamer Feïr, digne protecteur de la citadelle et courageux chevalier d'Hyrule !

Je fis volte-face et vit à l'autre bout de l'arène quelqu'un s'avancer vers moi. Il avait des cheveux assez cours et hérissés sur sa tête, et ses deux yeux marrons me fixait avec détermination. Il avait une légère armure complétée par une cape bleue marine et une épée au poing. J'avalai discrètement ma salive. Les autres avaient été naïfs et je les avais tous vaincus en peu de temps, mais serait-ce le cas pour lui aussi ?

Le ministre donna l'ordre du commencement. Il brandit son épée, la tenant à deux mains, et s'élança vers moi, confiant. Je souris. Finalement, il allait être balayé comme tous ses congénères. Je créai un flux de magie que j'envoyai dans sa direction au moyen de mon index. Mais il esquiva et ma magie alla éclater l'un des murs de l'arène en face de moi. J'écarquillai les yeux : il était bien le premier à effectuer une telle prouesse. Tout en continuant à courir, le blond lança son épée à la verticale tout en gardant celle-ci en main, voulant certainement m'empaler. Je me mis à paniquer, il évitait avec facilité ma magie et je n'avais aucune idée de comment la battre. Malheureux pour mon premier vrai combat. En dernier recours, j'optai moi aussi pour l'esquive. Au moment où la pointe de son épée allait m'atteindre, je sautai en l'air et elle s'encastra finalement dans le bois. Toujours en l'air, je fus surpris de la hauteur à laquelle je me trouvais – j'avais sauté très haut, merci le chapeau à vœux – mais j'eus soudain une idée en voyant le chevalier essayer de retirer son arme du mur. Riant, je m'arrangeai pour atterrir sur sa lame, d'où je le fixai d'un regard joueur, et je rebondis afin de me poser derrière lui quelques mètres plus loin. Pour le spectacle, j'effectuai en même temps quelques pirouettes dans les airs, je remerciai une nouvelle fois mon chapeau, et cela plu vraisemblablement à tout le monde. Retirant enfin son épée du bois d'un geste rageur, Feïr se retourna vers moi afin de me faire face et il repartit à l'attaque. Je savais pertinemment que, si je jamais recréais un flux de magie, il l'éviterait une fois de plus, alors je décidai de ruser. Me concentrant une seule seconde en fermant les yeux, je fis apparaître à mon tour une épée et je croisai le fer avec le fameux chevalier. Je mis de côté la nouvelle surprise que j'avais eu, celle d'avoir une arme à souhait, et je reportai toute mon attention sur le combat pour mettre en œuvre mon petit plan. Si je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre de loin, je pouvais toujours me rapprocher pour mieux viser. Après quelques échanges maladroits, je réussi à coincer son épée sous la mienne, et pour mieux la maintenir, j'abattis mon pied sur les deux lames, les bloquant définitivement. Puis, je lâchai d'une main ma propre arme et j'étendis mon bras vers lui. Mon adversaire, comprenant ce que je désirais faire, abandonna et bondit en arrière, mais c'était trop tard. Ma magie le percuta si violemment qu'il en décolla du sol et s'effondra deux mètres plus loin, inconscient. Des applaudissements explosèrent de partout : j'avais gagné, j'avais atteint mon objectif, le coffre était maintenant à portée de main !

Des gardes firent irruption dans l'arène. Doucement, ils soulevèrent le chevalier que je venais de vaincre toujours dans les vappes, tandis que d'autres me faisaient reculer au fond, à l'ombre des gradins. Le roi arriva, accompagné de la princesse et du ministre. Le coffre arriva après, transporté par quatre hommes qui le posèrent délicatement à terre. Il était tel que je l'avais imaginé, le coffre scellé par la fameuse Epée Minish. En or et en ivoire coloré en vert, la lame était plantée au milieu, alors qu'un sceau retenait le tour sur le devant. J'en fus si ému que j'en eu presque les larmes aux yeux.

- Vainqueur Vaati, avancez ! me dit soudain le petit vieillard.

Je sursautai, détournant mon regard vers la famille royale. Lentement, je m'avançai, m'arrêtai à un mètre de sa Majesté et m'agenouillai, sous les regards et le silence du public. Le roi, drapé de luxurieux habits rouge et une couronne seyant sa tête, prit une épée dans ses mains et déclara d'une voix assez grave :

- Champion Vaati, ton écrasante et inoubliable victoire restera gravée dans l'histoire de ce célèbre tournoi. Accepte cette épée en récompense de ton immense talent.

Le silence régnait quand le roi me tendit la fameuse arme. De bonne facture, il fallait l'avouer, mais ce n'était pas ça qui m'intéressait le plus. Doucement, je relevai la tête, ignorant le présent qu'il me faisait généreusement, et dis à mon tour :

- Je suis heureux que cela fût aussi facile.

Le souverain sourit, pensant que je parlais seulement du tournoi. Dommage pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas.

Je me mis tout à coup debout, ce qui fit réagir les gardes. Ils se positionnèrent tout autour du roi et me menacèrent avec leurs lances. Le ministre tenta de calmer les ardeurs.

- Baissez vos armes, voyons ! Ce jeune homme n'a fait que se mettre debout, il ne représente aucune menace !

Cela me fit rire, ce qu'il pouvait être stupide ! Pour tout réponse, je levai mon bras droit en l'air et j'entrepris de faire apparaître une boule de magie noire que je concentrai dans ma main afin d'augmenter rapidement et prodigieusement sa puissance. Le petit elfe déchanta tout de suite quand il me vit faire, et il partit en courant alors que les gardes s'avançaient vers moi pour tenter de me repousser. Le public, quant à lui, se dispersait en hurlant tandis que certains se penchait en avant des gradins afin de mieux voir.

- La seule façon de s'approcher de cette boîte était de gagner un stupide tournoi, rien de plus simple !

Le roi fut évacué d'urgence, mais seule la jeune princesse protesta et resta pour suivre le déroulement des événements. D'un seul coup, j'envoyai sans prévenir ma boule de magie noire : elle faucha l'escorte et percuta le coffre de plein fouet. L'Epée Minish vola en éclats, la caisse s'ouvrit enfin et laissa échapper de nombreuses boules grisâtres s'en échappèrent : des âmes maléfiques jusqu'ici emprisonnées qui s'envolèrent tout en éparpillant le public restant prit de panique. Alors que les monstres s'installaient aux quatre coins d'Hyrule en créant un tourbillon malfaisant dans l'arène, qui ne me faisait d'ailleurs rien, je remarquai qu'une lumière dorée entourait la petite blonde et la protégeait des éventuelles attaques.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi faites-vous tout ce mal ? me demanda-t-elle en me lançant un regard mécontent.

Je lui renvoyai son regard, amusé. Tout en m'avançant un peu vers elle, je me mis à la détailler un peu plus. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu océan, des cheveux légèrement bouclés encadraient un visage d'une beauté surréaliste, accompagné par une robe d'or et de soie rose. Un diadème ornait sa tête.

Sa protection disparut progressivement, elle se retrouva sans défense après quelques secondes. Un sourire vint étirer mes lèvres.

- La princesse d'Hyrule posséderait-elle des pouvoirs cachés ? me demandais-je à haute voix. C'est intéressant à savoir…

- Laisse-la tranquille !

Un jeune elfe s'interposa d'un coup, protégeant la princesse avec un bouclier et me coupant dans mes réflexions. Il avait les mêmes yeux bleu que sa compagne et portait une tenue verte absolument horrible. Il n'avait aucune arme, et, à part son regard glacial, je ne savais pas comment il comptait se défendre.

- On joue les petits soldats ? plaisantai-je. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire contre moi avec ton petit bouclier ?

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à la princesse Zelda !

La maigre protection qu'il apportait à son amie me fit rire : ce qu'il faisait pitié. Je levai mes deux mains au niveau de ma poitrine, comme si je faisais un signe de capitulation. Ne tombant pas dans le piège, le jeune raffermit la prise sur son bouclier. J'émis un petit bruit d'agacement, la princesse pouvait être dangereuse pour moi. Ses mystérieux pouvoirs pouvaient certainement me nuire, et je voulais précisément éviter cela. Il fallait donc que je la neutralise au plus vite, quelque soit la moyen que j'utiliserais. Aussi rapidement que je pus, je lançai un sort magique qui eut pour effet d'écarter l'elfe blond et de percuter violemment la jeune fille. Sur le coup, j'avais pensé tellement vite à une quelconque sanction que, quand ma magie atteignit l'héritière du trône, je fus incapable de dire ce qui allait lui arriver. Ce n'est qu'une fois la fumée disparue que je pus voir mon œuvre : j'avais transformé la princesse en une vulgaire statue de pierre. Elle était pétrifiée, et elle ne pouvait maintenant plus s'interposer.

- Une bonne chose de faite ! me réjouis-je.

Je jetai un œil à son ami : il était à terre, sonné. J'en profitai et me dirigeai vers le coffre alors que l'arène était vidée de toute autre vie. Mais arrivé à ce dernier, la surprise fut grande.

- Vide ! m'écriai-je sidéré. C'est pas vrai !

Alors cette prison ne servait à enfermer les autres ? Sur le moment, j'eus l'impression que quelqu'un se moquait de moi. Ma déception fut tellement grande qu'un sentiment de colère monta rapidement en moi. De rage, je balayai les débris du coffre d'un unique revers de main. Puis, parcourant l'aire de combat, des cris me parvinrent soudain, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Les renforts arrivaient.

Faisait quelques pas en arrière, je commençai à me disparaître à mesure que le vent soufflait : une nouvelle technique de téléportation que j'expérimentais. Tout en disparaissant, je me mis à réfléchir. De toute évidence, ce que je cherchais se trouvait à Hyrule, il suffisait donc de découvrir où.

Je fouillerais cette ridicule contrée si c'était nécessaire, mais je me jurai de trouver la Force par n'importe quel moyen.

…[…]…

Frustré. C'est ainsi que je me définirais en ce moment. Où pouvait bien être cette stupide Force ?

Assis sur un muret à la périphérie de la citadelle, je ruminai ma rage, bras et jambes croisés. Maintenant que j'avais semé la pagaille en ville et que je m'étais dévoilé au grand jour, impossible d'y retourner sans attirer l'attention. Surtout que j'avais transformé leur princesse en pierre.

Je soupirai et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Moi qui était persuadé de trouver mon objectif dans ce coffre, j'avais actuellement aucune idée d'où chercher, ni même où aller pour avoir un semblant d'information. En bref, j'étais perdu. Abattu, je jetai un œil aux environs, des arbres et de l'herbe minuscule. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce monde et il me déboussolait totalement, mais je ne pouvais pas retourner au village, surtout après ce que j'avais fait. Mon futur était incertain et j'étais sans aucun doute dans une impasse. Il restait seulement à savoir si j'allais en sortir ou non.

Des voix mes parvinrent soudain. Ni une, ni deux, je sautai derrière le muret et je me tassai comme je pus, essayant de passer le plus inaperçu possible. Un groupe de gardes me passèrent devant en courant, sans me repérer, leur meneur criant des ordres d'une voix sèche. D'après ce que je compris, ils étaient à ma recherche et tous battaient la campagne pour me retrouver. Après ce que j'avais commis, cela ne m'étonna pas le moins du monde, je trouvai même cela naturel. Après que je me fus assuré qu'il n'y ait plus personne en vue, je repris place sur le muret et je soupirai encore une fois. L'ennui me gagnait progressivement en même temps que la peur d'être capturé, qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir ?

Un tourbillon ténébreux s'ouvrit soudain devant moi. Je restai immobile et guettai ce dernier avec méfiance alors qu'une demi-douzaine de monstres en sortait, en file indienne. Ils vinrent se placer devant moi et s'agenouillèrent, à ma grande surprise.

- Maître.

Bizarrement, il semblerait que certains des esprits maléfiques que j'avais libérés reconnaissent en moi un quelconque chef. Peut-être allaient-ils me jurer fidélité…

J'avais assez lu de livres pour savoir ce qui me faisait face : quelques Moblins, deux Wizzrobes vert et bleu, des Stalfos, un renard portant des vêtements, un Darknut ainsi qu'une espèce de gelée verte qui traînait plus loin. Bon, c'était mieux que rien et au moins, je n'étais pas seul.

L'armure géante se releva et s'avança, levant les deux orbes rouges flamboyantes qui lui servaient d'yeux vers moi.

- Maître, répéta-t-il, que faisons-nous à présent ?

Je réfléchis. Que devais-je faire d'abord ? Chercher la Force était impossible puisque je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait, et je voyais difficilement ce que je pouvais faire de plus.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles au château ? demandais-je distraitement, encore dans mes pensées.

- Les gardes se mobilisent pour vous retrouver, m'apprit sans surprise l'amas de ferraille. Et il semblerait que la famille royale ait prévu de faire réparer l'Epée Minish.

A ces mots, une idée me traversa soudain l'esprit. Je me souvins d'un coup d'un passage que j'avais lu quelque part et qui disait qu'il existait quatre artefacts qui permettait à l'arme de retrouver sa force d'antan. Et aussi faibles qu'étaient les Hyliens, comme j'avais bien pu le constater et il fallait bien l'avouer, un moindre obstacle les bloquerait sûrement. Néanmoins, la majorité des endroits qui les gardaient se trouvait dans le monde des Minishs, mais je ne doutais pas, sur le coup, de la capacité des monstres à changer de dimension. Rapidement, je me remémorai leur emplacement. Un grand sourire fleurit sur mon visage. Je baissai la tête vers mes nouveaux sujets, qui me regardaient fixement.

- Rendez-vous aux temples qui abritent les quatre éléments et envahissez-les. Assurez-vous que les artefacts ne tombent pas dans d'autres mains que les vôtres. Les temples se trouvent respectivement dans la Forêt de Tyloria, au sommet du mont Gonggle, au lac Hylia et le dernier élément se trouve dans les mains des Eoliens, si je me souviens bien. Allez-y, et ne me décevez pas.

Le groupe acquiesça et se retira. Seul resta le renard habillé, debout sur ses deux pattes arrières et attendant visiblement quelque chose. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Toi, va donc me chercher de quoi manger. Je meurs de faim.

Il hocha la tête et, d'une rapidité inégalée, il détala à toute vitesse vers la citadelle. Je me retrouvai alors seul, comme quelques minutes auparavant.

La position du soleil m'indiqua que l'après-midi venait de débuter. De gros nuages noirs se profilaient à l'horizon, menaçants, laissant présager un orage prochain tandis qu'un vent glacial se levait peu à peu. Etait-ce dû au fait que j'avais libéré tous ces monstres ou tout simplement naturel ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je remontai un peu le col de ma chemise et j'enfoui le bas de mon visage dedans, comme j'avais l'habitude de faire en hiver pour me réchauffer. Je remis ensuite ma cape correctement. Le temps commençait sérieusement à se détériorer.

Le renard revint avec un véritable festin qu'il venait très certainement de dérober à des vendeurs au marché. Il y avait là de la viande séchée, quelques épaisses tranches de jambon, des fruits, du pain et une farandole de biscuits. J'en restai bouche-bée quelques instants avant de reprendre mes esprits et de me tourner vers le renard.

- Bien. Va donc semer la zizanie quelque part, ça t'occuperas.

Il acquiesça encore et repartit en trottant. Une nouvelle fois seul, je me mis assis en tailleur sur le muret et commençai à manger.

De toute ma courte vie, je n'avais jamais autant mangé en un seul repas. Le ventre prêt à exploser, j'emballai ce qui restait et le posai à côté de moi. Puis, voyant que je commençais à somnoler, je m'allongeai et je m'endormis sans mal. Je ne l'avais pas ressenti avant, mais j'avais besoin de me reposer, sans doute l'utilisation de ma magie était-elle plus épuisant que je ne l'avais imaginé. Durant ma sieste, je ne fis aucun rêve, bien au contraire. J'avais l'agréable impression de flotter et d'être enveloppé d'une douce chaleur qui me protégeait de tout. J'étais bien.

Je m'éveillai bien plus tard, le soleil ayant déjà commencé à décliner.

Alors que je m'étirai, le Darknut à mon service réapparut devant moi par le biais du même tourbillon que précédemment.

- Nous n'avons pas réussi à envahir le Temple de l'Eau, m'annonça-t-il. La Grande Fée Libellule qui y réside le protège ainsi que l'élément.

Je laissai échapper un petit bruit d'agacement. Un tout nouveau sentiment vint à moi : celui de détester que vos plans ne se déroulent pas comme prévu. Je secouai la tête.

- Devons-nous la soumettre ?

- Non, répondis-je, je vais y aller moi-même.

Je sautai en bas du muret et j'époussetai ma cape. Je me tournai vers le monstre.

- Conduis-moi au Temple de l'Eau.

L'armure s'inclina légèrement avant de pivoter sur elle-même et de se mettre en marche, moi sur ses talons. Nous contournâmes la citadelle en longeant discrètement les remparts avant de nous diriger vers la plaine par laquelle j'étais arrivé. Cela nous pris d'ailleurs un certain temps, je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point la ville était aussi grande, même en l'ayant parcouru de long en large. Nous passâmes devant une entrée, nous nous assurâmes d'ailleurs d'être assez éloignés afin de ne pas être repérés, avant d'arriver à un petit carrefour bordé par d'imposantes haies.

Des bruits de pas me parvinrent. Je m'arrêtai brusquement, l'armure également, et je tendis l'oreille afin de déterminer la provenance de ces sons. Je n'eus pas à attendre très longtemps : arrivant de la cité d'Hyrule, deux personnes nous dépassèrent sans nous voir, marchant d'un pas pressé.

- Tiens.

Aélis et son oncle tressautèrent brusquement et stoppèrent net avant de se tourner vers nous. Je vis la surprise se peindre sur leur visage avant que la peur et la colère ne s'y mélangent. Le plus âgé des deux me lançant un regard glacial avant de hurler.

- Toi !

Il s'avança vers moi, mais se ravisa quand il vit le Darknut sortir son épée. Il recula de quelques pas, protégeant sa nièce qui se réfugia derrière lui. Il me dévisagea une longue minute.

- Te voilà, vermine ! cracha-t-il. Quand je pense que je t'ai moi-même inscrit à ce tournoi, je n'aurais jamais dû faire cela ! Tu en as profité pour transformé notre princesse ! Et dire je t'avais fait confiance…

- Vous faites confiance à toutes les personnes que vous rencontrez ? coupai-je brusquement. A chaque étranger, chaque voyageur ? Vous avez placé une confiance aveugle en moi alors qu'il ne fallait pas, que cela vous serve de leçon.

- Et c'est un individu comme toi qui ose me faire des reproches ? Un mioche empreint de terribles pouvoirs dont il ne sait même pas faire usage ?

Perspicace.

- Et vous voulez continuer à me défier en sachant cela ?

Il se tut. Derrière lui, sa nièce se mit à trembler alors que je m'avançai vers eux.

- Vous, Hyliens, vous commencez sérieusement à me décevoir. Confiné trop longtemps dans mon monde, je m'aperçois que tout ce qui vous défini n'est que mensonges. Où est donc passé ce fier peuple ? A la place, je ne trouve que de misérables âmes qui s'enfuient devant le danger. Seule la princesse et un autre ont eu le courage de m'affronter, les autres ne sont que mauviettes.

- De quel droit te permets-tu de dire ça ? Oublies-tu…

- Je n'oublie pas parce que je n'ai rien appris. Je n'appartiens pas à votre peuple, ni à votre monde, je ne connais ni vos coutumes, ni vos lois, mais j'en ai assez vu aujourd'hui pour savoir que tout cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai quelques affaires à régler.

- Je ne te laisserais aller nul…

- Oh, mais je ne demandais pas votre avis, dis-je en levant la main à hauteur de mon visage. Après tout, c'est vous qui n'irez pas loin.

Le sens de ma phrase fut difficile à comprendre pour les deux Hyliens qui me fixèrent durant de longues secondes avec incompréhension. Ce fut quand l'oncle cacha sa nièce avec empressement et qu'ils commencèrent à reculer que je vis qu'ils avaient compris.

- Il est inutile de fuir ! jubilai-je en tendant mon bras vers eux. Vous n'y échapperez pas de toute façon ! Puisse votre immobilité vous remettre les idées en place !

Avant que l'idée de détaler comme des lapins ne leur viennent à l'esprit, je lançais sur eux le même sortilège que j'avais lancé à la jeune princesse. Un éclair blanc m'éblouit alors que je les entendais hurler de terreur, avant que tout ne devienne calme.

Devant moi se tenait l'oncle Alfy et Aélis, transformé en statue, leur expression d'horreur figée à jamais. Je lâchai un petit rire avant de me tourner vers le Darknut, qui attendait gentiment.

- Continuons.

Il secoua son casque et se remit en marche. Il me dépassa et je le suivis jusqu'à l'endroit où je m'étais téléporté il y avait quelques heures, juste avant la plaine que je n'avais pas traversée.

Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas pris le temps de la détailler : une étendue verte immense qui réfléchissait le soleil comme un véritable miroir. Au loin, on pouvait voir la cime des arbres de la forêt de Tyloria. Je n'avais pas fait attention quelques heures auparavant, mais c'était bien la première fois que je voyais autant d'herbe. Ebloui, je dus plisser les yeux pour bien admirer tout la splendeur du paysage, en m'attardant sur chaque détail pour bien la mémoriser, que cela reste gravé dans ma mémoire. Détournant le regard, je suivis mon sous-fifre alors que nous abordions un chemin de terre qui se faufilait discrètement dans la plaine.

Sans crier gare, une dizaine de gardes nous barrèrent soudain la route, lances pointés dans notre direction, visages fermés mais néanmoins déterminés à m'arrêter. Je fronçai les sourcils tandis que l'armure se mit devant moi, dégainant son imposante épée pour vraisemblablement me protéger. Un Hylien, certainement plus gradé que les autres, s'avança et s'adressa à nous.

- Démon Vaati ! Au nom du Roi Daphnès Nohansen Hyrule, je vous somme de vous rendre immédiatement !

- Encore ! soufflai-je tout bas. Décidemment…

Le Darknut se mit en garde, levant son arme en direction de l'ennemi qui ne bougea pas.

- Jamais ! répondit-il à ma place. Je protégerais mon Maître jusqu'à mon dernier souffle !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil. Tant de loyauté m'étonnait beaucoup.

- Dans ce cas, dit le garde en affichant un air résigné, je me vois obligé d'utiliser la force.

- Venez donc, insectes, renchérit l'armure, je me ferais une joie de vous déchiqueter un par un.

L'Hylien sortit son épée de son fourreau et se mit en position défensive alors que mon serviteur faisait tournoyer son arme sur elle-même. Chacun allait engager le combat.

- Ça suffit.

Le monticule de métal carmin s'immobilisa soudain, tout comme le garde en face, et se retourna vers moi.

- Mais, Maître…

- Laisse-moi m'en occuper.

Hésitant, le monstre baissa finalement son arme et se décala sur le côté, me laissant le champ libre. A mon tour, je m'avançai vers cette barrière humaine qui m'empêchait de progresser, et je m'arrêtai. Silencieusement, je me mis à dévisager chacun des hommes qui me faisaient face, avant que mon regard ne se pose finalement sur leur supérieur, qui recula de quelques pas quand il croisa mes yeux rouges.

Enfin un peu de peur à mon égard.

Le chef, se ressaisissant, se redressa et pointa son épée vers moi. A mes côtés, je sentis le Darknut s'agiter.

- Au nom du Roi Daphnès Nohansen Hyrule, je vous somme de vous rendre bien gentiment, démon ! répéta-il. Vous serez jugé devant la cour et vous recevrez le châtiment qui vous est dû. Si jamais vous refusez de coopérez, nous ferons usage de la force.

- Et c'est tout ?

Tous semblèrent déstabilisés par ma réponse. Les gardes s'échangèrent quelques regards tandis que le supérieur me fixait avec incompréhension.

- Comment ça, c'est tout ?

- Eh bien, étant donné ce que j'ai fait à votre bien-aimée princesse, j'avais imaginé affronter une armée entière appelée exclusivement pour m'arrêter. Et à la place de cela, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Une douzaine de petits gardes téméraires venus prouver leur courage inexistant en essayant de me capturer. J'attendais bien mieux de votre roi.

Murmures d'indignation parmi l'opposition. Je vis leur commandant serrer les dents avant de faire siffler sa lame dans les airs.

- Je ne tolérerais pas qu'on insulte le roi de la sorte ! Soldats, en garde !

Je me mis à rire.

- Libre à vous de courir à votre propre perte, mais quoi que vous fassiez, j'arriverai à atteindre mon objectif. Et dès que je me serais hissé au plus haut, comptez sur moi pour faire subir à vos familles le même sort qu'à cette chère Zelda.

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que le groupe ne me fonce dessus en hurlant de rage. De mon côté, je ne bougeai pas et me contentai de mettre un doigt devant ma bouche, affichant un sourire diabolique.

Une minute plus tard, tous les gardes étaient étalés un peu partout, inconscients et sérieusement amochés. J'avais juste à imaginer quelle attaque je voulais lancer, n'importe laquelle, et la magie s'occupait du reste, je remarquai d'ailleurs que j'avais plus d'affinité avec l'air plutôt qu'autre chose, comme pendant mon apprentissage. Satisfait, je m'avançai parmi ces loques humaines et je m'arrêtai à côté de leur supérieur, qui lui luttait pour rester éveillé. Je le toisai de haut durant quelques secondes avant d'émettre un soupir exaspéré.

- La prochaine fois, réfléchissez bien avant de vous jetez tête la première sur moi.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, je me remis en route avec le Darknut, qui ne disait rien.

Le trajet à travers la plaine se fit en silence, et nos abordâmes bientôt la lisière de la forêt, là où j'étais arrivé.

- Le Lac Hylia se trouve de l'autre côté de la forêt de Tyloria, m'expliqua l'armure devant mon air sceptique, c'est le chemin le plus court pour y aller.

- Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ?

- Moins d'une heure, Maître.

- Dépêchons-nous dans ce cas.

Il hocha la tête – enfin, c'est ce que je déduis après avoir vu son casque s'agiter de haut en bas – et nous reprîmes la route. Je dépassai la même pancarte qui m'avait indiqué mon chemin quelques heures plus tôt et nous continuâmes à avancer sur cette route de terre, les pierres crissant sous mes pieds quand je leur marchais dessus, vingt minutes durant. Les rayons de soleil se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

L'air se rafraîchit soudain alors qu'il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Les arbres se firent plus nombreux et une odeur de bois commença à se faire sentir. Après encore un peu de marche, nous arrivâmes enfin au lac.

A l'instar de la plaine, le lac était une étendue d'eau magnifique. Le soleil se reflétait dessus, la surface de l'eau, plane, brillant de mille feux. Des dizaines de roseaux s'agitaient dans l'eau aux abords, et quelques canards se baladaient sereinement. C'était un endroit magnifique, plaisant à admirer et calme, parfait pour piquer un petit somme. Néanmoins, il fallait maintenant que je retourne dans le monde des Minishs.

Après un quart d'heure de recherche fastidieuse, je repérai enfin une souche d'arbre au bord d'une petite mare. Je m'en approchai, l'armure à mes talons, et je montai dessus. Avant de réciter la formule magique qui me permettrait de rapetisser, je me retournai vers mon serviteur.

- Reste-là, ordonnais-je. Je reviens.

Pour toute réponse, le Darknut se mit assis et s'immobilisa. Je fis demi-tour et récitai les paroles du sort. Instantanément, je me sentis être aspiré et je me retrouvai quelques secondes plus tard assis sur un énorme champignon. Un champignon que je pouvais écraser du pied un peu avant. Remis de ce changement d'environnement, je descendis et je sortis, longeant ce long couloir sombre pour revenir à l'air libre. Je jetai un œil à l'armure, immense, un peu plus loin et me mit en chemin. Je fus légèrement rassuré de me retrouver dans mon monde d'origine, mais me lancer ainsi dans l'inconnu me laissait un sentiment étrange, que je ne connaissais pas.

Des clapotis me parvinrent. Je me rapprochai du lac, et donc du Temple. Impatient, j'accélérai l'allure, écartant de mon passage quelques petites herbes.

Alors que je pressai le pas, je dérapai brusquement et tombai malgré moi dans un trou caché par une feuille. La chute ne dura que quelques secondes, mais j'eus largement le temps de voir le sol sombre se rapprocher dangereusement. Je réagis au quart de tour : je mis mes mains devant moi, et, d'une unique pensée, je réussi à synthétiser un nuage sur lequel je rebondis pour atterrir debout sur mes deux jambes, mon cœur battant la chamade. Je restai immobile quelques instants, jetai un coup d'œil à mon trampoline de fortune, avant de brusquement éclater de rire. Longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé. Hier encore, j'étais chez Maître Exelo, et me voilà aujourd'hui en train de parcourir Hyrule, même si mes desseins n'étaient pas si obscurs.

Remis de ma petite crise de rire, je m'époussetai et sortit de la cavité dans laquelle j'avais atterri.

Le Temple était impressionnant, vraiment. Je restai quelques minutes à l'observer, subjugué, avant de remarquer l'activité étrange qui se déroulait sur le pont. Par dizaines, à la file indienne et tenant une lanterne, des Minishs s'avançaient sereinement vers l'édifice. Je fronçai les sourcils, avant de me souvenir d'un passage que j'avais lu récemment.

Les libellules n'avaient qu'une durée de vie de sept jours, la plus célèbre d'entre elles étant la grande fée libellule qui, d'après les dires, serait d'une beauté incommensurable et posséderait une voix irréelle. A chacune de ses renaissances, cette fée ne passerait sa vie qu'à chanter, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne se brise, signant ainsi la fin de sa vie éphémère. Les Minishs que je voyais à cet instant présent devaient sûrement aller l'écouter.

Patient, je me mis accroupi et attendit que tout ce petit monde passe. J'observai chaque personne qui passait sur ce pont, la détaillant et essayant de reconnaître un visage familier. Ce serait le comble de croiser quelqu'un de mon village. Néanmoins, je ne reconnus personne. Il y avait là des Minishs montagnards, sylvestres et citadins, sûrement venus de très loin, mais personne que je ne connaisse. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Une fois que je me fus assuré que plus personne ne passerait, je me remis debout et rejoignit le pont à mon tour, que je traversai également, afin de me retrouver devant le Temple.

L'édifice possédait une architecture splendide : ses tourelles bleutées surplombaient le tout, il était fait entièrement de glace et dégageait une lueur de la même couleur que les tourelles, rendant sa vue irréaliste. Franchement, c'était un beau spectacle qui s'étalait devant moi.

Une fois que j'eus fini d'admirer le tout, je me remis en marche et je passai l'immense portail pour entrer dans le Temple.

Comme une claque venue de nulle part, je me heurtai soudain à un mur invisible qui m'envoya sur les roses avec une facilité déconcertante. Je me retrouvai à terre sans comprendre pourquoi, une douleur fusant dans l'avant bras sur lequel je m étais réceptionné. Je restai un long moment abasourdi, assimilant ce qui venait de se passer, avant de me remettre debout. Je ne rentrerais pas par l'entrée. Soit.

Silencieux devant cette barrière invisible, je fis quelques pas en arrière avant de faire volte face et de quitter la cour du temple. Je m arrêtai néanmoins juste avant le pont et je me mis à réfléchir. Comment entrer et affronter la grande fée libellule sans passer par l'entrée ? Je restai là à me poser la question durant de longues secondes avant que mon regard ne coule vers les murs d'enceinte, et plus particulièrement sur le chemin de terre boueuse qui les bordait. Une idée me traversa soudain l'esprit et un sourire fleurit sur mon visage. Sans un mot, je m y engageai et, rapidement, je fus derrière le temple. Je tâtai le mur qui s'effrita au contact de mes doigts et qui m y laissa une trainée grise. Je souriais de plus belle avant de lever la main et de commencer à y concentrer ma magie.

Un chant s'éleva doucement dans l'air, envoutant, apaisant. Ma magie s'atténua d'elle-même, et je baissai mon bras sans m'en rendre compte, subjugué par cette mélodie. Les douces paroles s'insinuèrent en moi et me calmèrent. Je me surpris à m'appuyer contre le mur, fermer les yeux et écouter cette douce musique qui avait sur moi des plus étranges effets. Chaque son, chaque parole se déversèrent et coulèrent dans mon sang, je ne voyais plus rien, ne sentais plus rien, ne pouvait plus parler et la seule chose que je pouvais entendre, c'est cette mélodie qui m'entraînait vers des contrées inconnues. Je n'avais jamais rien entendu de tel, en même temps, je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un avec une telle voix.

Cela me parut interminable alors que cela passa tellement vite. Au bout de quelques secondes, de quelques minutes, quelques heures, qu'est-ce que j'en savais, la musique s'éteignit doucement, puis la voix se tut, tout simplement.

Le silence régnait. Je n'entendais plus ces sons qui m'avaient arrêté dans mon élan, ni même cette voix cristalline qui avait déversé en moi de tendres paroles d'espoir. J'étais béat, l'environnement autour de moi était magnifique, je n'avais plus qu'une envie : tout arrêter. Repartir, tout abandonner, retourner là d'où je venais, m'excuser et tout reprendre là où je l'avais laissé. Il s'installait en moi une sérénité impossible, un calme à toute épreuve que je n'avais jamais ressentie. Lentement, je glissai le long du mur, yeux clos, en position assisse, comme vidé de mes forces. Cette musique avait comme aspiré ma force vitale, tellement j'avais été subjugué. Ou alors, c'était intentionnel.

Je rouvris brusquement les yeux, revenant à la réalité. Ma forme revint et les idées qui s'étaient insinuées en moi s'envolèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Que venait-il de m'arriver ? Sonné, je secouais la tête et m'appuyai contre le mur. Cette fée avait-elle la capacité de ralentir ou même d'arrêter les âmes malveillantes qui rôdaient autour du Temple ? Avec autant de monde à l'intérieur, cela ne m'étonnait pas, mais j'étais surpris de la possession d'un tel pouvoir. Il fallait que je me méfie plus à l'avenir.

Je me remis debout et époussetai mes vêtements. Le silence était revenu, j'avais enfin retrouvé mes esprits et j'avais déjà perdu assez de temps. Je me retournai vers le mur d'enceinte et le jaugeai du regard, tentant d'évaluer la puissance qu'il me faudrait pour le réduire en miettes. Après une courte analyse, qui ne m'apporta guère d'information à part qu'il était très grand et très épais – et sûrement doublé d'une protection magique – je me décidai finalement à passer à l'action. Je reculai de quelques pas et me frottai les mains en respirant un bon coup. Je levai mes bras, paumes dirigés vers mon obstacle, et je me concentrai. Après quelques instants, mes mains commencèrent à chauffer et elles furent soudainement enveloppées d'un halo grisâtre, qui vira noir à peine quelques secondes après. Une douleur fusa dans mes avant- bras. Je serrai les dents et continuai de concentrer ma magie malgré cela. Je parvins à réunir tellement de puissance que je créais une poche d'air, un début de tourbillon autour de moi. Après encore un moment, quand la poussière du chemin commença à danser autour de moi, je lâchai le tout.

Le bruit fut impressionnant. L'explosion envoya des gravats plus ou moins gros dans tous les sens, aussi eu-je du mal à me protéger. Je m'étonnai une nouvelle fois de mes pouvoirs : la protection que je fis autour de moi était des plus réussie, et ce que je venais d'exécuter avait l'air d'avoir été assez puissant pour faire un trou. Je toussotai un peu, plissai les yeux pour essayer de discerner quelque chose dans ce brouillard de poussière, avant de le voir : cet énorme cavité que je venais de creuser, qui faisait cinq fois ma taille. Je pouvais enfin entrer à l'intérieur.

Sans hésitation, je pénétrai à l'intérieur du temple. Rien ne m'arrêta, j'en déduis que la protection magique était tombée aussi. Parfait. En avançant, je m'aperçus qu'un autre mur me barrait la route. Je l'explosai à son tour, sans aucun d'état d'âme.

Des cris me parvinrent soudain. Des silhouettes se dessinaient devant moi, s'en allaient en ondulant, une agitation sans nom prit place tout autour, contrastant soudain avec la sérénité de la mare quelques secondes auparavant. Je sentis soudain une incroyable puissance qui me faisait face. Sans hésiter, je me mis à sourire avant d'avancer avec assurance, sortant de ce nuage de poussière. La grande Fée Libellule était d'une beauté indescriptible : de longs cheveux bleutés flottaient autour d'elle et encadraient un visage parfait au teint d'ivoire, alors qu'une robe turquoise épousait à merveille son corps. Ses ailes scintillaient à la lumière et donnaient l'impression que des milliers de diamants y étaient cousus, et l'aura qui l'entourait n'était que sagesse et bienveillance. J'oubliai alors le désordre qui m'entourait et mon attention ne subsistait plus que sur cette femme.

Légèrement intimidé par cette présence, je continuai mon avancée et levai la tête. Je croisai le regard azur de la grande fée, qui reflétait tristesse et déception, avant que cette dernière ne se redresse, fière.

- Ce que tu recherches n'est pas ici.

Sa voix, cristalline, résonna dans le temple.

- Très bien, si elle n'est pas ici, ou est-elle ?

- Ici ne réside que des étincelles de vie. Ta quête est vouée à l'échec, Vaati.

- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, dites-moi plutôt où est la Force !

- Vaati ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé !

Je sursautai presque. Cette voix avait fusé d'un coup, une voix qui me disait quelque chose, resurgissant d'un souvenir pas si lointain que ça. Je tournai le regard pour voir qui était la personne qui venait de m'apostropher de la sorte. Je reconnus le jeune garçon tout vêtu de vert qui avait tenté de protéger Zelda lors de mon attaque, et qui me fixait avec haine et détermination. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me surpris le plus.

Ancré sur la tête du blond, comme si là avait toujours été sa place, Maître Exelo me regardait lui aussi.

L'euphorie commença à me gagner. Quoi de plus excitant qu'un imprévu dans mon plan si parfait ?

- Maître Exelo, quelle… _surprise _de vous retrouver ici.

Le chapeau s'agita.

- Vaati, disciple écervelé, je n'ai pas créé ce chapeau pour servir tes desseins.

Sa voix était anormalement aiguë et rauque. Il ressemblait réellement au pommeau de sa canne, aussi avais-je l'impression de m'adresser à un bout de bois.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous donc créé, alors ? Pour qu'il pourrisse au fond d'un grenier alors que sa puissance m'est indispensable pour atteindre mes objectifs ?

- Futiles soit tes objectifs ! Je n'ai que faire de tes envies de puissance, ce que tu as fait est inacceptable, Vaati, inacceptable ! Si tu possèdes encore un peu de bon sens, tu sauras qu'il te faut arrêter cette folie.

- Arrêter ? m'esclaffai-je. Mais, Maître, je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé !

- Quel égoïste tu fais ! Tu t'amuses du malheur des autres, depuis quand ai-je commencé à former un disciple ainsi ? Depuis quand es-tu devenu… ça ?

J'émis un petit glauque. Cela ne m'étonna même pas.

- Depuis toujours, vous devriez le savoir.

Le chapeau se tut. Cette phrase m'était venue comme ça, sortie d'elle-même, mais j'avais maintenant l'habitude, aussi cela ne me marqua pas.

Maître Exelo voulu reprendre la parole, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

- Vaati ! Enfin je te retrouve !

Je sursautai presque et baissai le regard. Trop absorbé par la présence du vieux sage, j'avais presque oublié sur quoi il se trouvait. Ou plutôt sur qui.

Curieux, je me mis à le détailler le jeune garçon qui me faisait face : il possédait des cheveux d'or et un visage enfantin, il avait peut-être la quinzaine, voire moins. Il était habillé tout de vert, portait dans son dos un bouclier, le même que la dernière fois, et pointait dans ma direction une épée. Je reconnus l'arme que m'avait tendue le roi juste après ma victoire, j'en déduis que cet Hylien avait été chargé par le roi lui-même de venir m'arrêter, ou alors…

Il dégageait une puissance peu ordinaire. Une puissance qu'il ne possédait pas la dernière fois que l'on s'était rencontré. Quelque chose qui me repoussait, qui faisait naître en moi nausées et étourdissements quand je croisais son regard azur. Je n'eus pas à réfléchir longtemps avant de comprendre ce qu'il avait en sa possession. Les éléments, ces artefacts qui devaient normalement se trouver entre les mains de mes nouveaux serviteurs, étaient en réalité avec ce garçon. De surplus, accompagné de Maître Exelo. Avais-je hérité d'incapables ? Vraisemblablement…

J'eus un petit tic nerveux et je me sentis plus irrité qu'autre chose. L'envie de me défouler se fit enfin sentir et mon regard se posa sur la grande fée libellule, en retrait.

Des chuchotements me parvinrent. Maître Exelo parlait avec son dada à voix basse, aussi ne distinguais-je pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'Hylien ne relève son épée vers moi en hurlant.

- Attaquons-le tant qu'il est à notre portée !

- Mais quel idiot ! s'exaspéra le vieux Minish en secouant la tête.

J'haussai un sourcil avant de sourire.

- On se rebelle une fois encore ? Soit, mais je ne compte pas rester sans rien faire.

Je balayai l'endroit du regard tandis que mon vis-à-vis ne fonçait dans ma direction. J'amorçai le mouvement devenu habituel pour écarter les gens de mon chemin, mais une autre idée me vint à l'esprit.

- Plutôt que de t'attaquer directement, je vais faire comme la première fois !

Et alors qu'il s'immobilisait soudain, je levai le bras vers la grande fée libellule et lançait mon sort. Contrairement aux autres fois, je savais parfaitement ce qui allait arriver. La femme lâcha un hurlement horrible qui contrastait avec sa voix si belle, avant de se transformer en un énorme papillon de nuit. Ravi de mon œuvre, et alors que l'insecte commençait à voler partout et détruire le Temple, je me mis à rire aux éclats.

- Tout comme cette princesse, elle vivra éternellement !

Maître Exelo se mit à hurler à son nouvel ami de s'enfuir avant que tout ne s'effondre. Bien qu'il soit réduit à l'état d'un vulgaire chapeau, ses conseils restaient avisés, et il était plus urgent de les suivre. Mon regard croisa celui du jeune blond, paniqué et déçu, avant qu'un amas de glace ne tombe entre nous deux, entraînant un nuage de neige qui me glaça les poumons. Je reculai à mon tour en toussant et ressorti rapidement par le trou que j'avais créé. Le sol trembla brusquement, et c'est une secousse qui me fit décoller du sol, et ce fut en l'air que je me téléportai.

J'atterri hors de la grotte, aux abords du lac qui était calme. Rien ne présageait ce qui pouvait bien se passer en dessous. Pas un mouvement d'eau, ni un bruit, rien du tout. Jamais je ne l'aurais cru si on m'avait dit qu'un Temple était en train de s'effondrer. Des cris me parvinrent et j'aperçus des Minishs courir sur la rive d'en face. Désireux de ne pas me faire remarquer, je tournai les talons et parti en laissant un désordre monstre derrière moi.

Je rejoignis la souche sans trop de mal, et regagnai le monde des Hyliens. Alors que je descendais, je remarquai que l'armure était déjà debout. Elle s'avança vers moi et s'agenouilla, se tassant au possible.

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître, mais durant votre absence, de mauvaises nouvelles me sont parvenues. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un problème dans les autres Temples…

- Les éléments ont été dérobés, je sais, je viens d'en rencontrer le responsable.

Et d'ailleurs, comment diable ce gamin avait-il réussi à récupérer les éléments aussi vite ?

- Je vais envoyer tous les monstres disponibles afin de protéger le derni…

- Inutile.

Le Darknut se tut, ses deux orbites rouges tournées vers moi. S'il avait eu un visage, il aurait sûrement eu les sourcils froncés.

- Abandonnez-vous, Maître ?

- Je change de tactique.

Il resta silencieux alors que je faisais quelques pas. Habitué, je me téléportai de nouveau, à un endroit que je commençais à bien connaître. Je réapparu à la lisière de la forêt, ébloui par la soudaine luminosité, par le soleil qui déclinait déjà. L'armure me suivit de près et se planta un peu en retrait, dans mon dos, alors que j'observai sereinement la plaine.

- Dois-je retirer les montres des cieux ?

Je pris quelques secondes avant de lui répondre. Je fermai les yeux, et je savourai la chaleur que me procurait l'astre lumineux.

- Non, laisse-les, il faut retarder le plus possible ce petit soldat. Quant à moi…

Je rouvris brutalement les yeux.

- Je vais aller m'amuser !

Et sous le mutisme de mon sous-fifre, je me mis à rire aux éclats, observant avec folie le château qui se dressait fièrement au loin.

* * *

_Et voilà, après un an et demi d'absence. Si des gens me lisent encore, merci bien de votre fidélité !_

_Sinon, un p'tit avis ?_


End file.
